


Our First Dates

by Daina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Feels, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek is still the alpha, Developing Friendships, Feelings, M/M, Post 3a, Stiles Feels, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 123,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está cansado de esperar y solo poder imaginarse cómo sería tener una cita con Derek Hale, el tipo con el que lleva soñando desde el mismo instante en que le conoció. Así que se arriesga y… las cosas no salen como habría esperado a lo que se añade, como no podía ser de otra manera estando en Beacon Hills, un "pequeño" problema ajeno a sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mil perdones por el restraso, pero ya sí puedo decir que el fic está terminado. 
> 
> Y como siempre, agradecer la ayuda de las personas que han permitido que el fic salga adelante, sacándome de ese letargo de escribir Sterek en el que llevaba un tiempo. En especial a Alexia Rinaldi por las ideas ofrecidas, y mi Beta por todas las correcciones posteriores. Ninguno de mis fics serían iguales sin esa ayuda <3

 

 

Stiles llevaba un buen rato jugando con su móvil haciendo ver que estaba leyendo el correo, cuando en realidad lo que ocurría al fondo del salón era lo que acaparaba toda su atención.

Aunque más que “qué”, lo correcto sería decir “quién” ocupaba toda su atención; Derek llevaba un rato hablando con Isaac sobre los problemas que había tenido el Beta para controlarse la pasada luna llena. No había sido nada grave pero quería asegurarse de que no volvía a pasar, y no iba a ser Isaac quien se quejara de recibir más atención por parte de su Alfa…

La conversación ya había acabado e Isaac había vuelto con Scott para practicar técnicas nuevas de aguantar el dolor (cosas de hombres lobos adolescentes) mientras Derek se quedaba un poco apartado, mirando por el ventanal del loft.

 

Por la posición del Alfa, más calmada, ahora parecía ser el momento en que todos los demás: Scott, Isaac, Lydia y Allison junto al propio Stiles, se marcharan cada uno a su casa, pues el motivo por el que habían ido allí (confirmar que la desaparición de un vecino de Beacon Hills no tenía nada de extraño, o al menos nada de extraño sobrenatural) ya había sido resuelto.

Pero todos seguían allí, charlando, como si aquello fuera un club social en vez de la casa de uno de ellos, que para más inri era el que más parecía disfrutar de la soledad.

No obstante, viendo que el dueño de la casa no estaba poniendo pegas porque siguieran allí, todo parecía estar bien.

 

Stiles se dio cuenta entonces de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que las cosas estaban tan tranquilas. Y estando en el loft de Derek y con un Derek relajado (en lo que llevaban de tarde no había lanzado ninguna mirada asesina a nadie, aunque intuía que parte era porque Peter se había ido de viaje a no se sabía dónde), decidió que era ahora o nunca.

Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia el hombre lobo con decisión.

-          Oye, Derek. ¿Hay algo pendiente para este sábado?

Derek dio media vuelta y dejó de contemplar las calles de Beacon Hills para centrarse en el adolescente.

-          No. ¿Por qué? – preguntó serio - ¿Sigues sospechando que tu entrenador está poseído?

-          ¡Qué gracioso! – se mofó ante el gesto impertérrito de Derek, que era el que ponía siempre que usaba su sarcasmo - cuando consiga demostrar que lo está, voy a disfrutar de lo lindo cada vez que te diga “te lo dije”… Pero no, no es eso.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo.

 

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca Stiles tuvo la sensación de haberse quedado sordo pues de pronto no era capaz de oír nada… salvo el latido de su corazón, bombeando cada vez más rápido en su pecho.

-          ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Derek con calma tras unos segundos de intenso escrutinio al adolescente.

-          Lo que has oído – se mojó los labios, obligándose a seguir con la misma apariencia calmada – En un principio había pensado en ir al cine, pero entonces me he dado cuenta de que no tienes pinta de ser de los que les gusta ir al cine o… o hacer las cosas normales que se supone que se hacen en las citas, como ir a la bolera o al burguer pero… Bueno, supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo. Si me dices que sí, claro.

-          ¿Te has dado un golpe o qué? – preguntó Isaac de pronto. Stiles se giró para responderle cuando se dio cuenta de que el resto de presentes habían abandonado sus propias conversaciones para centrarse en él… Lo que explicaba la repentina sordera que parecía haber sufrido.

-          No. ¿Por qué?

-          Porque te estás comportando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Más de lo normal, quiero decir.

-          Bueno. Pues no es así.

-          ¿Seguro? – intervino Scott - Porque parece que acabas de pedirle una cita… A Derek.

-          Así es.

-          ¿¡Por qué!?

Stiles soltó un bufido de disgusto.

-          Porque estaba cansado de esperar a que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa… Porque a estas alturas pensé que ya había quedado bastante claro que ni le miro ni le trato como se supone que se tratan a los amigos… o en su caso, a los compañeros de manada de los amigos. Pero intuía que no sería buena idea que yo lo pidiera por eso de que él es el Alfa y le gusta ser quien toma las decisiones pero… Pero han pasado meses desde que mis intenciones son más que evidentes y él sigue actuando con esa pose de “ni siento ni padezco” y, la verdad, ya me estaba volviendo loco. Así que me he cansado de esperar y… Bueno, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Stiles esperó a que alguno de sus amigos replicara algo. Y cuando se quedaron callados mirando al suelo, incómodos, decidió volver a la persona que más le interesaba y que, por cierto, era la única que aún no había dicho nada.

-          ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? – Derek ni siquiera parpadeó… Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, Stiles pensaría que le había dado un derrame cerebral o algo parecido - ¡Vamos! No es tan difícil. Si te apetece salir conmigo, no tienes más que decir que sí. Y si no pues… ¿no?

 

Derek soltó aire por la nariz (seguía sin hablar, pero al menos confirmaba que estaba vivo) y dejó de mirar a Stiles para centrarse en el resto de la manada… Manada que le estaba mirando como si fueran un espectáculo de circo y lo único que les faltaba eran las palomitas

-          ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? – les preguntó en tono acusador.

En el acto cuatro adolescentes parecieron despertar del letargo en el que se encontraban y salieron precipitadamente del loft con ningún tipo de coordinación.

 

Stiles dejó pasar un minuto después de que Scott hubiera cerrado la puerta: Siendo adolescentes, cotillas y con super oído, tenía más que claro que espiarían su conversación mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

-          No hacía falta que les echaras – se dirigió a Derek cuando tuvo la seguridad de que ya no podrían oírles - Si vas a decir que no, te agradezco el intento de hacerlo menos humillante para mí, pero no pasa nada. La verdad, cuando te lo he preguntado, sabía que las posibilidades de que me dijeras que no eran de 90 a 1.

-          ¿Por qué me los has preguntado entonces?

-          ¿Porque también podías decir que sí? – se encogió de hombros, pero en seguida le miró con más atención – Aunque todavía no me has dado ninguna respuesta.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          ¿Por qué, qué?

-          ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

-          Tío. ¿Tú te has visto? – casi le increpó, pero luego cerró los ojos avergonzado - Vale, eso ha sonado asquerosamente superficial. Perdona… Lo último que quiero es que pienses que solo me interesa tu cuerpo asombroso y perfecto que parece pedir… - carraspeó escandalosamente, obligándose a sí mismo a abandonar la dirección de sus pensamientos - El caso es que, y esta es mi respuesta oficial, quiero salir contigo porque me apetece estar a solas contigo para poder conocerte de verdad.

 ~~-~~ Ya estás a solas conmigo… - replicó cortante – De hecho, _siempre_ estás a solas conmigo porque siempre eres el último en irse.

-          Lo sé. Y reconozco que soy muy poco sutil en ese sentido, pero cuando estamos solos no hacemos otra cosa que hablar de los seres sobrenaturales o asesinos que quieren matarnos y… la verdad, esa no es manera para conocer a fondo a una persona… - se sonrojó de pronto, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo era posible que Derek no le hubiera matado ya - Y juro que ese último comentario sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza. Porque sigo con la sana y casta intención de hacerte ver que no es tu físico o tu cuerpo o… - carraspeó de nuevo - lo único que me interesa de ti.

Stiles esperó paciente a que Derek dijera algo.

Siendo Derek Hale la espera fue un poco más larga, y además vino acompañada de una cara inexpresiva, con los ojos entrecerrados, que impedía que Stiles tuviera la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando.

-          ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? – fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre lobo.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Ya me has oído.

Stiles esperó a que Derek tuviera a bien explicarse. Aunque esta vez la paciencia duró menos.

-          Derek. Voy a necesitar que hagas un esfuerzo y uses frases enteras, con significado y todo eso. Porque si no esta conversación tiene muchas posibilidades de convertirse en un diálogo de besugos… Más de lo que ya lo está siendo.

-          Cuando me conociste, lo primero que me dijiste fue que no me tenías miedo. Luego me dijiste que olía a muerto y que si quisieras, podías dejar tirado mi peludo culo de hombre lobo en la carretera para que muriera. Y ya he olvidado las veces que me has llamado lobo amargado… - alzó las cejas – ¿Y ahora quieres salir conmigo?

-          Vale. En mi defensa diré que cuando te dije que olías a muerto, _realmente_ olías a muerto porque te estabas muriendo… ¡Qué! – protestó cuando Derek le miró con incredulidad – ¿Uno no puede cambiar de opinión? Y si me conocieras, sabrías que en el fondo todos esos insultos, en realidad eran sutiles intentos de conseguir llamar tu atención para que te fijaras en mí.

-          Oh. Lo conseguiste, créeme – sonrió con sarcasmo - Me fijé en ti y tuve ganas de arrancarte la garganta.

Stiles tragó saliva con dificultad.

-          No te lo tomes a mal pero lo que has dicho, en mi mundo, es dar señales contradictorias.

Derek negó para sí, disgustado. Aunque más que por el adolescente parecía disgustado consigo mismo, pues a estas alturas seguía sin saber qué clase de persona era Stiles hasta el punto de que aún le sorprendían algunos de sus comentarios.

Stiles tenía razón. En el fondo no se conocían muy bien.

-          ¿En qué has pensado? – preguntó el Alfa.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Para este sábado. ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?

-          Espera… ¿Eso es un sí? – abrió los ojos de par en par - Me estás diciendo que… que quieres… tú – le señaló descaradamente con un dedo – el sábado – se llevó ese mismo dedo a su pecho para señalarse con él repetidas veces - ¿conmigo?

-          Querías que respondiera - apretó los labios – Lo he hecho.

-          ¿En serio? – Derek cruzó los brazos en torno a su pecho y Stiles se obligó a dejar de preguntar, porque estaba claro que Derek se estaba cansando de responder preguntas absurdas… Conseguir dejar de mirar sus bíceps tensos y enormes, por otro lado, fue un poco más difícil – Vale. Entonces es un sí – El hombre lobo no se movió un milímetro pero Stiles comenzó a sonreír como un maniaco – Genial.

-          No has respondido.

-          ¿Cómo? Eras tú el que tenías que respond…

-          ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Este sábado? – le costó no añadir un “imbécil” al final de la frase, pero Derek intuyó que el gesto y la mirada de desagrado había dejado clara esa parte.

-          Oh… Pues, no había pensado nada, la verdad. Estaba tan convencido de que dirías que no que… lo otro me pareció absurdo – rió por lo bajo, pensando que en el fondo tenía su gracia.

-          No haces esto muy a menudo – respondió otra vez con ese tono propio de un insulto.

Stiles se rascó el cuello, mordiéndose el labio en gesto pensativo.

-          Dame doce horas. Pensaré en algo interesante y te mandaré un mensaje diciendo hora y lugar, ¿vale?

Derek se limitó a negar con la cabeza, dejando los ojos momentáneamente en blanco. Se dirigió entonces al sofá donde Stiles había dejado su mochila y se la tiró a su dueño con bastante más fuerza de la requerida.

-          Largo – dijo a modo de despedida. Sabía que si no era él quien le echaba, Stiles jamás se marcharía… La última vez que esperó a que fuera Stiles quien comprendiera por su cuenta que ya era hora de irse, lo hizo a las 4 de la mañana y solo porque el Sheriff llamó preguntando dónde demonios estaba.

Por su parte, cuando Stiles consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y colocarse la mochila, tenía una sonrisa tan grande que no parecía importarle que Derek acabara de echarle a patadas de su casa.

Tampoco sería la primera vez y, entre ellos dos, casi lo veía como una broma privada.

 

tbc...

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Fiel a su palabra, Stiles mandó un mensaje a Derek diciendo que pasaría a recogerle a las 5 de la tarde del sábado.

El Alfa ya estaba esperando en la calle, frente al bloque de apartamentos, cuando Stiles apareció en su jeep.

-          Hola – saludó el adolescente, abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-          ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Derek nada más sentarse.

-          Es una sorpresa – anunció con una sonrisa enorme que esperaba lograría picar la curiosidad al hombre lobo… Pero entonces recordó quién estaba con él, Derek Hale, con lo que esa situación jamás se daría.

Fue así como, menos de un minuto después de haberse reunido, un incómodo silencio en el coche fue con lo que se encontró Stiles…

Y no.

Esa no era manera de empezar una cita.

-          Entonces… - aventuró Stiles cuando comprendió que el silencio iba a volverle loco y que necesitaba desesperadamente un tema de conversación - ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? –Derek dejó de mirar la carretera para alzar las cejas en modo interrogante - Lo digo en serio. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que haces cuando no estás peleándote con otros lobos, o cuando no le estás echando la bronca a tus Betas. Y, la verdad, tengo curiosidad.

-          No he hecho nada.

-          ¿Nada? En plan, ¿nada de nada?

-          ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-          Ya te lo he dicho. Curiosidad.

-          Yo no te pregunto qué es lo que haces cuando no estás metiéndote en líos y llamándome para que te saque de ellos.

-          Pues hazlo – Derek alzó un poco más la ceja izquierda, desafiando las leyes de la anatomía humana, y dirigió la vista a la carretera - Vale. Haré como que has preguntado – siguió el adolescente - Esta mañana me he levantado pronto para ir a entrenar al campo de Lacrosse, y de paso he echado gasolina y revisado el jeep porque no me apetecía que nos dejara tirados en mitad de la carretera – miró a Derek de soslayo y le dio una palmadita en el brazo – Te toca.

El silencio con que le respondió se le antojó a Stiles más agobiante incluso que el del principio.

-          Vamos. Yo te lo he contado.

-          Ya te he dicho que no he hecho nada.

-          Entonces… qué. ¿Has estado esperando a que dieran las cinco para reunirte conmigo? ¿En serio?

-          Mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya – respondió Derek sin mirarle - Tomo nota.

-          No lo he dicho con la intención de ofender… Solo. No sé, me sorprende.

-          ¿Que el lobo amargado no tenga amigos con los que jugar? – preguntó con desagrado, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho.

Fue verle así y Stiles pensó que no había una mejor imagen que definiera la expresión de “un lobo enjaulado”.

-          Oye. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy quien ha conseguido que tu día mortalmente aburrido tenga algo de vida – gruñó Stiles – Así que lo mínimo que podías hacer es dejar de comportarte como un capullo durante cinco minutos. O por lo menos deja de tratarme como si _yo_ fuera el capullo de la historia. Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, no lo soy.

Cuando pasó un minuto de reloj y Derek no parecía tener mucha intención en romper su regla de silencio, apretó el volante con rabia.

-          Genial. Ahora te quedas callado con cara de tener una úlcera… Mira. Si no quieres que vayamos, dímelo y punto.

-          No sé a dónde vamos – respondió con calma, logrando que la tensión arterial de Stiles se disparara.

-          Dios… Si no fuera porque me rompería el puño, ahora mismo te estaría partiendo la cara – soltó aire un par de veces – Si no te apetece estar conmigo, da igual a dónde vayamos, solo tienes que decírmelo. Doy media vuelta, te dejo en tu casa y se acabó. Y, por supuesto, no vuelvo a preguntarte jamás si te apetece pasar la tarde conmigo.

Stiles esperó, otra vez, a que Derek respondiera.

Esta vez ni siquiera contó hasta 10 para perder los nervios. Al segundo de silencio giró bruscamente para parar en el arcén, tras lo que miró con descaro al hombre lobo que seguía con la vista fija en la carretera.

-          Estoy esperando – gruñó el adolescente

-          ¿Cuánto queda?

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Para llegar? ¿Cuánto queda?

-          Unos cuarenta minutos – Derek no dijo nada - ¿¡Y bien!?

-          No des media vuelta – respondió en un tono neutro, dejando claro que en el fondo le daba lo mismo lo que hicieran – Ya te he dicho antes que no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-          ¿Seguro? – preguntó con dudas. La mirada seria de Derek fue más que suficiente para él – De acuerdo. Lo capto – levantó las manos en señal de paz y al segundo volvió a adentrarse en el tráfico de la carretera – Solo una cosa – dijo cuando no llevarían ni cien metros recorridos.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Te importa que ponga la radio? – Derek volvió a lanzarle su mirada patentada de lobo amargado – Es eso o intentar hablar contigo, porque no soporto el silencio… Tú decides.

Sin decir nada Derek encendió la radio, buscando una emisora que estuviera a su gusto. Y cuando Stiles captó una melodía de rock clásico no le sorprendió lo más mínimo.

 

*******

 

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Stiles aparcaba el jeep en un enorme parking, lo más cerca posible de la entrada principal

-          Ya hemos llegado – anunció jovial, bajando del coche.

-          ¿Es en serio? – Derek cerró la puerta del jeep con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria.

-          Sí… ¿No te gusta?

-          ¿Me has traído al zoo? – sus cejas no podían estar más altas.

-          Ya lo sé. ¿Pasa algo?

-          ¿Esta es tu sutil manera de llamarme animal?

-          ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué leches piensas eso? – Derek se limitó a mirar durante un segundo la entrada con odio, las cejas sin abandonar su posición – Pensé que te gustaría.

-          ¿Porque son animales salvajes, como yo?

-          ¿¡Porque no son personas!? – alzó la voz un poco más de la cuenta, y la bajó en cuanto vio que la gente que volvía a sus coches le miraba con curiosidad – Está claro que no se te da bien tratar con personas y menos en grandes cantidades. Así que pensé que te sentirías más cómodo aquí, más cerca de tu lado animal. Porque, a no ser que la cosa haya cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, _sigues_ siendo en parte animal.

Derek miró a Stiles fijamente. No había nada nuevo en ello, pero esta vez Stiles tuvo la sensación de que estaba intentando leerle la mente… Y que él supiera, los hombres lobo no tenía esa capacidad.

Afortunadamente, bien porque no pudo leer nada o porque lo que vio le satisfizo, al final Derek reinició la marcha hasta situarse al final de la cola para sacar las entradas.

-          ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Stiles al ver que Derek sacaba la cartera del bolsillo interno de su cazadora.

-          ¿Pagar?

-          Ni hablar. Invito yo – le apartó con una mano y en seguida entregó un billete de cincuenta a la chica de la taquilla.

-          ¿Puedes permitírtelo?

-          Claro – sonrió de medio lado – Si no, no lo estaría haciendo – cogió el cambio junto a las entradas, pero se quedó serio cuando vio que Derek seguía con esa cara de amargado – No me digas que eres de los que no soporta que le inviten porque eso te hace _ser_ la chica.

-          No digas tonterías – gruñó por lo bajo antes de avanzar hacia los tornos de entrada, chocando bruscamente su hombro con el del chico.

Stiles negó para sí, preguntándose quién de los dos era más crío.

 

Lo mejor era centrarse en la parte positiva, decidió al final, que era que Derek estaba con él en el zoo, a punto de pasar una tarde inolvidable… O eso esperaba.

-          Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que te apetece ver primero? – preguntó cuando llegó a su lado - ¿La zona de África, la de América o la de Asia? También está el pabellón de los delfines y tiburones. Pero creo que eso es mejor ir cuando hay espectáculos, que es cada cuatro horas – consultó la hora en su móvil – El próximo es en dos horas. Así que nos da tiempo de sobra a ver varias zonas antes – esperó a que Derek respondiera… en vano - ¿Derek?

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-          Me da igual.

-          ¿Seguro? ¿No hay algún animal en concreto que…?

-          He dicho que me da igual.

-          De acuerdo. Captado. Solo… intenta no poner esa cara todo el rato, ¿vale? O acabarán llamando a seguridad porque asustas a los niños.

La petición solo consiguió que la cara de cabreo de Derek se intensificara, dejando incluso que sus ojos brillaran durante unos segundos.

-          Genial – soltó un bufido muy similar al que daba Derek cada dos por tres, aunque con bastante menos potencia. Consultó el folleto que le habían dado con las entradas - Aquí dice que el recorrido más cómodo sería empezando por la parte de Asia. Así que… ¿Vamos a ver a los elefantes?

 

Derek se limitó a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, comenzando a andar en la dirección que Stiles señalaba como si fuera un crío pequeño.

Poco antes de llegar al recinto donde los elefantes estaban durmiendo, Stiles paró junto a un pequeño quiosco y a Derek no le sorprendió verle aparecer cinco minutos después con una bolsa llena de cacahuetes, kikos y patatas fritas.

Sin ofrecerle un poco corrió, literalmente, hasta la verja más cercana al elefante.

-          Hey, chico – llamó al animal. Este no se movió un milímetro de su posición, tranquilamente tumbado – Ven, pequeñín. ¿Quieres cacahuetes?

El elefante trató de seguir con su plácido sueño durante unos minutos. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba las llamadas de Stiles se iban volviendo cada vez más insistentes, altas y continuas.

Al final, con bastante desgana, el paquidermo se puso en pie y comenzó a acercarse al adolescente ante el evidente disfrute del último.

-          Eso es, Dumbi. Mira que cacahuetes más buenos tengo para ti.

-          ¿No sabes leer? – preguntó Derek entonces. Durante el griterío de Stiles había permanecido a unos cuantos metros de él en caso de que alguien le viera y pensara que estaba con aquel lunático.

-          ¿Cómo dices?

-          El letrero – señaló un colorido cartel rojo que había colocado en la verja de protección y donde ponía que no se debía dar de comer a los animales.

-          Oh – Stiles, evidentemente, no se había fijado. Pero ahora que por fin había conseguido llamar la atención del animal no pensaba abandonar. Pasó la mano por encima de la verja, a un metro de altura, y extendió la mano con los cacahuetes para que el animal pudiera cogerlos – Si no quieren que demos de comer a los animales que no pongan quioscos con comida cada dos por tres – replicó sin dejar de mirar al elefante y sonreír cuando sintió la trompa en su mano, agarrando los cacahuetes – En el fondo es culpa de ellos.

-          Por supuesto – replicó Derek sin nada de convicción, tras lo que contempló cómo el chico daba de comer al animal… desde una prudencial distancia, por supuesto.

 

Después de Asia y África, Stiles anunció a voz en grito que quedaban veinte minutos para el espectáculo de los delfines, por lo que Derek siguió con su rutina de limitarse a seguirle. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor así, pues mientras Stiles estaba entretenido no prestaba atención al resto del mundo, y Derek podía contemplar otro espectáculo más interesante que el de los animales y que consistía en ver a un Stiles disfrutando como un niño.

Jamás lo admitiría, y por supuesto jamás lo parecería, pero se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que recordaba haber hecho en mucho tiempo.

-          ¡Mira, ahí están los lobos!

El grito de Stiles le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Derek dirigió la vista hacia la zona que Stiles señalaba y se acercó a la verja.

-          Son preciosos – susurró Stiles cuando llegó a su lado. Era la primera vez que no hablaba a gritos.

-          ¿Nunca antes habías visto a un lobo?

-          Sí. Pero no desde que… eso – Stiles le miró de arriba abajo, como si eso lo explicara todo – Supongo que ahora los veo desde otra perspectiva.

Derek asintió y se centró en el grupo de animales a los que él siempre vería como algo más.

-          ¿Por qué aquel está apartado del resto?

El Alfa observó al lobo que señalaba Stiles, tumbado junto a la verja más alejada de los humanos, y también apartado del resto de la manada que ahora descansaban hechos una piña en el centro de la zona habilitada para ellos.

Solo necesitó un par de segundos para ver qué había de extraño en ese lobo.

-          Es un Omega.

-          ¿Un Omega? Pensé que los omegas eran los lobos que no tenían manada.

-          Es lo que suele ser. Y probablemente, si no estuvieran aquí encerrados, ya se habría marchado – Derek se pegó a la verja más cercana del Omega y se puso de cuclillas.

-          Me resulta raro. Se supone que una manada es como una familia, ¿no? – Derek asintió sin dejar de mirar al animal – ¿Por qué leches van a querer echarle? Es como si mi padre un día me echara de casa. Sé que puedo resultar insoportable a veces pero… no sé. Soy su familia.

-          Probablemente, antes fue el Alfa de la manada – explicó.

-          ¿En serio? Cómo puede haber pasado de Alfa a Omega. Y más en un Zoo, donde están todos juntos y no hay manadas rivales.

-          A veces no hace falta. El Alfa es quien debe proteger a la manada de cualquier peligro y quien debe cuidar de ella. Pero si demuestra que no puede cumplir su labor, es rechazado.

-          ¿Crees que eso es lo que le ha pasado?

-          Lo normal es que el cambio de líder se dé cuando el antiguo Alfa es ya demasiado mayor. Pero cuando eso ocurre, siempre es aceptado porque protegió a la manada hasta su vejez – apretó los labios y desvió la mirada para centrarse en el grupo de lobos que había al otro lado. Uno de ellos destacaba por su tamaño y por el color de su pelaje, de un gris claro – Uno de sus Betas debió retarle y acabó perdiendo. Y con su fracaso también perdió su posición de líder.

-          Veo que sabes mucho de lobos – habló una chica rubia que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta - Perdona, no quería molestar. Soy Marion. Me encargo de cuidar de esos pequeños.

-          Hola. Yo soy Stiles – saludó el chico, extendiendo la mano para que la estrechara – Y él es Derek.

-          Tienes razón – la chica se dirigió a Derek después de saludar a Stiles – Ese es Rick – señaló al lobo apartado del resto – Era el Alfa hasta hace un par de meses, cuando Jack peleó con él y le venció – explicó con una sonrisa triste – Temimos por los cachorros que Rick tuvo cuando aún era el Alfa. Porque lo primero que suele hacer el nuevo jefe es acabar con la descendencia del antiguo.

-          Eso es horrible – susurró Stiles.

-          Fue lo que pensamos que haría. Pero en vez de eso Jack los aceptó sin problemas – señaló los cachorros que estaban acurrucados junto al enorme lobo gris – Creo que retó a Rick porque sabía que no era tan fuerte como antes y que era lo mejor para la manada. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a rechazar a Rick.

-          Entonces ¿por qué le separan? – preguntó Stiles.

-          No lo han hecho – respondió Derek por la mujer, poniéndose en pie y colocando una mano sobre la verja – Ha sido él quien ha decidido alejarse del resto.

 ~~-~~ ¿Por qué? – preguntó al hombre lobo, no teniendo ninguna duda de sus palabras.

-          Porque sabe que ya no es útil.

 

Lo dijo en un susurro.

Si no fuera porque estaba a su lado Stiles jamás lo habría oído, y supo que la intención de Derek no había sido dar una explicación, sino que se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.

No tuvo muy claro si fue el tono de voz o la expresión que ahora tenía, que se le antojaba más apagada que como le había tenido el resto de la tarde, pero Stiles sabía que ahora mismo Derek no estaba disfrutando.

Y no podía permitir que pasara eso. No en la primera ocasión que había tenido el valor de pedirle pasar la tarde juntos y cuando milagrosamente Derek había aceptado ir.

Stiles vio que la cuidadora de los lobos se acercaba a una puerta trasera donde se podía leer “solo personal autorizado” y antes de que entrara corrió hacia ella, sabiendo que Derek no se movería. Probablemente ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que se había alejado.

Al llegar junto a Marion charló unos segundos con ella. La expresión de la cuidadora pasó de la sorpresa a la aceptación, mientras que la de Stiles fue de la pena (su cara de cachorrito había mejorado considerablemente a raíz de estar rodeado de hombros lobo adolescentes) a la alegría más extrema.

Cuando Marion asintió Stiles corrió de nuevo hacia Derek, quien no se había movido un milímetro.

-          Derek – dijo cuando llegó a su lado - ¿Te gustaría darles de comer?

-          ¿Qué? – miró a Stiles desde su posición, la mano aún agarrada a la verja.

-          A los lobos – sonrió ante la cara de asombro del Alfa – Marion iba a darles de comer y le he preguntado si podías ayudarla.

-          ¿Te ha dicho que sí?

-          He sido muy insistente - Se encogió de hombros, sin poder disimular una sonrisa de orgullo hacia sí mismo – Y le he dicho que has trabajado durante años con lobos… Lo que no está del todo alejado de la realidad.

-          ¡Derek! – llamó entonces la mujer desde una puerta que había a varios metros - ¿Vienes o no?

Derek lanzó una mirada asesina a Stiles pero esta vez duro menos de lo normal. En seguida trotó hacia la mujer y Stiles aprovechó para hacer una pequeña danza de la victoria mientras le seguía, un par de metros por detrás.

-          También puedes ayudarme tú – comentó Marion en cuanto Derek cruzó la puerta y vio que Stiles se quedaba al otro lado.

-          Nah. A mí no se me dan tan bien los animales – se rascó el cuello con gesto nervioso – Y a él le va a hacer mucha más ilusión, así que…

-          Como quieras.

Stiles no esperó ni un segundo a que la puerta se cerrara para colocarse en el sitio con mejores vistas.

Apenas cinco segundos más tarde, del extremo opuesto en el que estaba se abrió una puerta de metal y entraron Marion y Derek.

Ella iba delante, comentándole algo al hombre. Pero Derek no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención. Lo decía la mirada seria que tenía, totalmente opuesta a la de ella, con una sonrisa radiante, y por el hecho de que solo tenía ojos para los animales.

 

Siguiendo lo que parecían ser las instrucciones de la mujer, Derek dejó que fuera ella la que se acercara a la manada, quedándose unos cuantos metros por detrás. Y a una indicación de ella, se acercó con calma al grupo.

Al llegar junto a varios lobos que ya habían comenzado a comer los trozos de carne cruda que la cuidadora dejó en el suelo, Derek se colocó en cuclillas. Y sin decir nada ni hacer ningún movimiento brusco, extendió ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

 

Desde su posición Stiles vio maravillado cómo uno de los lobos comenzó a olisquear la mano de Derek y en seguida le dio un par de lametazos. Y apenas lo hizo, el resto de lobos que había permanecido alejado del extraño terminaron de acercarse a él.

El chico no era capaz de saber lo que Marion le estaba diciendo. Pero por la cara de asombro que tenía, apostaba a que le estaba diciendo que nunca solían mostrarse tan cariñosos con los extraños.

 

 _Si solo supiera,_ pensó Stiles para sí, sonriendo.

 

Lo curioso era que en el fondo no estaba seguro del todo de por qué estaba tan alegre: Si era por la expresión de asombro de la mujer, al ver cómo unas bestias asesinas se comportaban con Derek como si fuera uno más de ellos (habían comenzado a darle lametazos en la cara frente al pánico de la cuidadora); o si era porque Derek estaba sonriendo como nunca antes le había visto.

 

Hasta ese instante Stiles solo había visto la sonrisa maniaca que sacaba de vez en cuando. Cuando quería recordar a todo el mundo que de todos él era el más peligroso y no había dudas de que tenía razón. O esa otra sonrisa menos amenazante, todo ironía, y que generalmente no venía acompañada de ninguna frase sarcástica… Como si supiera que no merecía la pena gastar palabras cuando ya había quedado claro que el que estaba frente a él (generalmente Stiles) era un idiota.

Pero ahora no estaba mostrando ninguna de esas dos.

Derek estaba sonriendo como solo lo haría un niño el día de Reyes. Mostrando las dos filas de dientes y con la boca ligeramente entre abierta. Aunque más que eso, lo que más le fascinó a Stiles fue el hecho de que sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco y que le salían unas arruguitas adorables.

Con cuidado de no llamar demasiado la atención, Stiles sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo puso en modo cámara. Y Aprovechó el momento en que Derek tenía los ojos cerrados para captar la instantánea sin que sus ojos de lobo brillaran por el flash.

 

Justo en ese momento, Derek levantó la vista del cachorro al que estaba acariciando y miró hacia todos lados.

Stiles corrió a guardar el móvil en el pantalón, casi cayéndose en el proceso, convencido de que le había descubierto. Sin embargo Derek no prestó atención al chico porque no era a él a quien estaba buscando.

Con el gesto igual de serio a cuando entró en el recinto, Derek se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la verja. Marion, viendo que Derek no parecía necesitar ninguna ayuda, se limitó a mirarle de reojo mientras seguía dando de comer a los animales.

 

Curioso, Stiles se centró en Derek, intentando averiguar adónde iba. Y cuando descubrió que se estaba acercando al lobo solitario, no le extrañó lo más mínimo.

Con el corazón encogido en el puño, Stiles permaneció expectante para ver qué ocurría.

 

Derek se colocó a un metro de distancia del animal y se sentó en el suelo. Apenas lo hizo el lobo levantó el morro del suelo y olisqueó en su dirección, para volver a agachar la cabeza.

Derek torció los labios en un gesto triste y lentamente estiró el brazo para que una de sus manos estuviera más cerca del animal. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ese brillo alegre con el que había recibido al resto de la manada. Ahora estaban completamente apagados.

Pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

 

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Stiles sintió que iba a echarse a llorar. No sabía qué era lo que más dolía: ver a ese lobo triste que no hacía mucho había sido el líder de la manada. O ver al hombre que había a su lado y saber que se sentía completamente identificado con el animal.

Derek, por encima de todos, sabía lo que era estar solo después de haber formado parte de una manada poderosa. Y sabía lo que era alejarse del resto del mundo por voluntad propia, cuando pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

 

Ajeno al escrutinio tan intenso de Stiles, Derek fue acercando poco a poco la mano hasta Rick, el antiguo Alfa de la manada. Cuando vio que éste no iba a atacarle en modo alguno, no dudó en colocar la mano sobre la cabeza del lobo.

Apenas notó el contacto, el lobo levantó la cabeza pero Derek no apartó la mano. Mirando fijamente al animal, esta vez a los ojos, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y a rascarle detrás de las orejas.

Lo hizo durante un buen rato, contento porque el lobo no hubiera salido corriendo. Y a medida que pasaban los minutos y Rick se incorporaba un poco para olisquear al extraño humano que olía como a la manada, la sonrisa de Derek salió de nuevo a la luz.

-          Eso es chico – susurró sin dejar de acariciarle – No voy a hacerte daño.

No tuvo muy claro si fue por el sonido de su voz o por su olor familiar, pero el lobo comenzó a lamer la mano de Derek, exactamente igual a como había hecho el resto de la manada.

Derek le dejó hacerlo durante un buen rato, de paso que le daba la comida que había traído para él y sin dejar de rascarle con fuerza.

Cuando vio que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente giró el cuello para descubrir que el resto de lobos les estaban mirando. Seguían alejados de ellos, pero estaba claro que sentían curiosidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

Buscando en la mirada de la cuidadora una señal de aceptación, Derek extendió la mano que tenía libre en dirección al grupo. Y aprovechando un momento en que la mujer estaba más atenta a los animales que a él mismo, dejó que el color rojo de sus ojos de Alfa brillara durante unos segundos.

Apenas lo hicieron, el Alfa de la manada alzó la cabeza y se dirigió a él. Lo hizo con cautela, casi con miedo. Pero la mano de Derek, que ahora mismo olía a los Betas, a sí mismo y al antiguo Alfa, hizo que acabara superando el temor.

 

El hocico de Jack estaba húmedo cuando olisqueó su mano y Derek soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con su lengua áspera.

-          Hola, Jack – saludó al Alfa – ¿Por qué no saludas también a Rick? – musitó, apoyando con fuerza la mano sobre el lomo del otro lobo que, en cuanto vio acercarse a su antiguo Alfa, parecía tener ganas de marcharse.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Jack terminó de acercarse y posó la punta de su nariz sobre la suya. Y tras varios segundos de tensa espera, fue Rick quien comenzó a olisquear al Alfa, soltando gemidos que parecía ser mitad de miedo y mitad de alegría.

 

Derek contempló la interacción de los dos durante unos minutos, no queriendo apartarse por miedo a que sus movimientos distrajeran a los lobos. Pero cuando estuvo claro que el humano era el menos importante, se puso en pie y silbó hacia la manada. Y en cuanto su silbido cruzó el aire con una fuerza inaudita, el resto de la manada se acercó a él.

 

Cuando Derek se reunió con Marion, que había observado la escena con la boca abierta, toda la manada había formado un corro en torno al antiguo Alfa y le estaban dando la bienvenida por medio de olisqueos y delicados lametazos en su lomo.

-          ¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso? – preguntó la mujer, asombrada.

-          Mi familia tenía una reserva de lobos y una vez pasó lo mismo – respondió sin pensar – Tuve que quedarme con el Omega hasta que volvió a ser aceptado.

Marion miró con atención a Derek, como si no terminara de creerse aquella historia. Al final decidió olvidarlo, siendo lo único importante que Rick ya no estaba solo.

 

Una media hora después Stiles se reunió con la pareja al otro lado de verja.

-          Ha sido impresionante – dijo a modo de saludo, dándole una palmada a Derek en el brazo – Ya te dije que se te dan mejor los animales que las personas.

-          Ha sido de gran ayuda, es verdad – comentó Marion, mientras que Derek optó por poner cara seria y apretar los labios en gesto de evidente disgusto… Era como si ahora que se había terminado el contacto con los animales, tuviera que recuperar su actitud de perdonavidas.

-          Muchas gracias por dejarnos darles de comer – comentó Stiles, aunque él no hubiera intervenido.

-          Para nada. Gracias a vosotros por lo que habéis hecho – respondió al chico pero mirando de reojo a Derek. Parecía haber captado su incomodidad y no quería obligarle a hablar cuando estaba claro que él no tenía muchas ganas – Me siento un poco en deuda, la verdad. Si hay algo que pueda daros como agradecimiento… Tal vez vales de descuento para la próxima vez que vengáis.

-          No será necesario – respondió Derek antes de que Stiles pudiera abrir la boca, y acto seguido se alejó de la pareja, dando por terminada la conversación.

Stiles iba a pedir perdón por el comportamiento de Derek, sintiéndose más como una madre que debe excusar a un hijo revoltoso, cuando se fijó en la pequeña tienda que había a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-          Ahora que lo dices. Tal vez sí podrías hacerme un favor.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde, Stiles se reunió con Derek, llevando en la mano una bolsa de plástico. Derek miró la bolsa con curiosidad, luego al portador de la misma, y finalmente se centró en la nada.

Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla, luchando por no echarse a reír. Sabía que por mucha curiosidad que tuviera en la bolsa, jamás preguntaría lo que le había dado Marion.

 _Maldito y adorable cabezota_ , pensó Stiles.

 

-          Y después de haber hecho tu buena acción del día como Alfa todopoderoso, ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora?

-          Me da igual.

-          Sí. Ya suponía que dirías eso – musitó con desgana - ¿Tienes hambre?

-          No.

-          ¿Seguro? Van a ser casi las nueve.

-          He dicho que no.

-          Vale – bufó - Lo plantearé de otro modo: Yo tengo hambre. Y me apetecería comer algo – exageró al máximo su sarcasmo - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? ¿O sería demasiada molestia para ti?

Derek apretó los labios y lanzó una nueva mirada asesina. Pero cuando lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue un alzamiento de cejas bastante parecido al suyo, no tuvo más remedio que claudicar.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a andar en dirección a la zona de restauración del parque.

Por su parte, Stiles tomó nota mental de usar el truco de las cejas cada vez que Derek se ponía en plan cabezón, porque funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

 

**********

Al final Stiles acabó pidiendo un menú completo de la hamburguesería donde entraron, mientras que Derek siguió emperrado en no comer nada, señalando que _eso_ no era comida. Aunque luego no tuvo problemas en robarle todas las patatas del menú, ofreciendo intensas miradas cargadas de silencio cada vez que el chico protestaba.

 

Una vez terminaron de comer emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa; y Siguiendo el mismo ritual de antes, Stiles encendió la radio para que hubiera algún tipo de sonido en el aire.

-          ¿Y bien? – preguntó Stiles cuando ya habían pasado cuatro canciones y estaba claro que Derek no diría nada - ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

Derek dejó de mirar por la ventana y alzó una ceja ante la pregunta del chico.

-          ¿El Zoo te paga por hacer un sondeo entre los visitantes?

-          Nooo. Simplemente es… No sé, curiosidad – se encogió un poco de hombros, negándose a soltar una bordería por muchas ganas que tuviera – Me gusta saber si la persona a la que invito a salir lo ha pasado bien.

-          ¿Qué suelen decirte?

-          Eh… - se mojó los labios varias veces, la vista clavada en la carretera – Nunca se ha dado la situación.

Hubo un tenso minuto de silencio donde Stiles deseó que la carretera se abriera frente a su jeep.

-          Ha estado bien – gruñó al final Derek. Pero cuando Stiles giró el cuello para asegurarse de que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, el hombre lobo ya había vuelto a fijar la mirada en la ventanilla lateral.

Daba igual, decidió Stiles. Aquella respuesta, viniendo de que quien venía, era más que suficiente para él.

 

Media hora más tarde llegaron a loft de Derek.

Apenas había terminado de parar el jeep, Derek ya se estaba bajando del coche.

-          Espera – le llamó desde el coche, bajando la ventanilla – Antes de que te vayas, quería darte algo.

Derek se aproximó con cautela al vehículo.

Al llegar al lado del conductor, Stiles sacó por la ventana la bolsa de plástico que había llevado a cuestas parte de la tarde.

-          ¿Qué es? – preguntó… o más bien acusó.

-          Una bolsa de plástico – la mirada asesina de Derek solo consiguió que se echara a reír – Esa te la has ganado.

Al final no tuvo más remedio que coger la bolsa y abrirla para ver qué había en su interior.

En cuanto descubrió lo que era se quedó con la boca abierta… Justo al mismo tiempo que Stiles sintió que las mejillas se le encendían como un árbol de navidad.

-          Es una chorrada – musitó al fin, cuando los segundos habían pasado y Derek seguía en silencio – Pero lo vi en el escaparate y… Pensé que te gustaría – agarró con fuerza el volante, sabiendo que necesitaba sujetar algo o empezaría a mover las manos como un maniaco de nacionalidad italiana – Como recuerdo del día.

Derek sacó el peluche de la bolsa.

Era un peluche de lobo bastante realista para lo que solían ser. Estaba en pose tumbada, y sobre todo destacaba su color, completamente negro.

Era el mejor… el único peluche de lobo que podrían regalarle a Derek Hale.

Stiles vio como Derek inspeccionaba el muñeco con cautela. Como si no terminara de creerse que fuera un juguete de verdad y estuviera esperando a que explotara en cualquier momento… O tal vez era que no tenía ni idea de cómo coger algo tan inofensivo como un peluche.

-          Puedes tirarlo si quieres – comentó al final Stiles. Había pasado más de un minuto y Derek aún no había dicho nada – No me ha costado nada, así que… - se encogió levemente de hombros, la cabeza agachada y negándose a mirar a Derek a la cara.

-          Gracias.

La voz de Derek, pese a que apenas fue un susurró, se oyó perfectamente.

No obstante, pensando que tal vez había sido fruto de su imaginación, Stiles levantó la cabeza de golpe.

Derek tenía cogido el peluche con una mano. Se le veía un tanto incómodo pero estaba claro que no tenía ninguna intención de tirarlo.

Solo por eso, Stiles decidió responderle.

-          No hay de qué – mostró una tímida sonrisa y encendió el motor – Lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias por haber querido venir.

 

Derek estuvo tentado de decir algo más.

Al final pareció pensárselo mejor y tan sólo asintió levemente.

 

No entró en el edificio hasta que el jeep no se hubo alejado por completo.

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí los primeros capítulos y han cambiado algunas cosillas desde que empecé a escribir este fic, he añadido nuevas etiquetas que antes no estaban. Aunque la más importante es que el fic es posterior a la temporada 3A, con lo que están todos los Argent y hace realtivamente poco que han muerto Boyd y Erica, aunque he dejado que Derek siga siendo un Alpha... ¿Por qué? Pues porque Derek lo vale XD  
> Espero que os guste, y de nuevo perdón por el retraso sufrido.

\- ¿Fuisteis al Zoo?  
Stiles dejó la mochila en su taquilla sin hacer mucho caso al entusiasmo de Scott.  
\- Sí. Ya te lo he dicho.  
\- ¡Al Zoo! – Scott abrió los ojos de par en par.  
\- ¿Qué problema hay?  
\- No es un sitio normal al que ir en una cita… Y menos si es la primera.  
\- Ya, bueno. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Derek no es precisamente normal… Y no me refiero solo a su cuerpo que no parece de este planeta.  
\- No es para tanto – Stiles se limitó a alzar una ceja de asombro – No hagas eso.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Lo de la ceja – Scott señaló la ceja que aún seguía en todo lo alto – Te pareces a Derek.  
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, sonriendo como si le hubieran dicho el mejor de los cumplidos.  
\- No como tú te crees – le bajó de la nube de un plumazo – Contigo queda ridículo.  
Stiles no dejó que eso le afectara.   
\- Por supuesto que queda ridículo – remarcó, ofendido - Nadie puede hacerlo como él.  
\- ¿Podemos volver al tema principal, por favor? – pidió Scott. Cuando Stiles empezaba a alabar las cualidades del hombre lobo podía pasarse horas sin parar – Entonces fuiste al Zoo con Derek – Stiles asintió por enésima vez en la hora que llevaban hablando – ¿Y qué tal fue?  
\- Pues… Bien – se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de cómo catalogar la experiencia – Yo lo pasé muy bien… Y creo que Derek también.  
\- ¿Crees? ¿Es que no estás seguro?  
\- Ya sabes cómo es. No es muy dado a contar lo que piensa ni… nada – sonrió entonces como un bobalicón – Pero tendrías que haberle visto con aquel lobo Omega. Consiguió que se integrara en la manada en menos de cinco minutos – la expresión de Scott, de clara incomprensión, le obligó a cortar el tema – Es una larga historia. Pero el caso es que se le veía contento.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Derek contento?  
\- Lo sé, ¿vale? Yo tampoco me lo creía cuando le vi. Pero te juro que fue así – pensó en enseñarle la fotografía que había sacado con su móvil pero al final no lo hizo. Quería que aquella instantánea fuera solamente para él.  
\- ¿Y hubo algo más?  
\- A qué te refieres.  
\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero – Scott se puso rojo de pronto, pero se obligó a preguntar – ¿Le besaste?  
\- ¡Pero tú te has vuelto loco! – Stiles le miró con asombro – Claro que no. ¿Es que quieres que me arranque el corazón?  
\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?  
\- ¡Por invadir su espacio personal! – movió las manos como un maniaco.  
\- No lo entiendo… ¿Entonces por qué leches le pediste salir?  
Stiles meditó la respuesta durante unos segundos.   
Ahora que lo mencionaba Scott, la verdad es que la cita no se pareció en nada a cómo debía ser una cita. No al menos una cita romántica, y sí a una tarde compartida entre dos amigos.  
\- Supongo que en el fondo me apetecía estar a solas con él y… conocerle un poco mejor en un momento en que nuestras vidas no estuvieran en peligro.   
\- ¿Y lo hiciste?   
\- Sí. Supongo que sí – respondió sin el entusiasmo de antes.  
\- No pareces muy contento de lo que descubriste.  
\- No, no es eso. El caso es que estuvo bien pero… - se mordió el labio al tiempo que jugaba con la manga del jersey – Ahora que lo pienso, no se comportó de un modo distinto a como suele hacer conmigo. Ya sabes. Insultándome todo el rato y quedándose callado con esa cara espeluznante.  
\- Entonces no te besó cuando os despedisteis.  
\- Por Dios, Scott. Claro que no. ¿Te recuerdo lo de invadir el espacio personal y él arrancándome el corazón?  
\- Pero él te dijo que sí, ¿no? Cuando le pediste salir. ¿Por qué iba a haberlo hecho si luego no quería nada?  
\- No sé – Stiles soltó aire, pensativo – Tal vez se aburría y prefirió estar conmigo a no estar con nadie.  
\- Eso suena muy cruel. Incluso para Derek.  
\- La verdad es que no había pensado en eso. En si debería haber intentado… algo, ¿sabes? – se mojó los labios – Estaba más preocupado porque todo saliera bien que en nada más – de pronto volvió la sonrisa bobalicona – Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso cuando le regalé el peluche.  
\- ¡Le regalaste un peluche! – preguntó a voz en grito, consiguiendo que Allison y Lydia, unas cuantas taquillas más atrás, le miraran con curiosidad.  
\- Sí… Bueno. Técnicamente no fue un regalo porque no me costó nada pero… Vi el lobo de peluche y quise dárselo.  
\- Le regalaste a Derek un lobo de peluche – repitió Scott, esta vez más bajo, y no muy seguro de haber oído bien. Y cuando Stiles asintió con una sonrisa demasiado grande, suspiró de asombro – Caray, tío. Sí que te gusta.  
\- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta de eso? Tan observador como siempre, Scotty.  
\- No. Me refiero a que realmente te gusta. En plan, estar enamorado.  
Stiles iba a replicar que no era para tanto. Pero una mirada a su amigo, que le observaba con una mezcla de pena, ternura y simpatía, le demostró que tenía toda la razón.   
Esa era la misma cara que él ponía cada vez que Scott hablaba de Allison cuando acababa de conocerla. Y apostaba a que ahora mismo él tenía esa misma cara de bobalicón.  
\- Mierda – murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el aula donde tendría lugar la primera clase del día – Estoy jodido.  
Scott, viendo el arrastrar de pies de su amigo, solo pudo darle una palmadita en la espalda a modo de apoyo.  
********** 

Había pasado una semana desde que invitó a Derek a ir al Zoo y Stiles no había vuelto a verle.   
De acuerdo que entre semana no solían verse a no ser que hubiera algo peligroso o extraño rondando por el pueblo, tipo asesinos en masa o manadas de hombres lobo rivales. Y aunque era bueno que Beacon Hills hubiera recuperado su fama de pueblo tranquilo, Stiles mentiría si dijera que no le parecía justo que ahora no pasara nada si eso le impedía poder ver a Derek.  
Por eso ahora se encontraba justo en la situación en la que estaba: Jugando con su ordenador intentando no pensar en el hombre lobo y en por qué la tierra parecía habérselo tragado después de su “cita”, sin conseguirlo en absoluto.  
\- ¡Stiles! – llamó entonces su padre desde el piso de abajo - ¿Puedes bajar un momento? Tienes visita.  
Stiles se levantó con tal ímpetu que casi se cae mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tener visita significaba tener entretenimiento y, con suerte, durante cinco minutos dejaría de pensar en Derek.   
A no ser, claro estaba, que Derek fuera esa visita.   
\- ¿Derek? – preguntó al hombre lobo nada más verle en el centro del salón, de pie junto a su padre.   
La posibilidad de que Derek se hubiera presentado en persona para pedirle salir cruzó la mente de Stiles durante una milésima de segundo, y al instante su corazón se puso a latir a un ritmo frenético. Ni en sus más locas imaginaciones habría pensado que Derek Hale fuera a su casa a pedirle salir… Corrección: Ni en sus más locas imaginaciones habría pensado que Derek Hale fuera a su casa… Entrando por la puerta.  
Lo de que estuviera allí para pedirle salir era solo el bonus extra de esa fantasía que estaba siendo hecha realidad. Si bien Stiles tuvo que recordarse que, para que esa última parte fuera real, no estaría de más que Derek explicara el motivo de su visita. 

En vez de hacerlo, Derek apretó los labios como si estuviera disgustado. Una reacción más que extraña cuando había sido él quien decidió presentarse en su casa sin avisar, con lo que Stiles intuyó que había oído su corazón de fan histérico y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a su casa.   
Así que Stiles luchó por aparentar indiferencia, como si el tener a Derek Hale en su casa no fuera lo más extraordinario que le hubiera ocurrido en la vida.   
\- Hmmm ¿Querías algo? – preguntó apoyándose “casualmente” en el marco de la puerta del salón.  
A su lado Stiles no vio cómo su padre dejaba los ojos en blanco unos segundos, avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hijo.  
\- Quería hablar contigo – respondió Derek tras unos segundos de silencio.  
Y por mucho que Derek, técnicamente, hubiera respondido su pregunta, eso no supuso ningún adelanto. Así que Stiles miró a su padre, pidiéndole consejo. Y cuando el Sheriff se encogió de hombros, el adolescente miró al techo en señal de paciencia (“menuda ayuda, papá, muchas gracias”), y se centró en Derek otra vez.   
\- Ya estamos hablando – dijo al final Stiles. Por absurdo que fuera, era lo único que se le ocurrió. Y después de todo la petición o lo que leches fuera de Derek, tampoco tenía mucho sentido.   
Milagrosamente Derek no respondió con su mirada amenazante y ni siquiera alzó una ceja para llamarle idiota.   
En vez de ello apretó los labios y los puños y le miró muy, muy intensamente.  
\- ¿Haces algo hoy?  
\- ¿Hoy? – volvió a fingir indiferencia y de paso puso cara de no enterarse de nada, cuando una roca ya sabría a estas alturas lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Me preguntaba si te apetecía hacer algo.  
Stiles siempre había sabido que la voz de Derek era increíblemente grave. Pero grave en plan sexy.   
Ahora mismo, sin dejar de mirarle tan fijamente, la voz de Derek parecía pura lija. Y la tensión de sus hombros, puños y cuerpo en general tampoco indicaba que estuviera relajado por dentro.   
Pero eso no significa que Stiles no fuera a seguir presionándole. Sobre todo cuando acababa de descubrir que ver a Derek pidiéndole salir… Perdón: ver a Derek intentando pedirle salir, fuera tan divertido.  
\- ¿Algo?   
\- Si no estabas ocupado.  
\- Pues la verdad es que iba a llamar luego a Scott, por si quería que echáramos unas partidas online y eso…  
\- ¡Stiles! – fue su padre quien le interrumpió esta vez. Pero cuando se giró para ver qué quería el hombre, Stiles se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el salón con ellos y que debía haberse marchado a la cocina en cuanto empezaron a “hablar” - ¿Puedes venir un momento? – preguntó desde la cocina.  
Stiles se reunió con su padre, para nada molesto porque hubiera interrumpido la charla que estaba teniendo con Derek.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – preguntó a su vez el Sheriff, con esa cara que ponía cuando no entendía lo complicado y un poco corto que era su hijo a veces - ¿Por qué le dices que vas a quedar con Scott?  
Stiles tardó unos segundos en poder responder a su padre. Los que necesitó para comprender que su padre, el Sheriff del pueblo, había espiado una conversación privada.  
\- ¿Estabas escuchando?  
\- Por supuesto que estaba escuchando – respondió sin remordimientos - Cualquier cosa que pase entre Derek “ex convicto y hombre lobo” Hale y tú tiene que pasar antes por mí.   
\- No tiene mucho sentido pero lo aceptaré como disculpa – admitió Stiles al final - Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hay de malo en que le diga que he quedado con Scott? Es lo que tenía pensado.  
\- ¿Y no puedes hacer eso cualquier otro día? Pensé que Derek era el chico que te gustaba.  
Stiles se sonrojó en el acto.  
\- Tampoco diría tanto...   
\- Acabo de conocer a mi futuro marido – le interrumpió su padre, cortante - Y vestía de negro de pies a cabeza. Esas fueron tus exactas palabras cuando le viste por primera vez.   
El adolescente carraspeó un poco al tiempo que se rascaba el cuello, en un absurdo intento por fingir indiferencia.  
\- A lo mejor exageré un poco.  
La respuesta de su padre, que ya estaba habituado a las sutilidades de su hijo, fue dejar los ojos en blanco durante unos segundos.   
\- Como sea – resolvió el Sheriff – El caso es que es el chico que te gusta. Llevabas días esperando a que te llamara después de vuestra primera cita.  
\- Yo no lo llamaría cita… - trató de restarle importancia – Solo fuimos al zoo.   
\- Estuvisteis los dos a solas – le explicó como si fuera tonto - Eso es una cita. El escenario es lo de menos. - esperó a que Stiles respondiera - ¿Y bien?  
\- ¿Y bien qué?  
\- ¿Que por qué le das largas ahora? Stiles. Estabas cabreado porque no te había llamado. Y ahora que viene en persona ¿vas y tú le dices que has quedado con Scott?  
\- Bueno… Es que no quería decirle que sí tan rápido, como si estuviera desesperado o algo – la cara de incredulidad de su padre le puso a la defensiva - ¿Qué? Una cosa es que esté desesperado y otra que él lo sepa... Y pensé que tú estarías a favor, la verdad. Nunca es bueno ponerle a un pretendiente las cosas tan fáciles.   
\- Primero. Para que sea un pretendiente tiene que haber más de un interesado… Y en tu caso no es así.   
\- Gracias, papá – sonrió con desagrado - Yo también te quiero.   
\- Y segundo… ¿Qué es eso de que no quieres ponerle las cosas tan fáciles? Te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de Derek Hale, ¿verdad? El pobre muchacho probablemente nunca ha tenido las cosas fáciles desde el momento en que nació.  
Stiles repitió el razonamiento de su padre en su cabeza… y no tuvo más remedio que darlo por válido. Aunque eso no significaba que siguiera estando molesto.  
\- Pero podía haber venido antes – se quejó cual crío pequeño - O al menos llamarme. Hace una semana que quedamos y no me ha dicho nada hasta ahora.   
\- Por Dios Stiles – levantó las manos, asombrado - Jamás pensé que fueras tan Drama Queen.  
\- Yo no soy… - abrió la boca, asombrado - ¡Y cómo sabes qué es un Drama Queen!  
\- Porque no soy tan viejo como te crees y porque si mi hijo es un adolescente, intento al menos estar al día con el lenguaje que usáis hoy en día.  
Stiles tardó unos segundos en cerrar la boca.  
\- Me das miedo cuando te pones en modo Sheriff.   
\- Eso es bueno – le regaló una mirada intimidante que se parecía demasiado a la de Derek – Pero volviendo al tema importante. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le debe haber costado a Derek venir a casa y pedirte salir?  
\- Técnicamente no me ha pedido…  
\- Es Derek Hale… - le cortó de mala manera - Créeme. En su particular y extraño modo de ser, te ha pedido una cita.   
Stiles se quedó callado, mirando a su padre y esperando a que dijera algo más, pues cada vez que había abierto la boca le había interrumpido. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y su padre siguió con la vista fija en él, empezó a dudar sobre qué hacer.   
\- ¿Y entonces qué? – preguntó Stiles - ¿Le digo que sí?  
Stilinski senior dejó los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero en esta ocasión por más tiempo.  
\- Pues no lo sé, Stiles. Es el mismo tipo del que llevas hablándome más de un año y del que me has dado más información de la que un padre querría saber. Y ahora por fin le tienes en tu casa pidiéndote salir… - hizo una pausa dramática - ¿Tú qué crees?  
Stiles tragó con dificultad.  
Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que su padre… y Sheriff, le diría que aceptase una cita con Derek Hale.   
\- Vale, sí – asintió con tanta vehemencia que el cuello estuvo a punto de descoyuntársele - Creo que le voy a decir que sí.  
El Sheriff le dio tal palmada a su hijo en el brazo que casi le tira, y le lanzó otra miradita mezcla de “estoy orgulloso de ti” y “qué he hecho yo para merecer esto”.  
\- Bien pensado, hijo.   
**********

Stiles volvió al salón, dispuesto a darle una respuesta a Derek. Al no encontrar al hombre lobo por ningún lado, el miedo a que Derek se hubiera cansado de esperar llegó rápidamente. Stiles abrió la puerta de la calle, esperando ver a lo lejos el Camaro perdiéndose en la carretera.   
En vez de ello, Derek estaba sentado en los escalones del porche. Cuando oyó los pasos del adolescente miró por encima de su hombro. No parecía enfadado o molesto por la situación, sino que simplemente estaba… esperando.   
\- Pensé que te habías marchado – comentó Stiles mientras se sentaba en el mismo escalón que Derek, pero en el otro extremo.   
\- Estabas hablando con tu padre. Necesitabais privacidad – explicó con calma, incluso un poco serio.  
\- Vaya… Gracias – respondió Stiles, un tanto cohibido - Quería decirte que mi respuesta es sí… O mejor dicho que no. Que no tengo nada que hacer, con lo que sí, sí que me gustaría hacer algo… Contigo… Hoy… ¿Ahora?  
Derek miró en silencio a Stiles. A sus ojos marrones brillantes y su sonrisa demasiado grande… No sabía qué era lo que más le inquietaba: la forma tan peculiar de Stiles de expresarse, o el hecho de que pudiera entenderle con una claridad cristalina, casi sin necesidad de que Stiles hablara. Aunque siendo Stiles dudaba mucho que algún día fuera a verle en una situación en la que estuviera callado, ni siquiera si era bajo peligro de muerte. 

Se puso en pie murmurando un “vamos” que era más orden que petición, y que a Stiles no pareció ofenderle pues le siguió sin dudar. Pero cuando el adolescente llegó a su jeep y abrió la puerta del conductor, Derek le miró con incredulidad.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stiles al ver que Derek se había parado en mitad de la calle. Como respuesta Derek dirigió la vista hacia el Camaro, aparcado delante del jeep, tras lo que volvió a centrar la vista en Stiles.   
No podía haber hablado más claro.   
\- ¿Me llevas tú? – preguntó asombrado - ¿En serio?   
\- ¿Hay algún problema?  
\- No, no, claro que no… Adoro tu coche.  
\- No lo vas a conducir – advirtió Derek.   
\- No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que… Nunca había estado en esta situación. Que fueran a mí a quien vinieran a recoger… Tiene sentido que vayamos en tu coche - se acercó al Camaro y acarició el capó con reverencia – Que es toda una preciosidad, si me permites decirlo.   
\- ¿Has acabado ya? – preguntó Derek en un medio gruñido, abriendo la puerta del conductor - ¿O quieres que te deje a solas con él?  
Stiles se habría sentido ofendido ante el comentario si no fuera porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Así que al final solo pudo carraspear para quitarse de encima la tontería de fan enamorado de un coche, y subió tratando de no mirar demasiado la sonrisita que había mostrado Derek durante una milésima de segundo.  
Aquella cita no había empezado nada mal.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, y conociendo a Derek un poco como creía que lo hacía, Stiles jamás habría pensando que el lugar elegido por Derek para “hacer algo” solos un sábado por la tarde, fuera aquel.

Cuando Derek entró en el parking del gigantesco centro comercial había pensado que solo iba a echar gasolina, pues aquella gasolinera era la más barata de todo Beacon Hills. Pero cuando pasó de largo y aparcó lo más lejos posible de la entrada principal (eso sí que era lógico viniendo de Derek) tuvo claro que echar gasolina no era su intención.

-          ¿Vamos al centro comercial?

Derek salió del vehículo y miró a su alrededor, probablemente asegurándose de que había al menos tres espacios libres a cada lado para que nadie tuviera que aparcar justo al lado de su coche… El mimo con el que trataba a ese deportivo seguía siendo algo asombroso de ver.

-          ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó serio, mirando por encima del hombro a Stiles, pues ya había empezado a caminar hacia el edificio.

-          Pues… No sé. No me imaginaba esto, la verdad.

-          ¿No soléis quedar aquí?

-          Sí. Pero cuando quedamos los amigos. Y no es que esté diciendo que no seas mi amigo pero… Pensé que iríamos a un sitio con menos gente.

Derek paró un segundo en su caminar para observar a Stiles fijamente. Como si lo que iba a decir fuera de vital importancia.

-          Puedo estar con gente – sentenció casi a modo de amenaza.

-          Vale. No he dicho nada.

 

Derek pareció aceptar las palabras de Stiles, y con un leve asentimiento reanudó su marcha. En silencio entraron en el edificio y en seguida el mayor enfiló hacia las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban a la segunda planta, destinada a la zona de restauración.

-          ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó una vez llegaron.

-          Pues ahora que lo dices, un poco, sí – aun no había terminado de hablar cuando Derek avanzó hacia uno de los restaurantes. Casualmente, el único en el que no había cola y que destacaba por encima del resto por el lujo que mostraba - ¿Vamos a entrar aquí?

-          ¿Hay algún problema? – repitió Derek, empeñado en que aquella fuera la frase del día.

-          No, claro que no. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver cómo sería por dentro.

Sin comentar nada más, Derek se situó junto a la entrada, esperando a que un camarero se acercara. En seguida apareció una mujer impecablemente vestida con un sencillo vestido negro pero que más parecía de gala que el uniforme de una camarera.

-          Buenas tardes, caballeros – saludó con unos modales impecables - ¿Tenían reserva?

Derek tardó unos segundos en responder.

Cuando lo hizo, apenas abrió la boca.

-          No.

-          Oh – la mujer puso cara de lástima - Lamento decirles entonces que estamos completos hasta final de mes.

Derek, consciente de todas las miradas fijas en él, apretó los labios y dio media vuelta sin despedirse.

-          ¿No habías reservado? – preguntó Stiles cuando se alejaron del restaurante, apenas medio minuto después de haber llegado - Es el restaurante más caro de todo Beacon Hills. ¿En serio pensabas que podríamos entrar así como así?

Derek paró en su caminar, que se había vuelto más rápido, y miró a su alrededor. Todos los restaurantes o simples cafeterías estaban llenos de gente, formando largas colas y un griterío general que le estaba empezando a marear.

-          ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? – se quejó a nadie en particular.

-          ¿Qué esperabas un sábado por la tarde? – rió por lo bajo, mas luego miró a Derek con cierta pena. Especialmente cuando el hombre lobo seguía contemplando su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Ver así a todo un Alpha era algo curioso, divertido y terriblemente triste – Caray. Jamás lo habría imaginado, pero esto se te da incluso peor que a mí – Derek le miró por primera vez pero sin cambiar el gesto - Vamos, no pongas esa cara – puso un puchero y todo.

-          No tengo ninguna cara.

-          Claro que sí. Si parece que te vas a echar a llorar – dio un paso atrás cuando la expresión de Derek cambió y, definitivamente, ya no parecía que se iba a echar a llorar - Eso, o que te vas a transformar y empezar a despedazar a la gente – miró a su alrededor con pánico – Por favor, no te transformes y empieces a despedazar a la gente.

Derek soltó un bufido y se acercó a un banco que había en el otro extremo de la zona de restauración, que milagrosamente estaba vacío. Se dejó caer de mala manera cuando llegó a él en unas cuantas zancadas.

-          Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba – murmuró cuando Stiles se sentó a su lado.

-          No seas tan exagerado. Lo dices como si nunca… - dejó la frase a la mitad y miró a Derek con los ojos abiertos como platos - Espera. ¡Nunca has tenido una cita!

-          Por favor, grita un poco más – gruñó sin apenas separar los labios - En el otro Estado no te han oído.

-          ¿Es en serio?

-          Las únicas personas con las que he estado eran dos psicópatas asesinas que lo único que querían era utilizarme para conseguir lo que querían – explicó de mala gana - Hacer algo romántico no figuraba precisamente en sus planes.

-          ¿Es lo que tú quieres hacer? – preguntó Stiles asustado, asombrado y esperanzado a un tiempo - ¿Algo romántico?

-          Se supone que esto es una cita ¿no?

Stiles se vio transportado a la nube más alta de todas.

El hecho de que Derek estuviera hablando de la cita que estaban teniendo (lo de que en realidad lo hubiera preguntado, como si no lo tuviera claro, era lo de menos), era mucho más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Pero al ver la cara mortificada de Derek, que estaba claro no se sentía tan bien como él, se obligó a dejar las nubes para luego y centrarse en lo importante: que por una vez Derek no se culpara de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-          No hace falta que te comas tanto la cabeza, hombre – oteó la planta del centro comercial en que se encontraban y señaló un punto en concreto - Mira, allí hay menos gente.

Derek siguió el dedo de Stiles, para luego mirar al dueño del dedo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-          Es un puesto de perritos calientes.

-          Bien. Me alegro de que tu vista funcione a las mil maravillas. Ahora… – le cogió del brazo y empezó a tirar de él - ¿Te importa empezar a moverte? Te recuerdo que tengo hambre.

Derek se dejó arrastrar por Stiles, todavía sin entender el buen humor que parecía tener cuando aquella tenía tintes de convertirse en la peor cita de la historia.

-          Hola chicos. ¿Qué os pongo? – saludó el encargado del puesto, jovial, en cuanto se colocaron junto al carrito.

-          Para mí un menú completo gigante – Stiles le dio un codazo juguetón a Derek en las costillas – Hay que sacar provecho cuando me invitan.

-          ¿Y para ti? – preguntó a Derek cuando hubo servido a Stiles.

-          Tomaré lo mismo – comentó sacando el dinero de la cartera.

-          Vaya, he conseguido picar a tu lobo interior – Stiles no se inmutó cuando Derek se escandalizó porque hubiera dicho la palabra “lobo” en voz alta… Si supiera la cantidad de veces que hablaba de lobos con todo el mundo se asustaría - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que el adolescente enclenque tenga más apetito que tú?

-          Lo que tú digas – murmuró Derek, sin dejar que la pulla le afectara, más a continuación dio tal mordisco al perrito que prácticamente desapareció entero dentro de su boca…

Lástima que esa muestra de apetito voraz y superioridad que Derek había pretendido mostrar, en el caso de Stiles solo consiguió que su mente volara a otras situaciones en las que tener una boca tan grande vendría muy bien…

Desesperado porque Derek no se percatara del olor a hormonas que ahora mismo debía estar emanando a chorros de su cuerpo, propuso dar una vuelta por las tiendas mientras comían, pues a esas horas habría menos gente.

 

Y aunque la idea fue un tanto precipitada y no pensó muy bien en lo que algo así supondría para alguien no muy dado a hacer “cosas normales”, al final acabó resultando ser la situación perfecta: Como seguían comiendo mientras caminaban, el silencio que se creó entre ellos no fue nada incómodo sino lógico, con lo que no existió esa sensación de “qué demonios estamos haciendo”. Y así, poco a poco, el extraño plan que Derek había propuesto como cita, que en nada se parecía a una cita y que había comenzado terriblemente mal, fue mejorando y convirtiéndose en la mejor tarde que Stiles recordara haber pasado en mucho tiempo.

Lo más gracioso fue que, como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de él, fue un incidente el que hizo que iniciaran una conversación que se alargó durante horas. En concreto cuando un par de mujeres de unos 40 años se acercaron a ellos preguntándoles si creían en Dios.

Stiles se extrañó ante la pregunta, que no venía a cuento de nada, hasta que descubrió los folletos que una de las mujeres tenía en la mano, señalándolas como Testigos de Jehová. Entonces dejó los ojos en blanco, maldiciendo su mala suerte por haberse topado con uno de aquellos pesados… Como si no estuvieran teniendo ya problemas para darle algo de normalidad a la situación.

Pero cuando Derek miró a la mujer con su mirada patentada de “por qué me estás haciendo perder el tiempo”, Stiles se dispuso a presenciar el espectáculo que era ver a Derek Hale en modo lobo amargado y que, especialmente cuando hacía uso de su sarcasmo, era de lo más ameno.

 

Stiles nunca se había planteado si Derek era creyente o no. Intuía que no, por el simple hecho de que era un ser sobrenatural con lo que sus creencias (si las tenía) se centrarían en otras cosas también sobrenaturales. Pero si hubiera tenido dudas al respecto hasta ese momento, solo con ver la cara que le puso a la mujer, alzando levemente la ceja y apretando los labios, ya habría tenido su respuesta.

-          Por qué lo preguntas.

La mujer, que probablemente se sorprendió porque Derek se hubiera parado a responderle (lo normal es que la gente siguiera caminando diciendo que tenía prisa), se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse con aquella respuesta.

-          Es una pregunta que todos deberíamos hacernos – la mujer se repuso en seguida y, como buena adoctrinada, no perdió el tiempo en soltar su discurso - ¿O acaso no crees que hay un ser superior que nos protege y cuida de nosotros?

Derek resopló de tal modo que pudo oírse perfectamente, y Stiles tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír cuando la mujer tembló un poco. A su lado, la otra mujer que tenía los folletos estaba igual de enfrascada en la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella, y de vez en cuando miraba a Stiles, comprendiendo que debía ser el más normal de los dos, como pidiéndole que interviniera para calmar a su amigo.

-          Lo siento, hermana – comentó Stiles sin remordimientos – Habéis sido vosotras las que nos habéis interrumpido. Ahora apechugar con las consecuencias.

-          No queríamos interrumpiros – se aventuró la otra – Solo queríamos…

-          Lo habéis hecho – la interrumpió Derek, cruzando los brazos en torno a su pecho – Y con una pregunta ridícula que no tengo por qué responder, y menos a una persona a la que no conozco y no tengo ningún interés en hacerlo.

Derek se quedó un rato en silencio, esperando a que la mujer dijera algo que pusiera fin a la “conversión”. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y ella seguía mirándole fijamente, como solo haría una persona con pánico de perder de vista al animal que estaba a punto de atacarla, el hombre lobo descruzó los brazos, hizo un gesto con las manos a modo de “a qué estás esperando para largarte”, que fue remarcado por el leve movimiento de una ceja.

-          Creo que este es el momento en el que deberíais marcharos – intervino Stiles en un susurro, consciente de que a lo mejor el lenguaje de manos, cejas y labios de Derek no era del todo entendible para el resto del mundo. Algo que le parecía imposible de creer, aunque sí que podía ser plausible en alguien tan aterrorizado como estaba aquella mujer, y cuya palidez de piel ya no era sana.

La otra mujer, que en ningún momento se le ocurrió entregarle el folleto de los Testigos de Jehová a Stiles, agarró a su compañera y se la llevó a rastras de allí, sin despedirse, demasiado ocupada en dar un paso detrás de otro sin desmayarse.

Al verlas alejarse, Stiles no esperó ni medio segundo en reírse a carcajada limpia, dándole una palmada a Derek en la espalda.

-          Ha sido genial – rió, limpiándose las lágrimas a causa de la risa – Acabas de proporcionarme una anécdota épica que no me cansaré de contar. Gracias.

Derek miró de soslayo a Stiles, sin entender muy bien a qué venía tanto jaleo pues no es que las hubiera rugido ni nada (aunque ganas le habían entrado), y reanudó el caminar que les habían interrumpido de aquel modo tan maleducado.

-          Supongo que eso responde a una pregunta que me había hecho hace tiempo – comentó Stiles nada más ponerse a la par que Derek, ajustándose a la velocidad de sus pasos – Está claro que los hombres lobo no creen en Dios.

El Alpha negó, tras lo que pasó a enumerar el sin fin de razones por las que era absurdo que una raza como la suya, más ligada a la naturaleza que el resto de humanos, y que había presenciado innumerables hechos sobrenaturales, se parara a creer que una fuerza mágica, misteriosa y llena de bondad fuera la única responsable de la vida y la muerte.

La respuesta de Derek, que más pareció una lección del colegio, consiguió que el tema se alargara durante casi una hora y del que hablaron con interés mientras, ya sí, empezaron a comportarse como si estuvieran teniendo una cita.

No es que estuvieran haciendo nada del otro mundo. Tan solo paseando por las avenidas principales del centro y parando de vez en cuando, cada vez que Stiles quería enseñarle algo de un escaparate.

 

Cuando la conversación de la religión hubo terminado, y que en un momento dado consistió en Stiles exponiendo sus dudas y Derek respondiéndolas, parecía que el hombre lobo había llegado a su límite de palabras. Pero en vez de recuperar su sarcasmo o dedicarse a soltar gruñidos, como habría hecho en el pasado cuando no quería seguir hablando, Derek se limitó a contemplar lo que fuera que Stiles le estuviera enseñando, daba igual que fuera una camisa, un libro, o el último videojuego que acababa de salir al mercado.

Es verdad que habría preferido que participara un poco más en la charla, pensó Stiles. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no dejaba de estar comportándose como solo lo haría Derek Hale, y daba la casualidad de que a Stiles le gustó ese Derek Hale desde el principio, pues como que no tenía motivos para quejarse: Visto desde fuera daba la impresión de que Derek fuera mudo y Stiles fuera el encargado de mantener la conversación por los dos… Lo que no se alejaba demasiado de la relación que habían mantenido desde el primer minuto en que se conocieron, con lo que todo estaba bien.

Estaba tan bien que, a medida que los minutos pasaban y la conversación se alejaba de lo que estuvieran viendo en esos momentos para charlar sobre cualquier otra cosa, Stiles se sentía dentro de una genuina cita. Y a diferencia de la primera que tuvieron en el Zoo, donde estaba más preocupado porque Derek se sintiera cómodo, ahora podía pensar en sí mismo y en lo muchísimo que estaba disfrutando.

Estaba disfrutando tanto que podía sentir esas famosas mariposas en el estómago de las que siempre había oído hablar pero que hasta ahora no había conseguido experimentar.

Sí. En teoría no estaban haciendo nada muy diferente de lo que habían hecho cualquier otro día, cuando se pasaba horas en el loft hasta que Derek se cansaba de él y le echaba de malas maneras… Pero el hecho de que estuvieran en un escenario tan propicio para una cita estándar como era el centro comercial, paseando entre las tiendas y charlando cómodamente de cosas que no ponían en riesgo sus vidas o las del resto de personas de Beacon Hills, hacía que fuera más consciente de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

La nube volvió a aparecer pero esta vez Stiles no quiso bajarse de ella. Estaba a solas con Derek, charlando y caminando pegados el uno junto al otro de tal manera que sentía el hombro de Derek rozando con el suyo a cada paso que daba, y manteniendo una agradable conversación con el tipo que le seguía pareciendo el más atractivo del mundo y que si ya le gustaba cuando le conoció, ahora que podía verle y conocerle más de cerca, sentía que estaba terminando de enamorarse irremediablemente de él.

Tanto, que Stiles tenía que luchar consigo mismo para no alargar la mano y coger la de Derek, y que sería lo único que faltaría para que aquello fuera perfecto.

Por fortuna consiguió vencer la tentación. Por mucho que a Stiles le encantaría experimentar la sensación de coger la mano de Derek, como si fueran una pareja más, intuía que eso alejaría a Derek de su zona de confort. Y eso era lo último que quería.

 

Y así fue como, tras horas dando vueltas por las mismas tiendas y hablando de un millón de cosas, llegó ese momento en el que no se encontraron con nada más de lo que hablar y que resultó ser el indicado para poner fin a la tarde.

Stiles se mostró de acuerdo cuando Derek propuso marcharse. La sesión de la noche en el cine estaba a punto de empezar, con lo que cada vez había más gente de la que Derek podía lidiar. Lo mejor era marcharse antes de que empezara a agobiarse y el buen ambiente creado se fuera a la porra.

Además, Stiles estaba más que contento con el resultado de la tarde. Así lo demostraba la sonrisa que tenía cuando llegaron junto al Camaro y que no podía ocultar por más que lo intentara.

Cuando Derek aparcó frente a su casa, tras un viaje en el más absoluto silencio en el que Stiles no podía dejar de rememorar lo que acababa de vivir, su sonrisa empezaba a parecer la de un maniaco de lo grande que la tenía.

-          Lo he pasado muy bien – comentó en el instante en que Derek paró el motor del coche. Esperó a que Derek dijera su oportuno “yo también”, y que no tenía ninguna duda que sería su respuesta oficial, pues ni un ciego habría pasado por alto que Derek Hale lo había pasado bien en aquella cita.

Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y Derek no respondió, y cuando Stiles le miró para indicarle que estaba esperando una respuesta y Derek mostró una expresión seria: el adolescente se preguntó si a lo mejor se había equivocado con sus suposiciones.

No obstante, Stiles se recordó que estaba con Derek Hale y que con él las primeras impresiones no contaban, con lo que podía ser perfectamente que su cara seria fuera la que mostraba cuando estaba loco de contento.

Así que, envalentonado por las buenas vibraciones que él SÍ había experimentado durante toda la tarde, Stiles decidió que solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Humedeciéndose los labios, que ya le cosquilleaban de pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, Stiles apoyó una mano en el respaldo del asiento de Derek y se aproximó a sus labios.

Lo hizo muy lentamente, dándole la oportunidad a Derek de impedir el beso en caso de que no quisiera. Y lo hizo con los ojos bien abiertos, clavados sus pupilas en el iris verdoso de sus ojos, para que en ningún momento quedaran dudas de que estaba haciendo aquello y que quería que Derek también lo supiera.

Aunque el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, Stiles tuvo claro que los segundos sí pasaron a medida que se aproximaba a esos carnosos labios que había deseado besar desde la primera vez que los vio. Y con cada uno de esos segundos, estando cada vez más cerca de su objetivo final, Stiles sintió que le iba a estallar el pecho de emoción porque estaba a punto de besar a Derek Hale.

Un Derek Hale que le miraba como nunca antes había hecho, con tal intensidad que Stiles sentía que iba a desmayarse solo de la emoción.

Quedaban tan solo unos milímetros para producirse el contacto y, ya sí, Stiles cerró los ojos, queriendo experimentar ese primer beso en condiciones.

Pero justo el momento en que cerró los ojos, fue el que Derek aprovechó para decir algo:

-          No lo hagas.

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, no muy seguro de haber oído bien, o que incluso hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas. Siendo Derek quien estaba a su lado, y que no era muy dado a expresarse usando palabras, sería terriblemente cruel que hubiera decidido usarlas ahora, en aquel momento tan crucial y que definitivamente no era el oportuno para hablar.

Pero la verdad resultó ser cruel. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos y se topó con ese verde intenso, la expresión de Derek y que no se parecía en nada a la que tuviera cinco segundos atrás porque ahora era terriblemente seria, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que había dicho aquello…

La cuestión era, ¿por qué?

-          No… No lo entiendo – se alejó del hombre lobo, siendo consciente de que seguía invadiendo su espacio personal y eso, con lo que acababa de decir Derek, no era una buena combinación. Lo que no quitaba que se sintiera avergonzado, extrañado y furioso a un tiempo – Pensé que te lo habías pasado bien.

Derek se quedó callado, lo que enfureció aún más a Stiles: ¿En serio se decidía a hablar por una vez que Stiles habría deseado que se quedara calladito, solo para un segundo después volver a quedarse mudo cuando entonces sí que NECESITABA una respuesta?

Pero Derek siguió callado. Peor aún. Siguió sin abrir la boca pero dejando que el resto de sus expresiones corporales dejaran claro lo que estaba pensando. En concreto fue el modo en que resopló, como si estuviera cansado de aquella situación, al tiempo que apretaba el volante del coche y que no había soltado un instante; lo que le dejó claro a Stiles que lo que Derek quería era que se marchara.

 

Y así fue cómo, menos de un minuto después de haber estado a punto de besar a Derek por primera vez, Stiles se encontraba abriendo la puerta del Camaro. Y lo que era peor, sin tener muy claro qué había pasado o si había sido él quien había hecho algo que estropeara el momento.

Viendo alejarse el Camaro, y que había arrancado cuando Stiles todavía no había terminado de cerrar la puerta, por supuesto sin un simple “adiós” por parte de Derek, Stiles se quedó parado en mitad de la calle.

Todavía sentía el cosquilleo que había aparecido cuando creyó que iba a besar a Derek, pero poco a poco ese cosquilleo se fue transformando en un temblor menos agradable a medida que repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido en la tarde, y se preguntaba cómo era posible que ahora estuviera allí, solo, y con la sensación de haberlo entendido todo mal.

Tenía claro que Derek no era precisamente un libro abierto a la hora de mostrar sentimientos, y que a diferencia de él jamás podría esperar que mostrara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para indicar que había disfrutado de la tarde y de su compañía. Por ello Stiles había confiado en su instinto y en el hecho de que, si Derek se había presentado en su casa para pasar la tarde juntos, y luego había estado con él, comiendo y charlando durante horas, muy mal no tendría que haberlo pasado.

¿No?

¿Por qué entonces no había querido besarle?

 

De pronto le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Scott después de su visita al Zoo. Cuando Scott le preguntó por qué no había intentado besarle y él le dijo que no habría sido el momento apropiado. Que aquella cita no había sido realmente una cita, y que lo único que quería era pasar un rato con Derek y conocerle un poco mejor en un momento de calma y cuando no tenían por qué estar preocupados por salvar sus vidas.

En esta segunda ocasión sí que había pensado que era el momento adecuado para dejarle claro a Derek sus intenciones, por ejemplo por medio de un beso. Para que esta vez la tarde juntos no fuera una simple tarde entre amigos sino una cita en condiciones…

Pero estaba claro que Stiles se había equivocado de medio a medio.

Porque en esta ocasión había sido Derek quien nunca tuvo la intención de que aquello fuera algo más que una tarde juntos para “hacer algo”, como haría con cualquier amigo.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó la mente de Stiles, se dio cuenta de cuál era el verdadero problema. Y al comprender la verdad tuvo unas irrefrenables ganas de echarse a reír y llorar a la vez, y luego tirarse de los pelos por haber sido tan idiota.

Puede que para Stiles aquella hubiera sido una cita maravillosa por el simple hecho de que Derek Hale se había presentado en su casa para llevarle a un sitio tan típico de primeras citas como era el centro comercial. Y puede que en ciertos momentos Derek pareciera haber disfrutado de su compañía, hablando de todo y de nada, o directamente acojonando a los pobres testigos de Jehová… Pero para Derek aquello _no_ había sido una cita. Nunca tuvo intención de serlo.

Solo fue una muestra más de que Derek siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto, aunque al final solo consiguiera estropearlo todo un poco más.

En aquella ocasión había intentado darle a Stiles la oportunidad de ser el protagonista y ofrecerle una cita por primera vez en su vida, devolviendo así el plan que Stiles propuso para ir al Zoo, y que terminaba de confirmar que para Derek aquello no fue nada especial y mucho menos un motivo de celebración.

 

Consciente de que si seguía por esa línea de pensamientos tenía riesgos de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, Stiles tuvo que sentarse unos minutos en los escalones del porche, intentando recuperar la respiración normal mientras pensaba solo en lo bueno de aquella situación: Que había tenido la oportunidad única de hacer algo que Derek no había experimentado en mucho tiempo… Tal vez nunca.

Él, Stiles Stilinski, había pasado una tarde a solas con Derek Hale por propia iniciativa del hombre lobo, y no solo había conseguido que Derek le invitara a cenar sino que también había sido capaz de que el propio Derek disfrutara de la tarde.

¿Qué más daba que para Derek no se tratara de una cita sino de una simple tarde entre amigos?

Sí. A su pobre corazón que estaba protestando de dolor, no le daba lo mismo.

Pero mejor seguir conservando a Derek como amigo después de haber intentado al menos que hubiera algo más entre ellos, que ni siquiera haberlo intentado y quedarse siempre con la duda de qué habría pasado.

¿Verdad?

 

Unos veinte minutos después recuperó un poco la calma de su respiración y que el latido de su corazón no fuera tan acelerado, y decidió que ya era hora de entrar en casa.

Todavía no había colgado la cazadora en el perchero de la entrada cuando su padre salió del salón.

-          Hola – saludó el Sheriff, visiblemente nervioso - Llegas más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Stiles terminó de colgar la cazadora, sin atreverse a mirar a su padre y que este descubriera que se había pasado los últimos minutos llorando.

-          ¿Es que me estabas esperando?

-          No, claro que no… - el Sheriff se interrumpió para dejar los ojos en blanco y levantar las manos, - Oh, qué demonios. Por supuesto que te estaba esperando. Es la primera cita a la que ibas. Es normal que tenga curiosidad.

-          No ha sido una cita – rectificó con desgana.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?

-          Pues eso. Que no ha sido una cita – poco a poco se dio media vuelta, sabiendo que era absurdo intentar ocultarle lo que realmente había ocurrido. No solo porque era el Sheriff y no era idiota, sino sobre todo porque era su padre - Ha sido una tarde perfecta que ni recién sacada de una película de Sandra Bullock, pero que al final se ha convertido en cualquier cosa menos una cita.

El Sheriff esperó paciente a que Stiles terminara de explicarse. Pero cuando su hijo terminó de hablar y se quedó con las mismas dudas o incluso más que antes, ya iba a empezar con un interrogatorio en toda regla.

Todas las preguntas murieron cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas manchadas por el rastro de un sin fin de lágrimas.

-          ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has llorado? – se apresuró a acercarse a él y agarrarle de los hombros, pues Stiles seguía en el mismo sitio - Dime por Dios que ese cerdo no se ha propasado contigo. Porque como lo haya hecho juro que voy a despellejarle y…

-          No ha hecho nada – replicó con cansancio Stiles, dirigiéndose al salón pero sin querer sentarse en el sofá – Aunque no seré yo quien te quite la idea de despellejarle por estar siempre dando señales contradictorias.

El mayor de los Stilinski tuvo que repetir en su cabeza lo mismo que había dicho su hijo, y que no tenía ningún sentido.

-          No lo entiendo. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿De Derek Hale: el chico que tanto te gustaba?

-          Sí – suspiró - Estamos hablando de Derek Hale: hombre lobo, Alpha, el tipo que arrastra una vida que parece una tragedia griega y que es a la vez intimidante, divertido, atractivo, inteligente y la persona con la que, por un instante, me había visto haciendo lo mismo que hoy pero todo los días de mi vida…

-          ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?

-          ¡Nada! – gritó - Eso es lo que ha pasado. Derek no ha intentado propasarse conmigo y ni siquiera ha querido responder al beso de despedida que le iba a dar ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no lo ha hecho precisamente porque es un caballero de la vieja escuela que piensa que hasta la tercera cita nada de besos - no esperó a que respondiera su padre, por mucho que en teoría le hubiera hecho una pregunta - Porque esto no ha sido una cita.

El Sheriff se acercó a su hijo hasta quedar los dos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá.

-          Entonces no quería…

-          Nada – susurró al tiempo que una nueva lágrima surcaba su mejilla - No quiso salir conmigo la semana pasada pero lo hizo solo porque yo se lo pedí. Y vino esta tarde a casa solo porque era lo que había que hacer. Como si salir conmigo fuera una especie de obligación para quedar bien porque así al menos me había hecho caso durante un par de horas.

-          Stiles…

-          Pero oye, en una cosa hay que darle la razón. Derek es único a la hora de hacerte sentir especial.

El Sheriff trató de decir cualquier cosa que animara a su hijo, o al menos repetir su nombre para que viera que no estaba solo. Pero solo de verle como estaba ahora, llorando en silencio, no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra.

Afortunadamente Stiles vio sus intenciones y les salvó el mal trago a los dos.

-          Mira. Sé que ahora es tu trabajo de padre ayudarme a sentirme mejor. Pero da igual lo que me digas, voy a seguir hecho una mierda. Porque hace solo cinco minutos que he pasado de creer que Derek podía ser mi amigo a “algo más que amigos”, a ser consciente de que jamás podremos pasar de simples conocidos… Así que creo que lo mejor es que me de una ducha, tire esta ropa que no quiero volver a ver porque solo hará que recuerde la “no cita” que tuve con él, y meterme en la cama para llorar hasta que me quede dormido.

-          Hijo… - la voz se le quebró.

-          Pero mañana estaré mejor. Y probablemente lo que sea que quieres decirme tendrá más sentido para mí que si lo haces ahora - mostró una tímida y triste sonrisa - ¿Te parece que lo hagamos así?

Stilinski luchó por no acercar la mano y colocarla sobre el hombro de su hijo. Era absurdo después de todo lo que había dicho y cuando era evidente que su hijo no estaba bien, pero tenía el presentimiento de que aquel simple gesto sería el detonante para que Stiles rompiera a llorar y no se limitara a derramar lágrimas.

Y por el bien de los dos, era mejor que eso no ocurriera.

-          Por supuesto – aceptó al final - Lo que tú quieras.

-          Gracias – comenzó a subir las escaleras - Buenas noches.

El Sheriff esperó a que Stiles desapareciera tras la esquina de las escaleras para moverse, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo entonces.

Después de tantos años tras la muerte de Claudia, volvía a ver a su hijo desecho de dolor pero tratando de mantenerse firme y fuerte para que ninguno de los dos sufriera.

Y al igual que aquella vez, el orgullo que sintió hacia su único hijo solo era comparable a la rabia que sentía por no ser capaz de ayudarle a superar ese dolor.

 

 tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry...  
> P.D.: ¿Qué esperabais siendo yo? Es solo el cuarto capítulo. No podía ser tan fácil, XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo así

 

Derek agradeció la interrupción que le proporcionó la llamada a la puerta del loft.

Desde hacía horas… desde hacía días que no hacía otra cosa que discutir con todo el mundo, y ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era el motivo. Solo que su paciencia llegaba al límite más rápido de lo normal, y que pobre de aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de estar a su lado cuando estallaba.

Por desgracia el tiempo muerto que iba a ofrecerle quien quiera que fuera que se había presentado sin avisar, se convirtió en otra gota más que llenaba el vaso de su paciencia, y que a esas horas del día ya estaba en sus máximos niveles.

-          ¿Sheriff?

-          Hale – respondió el hombre con seriedad - Tenemos que hablar.

Derek miró un segundo por encima de su hombro al interior del loft.

-          Ahora mismo estaba…

-          Creo que me has entendido mal. No era una petición – le mostró las esposas que ya tenía en la mano – A no ser que quieras venir a comisaría conmigo.

El comportamiento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills, que desde que le conocía había actuado de un modo impecable con todo el mundo, incluso con sospechosos de asesinato, sorprendió por completo a Derek Hale.

-          ¿Se trata de una broma?

-          ¿Acaso me ves bromeando? – No dejó que Derek respondiera. Aprovechando la confusión del hombre lobo, le sujetó del hombro y le empujó hasta dejarle de cara a la pared de entrada del loft. En un rápido movimiento, fruto de años de experiencia, ya le tenía esposado con las manos en la espalda – Derek Hale, queda detenido como principal sospechoso de la desaparición de Cameron Johnson.

-          ¿Qué? – Derek protestó al oír ese nombre - No tiene ninguna prueba contra mí. Y no hay ningún indicio de que ese hombre haya sido secuestrado…

La frase quedó interrumpida cuando, de otro enérgico empujón, el Sheriff Stilinski volvió a girar a Derek, dejándole esta vez acorralado entre la pared y él. Estaba tan pegado a él que podía ver perfectamente las variaciones de gris y verde de esos ojos de los que Stiles tanto le había hablado.

Al recordar a su hijo la rabia en el Sheriff aumentó.

-          Desde el momento en que llegaste a este pueblo la gente empezó a desaparecer y morir de forma muy poco natural, la primera tu propia hermana. Ese simple hecho hace que seas el primer sospechoso de mi lista, me da igual de qué acusación: asesinato, secuestro o incluso robarle las galletas al vecino – dijo sin parpadear – A lo que se añade que el simple hecho de que _sepas_ quién es Cameron Johnson y que ha desaparecido, te hace aún más sospechoso.

-          ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El Sheriff giró el cuello para ver a la persona que le había interrumpido. Vestido de modo casual pero innegablemente elegante, con vaqueros y camiseta de media manga con botones, reconoció rápidamente al familiar de Derek.

-          Peter Hale – sonrió sin humor, para nada intimidado por el hecho de que ahora mismo estaba a solas con dos hombres lobo – Contra ti no tengo nada, aunque no me costaría mucho sacar una larga lista de acusaciones, comenzando por la muerte de Kate Argent y que aún no ha sido esclarecida. Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda si a cambio me haces el favor de dar media vuelta y marcharte por donde has venido.

Peter observó con curiosidad a su sobrino, esposado, y luego al Sheriff con cara de pocos amigos.

No tuvo ninguna duda de que aquel asunto poco tenía que ver con la desaparición del hombre de la que le acusaba a Derek, y más con el hijo del Sheriff.

El antiguo Alpha dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a su sobrino, salió del loft y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-          Ya te dije que nunca es bueno meter la polla en asuntos de trabajo – gritó cuando ya había bajado un tramo de las escaleras.

El Sheriff se olvidó rápidamente de Peter y asesinó a Derek con la mirada. Le agarró del cuello de la camiseta con ambas manos y con tanta fuerza, que dejó la prenda desbocada.

-          Le juro que no le he hecho nada a Stiles – se apresuró a decir el hombre lobo.

-          Por desgracia para ti, eso es ahora mismo lo que menos me preocupa – de un empujón le metió en el loft.

Derek luchó por mantener la calma y no deshacerse de las esposas, que podría romper de un simple tirón. Empezaba a intuir lo que estaba pasando y el motivo del cabreo del Sheriff, con lo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era seguirle la corriente y esperar a que el propio Sheriff le explicara lo que pretendía hacer con él como castigo.

Con suerte una vez se hubiera desahogado le dejaría marchar sin haberle puesto una denuncia, que ya tenía bastantes acumuladas en su ficha policial.

 

Dejó que le llevara hasta el sofá, empujándole de mala manera para que se sentara. Desde su nueva posición, con el Sheriff de pie y a un metro de distancia, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ningún arma que pudiera usar contra él (y bien sabía que el Sheriff conocía la existencia de la porra eléctrica de los Argent), así como tampoco llevaba su arma reglamentaria. Derek se preguntó si en ese último caso el motivo no era otro que el de no caer en la tentación de dispararle.

El Sheriff Stilinski puso los brazos en jarra. Estuvo en esa posición más de un minuto en el que apenas parpadeó.

-          Estoy esperando – dijo al final Stilinski con voz grave.

-          Pensé que era usted quien iba a hablar.

-          ¿Pretendes hacerte el gracioso conmigo? – replicó – Porque, como puedes ver, no estoy de humor.

-          No sé que le habrá contado Stiles pero…

-          Es gracioso – interrumpió al hombre lobo – Pero eso es lo último que ha hecho Stiles. No me ha contado absolutamente nada… ¿Sabes por qué? – Derek negó – No te he oído. ¿O es que no sabes hablar? Te repetiré la pregunta para que lo puedas entender perfectamente… ¿Sabes por qué Stiles no me ha contado nada?

Derek tragó saliva muy despacio, tratando de mantener una expresión relajada.

-          No.

-          Bien. Eso está mejor – sonrió sin humor el Sheriff – No me ha contado nada porque lleva todo el día en su cuarto, metido en la cama y sin querer ver a nadie – esperó a que Derek dijera algo y no le concedió ninguna tregua cuando el hombre lobo optó por seguir en silencio… No tenía ninguna intención de ponerle las cosas fáciles – Ahora dime, Hale, ¿te parece ese un comportamiento normal para un adolescente? Especialmente un adolescente que la semana pasada estaba loco de contento porque había hecho algo tan insignificante como pasar la tarde en el Zoo contigo – no dejó pasar ni dos segundos de silencio - ¿Te has vuelto a quedar mudo?

-          No.

-          ¡Pues responde la jodida pregunta!

-          No – Derek apretó los labios, luchando por no sacar los colmillos – No es un comportamiento normal.

-          Entonces, si piensas lo mismo que yo – comenzó a hablar un poco más calmado – ¿te importaría explicarme qué demonios has hecho… – poco a poco fue subiendo el tono de voz – para que mi hijo tan alegre y optimista sea ahora una mísera sombra de lo que es, hasta el punto de que no soy capaz de reconocerle?

-          Le aseguro que no fue mi intención hacerle daño.

-          Primero – alzó un dedo en gesto amenazante - Cualquier cosa que digas no asegura absolutamente nada aquí. Y segundo: Para no haber sido tu intención, lo hiciste francamente mal – aguantó la mirada de Derek durante medio minuto - ¿Qué? ¿Vuelves a quedarte callado? - se alejó un metro de él, furioso – Tienes suerte de que no haya traído la pistola porque sino ahora mismo te estaría sacando las palabras a balazos… - negó para sí - Te juro que no entiendo qué demonios puede ver mi hijo en ti.

-          Yo tampoco.

El Sheriff deshizo el camino andado y se pegó al hombre lobo, conservando la ventaja de la altura al quedarse de pie.

-          Conmigo no te va a servir la carta de mártir, Hale – dijo con voz sibilina - Podría haber funcionado cuando Stiles te tenía en un pedestal, pero no cuando te has convertido en el motivo por el que está hecho una mierda.

Derek tragó saliva, aguantando la mirada del Sheriff.

-          Lo siento.

-          Sigo esperando una respuesta – habló Stilinski como si Derek no hubiera dicho nada - ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para que esté ahora así, tan deprimido como cuando su madre murió?

 

La mención de la madre de Stiles fue como recibir una patada en la entrepierna.

Al igual que ocurría con su propia madre, Talía, Derek sabía muy bien que ese era un tema tabú para el adolescente a la hora de hablar de sentimientos. Puede que Stiles no tuviera ningún problema cuando se trataba de comentar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero no cuando esos pensamientos iban dirigidos a su madre: una persona que, daba igual lo joven que era cuando murió, siempre ocuparía un puesto importante en su vida, y del mismo modo su ausencia siempre provocaría un vacío en su pecho.

Derek conocía perfectamente esa sensación y ese era uno de los motivos por los que sentía que, en el fondo, Stiles y él tenían más cosas en común que las que tenía él con sus Betas, por mucho que Stiles no fuera un hombre lobo.

Por tanto, el hecho de que el Sheriff hubiera mencionado a Claudia Stilinski, solo podía implicar un deseo de hacerle daño, pues dudaba mucho pudiera haber algo equiparado al dolor de perder a una madre.

Consciente de que Stilinski estaba mucho más cabreado de lo que a simple vista parecía (y ya era mucha), intentó responder con toda la cautela posible.

-          Yo solo salí con él y…

-          ¡Por qué! – Stilinski le interrumpió golpeando el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentado el Alpha.- Si no tenías ningún interés en él, ¿por qué demonios le dijiste que sí?

-          Porque él me lo pidió… - respondió con un toque de desesperación - Era la primera vez que alguien…

-          Te lo repito – dejó varios segundos de silencio - La carta del pobrecito no funciona conmigo. Así que te aconsejo que cambies de argumento.

El hombre lobo luchó por encontrar una respuesta que satisficiera al Sheriff, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en ir a por la porra eléctrica.

-          Pensé que él lo agradecería y…

-          ¿Es que crees que mi hijo necesita de tu caridad?

-          No, claro que no. Sé que Stiles no necesita a nadie para ser feliz… – soltó aire – Pero yo también tenía ganas de estar con él. Hacer algo distinto que…

-          Por supuesto – rió sin humor - Porque para ti mi hijo es solo un entretenimiento.

Los ojos de Derek se volvieron rojos durante una milésima de segundo.

-          Si fuera así, no habría puesto mi vida en peligro por salvarle todas las veces en que lo he hecho.

Las palabras de Derek, y sobre todo la rotundidad con que las dijo, consiguieron que el Sheriff se relajara un poco con el asalto al que llevaba sometiéndole desde que llegó. La siguiente vez que habló se pareció más al Sheriff que Derek recordaba.

-          Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Saliste con él simplemente porque él te lo pidió, y porque a ti te apetecía pasar el rato con un… amigo? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Es eso?

-          Sí.

-          Pero sabes que Stiles no te ve como a un simple amigo.

Derek no dudó a la hora de responder.

-          Sí.

-          Y aun así lo hiciste. En vez de decirle que no querías saber nada de él para dejarle las cosas claras, le diste esperanzas solo para borrárselas de un plumazo… Buen trabajo.

-          Yo no…

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Stilinski interrumpió a Derek.

Pero no fue el Stilinski con el que llevaba un rato hablando.

-          Stiles, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el Sheriff al ver a su hijo junto a la puerta del loft, como salido de la nada.

-          ¿Impedirte que sigas haciendo una estupidez? – preguntó a su vez Stiles, señalando a Derek pero sin mirarle - ¿Por qué le has detenido?

El Sheriff se sonrojó un poco antes de responder.

-          No le he detenido.

-          Claro. Y por eso ahora NO tienes a un hombre lobo esposado y acorralado en su propia casa.

-          Solo estábamos hablando.

Stiles miró de reojo a Derek, al que todavía no había dirigido una palabra, mas el gesto fue suficiente para que Derek pudiera verle la cara al adolescente.

Encontrarse con unos ojos enrojecidos y con sombras oscuras bajo ellos no figuraba en sus planes, por mucho que el Sheriff llevara media hora diciéndole que su hijo estaba hecho una mierda…

Derek ya había visto a Stiles en situaciones difíciles, incluyendo situaciones de vida o muerte. Pero jamás le había visto así.

Saber que él era el único responsable hizo que su corazón latiera furioso en su pecho.

Esperó a que Stiles le dijera algo pero el adolescente tan solo le miró de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que no estuviera herido.

-          Agradezco que intentes ayudarme – habló a su padre, volviendo a olvidarse de Derek – Pero esto no es necesario.

-          ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Todavía no me has contado nada.

-          Porque hablar no va a solucionar nada. Y tampoco lo va a hacer que lo pagues con él.

-          ¡Él es el culpable!

-          ¡No! Aquí el único culpable he sido yo por no haberme dado cuenta de que era absurdo que alguien como él pudiera estar interesado en alguien como yo.

-          No digas eso – los ojos del Sheriff se humedecieron – Tú tienes mucho que ofrecer…

-          Si no te importa… – Stiles dirigió la vista al suelo para vencer la tentación de mirar a Derek – preferiría no tener esta conversación delante suya. Bastante humillante es todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora como para que encima tenga claro que estoy hecho una mierda por él.

-          ¡Mírate, Stiles! ¡Estás hecho una mierda! – estalló el hombre - ¡No es que estés engañando a nadie!

Stiles aguantó la respiración durante unos segundos y por primera vez miró a Derek a los ojos.

Derek esperó encontrar rabia en ellos, así como tristeza o incluso vergüenza, pues el propio Stiles acababa de confirmar que la situación había sido humillante para él. En vez de ello lo que vio fueron unos ojos tan vacíos de cualquier sentimiento, que ni siquiera parecían los suyos.

-          Lo superaré – dijo con voz átona, sin dejar claro a quién de los dos se estaba dirigiendo – Siempre lo hago.

Stiles extendió una mano hacia su padre, y con resignación el mayor le entregó las llaves de las esposas que Stiles no perdió tiempo en abrir.

-          Siento el comportamiento de mi padre – comentó cuando se acercó a Derek y el hombre lobo ya se había puesto en pie. No le miró a los ojos, luchando por mantener la calma estando tan cerca de él – A veces se extralimita en sus funciones de padre.

-          No importa – respondió Derek mirando al Sheriff – Lo entiendo.

-          ¿Te importa dejarnos a solas?

La pregunta de Stiles cogió por sorpresa al Sheriff cuando vio que se lo estaba pidiendo a él.

-          ¡Qué! – miró a Derek, quien estaba tan sorprendido o más que él – ¡Por supuesto que no!

-          No pasa nada, papá – mostró una minúscula sonrisa que el Sheriff hubiera deseado no ver, pues era una sonrisa triste – ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que debería comportarme con más responsabilidad? Bien. Esta es mi manera de serlo.

El Sheriff buscó alguna excusa para quedarse, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que desistir. Cuando su hijo se ponía en modo adulto no le quedaba otra que darle la razón. Refunfuñando, el hombre acabó saliendo del loft, si bien Stiles intuyó que no se iría muy lejos, cabiendo incluso la posibilidad de que aguardara detrás de la puerta.

 

Apenas se quedaron a solas, Derek fue el primero en hablar. O al menos fue el primero que lo intentó.

-          Stiles, yo…

-          Me gustaría disculparme. – le interrumpió sin apenas levantar la voz - Si no le hubiera contada nada de lo de anoche no habría venido en plan Padre Coraje – miró un segundo al suelo, demasiado consciente del modo en que Derek le estaba mirando y sabiendo que podía perderse en lo profundo de sus ojos – Y no es asunto de nadie más salvo mío lo que creía que podría haber pasado entre nosotros cuando me pediste salir.

Stiles tragó saliva varias veces, tratando de refrescarse una garganta que se le había quedado completamente seca, y atreviéndose al fin a mirarle a los ojos: cuando los segundos pasaron y el silenció no terminaba.

Se movió un poco en el sitio, inquieto.

-          Ahora es cuando te toca hablar a ti – susurró el adolescente.

No era la primera vez que Stiles le daba permiso a Derek para que hablara, metiéndose con sus problemas de comunicación verbal. Pero las otras veces lo había dicho con tono de mofa, más como una broma entre los dos.

Esta vez no fue así. Habló serio y sin ninguno de los dobles sentidos que conseguía dar a todas sus frases, y que Derek intuía no todo el mundo era capaz de captar.

Por eso verle ahora así, tan quieto y serio, hizo que Derek se preguntara si así es como se estaba comportando con el resto del mundo en general, o si por el contrario iba a ser como se comportaría a partir de ahora pero solo con él.

Pensar que no volvería a ver al Stiles al que ya se había acostumbrado hizo que Derek sintiera un pequeño vacío en el pecho.

Recordó entonces que aún no había dicho nada.

-          No sé qué decir – musitó al fin, siendo terriblemente sincero – Sé que pedir perdón no…

-          No tienes que pedir perdón – le interrumpió con calma – Ya te lo he dicho. Aquí el único culpable fui yo por creer que iba a ocurrir algo más entre nosotros.

Derek asintió, pero no del todo convencido.

-          Tal vez debería haberte dicho simplemente que no. Que no quería salir contigo.

-          Tal vez – convino Stiles en un murmullo – Habría sido más rápido, eso está claro. Pero entonces no habríamos ido al Zoo ni habrías ayudado a Rick a juntarse con su manada. Y luego no habríamos ido al centro comercial a comernos unos perritos que estaban buenísimos y acabar hablando de religión – se encogió levemente de hombros – Y eso no estuvo tan mal, ¿no? – alzó un poco una ceja - ¿O tan horrible fue compartir esas dos tardes conmigo? – preguntó con voz átona, con lo que a Derek no le quedó claro si estaba bromeando.

-          Yo…

-          No, déjalo. Mejor no saber la respuesta.

Stiles desvió la mirada para que Derek no le viera, pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido para que el hombre no captara el brillo acuoso que había cubierto sus ojos.

Derek rugió por dentro, odiándose por ser el responsable de que Stiles estuviera así, tan distinto de su forma de ser, y más cuando aquello había sido justo lo último que quería que pasara cuando le dijo que sí saldría con él.

-          En fin – habló Stiles cuando Derek no parecía que fuera a añadir nada más – Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir – señaló la puerta con timidez – Ahora será mejor que me vaya, antes de que mi padre vuelva a aparecer a lo John Wayne – avanzó hacia la puerta, rozando el hombro de Derek cuando pasó a su lado por mucho que intentó evitarlo – Supongo que ya nos veremos por ahí… O cuando vuelva a ocurrir algo extraño y a lo mejor te puedo ser de utilidad – al agarrar el manillar de la puerta, guardó nuevos segundos de pausa en los que miró fijamente a Derek de arriba abajo. Como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria para poder recordarle así el resto de su vida. Como si no fuera a volver a verle – Adiós, Derek.

 

Derek permaneció en el mismo sitio del loft desde donde Stiles le había hablado como nunca antes en su vida, sin parecerse en nada a ese adolescente alocado y fanfarrón que conoció años atrás.

Cuando la puerta de metal se cerró, retumbando en el silencio, Derek se sobresaltó. Pero no tanto por el ruido como por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

 

Tenía la sensación de que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo largo, con muchas cosas ocurriendo a la vez... Empezamos a entrar en materia ;)

 

Después de casi una hora buscándole, Scott encontró a su mejor amigo en el último sitio donde se habría imaginado: la biblioteca.

No es que fuera descabellado ver a Stiles estudiando para sacar la mejor nota, pues seguía siendo el más listo del grupo (salvo cuando estaba Lydia delante); pero lo cierto era que cuando estaba ocurriendo algo extraño en el pueblo, Stiles era el primero en olvidarse de todo lo demás y centrarse en resolver el misterio.

Y puede que el misterio esta vez fuera en el fondo una tontería, como le había asegurado Derek un millón de veces; pero tampoco sería la primera vez que todos pasaban olímpicamente de lo que Derek decía. 

Stiles estaba en el fondo de la sala dedicada al estudio, donde solía colocarse cada vez que estaba inmerso en una investigación y acudía allí para estudiar con calma. Pero esta vez el libro que estaba repasando era uno de Física y no de criaturas mitológicas o ritos ancestrales, que es el que recordaba perfectamente haber visto bajo su brazo durante todo el curso pasado, como si fuera su libro de cabecera… En realidad, es justo eso lo que era.

-          Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó nada más sentarse frente a él.

-          ¿Estudiar? – Stiles puso una mueca de cachondeo sin apartar la vista del libro – Sé que la biblioteca no es tu lugar favorito en el mundo, pero pensé que al menos sí habías llegado a la conclusión de que aquí es donde la gente suele venir a estudiar…

-          Me refiero a que qué haces aquí en lugar de estar con nosotros.

Por fin Stiles observó a su amigo durante unos segundos, y lo hizo muy fijamente. Al ser solo un humano corriente, lo único que podía hacer era prestar especial atención a los movimientos involuntarios de Scott para confirmar que estaba siendo completamente sincero, y que tan solo era curiosidad lo que sentía.

Cuando vio que no había ninguna otra lectura encerrada en la pregunta de su mejor amigo, Stiles volvió a centrarse en el libro aparentando normalidad.

-          No sabía que teníamos que estar siempre juntos – se encogió un poco de hombros, viendo que la respuesta había salido más borde de lo que pretendía – Y no me vendría mal aprovechar la tarde para repasar el examen de la próxima semana.

-          Pero puedes estudiar cualquier otro día. Y hoy…

-          ¿Hoy? – le animó a seguir cuando Scott se quedó a medias.

-          Teníamos pensado ir al loft…

Stiles tragó antes de responder, asegurándose de dar la entonación adecuada.

-          Me alegro por vosotros – comentó concentrado en el libro - Pasarlo bien.

-          ¿No quieres venir?

El adolescente resopló ante la voz lastimera de Scott.

-          No es que vaya a divertirme tanto como vosotros, oh adolescentes hombres lobo. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

-          Pero siempre quieres venir con nosotros… Y siempre te enfadas cuando no te aviso de que vamos a ir.

-          La gente cambia, Scott. No es nada del otro mundo.

Stiles volvió a leer el libro de Física… o a hacer que lo estaba leyendo, esperando a que Scott le dijera que estaba raro, o que puede que las personas cambiaran pero no cuando esa persona era Stiles Stilinski. Y posiblemente tuviera razón, porque jamás se habría imaginado decir que no a una reunión con seres sobrenaturales que además resultaban ser sus amigos.

Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y Scott siguió en su sitio, callado, se olvidó otra vez del libro y miró de nuevo a Scott.

Ver la cara de pena que tenía su cuasi hermano, con la mirada patentada de Puppy Eyes “a lo Scott”, hizo que se arrepintiera inmediatamente de haberlo hecho.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Scott en un nuevo ejemplo de audaz observación.

Pero como también era un ejemplo de preocupación por parte de un amigo que solo quería asegurarse de que su casi hermano estuviera bien, Stiles dejó pasar el comentario mordaz.

-          Sí.

-          No me lo creo.

-          No puedes usar tus sentidos de hombre lobo para saber lo que siento – se quejó Stiles pero en medio de un suspiro – Pensé que ya habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo.

-          No me hace falta ser un hombre lobo para ver que no estás bien – respondió, agudizando si cabe su cara de cachorrito.

El adolescente humano cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-          Sé que estás preocupado por mí pero estoy bien. Te lo prometo. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

-          Me dijiste que ya habías aclarado las cosas con Derek. Que fuiste a hablar con él.

-          Y lo hice.

-          ¿Entonces por qué no quieres verle?

-          No es que no quiera verle. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para aceptar que las cosas van a ser distintas a partir de ahora.

Stiles, sin ser ningún ser sobrenatural, pudo notar cómo el corazón de Scott se le aceleraba solo por la expresión que puso. Una mezcla de cachorrito apaleado y de no entender nada.

-          Pero no tienen por qué ser distintas. Tú sigues siendo mi amigo y…

-          Y eso no va a cambiar, no te preocupes – le dio una palmada en el brazo para tranquilizarle – Pero si antes estaba todo el día pegado a vosotros, no era solo porque me gustara resolver un misterio o porque tenía que asegurarme de que no cometierais una estupidez. También era porque… Bueno – se sonrojó – Tenía que aprovechar cualquier posibilidad que tuviera para estar cerca del tipo que me gustaba.

-         ¿Y ya no te gusta?

Stiles entornó los ojos para luego hacer tal aspaviento que Scott sintió dolor por sus articulaciones.

-          ¿Es que no has estado atento a lo que ha pasado en los últimos días? Ya sabes. Cuando salí con Derek solo para descubrir que él no tenía ningún interés en mí, y no precisamente de la manera más sutil y menos embarazosa… ¿No crees que ese _insignificante_ detalle hace que todo lo demás cambie, hasta el punto de que ahora lo de menos es sí Derek me sigue gustando o no?

-          Pero te sigue gustando, ¿no?

-          ¡Es que estás sordo! – no le importó que el profesor de guardia en la biblioteca le mirara mal. Ya estaba acostumbrado - Da igual si Derek me sigue gustando o no, que lo hace, para responder tu pregunta. Lo importante ahora es que sé que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros, con lo que creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme todo lo posible de él por un tiempo. Y sobre todo dejar de actuar como su perrito faldero.

-          Tú nunca has sido su perrito faldero.

-          No, qué va. Solo he hecho siempre todo lo que me ha dicho.

Scott estuvo a punto de replicar, tratando de demostrarle que se equivocaba para que al menos dejara de mostrar esa cara de resignación que tan mal quedaba en él, pero comprendió que no iba a conseguir nada.

-          Pero si ahora desapareces Derek va a pensar que le odias.

-          No voy a desaparecer – dejó los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera hablando con un crío pequeño - Al menos no para siempre. Esto no deja de ser un pueblo y al final siempre nos encontramos y… - de repente la otra frase de Scott le resultó más llamativa… y extraña - ¿Por qué dices que Derek piensa que le odio?

-          Porque sé cómo piensa. Y si de repente, justo después de que hayáis tenido esa especie de cita… o discusión, vas tú y desapareces, no va a ser muy difícil que crea que es por su culpa.

Stiles tuvo que repetir en su cabeza lo que acababa de decir Scott para asegurarse de que había oído bien.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

-          Perdona, pero ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto un experto en la personalidad de Derek Hale? – no dejó responder a Scott – Porque te recuerdo que tú fuiste el primero en acusarle de ser un asesino y creer que nos estaba ocultando cosas.

-          ¿Y no lo hacía?

-          Pero por una buena causa. Tú siempre pensaste que todo lo que hacía era para sacar provecho y beneficiarse, como si fuera otro Peter… ¿En qué punto has pasado de considerar a Derek el enemigo público número uno, a temer que lo que _yo_ haga consiga que _él_ se sienta culpable? – hizo otro aspaviento con los brazos - ¿Desde cuándo el que Derek se sienta culpable es motivo de preocupación?

-          Derek es un miembro de la manada. Él es el Alpha y…

Stiles sintió que la sangre le hervía. No podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquello y menos de manos del que se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

-          Veo que ya has tomado partido – dijo medio gruñendo mientras empezaba a recoger los libros - Genial.

-          Yo no he tomado partido por nadie – se quejó Scott, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz.

-          No. Solo has dicho que Derek es un miembro de la manada. Y evidentemente yo no formo parte de esa manada… - se puso en pie arrastrando la silla, soltándose del agarre de Scott sobre su brazo.

-          Stiles.

-          Si no te importa, debo ir a entrenar. Ya sabes: lo que hacen los simples humanos para intentar estar al mismo nivel que los seres sobrenaturales de las manadas de hombre lobos.

-          Pero Stiles…

La reacción de Stiles, en opinión de Scott demasiado desproporcionada cuando solo había ido allí para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, consiguió que el hombre lobo se quedara en mitad de la biblioteca, viendo cómo su mejor amigo se marchaba casi corriendo y preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar.

Como si no tuvieran ya suficientes problemas.

*********

 

Peter Hale descorrió la puerta del loft para encontrarse a su sobrino haciendo dominadas en una barra colocada a más de dos metros de altura.

Para nada impresionado por su fuerza física o por la capacidad que tenía Derek de estar siempre haciendo alarde de fortaleza, o de coche, o de lo que fuera que hiciera y que siempre lo convertía en una exhibición; Peter se auto invitó y se quedó un rato contemplándole, esperando a que terminara.

Cuando los segundos pasaron y Peter empezaba a estar cansado, tanto de esperar como de ver semejante alarde de fuerza física (él siempre había sido más de usar la fuerza bruta justa y en el momento apropiado), soltó un suspiro de resignación y dejó los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo?

Derek se alzó un par de veces más y se dejó caer al suelo para recoger la camiseta de tirantes que había dejado apoyada en una de las vigas… Como siempre, estaba haciendo ejercicio sin camiseta pero con vaqueros, que en opinión de Peter Hale era la forma más incómoda de hacer ejercicio, aunque intuía que era la más adecuada para hacer su exhibición…

Derek terminó de ponerse la camiseta y dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido a su tío.

-          No sabía que cuando volviste a la vida lo hiciste ciego – replicó con esa sonrisa de desagrado que tanto había perfeccionado estando a su lado.

-          Vaya. Veo que estamos de buen humor.

-          Y tú que sigues sin ir directamente al grano – gruñó, apretando los labios - ¿Qué quieres?

-          Primero, ¿es que no puedo simplemente querer venir a visitar a mi sobrino favorito? – preguntó con desagrado, a lo que Derek no cambió el gesto – No, supongo que no… En fin – soltó un teatral suspiro – Quería saber qué habías averiguado.

-          Averiguado de qué.

-          Ya sabes de qué – entornó los ojos con disgusto – De las desapariciones.

Derek contempló a su tío durante unos segundos, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho.

-          ¿Tú también estás con eso? – preguntó con desagrado – Isaac y Scott también creen que hay algo raro detrás.

-          ¿Ah, sí? Mira qué bien: el primer Beta y el pseudo Alpha empiezan a mostrar que son algo más que cachorritos – sopesó para sí - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has averiguado?

-          ¿Nada? – alzó las cejas en gesto de desagrado – ¿Porque no está pasando _absolutamente_ nada?

-          No lo dirás en serio.

-          No ha habido ningún asesinato desde que…

-          Lamento ser yo quien saque a colación tu falta de vocabulario, Derek, especialmente cuando te gusta presumir tanto de lo mucho que lees; pero cuando he dicho “desaparición” me refería a justo eso: “desaparición”. Nada de asesinatos - abrió los brazos, como si hubiera dicho lo más evidente del mundo - ¿Es que no lo ves? Hace dos semanas que desapareció un hombre y no se ha vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces…

-          ¿Y?

-          ¿Y? Pues que si algo le hubiera ocurrido, ¿no crees que habría aparecido ya su cuerpo? Especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que Beacon Hills está rodeado de bosques y donde la población de animales y medio animales es sospechosamente alta.

-          Tal vez se marchó de casa.

-          Una opción interesante si no fuera porque el hombre en cuestión NO tenía casa y vivía en un refugio para gente sin hogar – miró con desagrado a su sobrino - ¿Es que no has hecho tus deberes de Alpha?

-          Tal vez se marchó del pueblo – replicó con mayor desagrado si cabe.

-          ¿Y lo mismo ha hecho la mujer que desapareció hace dos días? – el ceño fruncido de Derek le sorprendió aún más - ¿No lo sabías?

-          Lo siento – señaló con sarcasmo - No tengo por costumbre esconderme en las sombras y espiar todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

-          ¿Ah, no? Curioso, podrías haberme engañado.

-          ¿Has terminado ya?

-          No, por supuesto que no – se recreó en sus palabras - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-          Nada.

-          ¿Estás seguro? ¿Desde cuándo te quedas en casa haciendo ejercicio, cuando no lo necesitas por cierto, mientras sabes que ahí fuera hay gente desaparecida que puede estar muerta o peor?

-          No es asunto mío. Que se encargue el Sheriff.

El último comentario de Derek hizo que Peter sonriera con malicia

-          Ya veo… ¿Detecto cierto resquemor con la familia Stilinski?

-          ¿De qué estás hablando?

-          Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando… Desde que tuviste aquel encontronazo con Stiles – Derek le crucificó con la mirada, y Peter levantó las manos en señal de paz – Perdón. No quería decir eso… Desde que jugaste a las parejas con Stiles cuando ni tú sabías lo que querías y el Sheriff te dejó bien clarito que su hijo no era un juguete de usar y tirar, has estado en modo rabioso… - le miró de arriba abajo con descaro - Aunque mejor diría en modo adolescente con baja autoestima.

-          No digas tonterías.

-          ¿Estás seguro? Entonces ¿a qué viene el volver a estar todo el día solo, no haciendo otra cosa que quemar adrenalina, y volver a llevar esa ropa que solo está hecha para intimidar? – señaló con disgusto la camiseta de tirantes, a punto de estallar sobre los pectorales del Alpha – Pensé que ya habías superado esa fase.

-          Tú haces lo mismo.

-          ¡Exacto! – se le iluminaron los ojos, avanzando un paso hacia su sobrino – Yo soy así, pero tú no… - miró entonces con desprecio a Derek - Y por favor, no vuelvas a comparar tu ropa con mi vestuario. Lo que yo tengo es clase. Tú solo tienes un pésimo gusto en moda y no sabes lo que es salir del negro.

-          Si ya has terminado de decir estupideces – le recriminó para dirigirse luego a la mesa principal del loft, observando tras la ventana.

-          De acuerdo – apuntó Peter cuando vio que estaba acabando con la paciencia de Derek, y que últimamente no era precisamente mucha – Admitamos que no te habías dado cuenta de lo que ocurría porque estabas con tus cosas… Pero ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué piensas que puede ser? - como única respuesta, Derek alzó una ceja - ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?

-          No es asunto mío.

-          ¿Desde cuándo?

-          ¿Desde que son personas a las que ni siquiera conozco? – gruñó, mirando de nuevo por la ventana - ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ellas?

-          Disculpa, pero pensé que tú eras el gran Alpha protector que se pasaba las noches en vela intentando averiguar qué estaba matando a los habitantes de Beacon Hills.

-          Me he cansado de jugar a los héroes – respondió con hastío - Y tampoco es que me haya reportado nada salvo una ficha policial bastante larga.

-          Interesante – murmuró Peter - Me pregunto qué pensaría tu madre de esto - Derek devolvió rápidamente la atención a su tío - Lo siento, ¿golpe bajo?

Los ojos de Derek brillaron de rojo demostrando que sí, que hablar de su madre _siempre_ sería un golpe bajo, pero Peter Hale fue salvado por la campana: el sonido de dos golpes en la puerta que precedieron a la entrada de Isaac y Scott.

 

La tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente fue detectada enseguida por los hombres lobo adolescentes, que observaron a los dos miembros de la familia Hale intermitentemente. Derek ya había sacado las garras, sin apartar la mirada de su tío, mientras que Peter parecía divertido por la situación.

-         ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Isaac cuando los segundos pasaron sin cambio alguno.

-          Al contrario, llegáis en el momento perfecto – Peter avanzó hacia los chicos y les dio sendas palmadas en la espalda – Con suerte vosotros seréis capaces de hacerle entrar en razón. Aunque solo sea porque a vosotros, a diferencia de a mí, no puede mataros porque todavía no estáis oficialmente muertos, con lo que le sería más complicado deshacerse de los cadáveres.

Scott abrió los ojos de par en par, preguntándose si lo que había dicho era cierto o solo una muestra más del peculiar sentido del humor de Peter Hale… Por la mirada asesina que Derek seguía teniendo, con sus ojos rojos brillando, parecía ser lo primero.

Al final no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues Peter se marchó sin dar más explicaciones, tras los que Derek les gruñó que dijeran lo que demonios habían ido a decir, que estaba muy ocupado.

**********

 

En el mismo instante en que Isaac y Scott trataban de mantener una conversión con Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski entraba en su casa con la firme intención de tirarse en el sofá y ponerse a ver lo primero medianamente bueno que echaran en la televisión.

Por desgracia sus planes tuvieron un cambio de última hora cuando encontró a su padre en el salón. La mesa estaba repleta de papeles y unas cuantas carpetas con el sello del departamento del Sheriff abiertas de par en par.

-          Hola – saludó al verle, dejando la mochila en el suelo y acercándose a su padre – Creí que estarías todavía en comisaría.

-          Pensé que un cambio de escenario me ayudaría a despejar un poco la mente – el Sheriff se restregó la cara con ambas manos, soltando un resoplido que Stiles conocía muy bien.

-          ¿Algún caso que se te resista? – sonrió para ayudarle a mejorar el ánimo – Seguro que pronto averiguas qué es. Para eso eres el mejor Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

-          Soy el único Sheriff de Beacon Hills – corrigió – Y si hacerme la pelota es tu manera de conseguir que te deje echar un vistazo… - dejó la frase a medias y se aguantó las ganas de reír al ver a su hijo clavado en el sitio, luchando por no moverse – Qué demonios, ven aquí – apartó él mismo la silla – Un par de ojos de más nunca vienen mal.

-          Genial – el desaliento de Stiles se evaporó tan pronto como se sentó junto a su padre. No había nada mejor para renovar el ánimo que un misterio sin resolver - ¿Qué se supone que estoy mirando?

-          La ficha de Cameron Johnson.

-          ¿Cameron? – cogió la hoja donde aparecía la foto del hombre de veintipocos años - Pensé que ese caso se había cerrado ya.

-          Puede que fuera un ex soldado que iba deambulando de aquí para ya sin rumbo fijo y sin un hogar, pero el muchacho sigue desaparecido. Y todavía no hay ningún cuerpo, con lo que no puedo asegurar que ha sido otro ataque de animal de los muchos que ha habido últimamente por aquí…

-          Ataque de animal o de medio animal – añadió Stiles al intuir las sospechas de su padre - ¿Crees que puede tratarse de algo sobrenatural?

-          No tengo ni idea – resopló – Pero la verdad es que ahora mismo me daría lo mismo, siempre y cuando tuviera alguna pista que me ayudara a resolver el caso de las desapariciones.

-          ¿Desapariciones? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Es que ha habido más de una?

El Sheriff miró a su hijo con curiosidad. Acostumbrado como estaba a que su hijo fuera el primero en aparecer en los escenarios de un crimen, ver ahora que ni siquiera sabía que se había producido un crimen era de lo más extraño.

-          ¿Es que no lo sabes? – Stiles negó - ¿Dónde has estado esta última semana?

-          Hmmm. ¿Haciendo vida de estudiante? Ya sabes. Yendo a clase, entrenando…

Stilinski miró a su hijo fijamente.

-          Está bien. ¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi hijo?

-          ¿De qué hablas? Sigo siendo yo – la miradita de su padre le obligó a dar una respuesta un poco más convincente, pues sus sospechas no dejaban de ser lógicas – Solo necesitaba un par de días de calma para… - se sonrojó un poco – Ya sabes…

Y el Sheriff lo sabía perfectamente. Por poco tiempo que estuviera en casa era imposible no fijarse en la actitud que arrastraba Stiles desde hacía días, tan alicaído, taciturno y quieto, que en ocasiones tenía la sensación de estar viviendo con un extraño.

-          Entiendo – sonrió con un poco de lástima a su hijo - ¿Y ya estás mejor?

-          Sí – susurró, un tanto cohibido por la conversación que estaban teniendo pese a no estar diciendo las palabras claves: corazón roto, deprimido o, la más importante de todas, Derek Hale.

-          ¿Y sigues queriendo echarme una mano con esto?

-          ¿Me llamo Stilinski?

El Sheriff rió, dándole una palmada a su hijo en la espalda. Sentaba bien tenerle de vuelta.

-          Eso ya me gusta más – le enseñó una ficha policial de una mujer rubia de unos 20 años – Esta es Megan Clifford. Desapareció hace una semana cuando regresaba de poner una orden de alejamiento.

-          ¿Orden de alejamiento? – abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Y no puede ser que le haya hecho algo esa persona a la que denunció cuando lo descubrió?

-          Fue lo primero que pensé cuando puse el aviso de búsqueda y captura de su ex pareja. Pero él tiene una coartada firme: durante la noche en que desapareció su ex pareja él estaba en un bar, de copas con unos amigos. Lo han confirmado tanto los amigos como las camareras.

Stiles asintió, cogiendo la carpeta donde se guardaba toda la información de Cameron.

-          ¿Y guarda alguna relación con Cameron? En el caso de que hayan sido secuestrados por la misma persona.

-          Hasta ahora no he encontrado nada – se recostó en la silla – Y eso es lo que me está volviendo loco.

-          ¿Qué se ha podido averiguar del secuestro? ¿Hay alguna pista sobre dónde o cómo se hizo?

-          Megan vivía en un pequeño apartamento con su hija de dos años. La vecina que cuidaba de la niña cuando ella no estaba solo ha podido confirmar que llamó desde la comisaría sobre las nueve de la noche para avisar de que ya regresaba a casa. El agente que formalizó la denuncia lo ha confirmado. Pero tan pronto como se marchó desaparece su rastro.

-          ¿Se ha encontrado algo por la zona?

-          Hemos inspeccionado el camino hasta la parada donde tenía que haber cogido el autobús de regreso a su casa, y al que según el conductor de la línea nunca llegó a subir... Pero no ha aparecido absolutamente nada.

-          ¿Y con Cameron?

-          Tan solo encontramos una chaqueta en mitad del bosque que los del Centro de asistencia a la gente sin hogar creen que podría ser suya. Pero en su caso no podríamos asegurar a qué hora desapareció. Y aunque el lugar no era el mismo que donde Megan fue secuestrada… - se obligó a corregirse, pues seguía siendo el Sheriff y tenía que hacer bien su trabajo – donde fue _presuntamente_ secuestrada, los dos escenarios eran zonas apartadas.

Stiles observó por encima las hojas y fotografías, tras lo que miró a su padre con cierta lástima.

-          No es por nada, papa. Pero todo apunta a un asesino en serie.

-          Es lo que pensé yo también – admitió – Pero fíjate en los dos: distinto género, distinta edad, y uno tenía una carrera brillante, con varias condecoraciones, y la otra trabajaba como camarera y nunca llegó a terminar los estudios porque se quedó embarazada.

-          Pero Cameron vivía en la calle. Ambos tenían en común que no habían tenido mucha suerte en la vida… - levantó las manos ante el gesto de incredulidad de su padre – Ya sé que no es mucho pero… Además. Si resulta ser un asesino en serie, tampoco sería la primera vez que un asesino elige a sus víctimas al azar. Solo aprovecha la ocasión cuando están a solas.

-          ¿Pero para qué? – preguntó, un tanto exasperado – Si fuera como dices ya tendrían que haber aparecido los cuerpos. ¿Para qué va a querer quedarse con ellos tanto tiempo? – se sirvió un poco de la botella de whiskey que tenía a un lado de la mesa pero Stiles no dijo nada. En esas ocasiones bien se merecía un trago – No es que quiera que estén muertos, ni mucho menos. Pero si la alternativa es estar secuestrados por un demente que a saber qué les estará haciendo, no sé qué sería peor.

El menor de los Stilinski observó las dos fichas policiales, esperando encontrar algo que le sirviera de pista. Pero su padre tenía razón. No había absolutamente nada que tuvieran en común salvo que cuando fueron secuestrados estaban solos.

-          No es por querer relacionarlo todo con lo sobrenatural pero… - se aventuró Stiles - ¿Alguno de los secuestros coincidió con la luna llena por un casual?

El Sheriff sonrió ante el intento de su hijo por no despreciar su trabajo.

-          También lo he mirado. Y no, no había luna llena de por medio. Con lo que me temo que esta vez no va a ser necesario pedir ayuda a los expertos en lo sobrenatural.

-          Pero todos fueron por la noche y en lugares apartados… ¿Cerca del bosque?

-          Relativamente cerca, sí. Pero si lo piensas así, TODO Beacon Hills está rodeado por un bosque, con lo que eso no nos sirve de mucho.

-          Ya… - Stiles se mordió el labio en actitud pensativa – En el fondo hemos tenido suerte de que la segunda secuestrada tuviera a su hija esperándola en casa. Si no hubiera sido así, a saber cuándo nos habríamos enterado de que había más secuestrados.

-          Tú sí que sabes ver el lado bueno de las cosas – musitó el Sheriff, riendo, un segundo antes de ver que la expresión de su hijo cambiaba completamente.

En realidad fue el mismo tiempo que él tardó en dejar de reír para pensar en una posibilidad en la que no había caído hasta ahora, y que también consiguió que su expresión fuera de sorpresa más un poco de miedo.

Los dos Stilinski se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Stiles, siendo el que padecía hiperactividad, fue el primero en conseguirlo y poner voz a las sospechas de ambos:

-          ¿Cómo sabemos que no ha habido más desaparecidos antes?

-          Si ha sido gente sin familia, como Cameron, tal vez haya más de los que creemos – concluyó el Sheriff, marcando ya en su móvil – Voy a avisar para que amplíen la búsqueda de posibles desaparecidos en zonas con gente de paso y que no serían echados en falta hasta pasado un tiempo.

-          Pero eso llevará horas.

-          Lo sé – apuntó el padre de Stiles, soltando un suspiro – Pero ahora mismo es lo único de lo que podemos tirar.

 

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

 

Como no tendrían la confirmación de los posibles desaparecidos de Beacon Hills hasta el día siguiente, bien entrada la tarde, Stiles no tuvo más remedio que ir a clase por la mañana, por mucho que le gustaría quedarse con su padre en comisaría a esperar los resultados.

Lo que no significaba, ni mucho menos, que no fuera a estar dándole vueltas al caso todo el día.

En el supuesto de que los Stilinski tuvieran razón con sus sospechas y estaba pasando algo raro en el pueblo, y encima había estado ocurriendo tan sutilmente que no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora; la nueva situación les dejaba con preguntas a añadir a la que ya tenían, ¿quién estaba secuestrando a gente?: ¿Dónde tenía ocultas a aquellas personas? Y sobre todo y más importante ¿qué había hecho con ellas y por qué?

 

Stiles se sentó en la mesa del laboratorio que llevaba ocupando desde el primer curso del instituto. Estaba tan concentrado en sus propias teorías que no se dio cuenta de que Scott no era quien se había sentado a su lado cuando sonó la sirena avisando de que empezaba la clase, sino Isaac Lahey.

Observó extrañado al Beta, pues que él recordara siempre se sentaba en la última fila de la clase, pero Isaac se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a modo de saludo antes de centrarse en el profesor que acababa de entrar en el aula.

Buscó a Scott, preguntándole con la mirada si sabía a qué venía el cambio de sitio, pero su amigo también parecía estar muy concentrado en el profesor. Supuso que era cosa de la luna llena, lo que hacía que a todos los hombres lobos les diera por hacer cosas raras. Así que lo mejor era no darle importancia.

 

Pudo seguir con su plan de no darle importancia a las cosas hasta que, cuando ya llevaban unos veinte minutos de clase, Isaac se pegó un poco más a él para hablarle sin que se oyera demasiado, aprovechando que el profesor estaba atendiendo las dudas de unos alumnos situados al final de la clase.

-          Ayer no viniste con nosotros al loft – comentó, mirando por el microscopio.

-          Lo sé, Isaac. Yo fui el que no estuvo – le miró de reojo – Y por mucho que os gustaría que me volviera loco, todavía no lo estoy tanto como para no darme cuenta de dónde estoy y dónde no.

Isaac asintió, tomando nota de lo que se suponía que tenía que ver a través del microscopio, tras lo que miró muy fijamente a su compañero.

-          ¿Por qué no viniste?

-          ¿Porque estaba ocupado?

-          ¿Haciendo qué?

Aquel habría sido el momento perfecto para hacerle partícipe de sus sospechas, y que intuía tenía algo que ver con su visita y la de Scott en el día de ayer al loft de Derek.

Pero por una vez, viendo que la cosa no tenía nada de sobrenatural, quería que el asunto fuera solo algo entre su padre y él, como había ocurrido entre ellos dos desde que tenía memoria: Cuando Stiles se apresuraba a hacer los deberes para ayudar a su padre a desvelar misterios, y que siempre era el premio por terminar pronto con las tareas del colegio.

Desde que su mejor amigo se hubiera convertido en hombre lobo esos momentos habían dejado de existir, viéndose obligado incluso a mentirle a su padre. Pero ahora que parecía que habían recuperado la tradición y más cuando en teoría ahora era un nuevo Stiles que no debía estar obsesionado con los hombres lobo en general y cierto hombre lobo en particular, no tenía ganas de que lo sobrenatural volviera a interferir en su día a día.

-          Cosas – respondió al final a Isaac con desagrado, pues aquel tira y afloja cada vez le estaba resultando más molesto - ¿Ya has terminado con el interrogatorio?

El Beta devolvió la atención a la pizarra, donde el profesor estaba escribiendo unas fórmulas, pero solo durante unos segundos.

-          Scott y yo teníamos pensado volver esta tarde, aprovechando que hoy es luna llena.

-          Gracias por la información – murmuró por lo bajo, escribiendo en su cuaderno - Muy productiva. De verdad.

-          Te lo digo para que vengas tú también.

Stiles resopló y siguió escribiendo, aunque apretando el bolígrafo un poco más de lo normal.

-          Paso. Meterme en un edificio medio abandonado con tres hombres lobo en plena luna llena no es lo más inteligente.

-          Ya nos controlamos durante la luna llena.

-          Aun así – respondió sin pensar, buscando la primera excusa que encontró - No me apetece interrumpir vuestros rituales para unir los lazos de la manada.

-          Ya has venido otras veces – Isaac no dio su brazo a torcer pese a las evidentes y absurdas excusas de Stiles - Aún cuando Derek te pedía que no lo hicieras.

-          ¡Isaac! – estalló finalmente, y no le quedó muy claro si fue por el constante interrogatorio del Beta o por la mención de Derek - ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que quieras decirme y acabamos con este intento de conversación?

-          Derek está muy raro.

 

Stiles esperó a que Lahey añadiera algo más. Pero cuando el rubio siguió en silencio y mirándole fijamente, Stiles miró a su alrededor e incluso a los compañeros que estaban sentados en los pupitres de detrás suyo, para encontrar una posible cámara oculta. Cuando no la vio por ningún lado volvió a centrarse en el hombre lobo.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que Derek está…

-          Sí, ya te he oído. No estoy sordo. La cuestión es ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo como para que me estés dando la murga ahora? Y además, ¿desde cuándo el que Derek esté raro es una noticia? Por si no te has dado cuenta, Derek _es_ raro. En presente y las 24 horas del día.

-          Eso no es verdad – los ojos de Isaac brillaron con un tono ámbar y Stiles recordó que Isaac seguía siendo el ojito derecho de Derek, con lo que no le sentaba muy bien que se metieran con él. Sobre todo cuando el propio Derek no estaba presente para poder defenderse… Aunque no es que fuera algo que hubiera necesitado hacer nunca.

-          Tranquilo – se apresuró a decir, pues nunca era bueno tocarle las cosquillas a un hombre lobo, menos aún cuando estaban tan cerca de la luna llena, y especialmente cuando se encontraban en mitad de la clase de química – No quería decirlo como un insulto – tragó con dificultad – Ya sabes a lo que me refería. A que Derek… - se mojó los labios cuando Isaac le asesinó con la mirada – no es precisamente alguien al uso y… - los ojos de Lahey volvieron a adquirir un tono ámbar –…Y bueno. _Es_ un hombre lobo. En eso estarás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

-          Yo también soy un hombre lobo – torció un poco el cuello en un gesto que se parecía demasiado al que hacía Peter como para resultarle tranquilizador - ¿Me estás llamando raro a mí también?

-          Isaac… - Stiles estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza – Ya ni me acuerdo de lo que se suponía que estábamos hablando…

El gesto de Isaac cambió de repente. Cuando él si recordó el motivo de la conversación que estaba manteniendo y pasó a mostrar una mirada triste.

-          Ayer estaba distinto… Como ausente – bajó un poco la mirada para depositarla sobre la superficie de la mesa – Hacía mucho que no le veía así.

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad.

Era difícil no hacerlo cuando Isaac hablaba con esa carita de pena y ante la que resultaba imposible no pensar en el pobre chico al que su padre le castigaba encerrándole en el frigorífico.

-          Pero eso no tiene por qué significar nada – trató de animarle, si bien todavía no tenía claro por qué debía animarle – Derek siempre está pensando en sus propias cosas. O comiéndose la cabeza por lo que ha pasado y lo que podría pasar… Se supone que va con el puesto de Alpha, ¿recuerdas?

-          Ese es el problema. Cuando quisimos hablarle de las desapariciones, actuó como si no le importara. Hasta ahora siempre había sido Derek el que se encargaba de avisarnos cuando ocurría algo… Y ahora es como si le diera lo mismo…

-          Tal vez no esté pasando nada sobrenatural y simplemente esté de… bueno, de relax – se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo - No es que haya tenido mucho de eso últimamente, ¿no? El pobre también se merece unas vacaciones y que sea mi padre el que se haga cargo de la situación por una vez – añadió porque no estaba de más mostrar confianza en su padre, que para algo llevaba años siendo el Sheriff.

-          Eso no es lo único – dijo de pronto Scott.

Stiles miró a su amigo, que se había colocado delante de su mesa de laboratorio, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el profesor había salido un momento de clase, con lo que nadie estaba prestando atención a la lección.

Al mirarle a la cara constató que Isaac no era el único que ahora mismo tenía cara de pena.

-          Cuando le vimos ayer estaba más agresivo de lo normal – comentó Scott con la voz apagada.

Stiles miró a Scott para luego mirar a Isaac y volver a Scott. Ambos esperaban a que dijera algo.

-          No lo entiendo – se dirigió a Isaac - ¿No acabas de decirme que estaba como ausente? ¿En qué quedamos: estaba ausente o agresivo? Porque las dos cosas no puede ser a la vez. No a no ser que se haya vuelto completamente loco…

-          Eso, o que esté teniendo problemas para hacer frente a la luna llena.

-          Que es esta noche – le recordó Isaac.

Stiles volvió a escrutar a sus dos compañeros. Cada nueva información que le daban y que se suponía tenía que servir para ayudarle a entender lo que estaba pasando, solo conseguía que cada vez se enterara de menos.

-          Pero Derek nunca ha tenido problemas para controlarse durante la luna llena.

Stiles habló a Scott, esperando a que le confirmara su pensamiento.

En vez de responderle con un sí o con un no, lo que hizo Scott fue mirar a Isaac. Ambos hombres lobo se quedaron un rato mirándose fijamente, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación que nadie más pudiera oír.

Finalmente parecieron llegar a una conclusión y Isaac fue el encargado de comunicarle el veredicto a Stiles.

-          Eso era cuando Derek tenía algo que le mantenía humano.

El veredicto de Isaac no le pareció tan sorprendente a Stiles, como había pretendido mostrar el Beta con aquella pausa dramática.

-          Vaaale. ¿Por qué lo dices como si ya no lo tuviera?

-          Porque es así - respondió esta vez Scott - Cuando volvió a Beacon Hills usaba la rabia y el odio hacia los Argents para mantenerse humano y no dejarse llevar por su instinto de depredador – miró de reojo a Isaac, quien asintió levemente, animándole a continuar - Pero creemos que hace tiempo que esa dejó de ser su ancla.

El único humano de los presentes, como si estuviera dentro de un _deja vu_ , volvió a mirar de uno en uno a sus compañeros sobrenaturales… y siguió sin entender lo que demonios estaba pasando. Especialmente el hecho de que Isaac y Scott estuvieran actuando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar por el simple hecho de que Derek estaba “raro”.

-          Muy bien – comentó igual que antes, como si les estuviera hablando a dos niños pequeños que no entendían del todo el idioma -¿Por qué me estáis contando todo esto?

Los dos compañeros suspiraron a la vez. Y si no fuera porque evidentemente era un momento tenso, Stiles habría empezado a reírse por lo ridículo de la situación.

-          Porque _tú_ eres el único que puede ayudarle – dijo Scott.

Stiles tuvo la sensación de oír unos cuantos grillos cantando de fondo ante el silencio que se creó tras la última declaración de Scott.

Una nueva pausa dramática que, aunque ridícula, esta vez sí que consiguió sorprender a Stiles.

-          ¿De qué leches estás hablando? – preguntó escandalizado, para bajar luego el volumen, pues seguía siendo un tema que nadie más debía conocer - Si ni siquiera soy un hombre lobo - susurró.

-          Pero a ti siempre te hace caso – dijo Isaac, siento esta vez él quien le habló como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño - ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-          Tanto Peter como nosotros hemos intentado hacerle entrar en razón y que nos ayude a averiguar qué está pasando – añadió Scott - Pero solo hemos conseguido que nos eche de su casa.

-          ¿Y crees que conmigo no lo hará? – hizo un aspaviento - ¿Te recuerdo que es a mí al que golpeó la cabeza contra el volante del coche…? ¡De mi propio coche! Créeme, conmigo es con el que más confianza tiene a la hora de usarme como un pelele.

Scott y Isaac se miraron otra vez de reojo. Esta vez fue Isaac quien respondió pero con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-          ¿Ves? Si tanta confianza tiene contigo, no le importará que le cuentes lo que está pasando. Ya está acostumbrado a escucharte.

-          Pero…

-          Quedamos en la entrada del instituto cuando acaben las clases – resolvió Isaac al tiempo que recogía los libros, pues acababa de sonar la sirena que ponía fin a la clase.

-          ¡Un momento!

Los dos hombres lobos, que ya se dirigían a la puerta de salida, giraron en redondo ante el grito de Stiles.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Después de clase había quedado con mi padre en comisaría – le expresión de sus amigos, llena de curiosidad, hizo que Stiles soltara un suspiro - Supongo que ahora es cuando YO debería poneros al día.

**********

 

Ya estaban todos en el loft cuando Stiles llegó.

Solo por la expresión de algunos de los presentes, que parecía estaban a punto de cometer un asesinato (o un parricidio en el caso de Derek), intuyó que el grupo debía de llevar bastante tiempo reunido en el loft.

Al descorrer la puerta Stiles se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos centelleantes (uno ámbar, otro azul y dos rojos) mirándole fijamente, y pudo sentir la acumulación de testosterona sin necesidad de tener un olfato refinado.

Todo apuntaba a que allí había habido una pelea de Alphas a cuatro bandas.

-          ¿Siento llegar tarde? – comentó Stiles a modo de saludo, exagerando al máximo su cara de lástima, confiando en que así los hombres lobo se apiadaran del indefenso humano.

El truco pareció surtir efecto, pues en seguida Isaac y Scott guardaron sus colmillos, mientras que Peter se refugió en su lugar predilecto cuando había reuniones de la manada y él quería fingir que no estaba interesado cuando en realidad lo estaba: la escalera de caracol.

 

Derek fue el último en recuperar su forma humana al cien por cien, si bien en su caso solo habían sido los ojos los que le delataban como hombre lobo. Se quedó quieto en el sitio, frente al enorme ventanal y con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, y miró fijamente a Stiles durante unos segundos, como si esperara a que el adolescente le dijera algo.

Cuando Stiles no lo hizo pero siguió junto a la puerta, como esperando a que le diera permiso para entrar, el Alpha asintió levemente, agachando momentáneamente la cabeza.

-          ¿Has averiguado algo? – preguntó Scott, quien ya se había colocado en torno a la mesa, esperando a que Stiles informara.

Y por raro, intimidante y sobrecogedor que fuera el hecho de que ahora mismo había cuatro hombres lobo (dos de ellos Alpha y un ex Alpha), pero era el humano el que estaba acaparando toda la atención de los presentes; Stiles se apresuró a informar.

Ese siempre había sido su trabajo dentro de la manada, y mientras hubiera vidas en peligro nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

-          Bastante más que algo – terminó de recorrer la distancia que les separaba y empezó a sacar hojas de la mochila, que fue colocando sobre la mesa de metal. Todas estaban llenas de anotaciones hechas por él – En total han desaparecido 5 personas en las últimas tres semanas.

-          ¿Tantas? – preguntó Scott, escandalizado - ¿Cómo es que…?

-          Porque quien fuera que lo hizo se encargó de escoger a gente que vivía sola, o cuya ausencia pasaría desapercibida durante un tiempo para que nadie supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-          Entonces ¿por qué de repente ha ido a por una persona cuya desaparición ha sido detectada en cuestión de horas?

Fue Derek quien hizo la pregunta, habiendo levantado por primera vez la vista de la superficie de la mesa.

Stiles pensó que se sentiría más incómodo al hablar con él, pues no dejaba de ser la primera vez que mantenían una conversación después del fiasco de su cita y la posterior encerrona de su padre.

También pensó que Derek se sentiría incómodo al estar hablando con el mismo chico del que ahora sabía sin ninguna duda que sentía atraído por él.

Pero Derek actuó como siempre hacía cuando estaban juntos e investigando cualquier cosa extraña: mirándole de ese modo tan intenso y que al principio había llegado a intimidarle tanto, pero que al final llegó a la conclusión de que solo era fruto de la concentración.

El ver a Derek tan normal… tan normal como podía ser Derek en ese tipo de situaciones, contribuyó a que los temores de Stiles que habían surgido desde el instante en que salió de la comisaría de camino al loft, desaparecieran como por arte de magia.

Por mucho que siguiera doliendo recordar la “no cita” que tuvieron, o lo humillante que fue el “no beso” que se dieron, todo lo demás seguía igual entre Derek y él…

Stiles era feliz así.

-          Fue lo primero que me pregunté yo también – respondió Stiles, entregándole a Derek las copias de las fichas de los desaparecidos – Y tal vez se equivocó completamente con Megan Clifford y no sabía que tenía una hija…

-          ¿O? – terminó Derek por él, sabiendo que habría un “o” detrás, al mismo tiempo que Scott y Isaac se miraban de reojo.

-          O que quería que se supiera que está tramando algo.

-          Quieres decir, como si nos estuviera dando pistas de lo que está haciendo – intervino Scott, recordándose que aquella era una reunión de la manada y no un diálogo donde hablaban dos y el resto escuchaba.

-          O directamente jugando con quien sea por el que está haciendo todo esto – admitió Stiles.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de los presentes.

Mientras Scott miraba con atención a su amigo y Isaac hacía lo propio con su Alpha, Derek ojeaba las hojas que Stiles acabara de entregarle… Y Peter miraba al techo, en su propio mundo.

-          ¿Dónde desaparecieron? – quiso saber Derek.

-          Ese es el mayor problema – Stiles sacó de su mochila un mapa del pueblo que Derek le ayudó a extender sobre la mesa – He marcado dónde se les vio por última vez y… Es prácticamente en todo lados – Derek miró con atención los puntos marcados con un círculo en rojo. En un momento dado entrecerró un poco los ojos, en señal de que había descubierto algo - ¿Qué pasa?

-          Las marcas que has hecho – las señaló con el dedo, una a una – Están rodeando Beacon Hills.

-          Sí, acabo de decírtelo – no pudo morderse la lengua Stiles, por mucho que la situación no fuera la más propicia para usar el sarcasmo. Pero con Derek había veces… muchas veces, en que era superior a sus fuerzas – Es lo que significa “en todos lados”.

-          No – alzó una ceja, en señal de que dejara las bromas para luego – Me refiero a hay prácticamente la misma distancia entre ellas. Formando un círculo casi perfecto en torno a Beacon Hills.

Stiles buscó una a una todas las marcas y constató que Derek tenía razón.

-          ¿Y qué significa eso? – preguntó Isaac.

-          No lo sé – el Alpha apretó los labios, pensativo – Pero no es nada bueno.

-          ¿Crees que puede ser algo “no extraño”? – se aventuró Stiles ante el silencio que se creó – Quiero decir, algo que no sea sobrenatural…

Derek se dirigió por primera vez a Scott.

-          ¿Deaton ha recibido avisos de ataques de animales?

-          No – respondió Stiles antes de que Scott pudiera abrir la boca, con lo que su amigo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Se suponía que la pregunta se la había hecho a él – Perdón – se excusó Stiles – Es que justo fue lo primero que miró mi padre. Y no encontró nada.

-          De todos modos, no podemos descartar nada todavía – resolvió Derek, al que volvió a pasarle desapercibida la miradita que se lanzaron Scott y Isaac.

-          Cierto – convino Stiles – Algunas criaturas pueden ocultar su presencia, ¿verdad? Y si vosotros no sabíais nada… – se dirigió a Scott, que en esos momentos trataba de disimular una medio sonrisa dirigida a Isaac. Como si solo ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de un chiste.

-          O también puede ser que cuando no están transformados no somos capaces de reconocerles – añadió Isaac para distraer la atención de Stiles. Scott había sido muy claro en que debían dejar que ellos se dieran cuenta de su situación, con lo que Stiles no podía sospechar nada.

-          Como Jakson – susurró Stiles, recordando los problemas que tuvieron a la hora de desvelar quién se ocultaba tras el Kanima. Derek asintió con gesto serio – Genial.

Con un suspiro Stiles sacó de su mochila un taco de fotocopias encuadernadas, en tamaño de libro de bolsillo.

-          ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Derek, acercándose un poco al adolescente para ver mejor.

-          Mi copia personalizada del Bestiario – hizo un aspaviento cuando Derek le miró con incredulidad - ¿Qué? Siempre hay que tenerlo a mano, ¿y sabes lo que pesa el original?

-          ¿No tenía Chris una versión digital? – preguntó Scott.

-          Sí, genio – atacó Stiles – Y cuando tenga una tablet o un portátil que sea realmente portátil, estaré encantado de descargarme esa edición.

-          ¿Ya habéis terminado? – tuvo que intervenir Derek.

Stiles recibió su primera mirada asesina de la tarde pero no se dejó impresionar por ella. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi media hora allí y era la primera que recibía, lo que sí que era extraño.

-          Ha empezado él – acusó a Scott.

Derek se olvidó rápidamente del tema, devolviendo la atención al mapa y las marcas en rotulador de Stiles.

-          El primer paso sería revisar, uno a uno, el lugar de todas las desapariciones. Con suerte en alguna captaremos el rastro del causante y sabremos definitivamente qué está ocurriendo – miró uno a uno a sus dos Betas y a Stiles, quienes asintieron su conformidad – Nos separaremos. Scott, tú encárgate de la zona de la reserva – señaló la zona en el mapa – Isaac, tú…

-          Espera, espera – Stiles agarró el brazo de Derek, impidiéndole continuar - ¿Vais a ir por separado?

-          Es la única manera de revisar todos los lugares y no tardar un año. – replicó el Alpha.

-          Pero no sabes qué hay ahí fuera – replicó – ¿En serio vas a ir tú solo, a pecho descubierto…?

-          Si es un simple secuestrador podremos hacernos cargo de él – interrumpió Derek, alzando la voz lo justo para que no se oyera la risita que se le escapó a Isaac. Y cuando Scott miró al Beta, exigiéndole silencio, Isaac solo pudo dejar los ojos en blanco, asombrado de que nadie más se estuviera dando cuenta.

-          Claro – respondió Stiles a Derek con mofa, ajeno a la conversación silenciosa de los otros hombres lobo – Porque en Beacon Hills _siempre_ han ocurrido cosas simples.

El Alpha resopló, tras lo que miró por primera vez a su tío. Peter, que tenía una enigmática sonrisa en los labios, tan solo se encogió de hombros.

El menor de los Hale resopló de nuevo… Por una vez que le pedía consejo, menuda ayuda ofrecía.

-          Ir juntos a la zona norte – pidió a Scott y Isaac, señalando la zona de antes – Peter y yo revisaremos el Oeste. Si no encontráis nada, nos reuniremos en el Mirador y desde allí decidiremos el siguiente punto a revisar.

-          ¿Y yo? – preguntó Stiles al ver que todos los hombres lobo ya se preparaban para marcharse - ¿Qué hago?

-          Revisar el Bestiario – ordenó Derek sin mirarle siquiera, abriendo ya la puerta del loft.

-          Y avisarnos tan pronto como descubras algo – puntualizó Peter.

-          Genial – Stiles resopló, mirando de reojo el pesado tomo de hojas – Y yo que confiaba que hoy no tendría que estudiar…

Scott le dio una palmada de ánimo antes de seguir al resto de hombres lobo.

-          Buen trabajo – dijo a modo de despedida.

-          ¿Buen trabajo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó pese a que el loft ya estaba vacío – Si no he hecho nada.

 

tbc...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente actualización será el lunes, así que tenéis el fin de semana para empezar a sacar teorías de lo que puede estar pasando ;)


	8. Chapter 8

 

Stiles ya no sabía qué más hacer para no empezar a subirse por las paredes tremendamente altas del loft. Tras dos horas leyendo de cabo a rabo las diversas criaturas que aparecían en el Bestiario, y soltando un suspiro de alivio cada vez que alguna de las más peligrosas no encajaba con la que estaban buscando, había decidido llamar a Lydia para ayudarle a que la búsqueda fuera un poco más amena.

Hacía una hora de aquello y nada había cambiado desde entonces. Salvo que ahora eran dos personas las que se sabían de memoria el libro de las criaturas mitológicas, y que los dos grupos de hombres lobo ya habían buscado en los puntos marcados en el mapa como lugar de las desapariciones, sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

 

Stiles se tiró del pelo, frustrado, levantándose de la silla para colocarse frente al ventanal y observar las calles de Beacon Hills. En el punto exacto donde encontraba a Derek cada vez que el Alpha trataba de desvelar un misterio o simplemente pensaba en sus cosas.

No creía mucho en eso de la distribución zen del espacio pero, teniendo en cuenta lo espartano que era el loft de Derek, a lo mejor sí que era aquel punto uno en el que se concentraba todas las energías positivas de la casa, y por tanto el más propicio para concentrarse.

Tras dos minutos de observación Stiles desistió, empezando a recorrer el loft de arriba abajo sin un destino fijo.

-          Había olvidado lo desesperante que es quedarse aquí mientras toda la acción ocurre fuera – se quejó.

Lydia levantó la vista de la ficha policial que estaba leyendo, y trató de animar a su amigo, haciendo uso de su particular propensión a tener siempre la razón.

-          Olvidas que los que salen ahí fuera son los que están en peligro y los que pueden morir.

-          ¡Exacto! No es justo que ellos estén arriesgando sus vidas mientras nosotros nos entretenemos leyendo. ¿Qué de valiente hay en eso?

Lydia entornó un poco los ojos, ladeando el cuello de esa manera que conseguía que su cabello rojizo cayera sobre su hombro, al tiempo que fruncía un poco los labios.

-          ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

-          No, claro que no – se giró hacia ella, pues había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, buscando el punto zen - Tú eres distinta. Eres una Banshee que sabe predecir cuándo va a ocurrir algo.

-          Todavía no he detectado nada – dejó en la caja el objeto de uno de los desaparecidos y que Stiles había conseguido “tomar prestado” del trabajo de su padre, convencido de que ayudaría a una Banshee a despertar su capacidad extrasensorial.

-          Pero eso ya es algo – resopló Stiles – Gracias a ti al menos sabemos que esas personas no están en peligro de muerte – volvió a sentarse en la mesa, pasando las hojas fotocopiadas sin verlas realmente – Yo solo puedo mirar este libro, que ya casi me sé de memoria de todas las veces que lo he leído.

-          ¿Y no has encontrado nada parecido?

-          No - resopló - Por el lugar de las desapariciones, en la linde del bosque, el hombre lobo es el único ser sobrenatural que podría haber hecho esto. Pero no concuerda nada más en su modus operandi: No hay cuerpos, no atacó en luna llena, y el resto de animales parecen estar tranquilos… - colocó los brazos sobre la mesa y se recostó en ellos a modo de almohada – Visto así solo puede ser algo normal y natural, sin nada de “sobres” delante.

-          Lo dices como si fuera algo malo - trató de animarle su amiga - Ya era hora de que ocurriera algo normal. Si no la reputación de los seres sobrenaturales empezaría a quedar por los suelos… Más todavía.

-          Ya. Supongo que eso es algo bueno – apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos - Un tipo que se dedica a secuestrar a la gente siempre será mejor que un tipo sobrenatural que se dedica a secuestrarlos para hacer sacrificios, ¿no?

Lydia sonrió a su amigo, maravillándose del extraño razonamiento de Stiles, pero que en el fondo era el más lógico de todos si se estaba en Beacon Hills.

-          Me encanta tu facilidad para ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

-          Lo siento – suspiró Stiles, cansado - Supongo que paso demasiado tiempo con gente propensa al sarcasmo.

Stiles cerró los ojos, pensando que un descanso de al menos cinco minutos le ayudaría a despejar la mente. Con suerte la tercera vez que leyera el Bestiario encontraría ese algo que le haría darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Siempre había sido así: con la respuesta prácticamente delante de sus narices, esperando que apareciera ese detalle que hiciera que todo cobraba sentido.

De fondo oyó que Lydia se levantaba de la mesa, probablemente para estirar las piernas. No es que hubiera mucho que ver allí o con lo que uno podría entretenerse, pero cualquier cosa sería buena con tal de cambiar de postura. Stiles dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, satisfecho por su parte con dejar de mirar criaturas mitológicas durante cinco minutitos.

-          ¿Eso es un peluche? – preguntó al cabo de un rato la pelirroja.

-          ¿Qué? – Stiles abrió los ojos y no encontró a Lydia por ningún lado.

-          Eso…

El adolescente se levantó y ya sí localizó a Lydia junto a la cama situada en uno de los rincones del loft, medio oculta por una columna. Sin ver nada extraño (salvo la aparente preferencia de Derek por las camas enormes y de buena calidad pese a ser un hombre lobo) se acercó al lugar para ver lo que la chica estaba señalando.

Lo encontró bajo una de las cajas de madera que hacían las veces de mesilla de noche. En concreto la que estaba pegada a la pared y más oculta a la vista.

Al descubrir de qué se trataba, abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que se acercaba en autopiloto.

-          No me lo puedo creer – Stiles cogió el objeto con cuidado pese a no ser algo especialmente delicado, ya que solo se trataba de un peluche – Es el lobo que le regalé a Derek – susurró.

-          ¿Le regalaste a Derek un lobo de peluche?

Stiles asintió, increíblemente conmovido por encontrarlo allí.

-          Estaba convencido de que lo habría tirado nada más llegar a casa – acercó el peluche a su nariz y, al inspirar profundamente, detectó el olor de Derek que ya había aprendido a diferenciar por encima del resto – Lo ha debido tener siempre con él.

Solo de pensar que cuando Derek llegó a casa después de aquella primera tarde juntos, y en vez de tirar el lobo que le había regalado el adolescente hiperactivo, decidió conservarlo y guardarlo ni más ni menos que junto a su cama, Stiles sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

 

Aquel descubrimiento no dejaba de confirmar lo que ya sabía: que en el fondo Derek era una persona increíblemente tierna y con un corazón de oro pese a que no siempre se le diera bien demostrarlo, y que ese era uno de los muchos motivos por los que había acabado perdidamente enamorado de él.

Pero por otro lado también le recordaba que aquella persona tan increíble y que solo podía ver como la perfecta para él, nunca sería más que un buen amigo que simplemente sabía reconocer un gesto de cariño, conservando aquel lobo de peluche.

-          ¿Por qué le regalaste un lobo de peluche? – preguntó Lydia con curiosidad, sorprendida por la reacción de Stiles, quien seguía abrazando el peluche.

-          Cuando fuimos al zoo… – susurró Stiles, todavía sobrecogido por el descubrimiento - pasamos por la zona de los lobos y Derek hizo una cosa increíble con el Omega de la manada y…

 

Stiles abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que su sonrisa se borró para pasar a mostrar un gesto serio.

Serio y de concentración absoluta.

-          ¿Y? – le apremió Lydia - ¿Stiles?

El adolescente observó el lobo de peluche fijamente. Como si él fuera ahora una Banshee capaz de captar los mensajes ocultos que encerrara aquel animal de felpa.

-          Era el antiguo Alpha pero no se comportaba como uno… - comentó, más para sí que para Lydia.

-          Me he perdido.

-          ¿Dónde está el mapa? – Stiles corrió hacia la mesa, dejando el lobo de peluche en un extremo - No puede ser…

-          ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-          Derek decía que los puntos donde desaparecieron las personas formaban un círculo casi perfecto rodeando Beacon Hills.

-          Sí. Así es… - recordó las novedades que le había dado Stiles nada más llegar al loft - Pero no sabemos por qué.

-          ¿Y si quien quiera que fuera que hizo esto no fue con la intención de dañar a esas personas?

Lydia trataba de seguir el razonamiento de su amigo, sabiendo que cuando había descubierto algo no era muy dado a dar todos los detalles de golpe.

-          ¿Qué sentido tiene secuestrar a alguien si no es para hacerle daño? – trató de razonar la pelirroja - O para pedir una recompensa. Y eso ya ha quedado descartado porque no hay nadie a quien pedir dinero porque ninguno tenía familia. Al menos aquí, en Beacon Hills. Y nadie de fuera de la ciudad se ha puesto en contacto con sus familiares.

-          Porque lo que quiere es que sean ellos los que ataquen – la interrumpió Stiles - Usarles como un ejército de hombres lobos – señaló todas las marcas - Y  ya están ocupando su puesto cada uno.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que todos los secuestrados eran casualmente hombres lobo? – su voz se volvió más aguda fruto de la incredulidad.

-          ¿Recuerdas cuando la manada de Alphas secuestraron a Boyd y Cora? ¿Cuando les metieron en la caja fuerte del banco para que el efecto de la luna llena fuera aún más intenso en ellos? – esperó a que Lydia asintiera - ¿Y si alguien está haciendo lo mismo con todos esos hombres lobo?

-          No puede ser. La primera desaparición ocurrió justo después de la luna llena. No ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que se vuelvan tan feroces si lo que tiene es intención de que ataquen Beacon Hills.

-          Pero ¿y si no eran hombres lobos cuando los secuestró? ¿Y si justo lo que hizo fue convertirlos?

Lydia pensó en esa posibilidad. Aunque tuviera sentido que un Alpha se hubiera dedicado a convertir a hombres lobo sin ton ni son, pues hace tiempo ocurrió algo parecido con Derek Hale, seguía sin entender el por qué.

-          ¿Para qué va a convertir a hombres lobo y luego encerrarlos? – preguntó a Stiles - Se supone que un Alpha lo que quiere es tener una manada numerosa para ser él también más fuerte, ¿no?

-          No a no ser que lo que quiera no es una manada de Betas – se mojó los labios - Sino un ejército de Omegas.

-          ¿Omegas? – Lydia observó el mapa sin terminar de entender la pieza que faltaba y que evidentemente Stiles ya había descubierto – Pero no pueden ser Omegas. No si están con un…

Por fin entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Buscó los ojos de Stiles y supo que su expresión de terror era la misma que ahora estarían reflejando sus propios ojos.

-          Exacto – asintió Stiles – Lo más probable es que nunca hayan estado con el Alpha. Y por eso no detectamos nada de lo que suele ocurrir cuando hay un hombre lobo merodeando por el bosque. Porque lo que hizo fue dedicarse a convertirlos solo para encerrarles en algún sitio cercano – señaló todos los puntos - Así ningún animal detectaría su presencia, y tampoco los hombres lobo que les están buscando.

Lydia sintió un escalofrío, mirando de reojo los objetos que había estado tocando toda la tarde, tratando de captar algo

-          Por eso no era capaz de sentir nada. Porque los secuestrados no son los que están en peligro.

-          La intención del Alpha nunca fue la de hacerles daño. Solo mantenerles encerrados, solos, y acumulando rabia para el momento en que saliera la luna llena…

-          Esta noche es luna llena… - los ojos de Lydia se abrieron de par en par - En tres horas.

-          Tenemos que avisarles de lo que está ocurriendo – Stiles sacó su móvil del pantalón - Y conseguir toda la ayuda posible. Son 5 Omegas que estarán muy rabiosos, frenéticos, y ni siquiera sabrán lo que están haciendo.

-          Estoy llamando a Scott – señaló Lydia, marcando ya el número en el móvil – Tú llama a Derek.

 

Stiles ya estaba marcando en la agenda antes de que Lydia hubiera terminado de hablar.

-          ¡Derek! – gritó tan pronto como oyó que descolgaban el móvil - Tenéis que volver al loft inmediatamente. Ya sabemos lo que está pasando.

-          ¿Qué es? – preguntó Derek desde el otro lado del teléfono. Su voz se volvió tensa tan pronto como detectó el nerviosismo en la de Stiles.

-          Un problema bien gordo que requiere un cambio de estrategia

 

**********

En menos de media hora ya estaban todos de vuelta, esperando ansiosos a que Stiles les diera los detalles de lo que había averiguado.

Así fue cómo, menos de tres horas después desde la última vez, Stiles volvía a ser el centro de atención de cuatro hombres lobos más el añadido de una Banshee.

Y aunque la primera vez tendría que haber sido más incómoda, pues no dejaba de ser la primera vez que tenía toda la atención de Derek después de su pifia en la “no cita”, le estaba resultando mucho más complicado actuar con normalidad ahora.

 

Porque antes Stiles solo era un adolescente que tenía que hablar con el tipo del que estaba colado y que dicho tipo lo sabía, sabiendo ambos que nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellos salvo una sana (con momentos tensos) amistad… Pero tras el descubrimiento del lobo de peluche y el hecho de que estuviera justo al lado de la cama de Derek, Stiles ya no sabía qué pensar.

Al principio había dado por hecho que el que Derek guardara el peluche solo significaba que agradecía el regalo que había recibido, tal vez siendo el primer regalo que le daban en muchísimo tiempo… Pero a medida que los minutos pasaban y su cabeza, siempre en funcionamiento, seguía pensando, empezaba a plantearse otras posibilidades.

 

Posibilidades mucho más interesantes que el que un amigo hubiera aceptado el regalo de otro amigo y que, para qué mentir, conseguían que su corazón se disparara.

Sobre todo cada vez que su vista se posaba en el lugar donde había colocado el lobo, oculto al resto, pues por nada del mundo iba a dejar que su pequeño secreto (aunque Lydia ya supiera de la existencia del peluche) fuera conocido por todos.

Nadie más tenía por qué saber que en el fondo Derek era un gigantesco lobo de peluche que tenía guardado otro junto a su cama.

 

Si bien sus intentos de aparentar normalidad no fueron todo lo sutiles que esperaba, pues cada vez que pensaba en el lobo y en lo que podría significar, dejando la vista clavada sobre la enorme cama más tiempo del normal (amén de que no era muy normal mirar la cama de la persona con la que estaba hablando cuando el tema de esa conversación no tenía nada que ver con dormir); Derek alzaba una ceja un par de milímetros, en ese gesto que Stiles sabía que significaba “¿te encuentras bien?”

Y no. Stiles no estaba bien.

El problema era que tampoco podía decir que se encontraba mal del todo.

 

Y así fue como, con bastante más dificultades de las que hubiera esperado, teniendo en cuenta que esta vez nadie le estaba interrumpiendo, Stiles consiguió explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo: Que un Alpha se había dedicado a convertir a ciudadanos de Beacon Hills en hombres lobo solo para encerrarles, esperando a la luna llena para liberarles y que llevaran a cabo lo que no podría ser otra cosa que una auténtica matanza.

O dicho en otras palabras: Cómo el plan original de encontrar a los desaparecidos para liberarles, se había convertido en “encontrar a los secuestrados para que NO se liberaran, al menos no durante la luna llena, y que sería en unas cuantas horas”.

 

-          No entiendo a qué viene el cambio de plan – comentó Peter en cuanto Stiles terminó de explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo – La situación es la misma que cuando nos fuimos. Solo cambia que ahora ya sabemos que son hombres lobos y que podemos atacarles.

Stiles miró a Derek, quien en ese momento cerraba los ojos y negaba, consciente de que ciertas cosas con su tío nunca cambiarían, como preguntándole si lo había dicho en serio o solo formaba parte de un humor muy, MUY negro.

-          ¿Te has perdido la parte en la que he dicho que son Omegas?

-          No – Peter torció el gesto – Mi oído es tan bueno como siempre.

-          Entonces sabrás que no podemos atacarles porque NO son los culpables. No sabrán lo que están haciendo porque lo más probable es que ni siquiera sepan todavía en qué se han convertido.

-          Lo que hay que hacer es asegurarse de que no hagan daño a nadie.

-          ¡Exacto! – señaló a Derek, mirando a Peter – ¿Ves? Eso es una manera lógica de actuar viendo la nueva situación y que SÍ exige un cambio de plan.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con el Alpha que se ha dedicado a transformarlos para convertirlos en bombas de relojería? – preguntó Scott – Porque yo no he sido, e intuyo que tú tampoco – miró a Derek, quien hizo un gesto de “¿en serio me lo estás preguntando?”.

-          ¿Y tú? – preguntó Isaac a Peter, muy interesado en conocer lo que había hecho el mayor de los Hale en las últimas semanas, pues como siempre no se le había visto la mayor parte del tiempo.

Peter Hale dejó los ojos en blanco con tal exasperación que el Beta sintió dolor.

-          Por mucho que os gustaría cargarme el muerto, no. Yo no he sido. Principalmente porque ya no soy Alpha.

-          Y que siga siendo así, por favor – añadió Stiles, queriendo poner su granito de arena al momento de escarnio de Peter Hale. Había que aprovechar las pocas ocasiones que tenía.

-          ¿Entonces quién ha sido? – preguntó Scott, devolviendo la atención al problema principal: saber quién había llenado Beacon Hills de Omegas dispuestos a despedazar todo lo que se encontraran a su paso.

Derek negó con gesto cansado.

-          Ahora no hay tiempo para averiguar eso – explicó – Lo importante es asegurarnos de que esos Omegas no hagan daño a nadie. Intentar poner a salvo a toda la gente del pueblo.

-          Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser el de siempre – apuntó Peter con un retintín que no pasó desapercibido a Stiles.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Stiles, confuso por la mirada de odio de Derek dirigida a su tío. Y no es que fuera algo extraño que le asesinara con la mirada, pero generalmente conocía los motivos – A diferencia de ti, Derek siempre se ha preocupado por los habitantes de Beacon Hills.

-          Por supuesto – admitió Peter en seguida, mas su tono dejaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo. Y para que quedara claro, le guiñó luego un ojo a Isaac, que parecía tener ganas de añadir algo a la conversación.

Lamentablemente el guiño que le dirigió el ex Alpha solo consiguió que Lahey se sintiera bastante incómodo.

-          Si ya habéis terminado – gruño Derek - ¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo importante?

-          Eso – secundó Stiles, aunque luego se quedó sin ideas - ¿Cómo demonios paramos a cinco feroces hombres lobo que no saben lo que están haciendo, sin que nadie resulte herido, y a ser posible sin que todo Beacon Hills se de cuenta de que vive en un pueblo con una alarmante población de seres mitológicos?

-          Lo importante es proteger a la población – se dirigió Derek a Stiles – Tienes que informar a tu padre de lo que está ocurriendo para que decrete un toque de queda con efecto inmediato.

-          ¿Será suficiente?

-          Al menos por un tiempo.

-          ¿Y cómo detenemos a los Omegas? – preguntó Isaac - La otra vez conseguimos retener a Cora y Boyd en el instituto. Pero solo eran dos y, aunque estuvieran encerrados juntos, no corrían peligro. Si lo hacemos con ellos…

-          Se despedazarán los unos a los otros… - concluyó Derek con voz apagada. Como le ocurría cada vez que recordaba a su antiguo Beta, fallecido bajo sus propias manos.

-          Habrá que mantenerles separados – comentó Stiles en seguida, deseando que Derek dejara de pensar en lo que sabía que estaba pensando ahora mismo – La cuestión es, ¿qué lugares son los suficientemente resistentes como para retener a un hombre lobo?

-          ¿Siguen en pie los sótanos de la mansión Hale? – preguntó Scott a los dos miembros de la antigua manada Hale.

-          Sí – asintió Derek – Pero solo podremos meter a dos Omegas como mucho si queremos tenerles separados.

-          Pero al menos serán dos Omegas menos, ¿no? – trató de ser optimista el joven Alpha.

-          Os estáis olvidando de una cosa – apuntó Lydia, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a escuchar la conversación con interés, pero esperando a que alguien formulara la pregunta clave. Y cuando esta no llegó no tuvo más remedio que ser ella quien lo dijera - ¿Cómo vais a conseguir que vayan donde queréis que vayan? Si tan feroces son y no saben lo que están haciendo, ¿por qué iban a ir donde vosotros le digáis?

-          Porque no se lo vamos a decir – explicó Derek con un tono de voz un poco chulesco, pues no le había pasado desapercibido el tono de la pelirroja, como si siguiera creyendo que no sabía lo que hacía.

Y nunca estaba de más recordar a los demás que él seguía siendo el Alfa y que no hacía las cosas sin pensar… que _ya_ no hacía las cosas sin pensar.

Derek fue hasta uno de los baúles que había en uno de los rincones del loft, rebuscando en su interior. Una vez encontró lo que buscaba volvió a la mesa para depositar sobre ella varios dispositivos electrónicos.

-          ¿Esos no son los rastreadores de Argent? – preguntó Isaac.

-          Los tomé prestados – sonrió Derek con sarcasmo, entregando uno a cada hombre lobo – Con estos dispositivos conseguiréis atraer la atención de los Omegas al punto donde queráis. Luego tendréis que ser más rápidos que ellos para encerrarles en las celdas de los sótanos.

Scott asintió, aliviado porque por fin se estuvieran encontrando soluciones.

El cielo ya estaba completamente naranja, anunciando que quedaban pocos minutos para que anocheciera y saliera la luna llena.

-          Pero solo serán dos Omegas como mucho – comentó Isaac - ¿Qué hacemos con el resto? ¿Y qué pasa si se presentan todos al sonido de un único rastreador? Quien quiera que lo esté usando se verá rodeado.

-          Gracias por el optimismo, Isaac. Siempre tan productivo – se quejó Stiles, exagerando el desagrado.

Afortunadamente Derek ya intuía que alguien preguntaría aquello. Principalmente porque ya se lo había planteado él.

-          Les atraeremos a distintos puntos a la vez – observó el mapa desplegado sobre la mesa – Y a ser posible en sitios cercanos de donde deben estar encerrados ahora mismo, para que no haya riesgo de que se adentren en las calles de Beacon Hills.

-          La comisaría de mi padre está justo en el otro extremo de la mansión Hale – comentó Stiles, señalando el lugar exacto, así como la marca roja que había un poco más arriba – No será tan resistente como una mazmorra construida para retener a hombres lobos, pero si les atontamos un poco a lo mejor será suficiente hasta que amanezca.

-          ¿Atontarles? – sospechó Derek - ¿No querrás decir _envenenarles_?

-          No, claro que no. Estoy con vosotros, ¿recuerdas? – esta vez fue Stiles el ofendido - Pero a lo mejor Deaton tiene algo que, sin llegar a matarles, pueda inmovilizarles durante horas.

Derek se quedó pensativo unos segundos, tras lo que asintió con calma.

-          Hay que moverse con rapidez. Scott, ve a ver a Deaton a ver qué puede darte. Isaac, tú reúnete con los Argent y que vengan con toda la artillaría no letal que puedan reunir – ambos hombres lobo asintieron, poniéndose ya en marcha – Esperar a mi señal para conectar los rastreadores a la vez, una vez estéis en los puntos acordados. Así conseguiremos que se mantengan separados.

-          Lydia y yo iremos a comisaría para avisar a mi padre – anunció Stiles tan pronto como Derek hubo explicado el plan.

-          Quedaos allí. Será más seguro.

-          Pero yo quiero ayudar – se quejó Stiles.

-          Y lo estás haciendo – admitió Derek, casi en un susurro - ¿Pero de qué servirá tu ayuda si un Omega te despedaza?

-          ¿Y vosotros? – señaló al Alpha y a su tío - ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-          Haremos batidas por la zona más alejada de la antigua mansión y la comisaría. Con los rastreadores atraeremos la atención de cualquier Omega que haya suelto por la zona y conseguiremos que nos sigan.

Stiles sintió un nudo en el estómago ante esa parte del plan, y que no transmitía tanta seguridad como el resto.

-          ¿Y luego? Por allí no hay nada con bastante consistente como para retenerles.

Derek mostró una media sonrisa bastante presumida que, por mucho que Stiles hubiera deseado que llegara en cualquier otro momento, esta vez no le gustó lo más mínimo.

-          Ya improvisaremos.

 

El nudo en el estómago de Stiles no hizo sino crecer cuando todos se separaron en la entrada del loft, tomando cada uno una dirección distinta y siendo la ancha espalda de Derek lo último que vio de él antes de adentrarse en el bosque.

 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de mis capítulos favoritos, por tooodo lo que pasa en él...

 

La cara que puso el Sheriff cuando su hijo entró precipitadamente en comisaría, acompañado de Lydia, fue más que suficiente para que Stiles comprendiera que podía saltarse los preámbulos e ir directamente a lo importante. O así lo dejó claro su padre cuando, tras sorprenderse por verle allí a esas horas, soltó un suspiro y les pidió que entraran en su despacho con un “¿qué es esta vez?”

Era en situaciones como aquellas con las que Stiles se alegraba de su padre supiera toda la verdad después de tanto tiempo en la ignorancia. Especialmente cuando su padre, sin sufrir su hiperactividad, seguía captando las cosas al vuelo, lo que hacía que no se perdiera un tiempo precioso y que era una de las cosas que más de quicio le sacaba.

Por ello, estando los dos Stilinski reunidos y que eran tal para cual, la que en apariencia tendría que haber sido una conversión complicada y con miles de preguntas para aclarar todos los detalles, se resumió en tres simples frases:

“A ver, qué es esta vez”

“Un Alpha ha transformado a todas las personas secuestradas y las va a soltar esta noche, en luna llena, sabiendo que no van a poder controlar su lado animal.”

Cinco segundos de pausa:

“Iré a decretar el toque de queda inmediato”

 

Al mismo tiempo que el Sheriff salía de su despacho y Stiles lanzaba un puño al aire, alegrándose de que por fin las cosas empezaban a marchar bien y sobre todo tan rápido, la pelirroja observó a Stiles con los ojos como platos.

-          Caray. Tu padre se ha habituado muy bien a los seres sobrenaturales.

-          ¿Qué quieres? El pobre se estaba muriendo por saber las cosas que le ocultaba como para ponerle ahora pegas… Además, es mi padre – sonrió de medio lado –Los Stilinski siempre hemos sido los más espabilados.

Lydia entornó los ojos, como si no creyera sus palabras, más la sonrisita que mostró después dejó claro que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

-          ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó, observando el despacho vacío - ¿Otra vez a esperar?

-          Eso parece – refunfuñó el adolescente, el buen humor perdido por completo.

-          Has conseguido averiguar lo que está ocurriendo – trató de animarle Lydia - Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Stiles se dejó caer en la silla de su padre con tal cara, que no había dudas sobre lo poco orgulloso que se sentía por su logro. Miró a Lydia fijamente.

-          No sientes nada, ¿no? – preguntó – ¿Algo que indique que va a morir gente? O en concreto gente que conocemos.

-          No, tranquilo. De momento no parece que vaya a haber muertos.

-          ¿De momento?

-          Están bien, Stiles, no te preocupes… - le riñó - Y siendo Derek un Alpha no creo que vaya a tener muchos problemas en controlar a unos cuantos Omegas.

-          ¿Por qué hablas de Derek expresamente? – preguntó, la voz una octava más aguda – Yo no he dicho nada de Derek.

-          No te hace falta – le miró con ese gesto suyo de prepotencia, pero que ya no dolía tanto cuando iba dirigido a él. Sobre todo porque ahora no era la opinión que Lydia tenía de él la que me más le preocupaba.

-          Es que no es lo mismo un Omega que cinco – trató de explicar Stiles su preocupación - Vi como contenía a Isaac con un solo grito, pero eso fue porque era su Beta. Pero estos son 5 Omegas que no tienen nada que ver con él. No es que le deban obediencia ni nada.

-          Pues tendrá que usar sus garras y colmillos. Tampoco es que sea algo que nunca ha hecho antes – replicó con seguridad - Te recuerdo que son los humanos los que realmente corren peligro. Ellos son los que no pueden defenderse.

-          Bueno. Pueden usar _mountain ash_ para retenerles… - su comentario consiguió que abriera los ojos como platos, dejando también la boca medio abierta durante unos segundos, mirando al infinito - Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

-          ¿De qué?

-          ¡El _mountain ash_! – se puso en pie, incapaz de estarse quieto mientras le daba las novedades a su amiga - Tan solo habrá que rodearles para evitar que ataquen a alguien y esperar a que se haga de día. No será necesario que se arriesguen, obligando a los Omegas a que les sigan para llevarles a un sitio concreto para contenerles y confiar en que no lo derriben…

-          Pero ellos no pueden usar el _mountain ash_.

-          Y para eso estamos los humanos – anunció triunfal – Llama a Deaton para que reúna la mayor cantidad de _mountain ash_. Nosotros, Allison, su padre y mi padre tendremos que encargarnos de encerrar a los Omegas que el resto localicen.

-          ¿A dónde vas tú? – preguntó la Banshee cuando Stiles ya se dirigía a la puerta.

-          Deaton tendrá ceniza en la clínica de animales pero no creo que sea suficiente. Tendré que ir a buscar más.

-          ¿Es que sabes dónde hay más?

-          Sí. En la antigua estación de trenes.

-          ¿Por qué habría allí?

Stiles se quedó mirando a Lydia unos segundos, sin creerse que lo estuviera preguntando de verdad.

-          ¿Por qué yo lo escondí? – explicó al final.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Qué crees que hago cuando no hay un asesino merodeando por Beacon Hills? Asegurarme de estar preparado para la siguiente vez. ¿Y qué mejor sitio que un antiguo refugio de hombres lobo?

-          Pero todo el mundo ya sabe que era un antiguo refugio – añadió Lydia, no del todo convencida por la explicación de Stiles.

-          Justo… - sonrió con superioridad - Y por eso a nadie se le ocurrirá volver a mirar en el mismo sitio.

-          ¡Espera! – le agarró de la mano cuando vio que ya iba hacia la puerta - ¿Vas a ir ahora? ¿Tú solo? Ya es de noche.

-          No te preocupes. Está a solo 15 minutos en el jeep. Y el refugio está en una zona más interior del bosque. Alejada de los puntos calientes…

-          Debería acompañarte.

-          No pasa nada, Lydia, en serio. Tú espérame aquí. Mi padre necesitará unos cuantos consejos a la hora de detener a un hombre lobo. Además de que me fío más si la única persona del mundo capaz de detectar peligro está cerca de él - le dio un rápido abrazo, consciente de que si estuviera en su situación no le gustaría ver que un amigo se marchaba solo hacia el peligro. Pero en ese sentido era Lydia la no que no era consciente de la situación de Stiles, y que no podía quedarse quieto sabiendo que tenía la clave para que Derek y los demás no arriesgaran sus vidas más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo - Vuelvo enseguida.

***********

 

Llegar a la estación de tren abandonada y recoger todo el cargamento de _mountain ash_ que dejó en su día no fue muy complicado. De hecho, le llevó justo el tiempo que había esperado, y a los quince minutos ya tenía los sacos en el maletero de su jeep y dispuesto a regresar junto al resto.

Ahí fue donde empezaron los problemas.

En ese sentido parecía que su jeep tenía personalidad propia y que, como buen jeep de Stiles Stilinski, decidía estropearse justo en el momento adecuado. Y, por supuesto, ese momento tenía que ser en una situación de vida o muerte y donde cada segundo era de vital importancia.

Stiles golpeó el volante del jeep cuando siguió sin arrancar, sonando un ruido de motor ahogado de fondo, y salió del vehículo para ver qué leches ocurría. No por primera vez pensó en la posibilidad de apuntarse a un taller de mecánica porque, visto la cantidad de veces que se le había estropeado y había tenido que llevarlo al taller, le saldría más a cuenta pagar el curso. Y, sobre todo, de ese modo sería capaz de arreglar el coche cada vez que se estropeara, en lugar de quedarse mirando el conjunto de cables y válvulas sin tener ni idea de qué hacer, como le estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Para estropear un poco más la situación, porque seguía siendo Stiles Stilinski y con él los problemas nunca llegaban solos, justo en el momento en que una nube de vaho le golpeaba en la cara al abrir el capó del jeep, un rugido de fondo le indicó que estar en mitad del bosque y en plena luna llena, solo, no había sido la idea más inteligente.

Y sí. Stiles ya tenía muy claro que esa no había sido una idea muy inteligente, pero estaba claro que el karma no perdía ocasión para recordar lo idiota que era a veces.

 

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, decidiendo que ese era el mejor momento para llamar a la caballería, pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo. Cuando iba a marcar el botón de rellamada para contactar con Derek (porque era el Alpha y el último número que había marcado, además de que se sentiría más seguro con él que con Scott, por mucho que Scotty fuera su amigo), un rugido más cercano hizo que pegara tal respingo que el móvil se le cayera de las manos.

Viendo que el peligro estaba más cerca de lo que creía, y que casualmente tenía a su alcance el principal sistema defensivo contra los hombres lobo, decidió que lo primero era ponerse a salvo él, y luego ya se encargaría de llamar a la caballería.

Así que Stiles corrió hacia el maletero para abrir uno de los sacos repletos de _mountain ash_ y coger un buen puñado. Tan pronto como lo tuvo en la mano detectó movimiento justo frente a él, a unos veinte metros de distancia y saliendo de entre un grupo de árboles.

Aquel hecho, que ya era terrorífico de por sí, no habría resultado ser tan terrorífico como acabó siendo, si hubiera detectado solo un tipo de movimiento. Pero la cosa se complicó bastante más cuando vio que no solo era un Omega el que corría hacia él, sino que lo hacía en compañía de otro.

La mano de Stiles que contenía la ceniza empezó a temblar pero se obligó a aguantar al tipo hasta que al menos hubiera formado el círculo de protección. Luego ya podría desmayarse con calma a causa del terror.

El círculo no salió todo lo perfecto que cabría esperar, entre su temblor y que el terreno no era precisamente regular, pero tampoco había nadie por allí cerca para criticarlo.

Cuando los dos hombres lobo se abalanzaron sobre él una luz azulada apareció de repente, justo encima de la línea de ceniza, demostrando que seguía funcionando y eso era lo importante.

Stile se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y llevándose una mano al pecho mientras no le quitaba el ojo a los dos seres que le miraban con ojos brillantes y los colmillos bien fuera. El hecho de que uno de ellos tuviera, además, los ojos azul brillante, solo consiguió añadir más tensión a la situación.

 

No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que tenía a un hombre lobo tan cerca, pero mentiría si dijera que nunca antes le habían parecido tan terroríficos. Incluso después de que Scott estuviera a punto de atacarle cuando todavía no controlaba su lado animal, no había tenido tan cerca un claro ejemplo de que un hombre lobo era justo eso: un hombre que también era un lobo.

Porque por mucho que esas dos personas estuvieran andando sobre sus dos patas y rodeando el círculo, tratando de buscar una brecha como haría cualquier humano, las garras y la mirada de depredador le acercaban más a un animal que a un hombre.

 

Si no estuviera ahora tan aterrorizado, viéndose rodeado por dos Omegas que querían convertirle en su cena, Stiles se habría preguntado cómo era posible que dos Omegas estuvieran juntos, si al parecer el plan de quien quiera que fuera que había orquestado todo aquello era repartirlos por la ciudad para causar el mayor daño posible. O que si un Omega era realmente un Omega nunca formaría equipo con otro hombre lobo, sino que directamente se dejaría llevar por su instinto depredador y atacaría, daba igual si fuera de su misma especie que él o no.

Pero Stiles ahora mismo solo podía pensar que, aunque a salvo, seguía estando en mitad del bosque y en plena luna llena, solo, sin poder pedir ayuda. El móvil estaba justo fuera del círculo (no es que se hubiera dedicado a observar con atención cuando lo estaba creando y lo importante era cerrarlo de una vez, gracias), con lo que no podía acceder a él. Y sí, él podía sacar la mano para cogerlo y el problema se resolvería en un segundo, pues tan solo sería cuestión de esperar a que llegara la caballería. Pero teniendo en cuenta que los dos Omegas se habían colocado estratégicamente cada uno a un lado, tenía claro que en cuanto sacara la mano ya podría despedirse de ella… Y qué le iba a hacer, pero Stiles le había cogido mucho cariño a su mano derecha.

 

Pero para complicar aún más las cosas, porque seguía siendo Stiles y estaba claro que el mundo le odiaba, un nuevo problema se sumó a los que ya tenía.

Junto a los rugidos de los Omegas que no cesaban, en un deseo de que no se le olvidara que eran medio animales y que le iban a despedazar, resonó el ulular del viento meciendo las copas de los árboles.

Un detalle que no habría tenido la menor importancia e incluso podría haberse considerado bonito y bucólico, sino fuera porque ese viento y que hasta ahora le había parecido inofensivo, también empezó a mover otra cosa que no eran árboles: la ceniza que había en torno a él, y que seguía siendo la única barrera de protección de los hombres lobo que _seguían_ rodeándole.

Una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte removió el pelo de Stiles y bajo sus pies la ceniza también se movió, volviéndose más fina la barrera que había creado.

-          No me jodas – murmuró Stiles para sí, mirando con pánico la barrera

Cada vez era más y más fina, hasta que hubo un momento en que dejó de existir en uno de los lados. Apenas era un centímetro, pero lo suficiente para que el sello se hubiera roto, con lo que cualquier ser sobrenatural que quisiera podría alcanzarle tan solo con dar un paso.

Contaba con la ventaja de que uno de los Omegas ya había intentado entrar cuando la barrera servía de protección, y al ser empujado por el campo protector no tenía muchas ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Stiles dudaba que los Omegas supieran exactamente lo que era el _mountain ash_ o cómo funcionaba, pero por si acaso luchó por no mirar al suelo y la separación que había entre la ceniza y que confirmaba que la barrera de protección era inservible. Con suerte pensarían que seguía funcionando y no tenían ganas de volver a recibir una descarga del campo de fuerza que hasta hacía cinco segundos había a su alrededor.

 

Pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño… Más extraño que estar rodeado por hombres lobo y dentro de un círculo mágico creado por ceniza, y que ya se había convertido en rutina para Stiles.

Lo extraño fue que de repente uno de los Omegas, uno con pinta de adolescente y que si no le fallaba la memoria se llamaba Patrick, por lo que recordaba haber leído en las notas de su padre, miró el círculo de ceniza en el mismo lugar donde se había roto la barrera. Y Stiles juraría que lo hizo con ojos humanos, entendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba esa línea rota, tras lo que le sonrió con una prepotencia que le resultaba vágamente familiar, pero que poco tenía que ver con los hombres lobo que aparentemente no tenían control de lo que estaban haciendo, y más con adolescentes a los que les encantaba estar por encima de la situación.

Pero sin duda lo más extraño fue que ese Omega que parecía saber lo que era el _mountain ash_ y cómo funcionaba, miró a su compañero Omega (una contradicción en sí mismo), y le señaló la brecha dejada por el viento.

Nada más ver la brecha el Omega de ojos azules al que Stiles ya había identificado como Cameron, la primera persona desaparecida, rugió con todas sus fuerzas.

Stiles, paralizado de terror, vio cómo Cameron se acercaba a él.

Comprendió que no tenía ningún sentido que siguiera allí, quieto y confiando en que algo repelería el ataque, cuando sabía de sobra que nada lo haría.

Así que Stiles resopló, dando un par de saltos en el sitio y dispuesto a empezar a correr. Estaba claro que le atraparían en cuestión de segundos, pero al menos caería luchando y no esperando estúpidamente a que le devoraran.

Contó hasta tres, cuando el Omega ya estaba a un metro de distancia, y abrió la boca para gritar, esperando que al menos el ruido les sorprendiera y le diera un par de segundos de ventaja.

 

El rugido que resonó en el bosque fue atronador, pero no salió de la garganta de Stiles. Desde su derecha vio movimiento y en seguida tuvo a un hombre lobo haciendo de barrera entre los Omegas y él, rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas y consiguiendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Pero en cuanto uno de los Omegas se lanzó contra Derek y éste evitó el ataque solo para un segundo después golpearle con tantas fuerzas que le dejó semi inconsciente, la piel de gallina de Stiles fue a causa de lo que estaba viendo.

 

De repente el miedo a ser devorado por hombres lobos y en mitad del bosque, fue sustituido por estar contemplando una pelea… una paliza a esos mismos hombres lobo.

Stiles no podría describir aquello con otra palabra que como “espectáculo”: Después de haber dejado KO al primer Omega, soltando un rugido de victoria, Derek extendió un brazo para evitar el ataque que vino desde uno de los flancos. La falta de técnica de ese Omega, Patrick, era evidente, pues solo trataba de atacar con las manos y clavar los dientes en la carne de su enemigo; mientras que Derek estaba usando todo su cuerpo.

Derek se agachó, clavando una rodilla en el suelo, y rasgó con fiereza las piernas del Omega, que cayó con gemidos de dolor. Pero no contento con ello, pues seguía tratando de atacarle, Derek golpeó en el pecho al Omega caído con tal brutalidad que Stiles pudo oír perfectamente el sonido de costillas rompiéndose.

No hubo tiempo para recuperarse de lo desagradable del sonido. Mientras caía el Omega al suelo el primero, Cameron, ya se había recuperado del ataque de Derek y estaba preparando su contraataque por la espalda. Stiles fue a gritar para avisarle a Derek, pero no le hizo falta en ningún momento su ayuda.

Antes de que hubiera abierto la boca el Alpha ya se había girado 180 grados, como si le hubiera visto venir, y rugió de nuevo al tiempo que cargaba de nuevo, esta vez usando solo las garras.

Contemplando el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando a meros centímetros de distancia, Stiles no sabía si ponerse a gritar con cada golpe que daba Derek, o directamente vitorear su nombre.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que, aunque no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que había visto pelear a hombres lobos, nunca había estado tan cerca. Siempre había estado más preocupado por ocultarse para salvarse, que de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Ahora no necesitaba ninguna protección. Aunque la barrera de mountain ash ya no servía de nada, tenía a Derek a su lado haciendo lo que mejor sabía: dar palizas a Omegas y demostrarles que ÉL era el Alpha, incluso cuando uno de sus rivales era un antiguo militar que sabía cómo pelear, con lo que se sentía más que tranquilo y con ganas de disfrutar del espectáculo.

 

Cuando Cameron cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente, Stiles levantó los puños al aire, con una expresión de felicidad absoluta. Si hubiera tenido algún pompón a mano de seguro que lo habría usado, daba igual lo ridículo que hubiera quedado.

-          ¡Ha sido increíble! – exclamó Stiles corriendo hacia Derek, quien en esos momentos estaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo del otro Omega – Tío, definitivamente eres el Alpha.

Derek miró por encima del hombro a Stiles, todavía transformado en su forma de Beta. Los ojos brillaban con un rojo fuego y tenía la cara salpicaba de gotas de sangre, consecuencia de los golpes más fuertes que había soltado, además de los colmillos bien visibles.

-          Guau… - Sitles retrocedió un paso - ¿Te importa guardar los dientes? Ahora mismo das bastante miedo.

El Alpha se quedó quieto unos segundos y sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera mareado. A continuación se puso en pie para acercarse a los dos Omegas caídos, pero sin hacer caso a su petición de volver a su forma humana.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó al ver que Derek estaba clavándole una jeringuilla en el brazo del hombre lobo y le estaba inyectando un líquido cristalino.

-          Es veneno de Kanima – comentó mientras repetía la operación con el otro Omega – Me lo dio Deaton para asegurarnos de que no volvieran a transformarse en el caso de que recuperen la consciencia.

-          Anda. Mira que práctico.

Derek mandó un mensaje a Chris Argent indicando su posición. Él era el encargado de recoger a los Omegas dejados fuera de juego para llevarles a un lugar alejado del resto de ciudadanos de Beacon Hills que no deberían ver a seres sobrenaturales

-          ¡Qué hacías aquí fuera! – gritó Derek tan pronto como hubo mandado el mensaje - ¡Y tú solo! ¿Es que no sabes que tu padre ha ordenado el toque de queda? ¡Porque tú se lo has pedido!

Stiles tardó unos segundos en responder, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud.

-          ¿Por qué me gritas ahora? – hizo un aspaviento – Yo también estaba intentando ayudar.

-          ¿Cómo? ¿Convirtiéndote en comida para perros?

-          Yo… - de pronto Stiles entornó los ojos - ¿Acabas de hacer un chiste de perros? ¿Tú? Se supone que eso solo los puedo hacer yo.

Derek resopló, habiendo llegado el momento en el que era mejor no escuchar las tonterías de Stiles, y se acercó al jeep.

Sin decir nada levantó el capó del coche y apretó unas cuantas tuercas o lo que leches fuera, por supuesto sin necesidad de usar herramientas porque para eso ya contaba con super fuerza. En cuanto le indicó a Stiles que arrancara el vehículo, el jeep se puso a ronronear como un gatito, como si nunca hubiera dado problemas.

Stiles habría odiado a su jeep por comportarse tan mal con él y tan bien con desconocidos, pero decidió que tampoco pasaba nada. Sobre todo si el penoso estado de su jeep había servido para que pudiera tener un ejemplo de primera mano de Derek haciendo de mecánico.

 

En menos de 10 minutos había visto cumplida su fantasía de Derek siendo el caballero de brillante armadura que venía a salvarle, y de Derek teniendo una profesión tan propia del mundo porno como era el mecánico… Lástima que el final no fuera el que aparecía en sus sueños, y que también era muy similar a lo que ocurría en el mundo del porno...

Pero Stiles sabía conformarse con lo poco que le daban. Y en este caso no había sido precisamente poco.

Por desgracia, tan pronto como Derek terminó de arreglarle el coche, se subió al asiento del copiloto advirtiéndole con un movimiento de sus cejas (o de sus no-cejas porque seguía con su forma de Beta) que se pusiera en marcha.

Stiles no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. Aunque cuando avanzó por el camino de tierra que les alejaba de la zona del bosque, se dio cuenta de que Derek no le había indicado dónde debían ir o cómo es que le había encontrado si no tuvo tiempo de llamarle. Supuso que la última pregunta era lo de menos, pues lo importante era que le había encontrado y a tiempo, aunque Stiles reconocía que agradecería un poco de información de cómo iba la cosa en el resto del pueblo.

-          ¿Eso es todo el _mountain ash_ que has conseguido reunir? – preguntó de pronto Derek, sin necesidad de señalar la parte de atrás del jeep llena de sacos.

-          De esta zona, sí – respondió, más preocupado por el hecho de que Derek siguiera en su forma de Beta pese a que era evidente que el peligro ya había pasado - Tenía pensado ir luego al refugio de animales, donde Deaton tiene una reserva más grande… Pero aparecieron los Omegas y no pude llegar.

-          ¿Y por qué fuiste tú solo? – preguntó más alto esta vez – Fuiste tú quien dijo que no debíamos ir solos.

Derek dejó unos segundos de silencio, tras lo que miró a Stiles para indicarle que ahora era cuando tenía que hablar él.

-          Eh… Pero llevaba _mountain ash_ \- los labios de Derek se apretaron, indicándole que no le servía esa excusa – Si aparecía un Omega solo tendría que crear un círculo y…

-          Y ya ves lo bien que te ha funcionado.

-          ¿Cómo leches iba a saber que el viento podía romperlo? Si un hombre lobo no puede atravesarlo era de suponer que el aire tampoco podría, ¿no?

Derek apretó los puños pero guardó silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

-          ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? – preguntó el Alpha pasado ese tiempo, su voz mucho más humana.

-          ¿Lo mismo?

-          ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llego cinco minutos más tarde? ¿Eh? – a medida que la rabia de Derek aumentaba, poco a poco empezó a recuperar su forma humana - ¿Cómo demonios le cuento a tu padre que te han despedazado y ni siquiera pude recuperar un cuerpo al que poder enterrar?

El comentario del hombre lobo dejó a Stiles un tanto trastocado, necesitando varios segundos de reflexión antes de atreverse a responder.

-          ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco exagerado?

-          ¿Exagerado? – le miró una milésima de segundo para dejar claro que aquello era una estupidez - Si llego a aparecer un segundo más tarde ahora mismo estarías en el suelo del bosque con el estómago rasgado y todas las tripas fuera, siendo la comida de esos Omegas…

Stiles dio una arcada ante semejante descripción.

-          ¿Es que quieres que vomite? Porque si sigue así lo vas a conseguir.

-          ¡Quiero que te des cuenta de que eres débil!

El grito de Derek consiguió que Stiles diera un bote en el sitio, mas luego lo que sintió no fue miedo sino decepción.

-          Gracias por el recordatorio.

El susurro con el que habló llamó la atención al Alpha, poco acostumbrado a que Stiles hablara en voz baja o despacio, y tuvo que repetir los últimos segundos de la conversación en su mente. Al hacerlo fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido.

-          No me refería a que te considero inferior.

-          No, claro que no: “eres débil”. Puede que no seas muy bueno a la hora de expresarte con palabras, Derek, pero cuando son tan claras no hay margen de error.

-          Quería decir que tú no eres como yo…

-          De eso ya me había dado cuenta, Mr. Obvio – farfulló el adolescente.

-          Si a mi me rompen el brazo tardo cinco minutos en recuperarme, mientras que tú necesitarías meses para que el hueso se soldara – gritó Derek, harto de que le interrumpiera – Si a mi me disparan en media hora estoy como nuevo pero tú… - se obligó a mirar la carretera - Tu podrías morir.

Stiles no tenía muy claro lo que más le extrañaba del comportamiento de Derek: Que tan pronto estaba gritando como al segundo después hablando en susurros. O que le estuviera diciendo cosas ya conocidas por todos como si fuera un secreto.

-          ¿Por qué me lo cuentas como si no lo supiera ya? – preguntó Stiles, confuso y molesto al mismo tiempo. Odiaba cuando no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-          Porque actúas como si lo hubieras olvidado. Como si creyeras que no te va a pasar nada… O que siempre va a haber alguien que te salve en el último minuto… Y algún día puedo fallar. Puedo llegar tarde y…

-          Y no sería culpa tuya… - el hecho de que consiguió frenar el discurso con aquellas cinco palabras demostró que había acertado en su palo de ciego. Y que si Derek estaba tan raro era por el motivo de siempre: porque solo estaba preocupado pero no sabía cómo mostrar esa preocupación - No sería culpa tuya, Derek – repitió un poco más calmado, consciente de que era absurdo discutir cuando ni siquiera había un motivo - Así que hazme el favor de no llenarte la cabeza con más culpas y traumas cuando ni siquiera ha ocurrido esa nueva tragedia.

-          Yo…

El intento de Derek por retomar la conversación falló estrepitosamente, señal inequívoca de que si no era para culparse a sí mismo o culpar al resto, Derek no sabía de qué hablar.

-          Dios Santo, lo que disfrutas con el complejo de mártir – amonestó Stiles al hombre lobo, cual madre con su cachorro – Pero déjame decirte que eso no es nada sexy. Ni siquiera si lo haces tú – devolvió la atención a la carretera para rebajar un poco la tensión dentro del jeep - Así que, ¿podemos dejar ya el tema de las culpas y los reproches y toda esa mierda? ¿O al menos posponerlo hasta haber solucionado el problema que tenemos entre manos y que es bastante más importante?

Derek no dijo nada para darle la razón, aunque sí que aflojó la fuerza de sus puños cerrados.

Solo con aquel simple gesto la tensión disminuyó considerablemente, transcurriendo el viaje en un silencio que casi, casi podría considerarse cómodo.

 

Como Derek no le había dicho lo contrario cuando Stiles dijo que su siguiente parada iba a ser el refugio de animales, Stiles tomo aquella dirección. Una decisión acertada, según le confirmó el coche de Lydia junto a la moto de Scott, ambos aparcados junto a la puerta metálica de la clínica.

-          Esto… - habló Stiles una vez parado el motor - Antes de que entremos y nos pongamos en modo equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales… quería darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por haberme salvado la vida. Todavía no te había dicho nada.

-          No es la primera vez que lo hago – respondió Derek, cortante, también quieto en su asiento.

-          Ya lo sé. Pero siempre hay que ser educado. Además, hacía mucho que no veía tan de cerca lo que haces y… ha sido increíble.

-          Me alegro de que alguien haya disfrutado del espectáculo – comentó, acercándose su tono de voz peligrosamente al sarcasmo.

Y eso no es lo que quería Stiles.

-          Olvídate del fan adolescente, ¿vale? Y quédate solo con el “gracias” – miró fijamente a Derek para que le quedara claro que esta vez estaba siendo totalmente sincero - Me alegro que aparecieras.

Tras unos cuantos segundos más de silencio, esta vez a medio camino entre la comodidad y la tensión, Derek colocó una mano en el manillar de la puerta, a punto de salir.

Pero de pronto pareció pensárselo mejor y fue esta vez él quien miró fijamente a Stiles.

Y tras varios segundos de mirarle fijamente, sin saber Stiles _por qué_ le estaba mirando tan fijamente,Derek acercó a cámara lenta su mano a la mejilla de Stiles para acariciarla un instante, tras lo que recorrió la distancia que les separaba para besar esa misma mejilla como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

-          Me alegro de que estés bien – susurró antes de salir del coche, dejando a un estupefacto Stiles en su interior.

 

Stiles necesitó casi un minuto para salir del coche.

La mejilla le hormigueaba a causa del roce de la barba de Derek y aún notaba el calor de sus labios… de los labios de Derek.

Porque Derek le había besado.

Derek Hale, hombre lobo, Alpha de Beacon Hills y una de las personas más fascinantes… la persona más fascinante que había conocido en toda su vida, le había besado. A él.

Acariciándose la mejilla y con una cara de asombro total, se acercó a la entrada del refugio de animales, donde Scott ya le estaba esperando.

Al ver a su amigo, Stiles le sonrió como un bobalicón.

-          Me ha besado – susurró Stiles.

-          Lo sé. Lo he visto.

-          Derek me ha besado en la mejilla.

-          Así es – le dio una palmadita en el hombro, sabiendo que Stiles tardaría un tiempo en bajarse de la nube en la que ahora estaba – Pero la próxima vez no arriesgues tu vida solo para conseguir otro beso, ¿de acuerdo?

 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro de mis capítulos favoritos.

 

La sonrisita de felicidad que Stiles llevaba y que estaba consiguiendo que sintiera que flotaba en vez de andar, se borró de golpe cuando entró en la clínica y vio que todos los demás ya estaban allí reunidos, mirándole fijamente, esperando a que diera las novedades.

En serio, ¿qué les pasaba a todos que siempre tenían que esperar a que llegara él? ¿Es que no sabían hacer nada por su cuenta?

 

Así que Stiles tuvo que perfeccionar su cara de póker y de estar muy interesado en el asunto que tenían entre manos, cuando ahora mismo el mundo se podía ir a la porra porque Derek le había besado. Vale, había sido un beso casto en la mejilla y que podría ser considerado más como un beso entre hermanos que de amigos o incluso algo más… pero los labios de Derek habían entrado en contacto con su piel, y eso ya era maravilloso.

Y también era algo en lo que debería dejar de pensar ahora mismo, porque tan pronto como las palabras labios, Derek y piel pasaron por su mente, su línea de pensamiento se fue a otros derroteros menos castos que fueron rápidamente percibidos por Scott, quien le miro con escándalo para justo después sonrojarse.

 

-          ¡Vale! – gritó Stiles para obligar a su mente a cambiar de tema, aunque tal vez lo dijo más alto de lo necesario - ¿Nuevo cambio de plan?

-          Para llevar años haciendo esto, cada vez se nos da peor – comentó Isaac en voz baja pero justo cuando nadie más hablaba, con lo que todos pudieron oírle – Solo era una opinión.

Derek puso las cejas en modo “sigues siendo estúpido” pero Stiles reaccionó de un modo totalmente distinto: se echó a reír.

No podía evitarlo. En los últimos días habían pasado demasiadas cosas y demasiado distintas como para actuar con normalidad y tener una reacción lógica… Y partiendo del hecho de que el punto de salida era “hombres lobo”, en su opinión cualquier reacción era lógica.

 

Así que Stiles no se inmutó cuando todos le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco del todo, y le dio una palmadita a Isaac diciéndole que por favor no cambiara nunca. Y que sí salían con vida de aquello luego irían a celebrarlo por haber hecho las cosas bien, para ver si así ayudaban a subir un poco el ego y la autoestima de la manada.

-          Ahora que ya habéis terminado de decir lo que sabemos todos… – dijo Derek en modo profesor tocapelotas – Sí. Hay nuevo cambio de plan.

-          Nos dividiremos todo el _mountain ash_ que has traído y el que tenemos aquí – informó Scott, señalando los sacos de tela que había en el suelo, en una esquina de la sala para operaciones donde estaban reunidos – Formaremos grupos de humanos y hombres lobos. Isaac, Derek, Peter y yo nos dedicaremos a localizar el rastro de los tres Omegas que faltan y llamar su atención con los rastreadores, y los demás tendréis que encerrarles con la ceniza.

-          ¡Esto es genial! – exclamó Stiles, lanzando un puño al aire pero que nadie más imitó – ¿Qué pasa? Es como una gymkhana para cazar hombres lobo, con trabajo en equipo y todo eso. ¿A nadie más le parece que es divertido?

-          ¿Divertido? Si – intervino Peter - ¿Mortalmente divertido? También.

-          Gracias por la aportación, Peter – gruñó Stiles, yéndose su buen humor a la porra… En parte. De fondo seguía estando el recuerdo del beso de Derek y eso tardaría semanas en desaparecer - ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

-          Vivir más tranquilos – murmuró Derek para sí, pero no se inmutó cuando todo el mundo pudo oírle, incluido su tío. Señaló a su Beta – Isaac, tú iras con Chris y os encargaréis de la zona cercana al almacén de los Argent. Os podrá ser de utilidad todo el arsenal que tienen allí – el hombre lobo asintió a su compañero de equipo, contento con el emparejamiento que le había tocado, y Derek se apuntó un tanto para él porque siempre había intuido que la relación entre Chris y Isaac era más como la de un padre y su hijo – Scott, tú vas con Deaton y recorreréis la parte del Mirador. Ahora que los Omegas están fuera de sus refugios, con tus sentidos más desarrollados serás capaz de percibir a cualquier Omega desde allí, aunque esté más alejado.

-          Perfecto – convino Scott, animado y con ganas de salir a la calle para detener a los Omegas. Y viendo que Deaton ya estaba cogiendo los sacos y que Isaac y Chris ya se habían marchado para hacerse cargo de su zona, no debía ser el único.

-          Allison y Lydia, vosotras iréis con Peter.

Un tenso silencio, formado por los únicos que todavía quedaban en el veterinario: las dos adolescentes, Peter y Stiles, siguió a las palabras del Alpha.

-          Pensé que los grupos se formarían para equilibrar fuerzas – dijo Peter – Sabes que soy el segundo hombre lobo más poderoso de los que hay en Beacon Hills. ¿Por qué necesito a dos ayudantes en vez de uno solo?

Derek cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho antes de responder a su tío, y Stiles disfrutó de otro ejemplo de chulería por parte del Alpha. Más aún cuando recordó por enésima vez que ese Alpha que era tan borde y chulo cuando quería, con él había tenido varios gestos tan tiernos como guardar el lobo de peluche que le regaló, o haberle besado en la mejilla…

 _Deja de pensar ahora en eso, Stiles,_ le recordó su conciencia.

-          De entrada no eres el segundo sino el tercer hombre lobo más poderoso… Y dale tiempo a Isaac para que él también te supere – explicó Derek con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir – Y no tienes a dos “ayudantes”: Lydia se encargará de atrapar a los Omega con la ceniza, mientras que la misión de Allison será la de mantenerte vigilado por si se te ocurre hacer lo que no debes con los Omegas.

Peter dirigió la vista a la menor de los Argent, quien ya estaba cargando la ballesta. Descubrir que la morena estaba asintiendo a Derek, como si fueran aliados de toda la vida, fue algo que jamás esperaría ver.

-          Ya veo que sigues confiando en mí.

-          ¿Acaso esperabas menos? – Stiles no pudo morderse la lengua. Cuando los que quedaban en el veterinario le miraron con curiosidad, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que Allison y Lydia formaran grupo con Peter – Osea, que yo me quedo con el Alpha. Tiene sentido: el hombre lobo más fuerte con el humano más débil.

Los dos Hale entornaron los ojos, aunque cada uno por un motivo distinto, y Stiles se encogió de hombros, sin entender muy bien a qué venía. ¿No había dicho lo más obvio?

Olvidándose rápidamente del tema, corrió a recoger los sacos de _mountain ash_ que quedaban, con lo que no se dio cuenta de la miradita de complacencia que le regaló Peter a su sobrino, al tiempo que le susurraba para que nadie más le oyera:

-          Sutil, Derek. Muy sutil.

**********

 

Menos de media hora después la escena volvía a repetirse y Derek y Stiles estaban en el jeep, camino al nuevo escenario donde, de nuevo, tendrían que hacer frente a una situación de vida a muerte.

Pero lejos de tener esa sensación de _déjà vu_ fruto de vivir lo mismo todos los días, Stiles dio muestras de poseer ese optimismo tan característico en él, y se dedicó a encontrar las diferencias con respecto a la vez anterior. Y si entre esa primera y segunda vez había habido un beso en la mejilla por parte de Derek, pues como que la cosa había cambiado mucho.

 

Por desgracia la persona que estaba a su lado era Derek Hale, causante y culpable de que cada vez que se quedaban los dos solos, la incomodidad estuviera presente cada dos por tres. Porque, efectivamente, Derek volvía a estar callado cual estatua… Cual estatua griega perfectamente cincelada pero con un exceso de ropa que ningún museo habría permitido.

Menos mal que Stiles al menos tenía la excusa de la conducción, con lo que podía centrarse en la carretera… Aunque reconocía que nunca había prestado tanta atención a esa carretera como estaba haciendo ahora, casi como si le fuera la vida en ello.

No tenía muy claro qué habría hecho si encima tuviera que estar en el asiento del copiloto, no haciendo otra cosa que mirar por la ventanilla y guardar silencio.

En serio que todavía no entendía cómo Derek podía hacerlo. Por mucho que siguiera siendo el tipo que se dedicaba a observar en la distancia todo lo que ocurría para aparecer en el momento preciso, a ser posible con una entrada digna de una superproducción de Hollywood, también era el tipo con el que luego hablaba.

Y es verdad que hablaban de cosas bastante espeluznantes como seres mitológicos asesinos o intentar adentrarse en la mente de un psicópata (en ese sentido sus vidas cada vez se parecían más a un capítulo de Mentes Criminales y Stiles ya había fichado a Derek como el buenorro de Derek Morgan, porque no solo coincidía su nombre sino también que ambos tenían traumas infantiles), pero el caso es que hablaban. Y podían acabar hablando de cosas la mar de interesantes.

 

Stiles había llegado así a la conclusión de que, si sabías cómo darle cuerda, te podías encontrar con un Derek enfrascado en una conversación de lo más amena y donde a cada palabra que decía te dabas cuenta de que era mucho más inteligente de lo que ya sabías que era…

Y Stiles sabía que no debía seguir por ese camino, porque por muy buenorro que fuera Derek, por muy dios griego que pareciera o tuviera ese toque de trauma que le hacía aún más adorable, y por muy inteligente que fuera… seguía estando fuera de su alcance… Mejor dicho, seguía estando en el otro lado de la verja que el mismo Derek se encargó de poner cuando se negó a que le besara al final de su NO cita…

Y sin embargo luego había sido Derek quien le besó. En la mejilla y de un modo nada sexual, cierto. Pero fue idea de Derek y…

Y Stiles no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué pensar ahora.

 

 _Céntrate en la carretera_ , se dijo Stiles a sí mismo, pues lo peor que podía pasar ahora sería que su cerebro, que no podía estarse quieto, le llevara a pensar en lo que no debía y algo (un corazón acelerado, un suspiro de lamento o un olor a tristeza emanando de su cuerpo) alertara a Derek de que el adolescente que estaba a su lado estaba a punto de estallar.

Stiles bajó una marcha cuando se adentraron en las calles más oscuras de Beacon Hills, las más alejadas del centro, y puso cara de dolor cuando la caja de cambios protestó.

-          ¿Sabes? – comentó sin mirar a Derek – Teniendo en cuenta que tu coche es con diferencia el que más potencia tiene, no sé por qué tenemos que ir siempre en mi jeep. Que, por si no te has dado cuenta, está en las últimas.

El silencio que siguió al comentario de Stiles fue incluso más incómodo que el resto. Ahora no podía achacarlo a que Derek estaba simplemente disfrutando del silencio del viaje, sino directamente a que no le daba la gana de responder. Y sí, técnicamente no había sido una pregunta. Pero al menos estaba intentando que hubiera algo de ruido de fondo. Y a estas alturas a Derek ya le tendría que haber quedado claro que Stiles no podía estar en silencio más de cinco minutos.

Lo que le dejaba con dos posibles opciones: o que Derek pasaba olímpicamente de lo que Stiles sintiera, cabiendo incluso la posibilidad de que disfrutara haciéndoselo pasar mal. O simplemente que Derek seguía siendo un negado para mantener una conversión.

-          Pues llévalo a reparar – dijo Derek con un tono de voz bastante seco, con lo que el comentario se convirtió en una acusación, y que encima llegó casi cinco minutos después de la pregunta de Stiles.

Así que la respuesta era, definitivamente, que Derek seguía siendo un negado para mantener una conversación, y no tenía nada que ver con un supuesto deseo de hacérselo pasar mal al adolescente.

 

Stiles suspiró aliviado, contento por ver que al menos Derek seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, ya que los acontecimientos vividos en los últimos días (tanto en el terreno de la batalla como fuera de él, en absurdos intentos de citas) habían logrado que a veces no lo tuviera muy claro.

Porque el Derek que conoció en su día, incluso vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con esa mirada asesina y esos andares de matón a la par que chulo de discoteca, jamás le había parecido tan animal como cuando se deshizo de los Omegas en el bosque y le miró con esos ojos rojos, pareciendo que estaba a punto de despedazarle a él.

-          Siento haberte gritado en el bosque – dijo de pronto Derek - Cuando los Omegas han estado a punto de… - no terminó la frase y a Stiles no le quedó muy claro si fue porque no quería decir la palabra “matar” por el bien suyo, o por el bien del propio Derek.

Y, sobre todo, no le quedó muy claro por qué de repente había sacado aquel tema. Stiles sabía que muchas veces decía lo que pensaba sin darse cuenta. Pero esta vez estaba casi seguro (seguridad cien por cien hacía mucho que había desaparecido de su vocabulario) de que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

Lo que solo podía significar que Derek tampoco se había podido quitar de la cabeza aquel momento, estando todavía transformado, las garras manchadas de sangre y gritándole en mitad del bosque, acusándole de ser un simple humano que hacía locuras y que podría morir en cualquier instante.

-          No pasa nada – trató de quitarle importancia Stiles – La verdad es que fue un movimiento muy arriesgado. Supongo que ya he pasado por tantas cosas y siempre he salido bien librado, que ya casi pienso que soy invencible.

-          Pero no lo eres.

Stiles miró de reojo a Derek y no le sorprendió ver que estaba mirando por la ventanilla.

-          No. No lo soy.

El humano volvió a centrarse en la carretera, dándole a Derek el espacio que necesitara. Y aunque dentro del jeep el espacio físico era inexistente, al menos podía darle un poco de tiempo.

Porque ya no tenía dudas de que, por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado, Derek seguía siendo su Derek y seguía necesitando tiempo para poder expresarse.

Y sí. Era absurdo pensar en Derek Hale como “su” Derek, pero el caso es que Stiles iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no se sintiera tan incómodo como estaba ahora, probablemente llenándose la cabeza con todas esas heridas pasadas y recientes, como buen Alpha asquerosamente sexy y adorablemente traumado que era.

 

La técnica de Stiles funcionó y apenas diez segundos después fue Derek el primero en hablar.

-          De todos modos, lo siento. No debí hacerlo – se movió inquieto en el asiento del copiloto - Y siento si tal vez te asusté.

-          ¿Asustarme?

-          Fui más agresivo de lo necesario.

-          Tío, estabas rodeado de dos Omegas al tiempo que intentabas protegerme. Si ese no es momento para ser un poco más agresivo, no sé cuál es.

La expresión de Derek, que se había dulcificado un poco, recuperó su toque de mala leche.

-          Sabes que no me gusta que me llames “tío”.

Y aunque en el fondo Stiles era masoca y casi prefería esa mirada de mala hostia, se recordó que ahora era él quien tenía que ser bueno y comprensivo, con lo que debía hacer todo lo posible para que esa expresión de perdonavidas desapareciera del rostro de Derek.

-          Perdona… Derek.

 

Derek tragó con dificultad.

Su nombre de labios de Stiles nunca había sonado así. Tan cercano y como si fuera algo importante.

 

La reacción del hombre lobo no le pasó desapercibida al adolescente.

-          ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Stiles.

-          No es nada.

-          Claro. Por eso no tienes esa cara ni estás apretando los labios más de lo normal.

Derek iba a negar cualquier acusación, pero se recordó que era Stiles con el que estaba hablando, con lo que las excusas no tenían ningún sentido.

-          Estoy cansado…

La voz de Derek sonó más apagada de lo normal. Stiles dejó de mirar la carretera durante unos segundos para observar al hombre lobo y asegurarse de que no estaba herido. No sería la primera vez que le hubieran disparado y se negaba a decirlo para no distraer la atención del resto de la manada.

Cuando tuvo más o menos claro que no había heridas de por medio y tan solo simple cansancio, dándose cuenta de que Derek estaba más pálido de lo normal, siguió con el intento de conversación.

-          La verdad es que está siendo una noche muy larga…

-          No me refiero a eso – le interrumpió Derek, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos - Estoy cansado de todo esto. De tener que preocuparme por todo lo que ocurra en este pueblo cuando nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mí – suspiró con desgana - Estoy cansado de ser el maldito Alpha.

 

Stiles no tuvo muy claro qué fue lo que más le sorprendió de todo aquello: Que de repente Derek se refiriera a sí mismo como “el maldito Alpha” cuando era lo que siempre había querido ser. Que lo dijera con ese tono de voz tan apagado. O simplemente que hubiera hablado tanto cuando no le estaban amenazando para hacerlo.

-          ¿De qué leches estás hablando? Derek, la gente mataría por ser tú… De hecho, son unos cuantos los que ya lo han intentado.

Derek abrió los ojos y por primera vez miró a Stiles.

Lástima que lo hiciera con esa mirada de cabreo.

-          ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser yo?

Stiles dudó en responder. Aquella tenía que ser una pregunta con trampa sí o sí.

-          Bueno, para empezar, _eres_ el Alpha. Cada vez que apareces la gente sabe que vas a salvar el día y encima a lo grande – Stiles enumeró - Tienes una capacidad asombrosa de decir lo justo en el momento apropiado y sin apenas esfuerzo. Y además tienes un coche super fardón y una casa que no está nada mal… Incluyendo la falta de mobiliario.

-          ¿Eso es lo que tú piensas?

-          Es lo que es.

Derek negó al tiempo que sonreía. Pero a diferencia de la sonrisa que vio en el zoo y que no había tenido la fortuna de presenciar de nuevo, la de ahora era una sonrisa triste y cargada de melancolía.

-          Soy el Alpha porque soy el único miembro de la familia Hale que queda vivo que podría serlo. Tengo una casa que es demasiado grande para mí y un deportivo porque en ningún momento me he visto teniendo un coche familiar, porque para eso primero hay que tener familia – enumeró también - Y para salvar el día, en el pasado he tenido que ver cómo dos de mis Betas, dos chicos que solo querían una vida mejor, eran asesinados delante de mis narices, y uno de ellos con mis propias manos.

-          Yo no quería…

-          Y para poder seguir siendo el Alpha – le interrumpió Derek de mala manera - tengo que luchar cada vez más para controlarme y volver a ser humano. Tengo que recordarme cada día que mi familia está muerta y que murieron por mi culpa. Que yo maté a Paige. Que las dos mujeres que creía que me querían, lo que realmente querían era utilizarme. Tengo que recordar todo eso nada más despertarme solo para sentir rabia durante el resto del día y que no haya riesgo de que pierda el control.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, maldiciéndose por haber querido sacar un tema del que hablar. Si hubiera sabido que acabarían hablando de los traumas de Derek jamás lo habría hecho, aunque en el fondo tendría que haberlo intuido porque, en fin, era Derek Hale.

Pero Stiles siguió abogando a su título de “el más optimista de Beacon Hills” y aprovechó el estar enfrascado en una conversación que jamás creyó que un día tendría con Derek (habían sido miles las ocasiones en que quiso preguntarle por Paige pero nunca se atrevió), para saber un poco más de la vida de Derek, y que escondía más secretos de los que habría imaginado.

Porque ni en sus más alocados sueños habría pensado que Derek odiaba ser el Alpha por todo el sufrimiento que debía afrontar para seguir manteniéndose humano.

Lo que, visto así, tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

-          ¿Y por qué no usas otra manera? – preguntó Stiles - Tiene que haberla…

-          Lo he intentado. Pero es complicado.

No fueron tanto las palabras de Derek como el tono de voz lo que dejó claro a Stiles que ahí había más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Especialmente cuando Derek terminó de hablar pero no apartó la vista, sus pupilas clavadas en las de Stiles. Como si quisiera dejarle claro que sí, que en esa frase había más de un significado.

 

Stiles iba a ir a por todas, envalentonado por lo que estaba descubriendo de Derek Hale. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle qué demonios significaba eso y que por favor hablara claro de una santa vez, su móvil sonó.

Con un gruñido fue a cogerlo cuando notó la mano de Derek entrando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar el móvil. Lejos de pedir perdón por haber invadido su espacio personal sin haber preguntado antes (aunque tampoco era algo por lo que Stiles se sentiría jamás ofendido: la falta de espacio personal entre él y Derek había sido una máxima entre los dos desde el mismo día en que se conocieron), respondió al móvil como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó Derek a modo de saludo.

Por su voz, tan grave y seca, Stiles tuvo claro que se había acabado el momento de las confesiones y que volvían a entrar en modo “Fuerzas de Seguridad de Beacon Hills”.

El suspiro que soltó no le pasó desapercibido a Derek, pero el Alpha no dijo nada y escuchó atentamente lo que le estaba contando Scott por teléfono.

-          Bien. Nosotros estamos a punto de llegar. Todo sigue según el plan de Stiles.

*********

 

-          Este es sin duda el peor plan que he tenido en toda mi vida – murmuró Stiles para sí mientras seguía apretando una de las tuercas del motor del jeep.

Como si quisieran darle la razón, en ese instante sonó de fondo un aullido de lobo que parecía más lastimero que agresivo, pero que definitivamente no pertenecía a ninguno de los hombres lobo que conocía.

Pero como ese era precisamente el plan, siguió como si nada, haciendo que reparaba su jeep.

Corrección: siguió haciendo que estaba reparando su jeep como si nada, cuando por dentro estaba a punto de tener un infarto, vomitar por las nauseas e incluso cagarse en los pantalones… Todavía no tenía muy claro cuál sería el orden, aunque preferiría que la parte de expulsar fluidos orgánicos llegara después del infarto, y con suerte no fuera consciente de ello.

 

Stiles Stilinski estaba en uno de los callejones de la zona de ocio de Beacon Hills y que se encontraba completamente desierta a causa del toque de queda. Todavía no sabía qué había dicho su padre como explicación para que todos se quedaran en sus casas, pero estaba claro que había sido un motivo bien gordo, porque no se habían cruzado a nadie desde que se adentraron en la calles de la ciudad.

Así que la parte de que los habitantes de Beacon Hills no corrían riesgo de ser despedazados por un hombre lobo, y de paso saber que existían los hombres lobos, de momento estaba controlada.

Ahora solo quedaba la parte de retener a esos hombres lobo hasta que se hiciera de día, y preferiblemente sin que nadie resultara herido.

 

La siguiente vez que oyó un aullido, y que esta vez sí era más agresivo que lastimero, fue justo detrás de él.

Stiles dejó caer la llave a causa del temblor de manos, y muy lentamente dio media vuelta.

El Omega estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia.

Era una mujer a la que reconoció rápidamente como Megan Clifford, la chica que fue secuestrada mientras regresaba de comisaría tras haber puesto una denuncia a su ex pareja.

 

Como le ocurrió con el otro Omega con el que Stiles había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse, ahora no se parecía en nada a la fotografía que su padre le había enseñado y que le hicieron cuando puso la orden de alejamiento. En aquella ocasión todavía se veía la sombra de un puñetazo en el ojo, aunque mostraba una tímida sonrisa, probablemente gracias a las palabras de apoyo del oficial que la ayudó a tramitar la denuncia… Si algo bueno tenían los ayudantes de su padre, así como el Sheriff, era que siempre estaban dispuestos a dar ánimo a los ciudadanos de Beacon Hills en sus peores momentos.

Ahora no había rastros de ningún golpe y se la veía mucho más fuerte que aquella chica de veintiún años y madre de una hija. Pero a cambio su pelo rubio y liso estaba sucio y enmarañado, y la sonrisa tímida se había transformado en una mueca donde todo eran dientes y gruñidos.

Stiles se recordó que, por poco que lo pareciera, ella no era la mala de la historia. En el fondo solo era una mujer a la que la mala suerte parecía perseguirla. Primero siendo la víctima de un cerdo que la pegaba y al que estaba intentando alejar de su vida, solo para acabar convirtiéndose en un monstruo sin haberlo pedido siquiera, porque tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con quien no debía y en el peor momento posible.

 

Stiles rezó porque esta vez no fuera él quien tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con quien no debía, y con disimulo miró a los pies de la Omega.

Estaba a medio metro de distancia del lugar donde había colocado la ceniza, con el círculo casi entero. Solo faltaban unos centímetros de ceniza por cubrir. Los justos para que ella pudiera entrar sin ser consciente de que estaba casi rodeada por una barrera invisible y sobrenatural, y para que Stiles pudiera atraparla sin que nadie sufriera ningún daño.

Pero para ello primero tenía que meterla dentro de ese círculo.

 

No podía verle pero sabía que Derek estaba cerca. Esperando el momento propicio para atacarla, obligarla a entrar en el círculo de _mountain ash_ y que Stiles terminara de hacer su trabajo.

Pero de pronto, viendo a esa Omega y cuya historia conocía, y todavía grabada en su retina la paliza que le había dado Derek a los otros dos Omegas, esta vez no quiso que el plan acabara así.

Porque a diferencia de los otros Omegas, a los que solo vio como bestias que tenían una inexplicable prepotencia para ser animales salvajes, ahora Stiles sí que podía ver a la mujer que estaba atrapada en el ser sobrenatural en que le habían convertido, y que nunca quiso hacer daño a nadie. Lo podía ver sobre todo en esa mirada triste y que era lo único que conservaba de su aspecto humano, dejando claro que en el fondo Megan, pese a ser ahora un monstruo sobrenatural, era la que más asustada estaba de los dos.

 

Así que Stiles hizo lo último que debía hacer. Y en lugar de quedarse pegado al jeep, como Derek le ordenó que hiciera, y esperar a que él la atacara y la metiera en el círculo, se acercó a ella.

Lo hizo con las manos en alto, en señal de paz y caminando muy, muy despacio.

-          Sé que no quieres hacerme daño – susurró sin apartando la vista de sus ojos amarillos – Y sé que estás asustada.

No tenía manera de saberlo pero tenía claro que en algún lugar muy cerca de él, un Alpha estaría ahora mismo poniéndole a parir por no seguir el plan que él mismo propuso.

-          Nada malo va a pasarte – prosiguió Stiles, avanzando poco a poco hacia el lugar donde estaba la ceniza, situándose justo en el centro del círculo – Te lo prometo.

La Omega… Megan, siguió rugiendo y con los colmillos bien visibles. Pero pasados unos segundos, viendo que la persona que estaba frente a ella se había quedado quieta y callada, y bastante más tranquila de lo esperado al tener en frente a una bestia salvaje, le miró con curiosidad. Como si no tuviera muy claro qué debía hacer ahora.

Stiles no pudo sino imaginarse a un cachorrito en su misma situación, mirando al niño con el que estaba jugando y que de repente le había escondido la pelota, y sonrió ante la imagen. Sobre todo al ser consciente de que Derek, muchas veces, tenía esa misma cara.

 

Por desgracia la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como Megan, que seguía mirándole con esos ojos tristes, de repente dio media vuelta y aulló.

Stiles miró a todos lados, pensando que Derek se había acercado más de la cuenta y había captado la atención de Megan, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel no era un aullido de alerta o incluso el que se lanza antes de atacar, sino un aullido que Stiles reconocía muy bien, y que era el que lanzaba un hombre lobo cuando pedía ayuda.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido: ¿Desde cuando un Omega pedía ayuda a otro miembro de la manada, si precisamente el NO tener manada era lo que le hacía ser un Omega?

 

Sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando, Stiles se acercó un poco más a la mujer, presto a ofrecerla ayuda. No había duda de que Megan no quería estar allí, a punto de atacar a un adolescente al que no conocía, y ahora lo importante era que se calmara y comprendiera que nada malo iba a pasarla. Ni a ella ni a…

 _Pues claro_ – pensó Stiles – _Lo único que quiere es volver con su hija_.

Stiles hizo memoria, intentando recordar el nombre de la hija que leyó en la ficha de la desaparición.

-          Quieres ir con Lisa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Stiles de repente – Yo sé dónde está. Puedo llevarte con ella.

 

Stiles estaba convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Derek le había explicado un millón de veces que si un Omega tenía problemas para controlarse era sobre todo porque no había encontrado un ancla al que poder aferrarse, así como a un Alpha que le explicara cómo poder hacerlo. Y aunque lo segundo seguía siendo un problema, tenía claro que su hija era el ancla perfecta para ella.

Por desgracia, en esta ocasión Stiles se equivocó de medio o medio, ya que apenas mencionó a su hija, la Omega cambió por completo la expresión de su cara. Y de mostrar miedo pasó de nuevo a la rabia.

Rabia dirigida hacia él.

 

Definitivamente, Stiles no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando con los Omegas que habían invadido Beacon Hills. Hacía media hora había visto trabajar a dos Omegas en equipo y ahora se encontraba con una mujer que parecía calmada y que le estaba escuchando, pero que cuando ya creía que iba a empezar a recuperar su forma humana, de pronto gruñía con rabia como si _é_ l fuera el culpable de todos sus males.

Stiles retrocedió como pudo hasta el círculo de ceniza, buscando ponerse a salvo, pero no tuvo ocasión de alcanzar su objetivo.

Tan pronto dio un paso marcha atrás Megan se abalanzó hacia él… Justo en el mismo instante en que un rugido mucho más intenso resonó en el aire.

 

El rugido de Derek, que no tenía muy claro de dónde venía, consiguió distraer a la Omega lo justo para que Stiles se posicionara en el centro del círculo de _mountain ash_.

Concentrado tan solo en la ceniza que tenía a sus pies, y maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido pues había acabado en la misma situación menos de una hora después de haber estado a punto de morir, Stiles cogió el puñado de ceniza que se había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, listo para rodear a la Omega que seguía mirando a todos lados para intentar localizar al dueño de ese aullido.

 

Derek apareció en forma de borrón a causa de la rapidez con la que atacó a la Omega, consiguiendo tirarla al suelo de un solo puñetazo.

Pero lejos de aprovechar la ventaja conseguida con un solo golpe para meterla en el casi círculo de _mountain ash_ y que Stiles cumpliera con su parte del trabajo, Derek la golpeó de nuevo.

 

Lo hizo una vez, y otra, y otra más, ni siquiera dándole tiempo a que se levantara para volver a tirarla al suelo.

La Omega, Megan, solo podía soltar quejidos de dolor. Al principio trató de atacar a Derek, pero con el primer intento Derek le rompió un brazo, y con el segundo le rasgó todo el muslo, clavando tanto las garras en la carne que Stiles juraría que vio algo de hueso.

El aullido de dolor fue menos intenso, sin embargo, señal de que la Omega estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Pero cuando la evidente derrota de la Omega no hizo que Derek frenara su ataque, Stiles comprendió que algo muy raro estaba pasando y no solo con la Omega.

-          Derek, para – llamó a Derek, quien seguía golpeando a la Omega - ¡Derek! ¡Si sigues así la vas a matar!

Lejos de reaccionar ante las súplicas de Stiles, que incluso le estaba zarandeando del brazo para lograr su atención, Derek apartó al adolescente de un manotazo con tal ímpetu que Stiles voló unos cuantos metros hasta acabar chocando contra su propio jeep y haciéndole una enorme abolladura.

 

En otra situación ahora mismo Stiles estaría maldiciendo que su preciado jeep fuera el que siempre pagaba las consecuencias, pero no cuando su cuerpo también había resultado herido.

Soltando un quejido de dolor, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dolorida por el ataque de Derek.

 _No me ha atacado_ , se dijo a sí mismo Stiles tan pronto como pensó en esa posibilidad.

Pensar que Derek le hubiera atacado no entraba en su cabeza. Lo que tenía que estar pasando era que estaba en modo rabioso y no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo: ni de que él mismo había hecho daño a Stiles cuando se suponía que había ido allí como su guardaespaldas particular, ni que estaba a punto de matar a aquella pobre Omega que todavía no sabía en qué se había transformado.

 

Comprendiendo que había llegado el momento de tomar medidas drásticas, Stiles corrió hasta el maletero del jeep para coger un puñado de _mountain ash_ (el que tenía en la mano se había caído cuando le empujó Derek) y de paso el bate de béisbol que siempre tenía a mano.

Con ambas armas bien sujetas avanzó hacia los dos hombres lobos que seguían luchando. O, mejor dicho, hacía el Alpha que seguía atacando al Omega, quien directamente ya había dejado de intentar defenderse y solo podía aullar de dolor.

-          Por favor, perdóname – murmuró cuando estuvo a medio metro de distancia, sin haberse percatado Derek de su cercanía (estaba demasiado concentrado bapuleando al Omega), y mirando a su bate de béisbol. Lo que no quedó muy claro era si pedía perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con el bate, o por el contrario la disculpa era a ese mismo bate por usarle para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Stiles contó hasta tres y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de Derek.

Como ya había imaginado el bate se hizo astillas y Derek apenas se inmutó. Pero el golpe sí que logró que quedara desconcertado durante unos segundos. Los suficientes para que Stiles echara la ceniza del saquito sobre la línea ya dibujada en el suelo y cerrando la barrera que mantendría a la Omega presa lo que quedaba de luna llena. Y de paso mantendría alejado al Alpha que le había estado dando una paliza.

Otra cosa era, por supuesto, mantener a raya al otro hombre lobo que estaba con él, y al que no le había gustado nada que le golpearan con un bate de béisbol.

 

Stiles tiró al suelo los restos del bate, del que solo quedaba la empuñadura, y levantó las manos en señal de paz.

Derek respondió con un gruñido y sus ojos brillando. Seguía transformado y no parecía tener muchas intenciones de recuperar su forma humana en un futuro inmediato.

Tras él podía oír a la Omega soltando quejidos lastimeros, probablemente lamiéndose sus heridas, y solo entonces Stiles comprendió que ahora mismo estaba entre dos hombres lobos: uno que no conocía pero que sabía que era peligroso, y otro al que conocía demasiado bien pero que ahora mismo se estaba comportando como si fuera él quien no le reconociera.

-          ¿Derek? – preguntó con temor - ¿Por qué te comportas como si me fueras a atacar?

Derek no respondió. Y aunque no atacó ni rugió, su mirada visceral dejaba claro que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

Stiles sabía que ahora lo más inteligente que podía hacer era alejarse del Alpha… Pero por desgracia, para ello su única escapatoria era entrar en el círculo que había creado con la ceniza y rezar porque el Omega no fuera quien le devorara.

-          Oye – tragó saliva con dificultad, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas que hicieran entrar en razón al hombre lobo – Sé que lo del bate no ha estado bien, pero no es que me hayas dejado muchas alternativas. Estabas a punto de matar a golpes a esa pobre chica, y si lo hubieras hecho te habrías arrepentido toda la vida porque… – el rugido de Derek, y que no se parecía en nada a los rugidos que le había dedicado en el pasado, hizo que Stiles empezara a temblar de pánico. Pero se obligó a continuar. Si Stiles no podía hacerle entrar en razón y que volviera a recuperar el control, nadie más podría hacerlo – Porque aunque no lo parezca ahora mismo, por lo que has hecho y por cómo me estás mirando, como si quisieras convertirme en tu cena, sé que eres de los buenos. Así que, por favor, empieza a actuar como uno de los buenos.

A su espalda oyó otro rugido, indicándole que la Omega ya empezaba a recuperarse de las heridas y que tenía ganas de ir a por la segunda ronda.

Stiles aguantó la respiración cuando escuchó el aullido de ataque, obligándose a quedarse quieto y confiar en que la barrera de _mountain ash_ hiciera su trabajo. Darle la espalda a Derek ahora mismo no sería lo más inteligente.

 

El aullido lastimero de la Omega le indicó que la barrera mágica había funcionado, lo que acababa con uno de sus problemas… Todavía le quedaba el segundo, que era convencer a Derek para que no le matara.

-          Mira, Derek. Entiendo que te guste recuperar esa imagen de Lobo Feroz del principio pero, seamos sinceros, no te hace mucha justicia. Estás mucho mejor de asesino psicópata pero al menos humano.

Como había intuido, la lógica de Stiles no funcionó esta vez. Aunque menos agresivo que al principio, Derek siguió mirándole como si no le reconociera.

-          Venga, deja de hacer eso… - se quejó Stiles - Y no es que no me guste verte de hombre lobo, con las orejas puntiagudas, los ojos rojos y las no-cejas pero… Pero ahora mismo lo que NO me gustaría es tener que entrar en el círculo de _mountain ash_ para huir de ti, porque eso significaría mi muerte a manos de un hombre lobo al que todavía no he tenido el placer de presentarme… Y teniendo en cuenta que siempre me he vanagloriado de conocer a toda criatura sobrenatural de Beacon Hills, eso dejaría una huella muy mala en mi curriculum y… - el gruñido de Derek le obligó a parar. Aunque la posibilidad de que le estuviera gruñendo para que se callara, como hacía Derek cada vez que iniciaba uno de sus monólogos infinitos, hizo que mantuviera la esperanza, pues significaba que estaba volviendo a ser el Derek de siempre – Mira, Derek, dejemos las cosas claras, ¿vale? – dio un poco más de seguridad a sus palabras – Ahora mismo tu comportamiento no tiene ningún sentido, me da igual que sea luna llena y estés teniendo problemas para controlarte, todavía no sé por qué… Porque que yo sepa eres un hombre lobo, lo que significa que la parte humana va por delante de la animal y… Y ahora mismo no te están comportando precisamente como un humano, la verdad. Con lo que... – se encogió un poco de hombros - ¿Te importaría volver a ser el Derek que conozco? Ya sabes: el tipo que iba de huraño y perdonavidas pero luego era el primero en ponerse delante de una bala para que yo no resultara herido.

 

No tuvo muy claro si fue por lo que dijo o por el simple hecho de que la voz continua de Stiles le ayudó a concentrarse en algo que no fuera la idea de dar rienda suelta a su lado salvaje, pero de pronto los ojos de Derek dejaron de brillar.

A ello le siguieron los rugidos, que poco a poco también desaparecieron, y finalmente sus orejas y colmillos puntiagudos se transformaron en los de un humano.

Tan pronto como Derek recuperó su forma humana, Stiles sintió como toda la adrenalina empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo… dejando a cambio un terrible dolor en ese mismo cuerpo.

Se apretó el pecho al sentir una laceración de dolor que lo cruzaba, y cuando apartó la mano comprobó horrorizado que estaba teñida de sangre.

-          ¿Qué significa…?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta. En seguida Derek le agarró del brazo para acercarle a una farola cercana y ver mejor. Y apenas le tuvo donde quería le levantó la camiseta.

Cuatro marcas cruzaban su pecho de lado a lado. No eran profundas, siendo más bien arañazos que heridas de garras, pero sí que eran lo suficientemente largas como para ser visibles, dejando a los dos preocupados. Mas si uno estaba preocupado por el daño provocado, el otro lo estaba porque lo que no quería era que Derek se culpara cuando lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, al alejarle del Omega.

Stiles tragó con dificultad al ver el rostro de Derek, analizando con detenimiento las heridas. Ahora que era humano debería resultarle más fácil saber lo que estaba pensando pero era todo lo contrario: Su expresión era mortecina y apenas parpadeaba. Y todavía no había dicho una palabra ni le había mirado a los ojos.

-          Estoy bien – murmuró Stiles sin tener del todo claro si eso era lo que Derek quería oír.

Fuera como fuese, la voz de Stiles consiguió que Derek dejara de mirar la herida como si fuera lo más horroroso que había visto en toda su vida, y miró al adolescente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

 

Encontrarse con el verde profundo de sus irises hizo que Stiles recuperara un poco la calma.

A cambio logró que su corazón empezara a latir con rapidez por otro motivo totalmente distinto…

Sin decir nada, Derek colocó una mano sobre las heridas del pecho y Stiles aguantó la respiración.

 

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ya se lo había visto hacer en otras ocasiones y siempre le había resultado asombrosa la capacidad de aliviar el dolor a otros que tenían los hombres lobo. Ser ahora él el agraciado con semejante don hizo que Stiles sintiera una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza: nunca había querido que Derek calmara el daño que él mismo le había infringido, aunque fuera por descuido… Pero si alguien tenía que hacerlo, logrando que sintiera un agradable hormigueo en todo el pecho y un calor intenso pero que no llegaba a quemar, quién mejor que el propio Derek Hale.

 

El proceso de curación apenas duró unos minutos en el más absoluto silencio. Y aunque en la mente de Stiles el tiempo parecía haberse realentizado (lo hizo desde el instante en que la piel de Derek entró en contacto con la suya), cuando finalmente apartó la mano le pareció muy poco tiempo.

Fue el propio Derek quien bajó la camiseta, para a continuación llevar una mano a la cabeza de Stiles y acariciarle la sien.

Stiles habría ronroneado de placer si no fuera porque la presión de los dedos de Derek consiguió que sintiera un terrible dolor en la cabeza.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmuró en un quejido, tratando de alejarse de él.

-          Estás sangrando – dijo Derek al tiempo que le enseñó los dedos manchados de sangre.

Stiles observó los dedos enrojecidos y luego, para asegurarse de que era verdad, llevó uno de los suyos hasta el mismo lugar que había tocado Derek. El pinchazo de dolor fue más fuerte esta vez, hasta el punto de que perdió unos segundos el equilibrio y Derek tuvo que agarrarle del brazo para que no cayera.

-          Hay que llevarte al hospital – el Alpha aprovechó el agarre de su brazo para conducirle hasta el jeep.

-          Estoy bien.

-          El golpe contra el jeep fue muy fuerte – señaló Derek con gesto serio, observando la abolladura contra la puerta - Puedes estar sufriendo una conmoción cerebral.

-          No seas exagerado – se quejó Stiles cuando Derek abrió la puerta del copiloto y le obligó a sentarse… con bastante más delicadeza de la esperada en él, eso sí – Tan solo necesito descansar un poco y…

-          No – cerró la puerta y corrió a ocupar su asiento detrás del volante – Dormirte es lo último que puedes hacer ahora – le miró fijamente, con un toque de amenaza en sus ojos. Pero como esta vez eran verdes Stiles no se sintió del todo intimidado.

Stiles trató de devolverle la mirada amenazadora. Pero tan pronto el jeep arrancó, el ligero traqueteo hizo que se olvidara. Era como si de pronto su cuerpo se acordara de que llevaba más de 48 horas en pie, y que en lo que llevaba de noche ya había sido atacado por tres hombres lobo. Cuatro si contaba al Alpha que, consciente o no, le había vapuleado de lo lindo.

-          No te duermas – advirtió Derek, casi gritando, lo que solo consiguió aumentar el dolor de cabeza de Stiles.

-          Por favor, no grites – dijo con voz lastimera, cerrando los ojos para tratar de amortiguar el bombeo de la sangre.

-          No puedes dormirte.

-          El que lo repitas un millón de veces no va a conseguir que deje de hacerlo, genio – gritó Stiles, y arrepintiéndose al segundo. Se apretó la sien con fuerza.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Stiles obligó al chico a abrir los ojos para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Derek seguía conduciendo y muy concentrado en la carretera, casi como si le fuera la vida en ello…

Lástima que Stiles estuviera tan cansado. Si no, ahora mismo estaría haciendo un millón de bromas a costa del sorprendente hecho que era ver a Derek Hale conduciendo su jeep destartalado.

-          Lo digo en serio, Derek. Sé que estás acostumbrado a que yo sea el único que hable – dijo con voz pastosa, costándole cada palabra - Pero ahora mismo no estoy en forma para hacerlo. Y si tan importante es que me mantenga despierto…

-          Cuando lleguemos al hospital llamaré a Chris para confirmar que ya han retenido a las dos Omegas que faltan y ver si…

-          No, no, no, no, no – le interrumpió Stiles sin apenas fuerzas. - ¿En serio no se te ocurre hablar de nada más?

Derek le miró unos segundos, sin entender muy bien la queja.

-          Creo que es importante que…

-          Cierto – cerró los ojos, confiando en que así le doliera menos la cabeza – Pero ahora mismo hablar de eso no va a cambiar mi situación, y hasta que no me dejes en el hospital no vas a poder hacer nada al respecto – soltó un quejido lastimero cuando atravesaron un bache – Y, la verdad, estoy un poco cansado de que siempre acabemos hablando de seres sobrenaturales, cómo acabar con ellos o cómo evitar que nos maten… - abrió los ojos una milésima de segundo para poder mirar a Derek – En nuestra segunda NO cita hablamos de otras cosas y fue mucho más interesante. Estuvo bien saber más cosas de ti… - cerró de nuevo los ojos.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Stiles parecía que iba a ser constante hasta llegar al hospital…

Hasta que, de repente, Derek empezó a hablar:

-          Aunque nací siendo hombre lobo, no empecé a desarrollarme como tal hasta mucho tiempo después. Lo normal es que a los 5 años ya empezaran a salirme las garras o los colmillos, al menos durante la luna llena, pero en mi caso fue mucho más tarde. Tan tarde, que en un momento dado incluso mi madre pensó que se habían equivocado y que yo era cien por cien humano – Derek Hale apretó un poco los labios, recordando aquellos días tan lejanos - Por eso cuando cumplí los 12 años y me transformé por primera vez en mi vida, me asusté. Ya había dado por hecho que era un humano y que no tenía nada que ver con los hombres lobo. Que era un chico normal, como mis amigos… - la leve sonrisa que debería haber aparecido al recordar a sus amigos indicó que no lo eran tanto, y que tan pronto como llegaron los problemas ellos fueron los primeros que le abandonaron, demostrándole lo que siempre había intuido: que solo estaban con él porque era bueno en los deportes y un chico popular - Con lo que descubrir de pronto que sí que era un hombre lobo y que todo sería distinto a partir de entonces, hizo que no me lo tomara muy bien… De hecho, me lo tomé tan mal que llegué a odiar a nuestra especie. Me costaba mucho mantener el control y me consideraba más un monstruo que un ser sobrenatural… Y con la edad con la que me tocó todo fue aún más complicado.

Derek paró unos segundos. A su lado sabía que Stiles no estaba dormido, si bien el hecho de que estuviera callado ya era preocupante. Pero solo necesitó agudizar el oído para captar el ritmo de su corazón, cada vez más estable, para asegurarse de que estaba bien sin necesidad de mirarle.

Sabía que como le mirara ahora no podría continuar con su historia.

-          Mi madre ya no sabía qué hacer para convencerme de que no había nada malo en ser un hombre lobo. Hasta que un día a Laura se le ocurrió un plan: en vez de intentar contarme todo lo bueno que tenía ser hombre lobo, como había hecho mi madre, un fin de semana alquiló todas las películas que pudo de vampiros: desde los clásicos en blanco y negro hasta las películas de los 90 como Entrevista con el vampiro… - esta vez sí, una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Derek mientras siguió hablando – Y durante todas las películas se dedicó a poner a parir a los vampiros, diciendo que era absurdo que un ser sobrenatural no pudiera salir por la noche o que algo tan absurdo como el ajo fuera una debilidad para ellos. Decía que si una persona no podía comer pan de ajo no merecía ningún respeto, y que no tenía sentido que fueran tan presumidos como aparecían en las películas si ni siquiera se podían mirar en el espejo – si cerraba los ojos, Derek podría visualizar perfectamente aquellas tardes vividas con su hermana mayor. Pero si lo hacía volvería la melancolía y ahora no había tiempo para eso… Tal vez cuando dejara a Stiles a salvo y necesitara de la rabia para mantenerse controlado lo que quedaba de luna llena - Después de haber rebatido cada uno de los supuestos poderes de los vampiros, vimos la segunda parte de la trilogía de Eclipse – soltó una carcajada muy bajita – Y a los cinco minutos yo ya estaba despotricando contra la película, diciendo que Bella era estúpida por elegir al estúpido de Cullen cuando el mejor con diferencia era el hombre lobo. Que los hombres lobo siempre les daríamos mil vueltas a los vampiros y a cualquier otro ser sobrenatural.

Al girar la esquina tuvieron de frente el Hospital y Derek paró junto a la entrada principal. Pero en vez de bajarse o llamar a Melisa para que viniera a echarles una mano, paró el motor y terminó de contar su historia.

-          Laura había conseguido que, tan solo viendo películas, me aceptara a mi mismo y me sintiera orgulloso de lo que era – dijo con solemnidad, para al segundo negar con una sonrisa en los labios - Pero desde aquel día, siempre que tenía ocasión me recordaba que era gracias a Bella Swan que había superado mi trauma de los hombres lobo… Y por mucho que odiara esas películas, nunca pude negarlo.

 

Una vez terminada su historia, ya sí Derek se atrevió a mirar a Stiles.

Se encontró con los ojos marrones de Stiles muy abiertos y una inocente sonrisa en los labios.

-          Jamás me habría esperado algo así – susurró el adolescente – Pero puedo imaginármelo perfectamente.

El Alpha asintió, sintiéndose de pronto un poco avergonzado.

-          Nunca le había contado esa historia a nadie. No sé por qué me he acordado ahora de ella.

Stiles llevó una mano hasta la de Derek, todavía en el volante, y la apretó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-          Gracias por contármelo.

Derek asintió de nuevo, aún más cohibido, y ya sí bajó del vehículo en el mismo instante en que Melisa salía del hospital.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, nerviosa - ¿Quién está herido?

-          Culpable – levantó Stiles la mano – Pero no es nada grave, no te preocupes.

-          Puede haber sufrido una conmoción cerebral – indicó Derek corriendo junto a Stiles para ayudarle a sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Pero al ver que no había ninguna por ningún lado, optó por algo más rápido.

-          Ya te he dicho que no seas tan exagerado – se quejó Stiles – Estoy perfec… hey, ¿qué leches estás haciendo?

Lo que Derek estaba haciendo era coger en brazos a Stiles y, sin esperar permiso, entrar de esa guisa en el hospital ante la mirada de asombro de los enfermeros y demás pacientes.

-          ¿Dónde le llevo? – preguntó a Melisa mientras conseguía mantener bien sujeto a Stiles por mucho que estuviera intentando bajarse.

-          Derek, por Dios, que puedo andar – se quejó Stiles, avergonzado y tratando de no mirar a la cara al resto de presentes. Sobre todo cuando miraban la escena como si fuera algo romántico y no lo que estaba siendo en realidad: Un secuestro en toda regla.

-          Por aquí – indicó Melisa con toda la calma del mundo. Como si todos los días llegara al hospital un hombre lobo llevando en brazos a un adolescente.

Sabiendo que no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, y tenía que admitir que los brazos de Derek eran bastante más cómodos de lo que habría esperado (con tanto músculo era de esperar que fueran duros como rocas, y no cálidos y confortables como un colchón), Stiles se dejó llevar, disfrutando del momento.

 

Cuando llegaron a la sala de rayos X ya estaba profundamente dormido, lo que no tranquilizó para nada al hombre lobo cuando le dejó sobre la camilla.

-          No te preocupes – dijo Melisa al ver la preocupación en su rostro – Le tendré vigilado en todo momento. Y por lo mucho que estaba hablando dudo mucho que tenga una conmoción. Así que no hay nada que temer.

Derek asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

Se suponía que ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, que era asegurarse de que Stiles estaba en el hospital y bajo vigilancia médica. Pero ahora que había cumplido su misión, se encontró con que no quería marcharse de su lado.

-          Si quieres puedes esperar a que le haga el escáner para acompañarle a su habitación. Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí para asegurarnos.

-          No – dijo antes de que Melisa hubiera terminado de hablar – Tengo que reunirme con el resto. Ver si hay algún otro Omega suelto y asegurarme de que no han herido a nadie y… - su vista fue hacia el adolescente dormido. Ahora que le veía bajo la luz de los fluorescentes le parecía que estaba más pálido de lo normal, y las ganas de quedarse con él aumentaron… Pero seguía siendo el Alpha de Beacon Hills y sus prioridades personales seguían siendo las últimas de la lista – Tiene varias heridas en el pecho – informó con voz grave, los remordimientos volviendo de golpe – No son profundas pero convendría mirarlas para que no se infecten.

-          No te preocupes – sonrió la mujer y Derek pensó que no se merecía esa sonrisa.

 

Dio media vuelta para marcharse antes de que le costara más hacerlo. Cuando ya llevaba varios metros recorridos oyó la voz de Melisa clara en su oído pese a que solo estaba susurrando.

-          Cuidaré de Stiles por ti hasta que vuelvas.

 

 tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que empieza a intuirse qué leches le pasa a Derek...  
> Mañana más ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, una aclaración: recordar que la historia sigue la linea temporal que había al final de la temporada 3A, con lo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic se muestran tal y como eran en ese momento.  
> Dicho esto, ¡me encanta este capítulo! Especialmente la segunda parte ;)

 

La imagen de Derek a punto de despedazar a la Omega fue la que llevó a Stiles a despertar de un sobre salto. Pero en lugar de hacerlo en su habitación o en la de Scott, pues no sería la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en casa de su amigo después de una noche muy larga y llena de peligros, no queriendo dormir solo en su casa si su padre no estaba; lo hizo en la cama de un hospital.

 

Había pasado tantas noches allí, ya fuera como paciente o como acompañante, que reconocería en cuestión de segundos aquellos fluorescentes y sábanas ásperas, y el olor inconfundible de desinfectante que había en todo hospital.

-          Hola. Me dijeron que todavía tardarías un par de horas más en despertar.

La voz que habló a su lado fue tan cordial y tranquila, que en esa ocasión Stiles no se asustó. No lo hizo cuando descubrió de pronto que había alguien con él en la habitación, sentado en una incómoda silla de plástico, ni tampoco cuando ese alguien resultó no ser ninguno de sus amigos o personas a las que conocía.

 

Stiles espió con descaro al hombre de ventipocos años que estaba sentado junto a su cama del hospital. Sus ojos verdes eran realmente impactantes, así como esa mandíbula cincelada y perfectamente afeitada que hacía que pareciera incluso un poco más joven de lo que probablemente era. Todo ello fueron detalles que le indicaban a Stiles que, aunque pareciera mentira, ya había visto a aquel tipo tan increíblemente atractivo.

La pista definitiva la tuvo cuando Stiles fue capaz de bajar la mirada de ese rostro perfecto para llegar hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que no había duda estaba en forma, pese a que estuviera tapado por el uniforme de ayudante del Sheriff, y que le quedaba francamente bien.

Por fin recordó por qué le sonaba aquella cara.

-          Eres el ayudante de mi padre… Parrish, ¿verdad? – se incorporó en la cama con cuidado hasta quedar apoyado en el cabecero.

-          Puedes llamarme Jordan. Ahora mismo no estoy de servicio – ambos observaron el uniforme caqui - Vengo directamente de comisaría. Tu padre quería venir en persona pero tenía bastante jaleo. Le dije que podría ir yo para asegurarme de que estabas bien e informarle si había habido algún cambio.

El discurso de Parrish, tan eficiente como directo, dejó a Stiles con la boca abierta. Sobre todo porque, hasta ese preciso momento, jamás habría imaginado que la eficiencia y el hablar como un robot pudiera ser sexy.

-          Vaya. Veo que vas a por todas a la hora de conseguir un posible aumento.

-          No lo hago por eso. El Sheriff siempre se ha preocupado por todos, independientemente de si es su trabajo o no. Está bien que por una vez sea al revés – Parrish debió intuir que ya llevaba bastante tiempo informando de la situación, porque de repente cambió de tema, cambiando también la expresión de su cara. Y si bien seguía siendo el ejemplo perfecto de la eficiencia, se mostró un poco más cercano y preocupado por el adolescente - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-          Bien… Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que eso es algo normal después del golpe que me dí.

-          Melisa, la enfermera, dijo que no hay conmoción cerebral pero que te sentirás un poco mareado durante algunas horas.

-          Genial. Echaba de menos los mareos y las nauseas – se quejó Stiles apoyando la cabeza en el cabecero y cerrando los ojos.

-          Fuiste muy valiente al ponerte como cebo para atrapar a ese hombre lobo.

-          Ya… Yo diría valiente y estúpido, pero todo se puede mejorar… - de pronto abrió los ojos y miró a Parrish muy fijamente - Espera, ¿has dicho hombre lobo?

-          ¿No es eso lo que te atacó? Aún no estoy muy puesto al día con el vocabulario sobrenatural, pero juraría que la parte de que era un hombre lobo sí que me había quedado clara.

-          ¿Lo sabes? – miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie más con ellos. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y seguían siendo los únicos presentes - ¿Es que tú también eres un hombre lobo?

-          Claro que no – respondió con una sonrisa propia de un anuncio de dentífrico - Me halagas pero… Mis capacidades físicas responden solo al ejercicio. Soy tan humano como tú.

Stiles no pudo evitarlo: Observó detenidamente a Parrish, con los músculos de los brazos a punto de reventar la camisa del uniforme, y le pareció increíble que acabara de compararse con él.

-          Gracias por el cumplido, Jordan – comentó con menos entusiasmo del esperado - Pero creo que aquí es cuando debería advertirte de que mi padre no es nada partidario de que le hagan la pelota a su hijo para conseguir el ascenso.

El ayudante del Sheriff se quedó quieto unos instantes, tras lo que puso una mano en la cama, justo sobre la pierna de Stiles tapada por las sábanas.

-          Te aseguro que esa no era mi intención, Stiles. Pero te pido disculpas si he conseguido hacerte sentir incómodo.

Stiles no pudo responder hasta que Parrish no hubo quitado la mano y hubo dejado de sentir su calor.

-          Cómo se nota que estás acostumbrado a que te hagan cumplidos – dijo al fin, tratando de usar su arma principal, el sarcasmo, para distraer la atención del sonrojo que había cubierto de golpe sus mejillas - Porque te aseguro que ningún cumplido que me hagan, por discreto o exagerado que sea, puede conseguir que me sienta incómodo. Pero volviendo al tema importante… Asumo que estás al tanto de… lo otro que ocurre en Beacon Hills.

-          ¿Te refieres a todos los seres sobrenaturales que habitan con nosotros? – volvió a recuperar su papel de perfecto ayudante del Sheriff - Sí, estoy al corriente. Tú padre consideró que, visto mi cargo, podría ayudarle mejor si no tenía que estar inventándose excusas de por qué parece que hay tantos ataques de animales y muertes de difícil explicación.

-          Caray. Se nota que mi padre confía en ti.

-          Y siempre le estaré agradecido por ello. Por eso no me supone ninguna molestia venir para confirmar que estás bien – inclinó un poco la cabeza, indicando que esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

-          Sí. Estoy bien.

-          Me alegro.

Parrish volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa propia de anuncio. Pero tras la misma se quedó callado y Stiles tampoco supo qué decir. Lo que consiguió que en menos de un minuto hubieran pasado de estar poniéndose al día sobre la actividad sobrenatural de Beacon Hills, a estar inmersos en un silencio de lo más incómodo.

-          Hmmm. No es que no quiera que no estés pero… - se aventuró Stiles al final - Ahora que ya has cumplido con tu misión de confirmar que estoy sano y salvo y todo eso… ¿No deberías marcharte a tu casa?

-          No tengo nada más que hacer lo que queda de día… - respondió enseguida el ayudante - Y pensé que te vendría bien la compañía. Yo mismo tuve que sufrir varias hospitalizaciones cuando estaba en el ejército y sé lo aburridas que pueden ser.

-          ¿Ejército? – se inclinó en la cama para estar más cerca de Jordan, de repente muy interesado por el tema - ¿Eres militar?

-          Era. Serví en Afganistán durante varias campañas hasta que decidí retirarme tras haber sufrido un ataque que casi no llego a contar. Consideré que ya había cumplido con mi cupo de buena suerte y no quería arriesgarme.

-          Eso es increíble.

-          No es tan apasionante como te imaginas. De hecho, estar en primera línea de fuego hace que te plantees qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo.

-          ¿Por eso dejaste el ejército?

Esta vez Jordan Parrish tardó más en responder.

-          Entre otros motivos…

Stiles estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir respuestas vagas por parte de gente que no quería decir nada, como para darse cuenta de cuándo habían llegado a la parte complicada de la conversación y donde la información iba a ser cada vez más escasa. Señal de que había muchos secretos escondidos que tardaría en desvelar…

-          Sí que eres misterioso – comentó al final el adolescente.

-          Lo siento. No quise dar la impresión de que no confíe en ti… - respondió Parrish con calma - Pero no es nada interesante y tampoco quiero aburrirte. Además, esta vez has sido tú el que ha hecho algo heroico. No es justo que te robe el protagonismo hablando de mis antiguas misiones en el desierto de Faluya.

-          Oh sí, dejar que unos cuantos perros rabiosos me devoraran es de lo más heroico…

-          No todos habrían aceptado el convertirse en cebo – casi sentenció, aunque luego volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa a la que Stiles ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse - Me alegro de que no te hirieran.  

-          Yo también – tuvo que admitir. Primero porque era verdad: se alegraba mucho de que no le hubieran hecho nada grave; y segundo porque ahora mismo sería capaz de darle la razón en cualquier cosa a esos preciosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de lo más encantadora - Y gracias por la compañía.

-          No es nada… - Parrish se sonrojó un poco, lo que contribuyó a que a Stiles le pareciera más adorable - Aunque tampoco es que sea muy bueno para sacar conversaciones interesantes.

-          ¿Estás de coña? Solo llevamos diez minutos y ya han salido los hombres lobo y el ejército… No te pareces en nada a mis otros amigos. Con ellos tengo que ser siempre yo el que hable.

El ayudante del Sheriff asintió con solemnidad antes de hablar.

-          Si es así, deberías saber que siempre se me ha dado bien escuchar. Con lo que si en un momento dado te cansas de mis historias del ejército, puedo muy bien dedicarme solo a escucharte a ti.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

-          ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? – rió – Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre te contrató… Y por qué siempre habla de ti.

-          ¿Habla de mí? – se sorprendió - Espero que sea para bien.

-          Tan para bien que a veces estoy celoso.

-          No te preocupes – volvió a poner la mano sobre la pierna de Stiles - Si hace que te sientas mejor, en el trabajo siempre habla de ti. Y siempre para bien… De hecho, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-          ¿En serio? – esta vez no le resultó incómodo el peso de la mano de Parrish sobre su rodilla.

-          Al principio no tenía muy claro cómo podía ser que “el crío más torpe del mundo” y “el más inteligente de todos” casaran en una misma persona. Pero empiezo a intuir que en tu caso es muy cierto.

-          ¡Hey! – le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo, pero en seguida se llevó las manos al pecho con gesto de dolor - Acabas de llamarme héroe – masculló con menos energías de las que tenía intención - No es justo que ahora me insultes…

-          ¿Estás bien? – Parrish se levantó de la silla y, sin pedir permiso, apartó las manos que el adolescente seguía apretando en torno a su pecho - ¿Necesitas que llame a un médico?

-          No, tranquilo – susurró Stiles, mirando fijamente las manos de Jordan y que seguían sujetando las suyas – Solo me ha dado un tirón la herida del pecho.

-          Déjame ver – pidió el ayudante, apartando con delicadeza las manos para a continuación dejar la mano sobre el pecho. Tan solo la fina tela del pijama del hospital era lo que separaba la piel de Parrish de la suya, y el corazón de Stiles empezó a latir muy deprisa – No parece que se hayan soltado los puntos. Pero sería recomendable que viniera algún médico a comprobarlo.

-          Estoy bien. En serio – murmuró, cohibido, agachando la vista para que Parrish no se diera cuenta del sonrojo cada vez más intenso.

Stiles suspiró aliviado cuando el policía volvió a ocupar su asiento, junto a la cama, pues significaba que no se había dado cuenta del repentino e inexplicable sonrojo. Pero apenas pegó a la silla aquel trasero que, ahora que lo veía más de cerca (seguía con la vista bajada y el trasero estaba en su trayectoria) era tan perfecto y musculoso como el resto de su cuerpo; una mano de Parrish se colocó bajo la barbilla de Stiles.

 

Stiles sintió una descarga en la zona de su cara que estaba tocando el ayudante de su padre, y tragó con dificultad cuando dos dedos del ex militar le obligaron a levantar la vista.

La sonrisa de Parrish era la más brillante y blanca que había visto en toda su vida. Stiles se preguntó cómo podía ser real.

-          No era mi intención insultarte – susurró Jordan, sus ojos verdes clavados en los marrones de Stiles – De hecho, de momento solo he tenido la confirmación de que eres la persona más inteligente del mundo, con lo que dejaré que las pruebas confirmen la parte de que también eres torpe… Aunque por lo poco que he visto de ti, tengo la sensación de que eso nunca llegarán a verlo mis ojos.

Stiles se quedó completamente en blanco.

Tan en blanco, que lo primero medianamente lógico que llegó a su cerebro fue el pedirle a Parrish que por favor repitiera todo lo que había dicho para que pudiera escribirlo, porque algo así tenía que ser enmarcado.

Pero para decir eso primero tendría que recuperar la función de sus neuronas, y eso le estaba costando bastante más.

-          ¡Stiles!

La voz de su mejor amigo consiguió que parte de la actividad cerebral volviera a funcionar. Lo justo para apartar la mirada del rostro de Parrish y dirigirla hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-          ¡Scott!

-          Hey. ¿Cómo estás? – se apresuró a abrazar a su amigo.

-          ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Stiles al resto de recién llegados.

-          ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – replicó Lydia, junto a la que estaba Isaac - Venir a ver cómo estás.

-          No hacía falta. Solo fue un golpe. Deberíais seguir buscando a los Omegas.

-          Ya está hecho – intervino Isaac. Y cuando Stiles le miró como si no creyera una palabra, le miró con cara de ofendido - ¿Es que no creías que fuéramos capaces de hacerlo sin ti?

-          ¿Pero cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

-          Ya es de día – informó Scott - Cuando Derek te trajo serían las doce de la noche… ¿No, Derek?

El lobo adolescente dirigió la vista a la puerta solo para descubrir que estaba desierta.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stiles al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

-          Derek. Juraría que estaba detrás de mí.

Parrish, que había observado en silencio la llegada de los amigos de Stiles, se levantó de la silla para cedérsela a Lydia con un gesto de lo más caballeroso. Lydia, pese a que era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre, aceptó el gesto de buena gana.

-          Voy a avisar al doctor para que te mire los puntos – comentó Parrish, a quien Stiles no había tenido la decencia de presentarle a sus amigos.

Pero Stiles no fue consciente de ese detalle ni antes ni ahora. Solo era consciente de que Parrish se iba a marchar y que no le apetecía mucho.

-          No hace falta.

-          No es molestia. Y ya he cumplido con mi misión de mantenerte entretenido. Tus amigos pueden tomar el relevo – asintió levemente, tras lo que acarició con toda la delicadeza del mundo su hombro – Me alegro de que estés bien.

Stiles no supo qué responder a aquellas palabras y sobre todo a aquel gesto, con lo que se limitó a mirar a Parrish mientras se marchaba.

La atención de Stiles estaba tan centrada en el trasero de Parrish, perfectamente marcado por el pantalón del uniforme y que a su padre, definitivamente, no le quedaba tan bien, que no se dio cuenta del gruñido que lanzó Isaac en la misma dirección, así como del gesto de preocupación de Scott dirigido hacia él.

 

Por su parte, Parrish salió de la habitación de Stiles para buscar al médico de guardia e informarle que el paciente ya había despertado.

Nada más hacerlo se topó de bruces con un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y que por un segundo le miró con los ojos rojo brillante.

Jordan siguió su camino cuando los irises del tipo de negro ya no reflejaron ningún color extraño, si bien sí que le sorprendió la rabia y el odio que emanaban de aquellos ojos verdosos.

Dio media vuelta para contemplar al nuevo ser sobrenatural con el que acababa de toparse… solo para verle marcharse por la puerta principal, con la cabeza agachada y los puños bien apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

 

Jordan Parrish habría seguido a aquel tipo, siguiendo su instinto, pues tenía claro que más valía tenerle vigilado. Pero ahora mismo tenía otra misión: llamar al médico para asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera bien. Y no pensaba abandonar esa misión hasta tener claro que el hijo del Sheriff se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

A ser posible, vigilado por él mismo.

**********

 

Mientras Parrish buscaba a la enfermera, dentro de la habitación Scott, Isaac y Lydia ponían al día a Stiles: Efectivamente, las sospechas de Stiles eran acertadas y alguien atacó a aquellos cinco pobres infelices, que de repente despertaron sin saber dónde se encontraban o por qué ahora tenían garras y colmillos, así como un irrefrenable deseo de atacar al primero que se cruzara en su camino.

Según le contó Isaac, cuando consiguieron retener a las otras dos Omegas que quedaban, y que prácticamente se rindieron cuando vieron aparecer a los distintos miembros de la manada (el equipo de Isaac y el de Peter fueron quienes las encontraron), Derek fue el encargado de explicarles en qué se habían convertido y cómo iban a cambiar sus vidas a partir de ahora. Si bien lo hizo muy por encima y dejando a los hombres lobo más asustado que tanquilos ahora que conocían la verdad, tras lo que intentó averiguar todo lo posible sobre el misterioso Alpha que les había transformado y que todavía no había dado señales de vida.

Pero ninguno de los nuevos hombres lobo de Beacon Hills, tres veinteañeras, un adolescente y un hombre de 25 años, fueron capaces de dar alguna pista que le permitiera averiguar quién era ese Alpha. Al parecer estaba demasiado oscuro cuando les atacó y ni siquiera sabrían decir si fue un hombre o una mujer, o incluso si atacó solo o en compañía.

Como era evidente, aquellas respuestas no satisfacieron al Alpha de Beacon Hills, quien se mostró bastante furioso ante la falta de información de los mismos hombres lobo que, no se cansó de repetirles, podían haber muerto si no se hubiera esforzado en no hacerles daño.

Y aunque los hombre lobo diferían bastante de lo que Derek consideraba “esfuerzo por no hacerles daño”, especialmente Megan, a la que todavía le dolía el cuerpo tras el ataque de Derek; la cosa estaba más tranquila que la noche anterior. Solo por ello Derek les permitió que se fueran a sus casas a descansar, pero ordenándoles que se presentaran en el loft al día siguiente para seguir recabando información… a no ser que quisieran que él fuera a buscarles.

 

El poco tacto empleado por Derek con los nuevos hombres lobo de Beacon Hills solo fue del agrado de Peter, lo que no era nada bueno de partida, pero al menos consiguió que todos aceptaran que lo peor ya había pasado y que ya era hora de disfrutar del momento…

Y eso era justo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Stiles, que parecía mentira estuviera en el hospital y con unas cuantas heridas todavía por curar. Hacía mucho que no se le veía tan animado.

 

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Scott le hizo aquella pregunta nada más Lydia se hubo marchado, comentando que había quedado con Allison para ir de compras. Si ya era hora de disfrutar el momento, qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con una tarde de chicas como la que no tenían desde hacía años.

Stiles observó a su amigo con curiosidad. Había veces en que Scott no captaba las cosas a la primera. Pero cuando lo que estaba ocurriendo era tan evidente, no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo.

-          ¿Beber agua? – comentó mientras siguió bebiendo de la botella de plástico - Me han dicho que debo estar hidratado…

-          Me refiero a Parrish

-          ¿Qué pasa con Parrish?

-          ¿Por qué estás tonteando con él?

Stiles escupió el trago de agua que acababa de dar.

-          ¡Qué! Yo no estoy tonteando con él.

-          No es lo que parecía – intervino Isaac, quien se había adueñado de la silla de plástico y observaba la conversación cual malo de película de James Bond, con las manos entrelazadas y todo – Sobre todo por parte de ese ayudante del Sheriff.

El humano miró intermitentemente a sus dos amigos, si bien empezaba a tener serias dudas de que fueran realmente ellos.

-          ¿A qué viene todo esto? El pobre solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien para decírselo luego a mi padre. ¿Por qué habláis de él como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

-          Porque no debería tratarte con esas confianzas cuando eres el hijo de su jefe – dijo Isaac haciéndose el interesante… Y por absurdo que fuera, lo consiguió.

-          Define “confianzas” – quiso saber Stiles, tremendamente intrigado.

-          Parrish olía a excitación – el Beta descruzó los dedos de las manos - Hacia ti.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Scott, como para confirmar lo que había oído. Y aunque la expresión de Scott no clarificaba nada (tenía cara de estar oliendo algo muy desagradable), eso no le quitó la ilusión.

-          ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó a Isaac, acercándose más al Beta pero sin llegar a bajarse de la cama - ¡En serio! ¡Eso es genial!

-          ¡Qué! – preguntaron los dos hombres lobo a la vez.

-          ¿A qué vienen esas caras? – se escandalizó Stiles - ¿Pero le habéis visto bien? Por mucho que no os vayan los tíos no me diréis que no es un espécimen de hombre de lo mejor hecho. Por no hablar del uniforme, que es lo mejor que se podía inventar para marcar los sitios perfectos…

-          Pensé que te gustaba Derek.

La sentencia de Scott, porque aquello fue una sentencia, cortó de golpe el buen humor de Stiles.

-          ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-          ¿No te gustaba Derek? – repitió la pregunta con la misma seriedad, y como si estuviera enfadado.

-          A Derek no le va a gustar que Parrish esté tan pendiente de ti – añadió Isaac.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que a Derek no…

-          Te he oído. Y en serio, dejar de tratarme como si estuviera sordo – se quejó el adolescente humano - ¿Por qué crees que a Derek no le va a gustar? O mejor todavía, ¿qué leches tiene que ver Derek con todo esto?

-          Es la persona que te gusta – comentó Scott con un poco más de calma - O eso es lo que siempre dices.

-          Sí. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, también es la persona que me ha mandado al hospital.

-          Ese es el problema.

Stiles esperó a que Scott dijera algo más. Pero cuando su amigo se quedó callado y mirándole como si no hiciera falta decir nada más, Stiles suspiró.

Al menos ya no se estaban quejando de Parrish cuando el pobre no había hecho nada malo.

-          Bien – comentó Stiles, más calmado - Me alegra ver que estamos de acuerdo en una cosa.

-          Me refiero a que eso no tendría que haber pasado jamás – aclaró Scott - ¿O algún día pensaste que Derek te atacaría?

-          Bueno… – Stiles se rascó el cuello con cuidado de que no se saltaran los puntos - Cuando acababa de conocerle y me dijo que me iba a arrancar la garganta, durante un segundo le creí.

-          Pero ya no.

-          ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? Porque la contusión y los arañazos del pecho tienen su firma.

-          ¿Pero es que no lo ves?

La pregunta de Isaac estaba llena de desesperación. Como si no pudiera entender que Stiles fuera tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo que todo el mundo ya sabía.

 

Stiles se preguntó cuándo demonios había entrado en un universo paralelo donde _él_ era el que no se enteraba de nada, mientras que Isaac y Scott eran los aparentes genios de la manada.

-          Derek está teniendo problemas para controlarse – explicó Scott con un poco más de calma, intuyendo que ponerse a gritar no iba a ayudar - Y con la luna llena y el ataque de los Omega le ha costado aún más. Por eso durante unos instantes ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo con esa Omega o que te había hecho daño a ti.

-          ¿Te lo ha contado él? – preguntó Stiles y Scott asintió - ¿Y te ha contado que lleva un tiempo intentando buscar otra manera de mantener el control que no sea sintiendo rabia y odio?

-          No. Pero eso ya lo intuíamos – miró a Isaac – Y el hecho de que te lo haya dicho a ti termina de confirmar nuestras sospechas.

-          ¿Qué son? – preguntó Stiles cuando Isaac y Scott se callaron, teniendo claro que no le habían contado todo.

Isaac bufó con resignación.

-          ¡Que tú eres la nueva ancla de Derek!

 

Stiles rió.

Rió como si aquella fuera la broma más graciosa que le habían contado en su vida.

Pero cuando ninguno de los hombres lobo se rieron con él, les miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

-          ¡Estáis de coña! ¿Cómo leches voy a ser su… _eso_ , si ni siquiera somos lo que se dice amigos?

-          Te equivocas – sentenció Scott sin dudar.

-          Claro que sí.

-          Entonces ¿por qué se paró delante de tu coche en el instituto cuando Kate le disparó? – le recordó Scott - ¿Y por qué fue precisamente a tu casa cuando la policía le perseguía pero no podía volver a la antigua mansión Hale?

Stiles iba a soltar una respuesta de lo más evidente, pero al final se encontró con que ninguna era lo suficientemente lógica. Aun así lo intentó, porque estaba claro que tenía que haber una explicación a la aparente costumbre que Derek tenía de buscarle precisamente a él entre el resto de mortales y seres sobrenaturales que habitaban en Beacon Hills.

-          ¿Porque yo estaba más cerca?

Como ya intuía, la respuesta no satisfizo a los dos hombres lobo, que le miraron casi con lástima.

-          Porque tú le ayudas a calmarse - explicó Scott en un susurro - Eres lo mismo que Allison era para mí cuando no podía controlar mi transformación.

Stiles negó antes de que Scott hubiera terminado de hablar.

-          Eso es absurdo.

-          ¿Tú crees? – intervino Isaac - Cuando el Kanima os iba a atacar, Derek se preocupó antes por ti que por salvarse sí mismo.

-          Pero eso fue porque yo era humano y podía morir y…

-          Deja de buscar excusas – interrumpió Scott - Derek te necesita.

 

Stiles sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que le latía, si bien no tenía del todo claro cuál era la causa. Que Derek estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su parte animal no era ningún secreto para él, pues ya había recibido un par de ejemplos de lo más clarificadores. Pero el hecho de que esos problemas eran consecuencia de que no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse para mantener su forma humana frente al poder de la luna llena, era algo muy serio.

Stiles jamás habría pensado que los hombres lobo de nacimiento sufrieran esos problemas… hasta que la noche anterior Derek le contó la historia de sus problemas cuando despertaron sus sentidos lobunos.

Pero en el caso de que fuera cierto lo que decían sus amigos: que al parecer él era la única posibilidad que tenía para ayudarle a ser el mismo tipo amargado de siempre pero que al menos no supondía un peligro para el resto, no cuadraba con el tipo de relación que habían mantenido hasta ahora. O mejor dicho, de NO relación.

 

Porque Scott acababa de asegurar que Stiles era para Derek lo mismo que Allison fue en su día para Scott. Y viendo la relación de su mejor amigo con su novia, igual de empalagosa que el primer día, Stiles no podía estar más en desacuerdo.

Mentiría si dijera que no querría vivir algo parecido con Derek (aunque menos empalagoso), pero todo lo ocurrido desde que le conoció, y especialmente en las últimas semanas, dejaba claro que algo así jamás podría ocurrir entre ellos.

-          Vale – inspiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de calmarse – Supongamos que tenéis razón y que os creo. ¿Qué leches se supone que puedo hacer yo? Porque el mismo Derek me dijo que, aunque odie seguir usando la rabia para mantener el control, no sabe si la nueva ancla que querría usar le va a funcionar… Y teniendo en cuenta que estoy aquí porque no se pudo controlar, está claro que tenía razón. Lo que significa que debe buscarse otra opción porque _yo_ no valgo.

 

Isaac y Scott volvieron a tener una conversación muda, tan solo mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, aunque esta vez parecían estar más tranquilos. Al menos eso indicaba la sonrisita de Isaac, que esta vez fue menos espeluznante.

-          ¿Y no has pensando en el motivo por el que Derek te ha elegido a ti como ancla, entre todas las personas que conoce?

-          Derek no conoce a tanta gente.

-          De acuerdo, no conoce a mucha gente – Scott le dio la razón como a los tontos - Pero entre las pocas personas que conoce te ha elegido expresamente a ti… ¿No te preguntas por qué?

Stiles miró a sus dos amigos sin entender nada.

-          Vamos, Stiles. Se supone que tú eres el más listo de todos…

La sonrisita de Scott fue todo lo que necesitó para entender por fin a qué se estaban refiriendo.

Pero tan pronto como esa posibilidad llegó a su cabeza, empezó a negar.

-          No puede ser que creas que…

-          Tú le gustas.

-          Imposible – siguió negando, obcecado.

-          Te besó en el veterinario.

-          ¿Qué te besó? – preguntó Isaac, escandalizado - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – acusó a Scott.

-          Estábamos un poco ocupados intentando salvar a todos los habitantes de Beacon Hills – le explicó con calma, si bien había un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Y aunque a Stiles le alegraba ver que sus clases sobre cómo y cuándo usar el sarcasmo empezaban a funcionar en su mejor amigo, ahora no era el momento para darle la enhorabuena por el progreso.

 

-          Si ya habéis terminado de discutir… - miró a los dos con una mirada llena de sarcasmo (para algo él era el experto de esa materia) - Derek no me besó… Bueno, sí, lo hizo. Pero ni siquiera fue en los labios. Solo fue en la mejilla.

-          ¿En la mejilla? – preguntó Isaac con una sonrisita de lo más… extraña - Awww. Qué tierno.

Pero a Stiles no le pareció tierno, especialmente con la cara de fingida adoración de Isaac.

-          A que te parto la cara.

-          Me gustaría verte intentarlo – mostró, ahora sí, su sonrisa espeluznante.

Scott trató de poner paz entre los dos amigos, porque se suponía que seguían siendo amigos y los amigos no deben amenazarse.

-          El caso es que tuvo un gesto contigo, Stiles. Tú eres el único por el que siempre se ha preocupado.

-          ¿Porque soy el único que puede morirse? – preguntó a voz en grito, harto de que la gente no entendiera la importancia de ese detalle.

-          Eso no significa nada.

-          Vale – farfullo Stiles con cara de mala leche - Te diré entonces una cosa que sí que significa algo: En la segunda NO cita que tuve con él, fui yo quien quiso besarle y él me hizo la cobra ¿Cómo cuadra eso con que le gusto a Derek?

 

Scott y Isaac intercambiaron sendas miradas de preocupación, con un toque de curiosidad esta vez.

Finalmente fue Isaac quien se aventuró a dar una posible explicación, si bien no fue la más acertada.

-          ¿Porque Derek siempre ha sido muy rarito?

Stiles asesinó con la mirada a Isaac y el Beta sintió miedo y orgullo a la vez. Era la primera mirada asesina que veía que realmente imponía aparte de la de Derek, y el hecho de que la hubiera mostrado un humano era bastante extraño.

-          Habla con él – intervino Scott - Los dos lo necesitáis.

El humano soltó un suspiro de lo más agónico.

-          He hablado más con él en la última semana que desde que le conozco.

-          Pues habla un poco más… Tú eres el único que puede ayudarle.

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien pedía a un Derek celoso? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco más cortito, sorry

 

Stiles no estaba para nada convencido de la estrategia de Scott, que ni siquiera podía considerarse estrategia: De toda la vida de Dios para llevar a cabo un plan tenía que haber un objetivo a cumplir, y en este caso Stiles no contaba con nada parecido. En el caso que Derek no le mandara a la porra y aceptara escucharle (según en qué día del mes estuviera), Stiles no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba a decirle.

Porque la opción de preguntarle a Derek, así como quien no quiere la cosa, si ahora él era su ancla para mantenerse controlado cuando estaba transformado, y si eso significaba que ahora le gustaba Stiles y que entonces podían tener todas las citas que quisieran porque ahora _sí_ serían citas y no cosas extrañas que en nada se parecían a citas… Era la última opción que figuraba en los planes de Stiles, por mucho que se supusiera que ese era el objetivo y el motivo por el que había ido allí.

 

Por otro lado, la frase de Scott de que “Derek le necesitaba” seguía martilleando su cabeza y Stiles tenía más que claro que no podría dormir tranquilo hasta que no lo hubiera confirmado… Y si al final resultaba que todo eran imaginaciones de Scott y Isaac, y que en ningún momento Derek se planteó siquiera tener un acercamiento con él y menos aún usarle como “persona especial para hacerle sentir más humano”, pues al menos podría decir que lo había intentado y que ya no había dudas de que la única explicación al extraño comportamiento de Derek era, simplemente, que Derek era _muy_ extraño.

Por ello, nada más recibir el alta del hospital, Stiles tomó la directa al loft de Derek… Y mejor no pensar en el hecho de que últimamente estaba más tiempo allí que en su propia casa.

 

Al llegar al loft seguía sin saber qué le iba a decir a Derek, pero de repente ese dejó de ser el problema principal. Nada más salir del ascensor se encontró con una imagen que jamás creyó ver: A Peter Hale sentado en el escalón que había frente a la puerta, y con la puerta corredera cerrada a cal y canto.

Stiles observó al hombre lobo y viceversa, aunque Peter ni siquiera cambió de posición, apoyado en la puerta de un modo en el que más parecía estar posando, y fue a preguntarle qué leches hacía ahí fuera… Hasta que los gritos del interior de Derek y una mujer le dieron la respuesta.

-          ¡Si sabes quién es el Alpha tienes que decírmelo!

La acusación que oyó de Derek dejó a Stiles con la boca abierta.

¿Una de las Omegas sabía quién era el Alpha? ¿Por qué no había dicho quién era entonces? Porque ahora mismo había unas cuantas personas volviéndose locas por intentar averiguarlo.

-          ¡Se supone que tienes que ayudarnos en vez de amenazarnos! – la voz de la mujer atravesó el metal de la puerta, también gritando a pleno pulmón… Nuevamente las malas maneras de Derek eran las culpables de que la gente no quisiera cooperar con él.

¿Cuándo aprendería Derek que ser racional y amable era la mejor manera de conseguir ayuda de la gente?

-          ¡Yo no os convertí! – respondió Derek con el mismo tono de voz.

-          ¡Pero sí tienes más experiencia! ¡Puedes conseguir que nuestra nueva situación sea más fácil!

-          ¡Nunca será fácil! Te lo he repetido un millón de veces.

-          ¡Tiene que haber una manera…!

Los gritos continuaron pero Stiles trató de no prestar atención. Por lo poco que había oído aquella era una conversación privada entre Derek y uno de los Omegas recién transformados. Y aunque el volumen de los gritos estaba contribuyendo poco a hacerla realmente privada, Stiles trató de disimular centrándose en el otro hombre lobo que había con él, y que estaba claro que Derek había echado de casa.

-          ¿No has pensado en la opción de irte a tu propia casa? – preguntó Stiles a modo de saludo, apoyándose en la puerta del ascensor - ¿O es que piensas quedarte ahí todo el rato hasta que terminen de discutir?

-          Es entretenido escucharles – dijo Peter.

-          Pero con tu oído de hombre lobo podrías escucharles a kilómetros de distancia.

-          ¿Y entonces cómo sabrían que les estaba escuchando? – sonrió Peter de medio lado – Ha sido él quien me ha echado de mala manera. Si mi sobrino no sabe ser educado, yo no tengo por qué serlo.

-          Claro. Porque tú eres el vivo retrato de los modales.

-          Al menos yo no voy pegando a la gente con un bate de béisbol.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonrojarse… Y luego echar de menos a su bate favorito.

-          Era lo único que tenía a mano. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, listillo?

En vez de responder Peter sacó de su bolsillo un objeto brillante que resultó ser una bala.

-          ¿Desde cuando los hombres lobo usan pistolas y balas?

-          No es una bala normal – respondió con voz sibilina.

-          ¡Es una bala de acónito! – el silencio de Peter le dio la razón - ¿Me estás diciendo que llevas siempre encima una bala que podría matarte?

-          Como bien dijo César: ten a tus aliados cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca… Porque nunca sabes cuándo ni a quién vas a necesitar en un momento dado.

Stiles suspiró, dejando los ojos en blanco unos segundos.

-          En serio, ¿qué tenéis los psicópatas con las lecciones de Historia? – le miró con desagrado – No es que necesitemos de vuestra sabiduría, ¿sabes? Se puede ser de los buenos y también inteligente.

-          Por supuesto – admitió Peter sin convencimiento – Me gustaría saber qué opinan tus queridos Isaac y Scott al respecto.

-          Oye, ¡ya vale! – alzó un poco más la voz – Bastante es que acepte que estés aquí después de todo lo que has hecho, pero no voy a permitir que encima insultes a mis amigos.

-          ¿Insultar? – repitió con desdén – Yo solo estoy diciendo…

La frase de Peter, y que estaba claro iba a ser otro insulto hacia los amigos de Stiles, se quedó a medias cuando la puerta del loft se abrió.

Frente a Stiles apareció una mujer que le resultaba muy familiar, si bien era la primera vez que la veía… con ese aspecto.

-          Eres Megan, ¿verdad? – preguntó antes de que nadie hubiera dicho una palabra.

Tras ella Derek estaba en pose perro guardián, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y los brazos bien cruzados en el pecho, observando intermitentemente a la mujer que quería que se marchara y a las dos personas que no deberían estar allí.

Pero a Stiles no le preocupaba eso (no sería la primera vez que tenía que hacer frente a un Derek cabreado) sino la mujer que había estado a punto de matarle.

-          Supongo que no me recordarás – continuó Stiles ante el silencio y desconcierto de la mujer. Era mucho más guapa de cómo la recordaba de la fotografía que le mostró su padre, e incluso parecía más joven – Soy Stiles… Nos conocimos la otra noche, durante la luna llena cuando… bueno, trataste de matarme – levantó enseguida las manos en señal de paz, si bien el brusco movimiento solo consiguió que la mujer lobo se pusiera en guardia… Afortunadamente no llegó a sacar las garras, aunque Stiles juraría que vio un colmillo despuntando entre los labios – No te estoy acusando de nada, ojo. Sé que esa no fue tu intención y que ni siquiera sabías lo que estabas haciendo… Solo quería decirte que por mi parte no hay rencillas de ningún tipo.

Stiles esperó a que Megan dijera algo. Tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio y con la tensión bien palpable, la mujer relajó su postura… y siguió sin decir nada.

Miró a Peter y Derek, pidiendo un poco de ayuda, para encontrarse con los dos hombres lobo mirándole con descaro y una expresión que decía: “tú te has metido en ese lío, sal de él tu solito”.

Aunque lo más desconcertante fue ver que, sin decir ninguno una sola palabra, cada uno dejó claro lo que pensaba mostrando sus armas de expresión: Peter su sonrisa espeluznante y Derek sus cejas…

Malditos Hale y su asombrosa manera de hablar sin hablar…

-          El caso es que… - continuó Stiles - me alegro de que estés bien.

La última frase de Stiles sí que consiguió una reacción por parte de Megan, si bien no fue la que habría esperado:

-          Menos mal que los hombres lobo son capaces de curarse rápidamente – miró por encima del hombro a Derek y, aunque no sacó los colmillos, tampoco le miró con gratitud ni cariño – Si no ahora mismo no estaría tan bien.

-          Tuviste suerte, créeme – fue la lacónica respuesta de Derek, que para remarcar el toque de superioridad dejó que sus ojos de Alpha brillaran.

Siendo consciente de que ahora mismo estaba con tres hombres lobos, uno de ellos un Alpha con aparentes problemas de control, una Omega que definitivamente tenía problemas de control, y un antiguo Alpha que no tenía problemas de control pero que era un psicópata; Stiles intentó que la sangre no llegara al río…

¿A quién demonios se le ocurría hacerle caso a Scott?

-          No sé si lo sabes pero soy el hijo del Sheriff – le dijo a Megan.

-          ¡Y que! – gritó la mujer - ¿Acaso me estás amenazando?

-          Claro que no. Te lo decía porque mi padre me comentó lo de la orden de alejamiento que pusiste antes de que te secuestraran… – Megan bajó la vista, como avergonzada, y Stiles tuvo claro que allí había más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Por desgracia ya no era asunto suyo (dejó de serlo cuando se convirtió en una mujer lobo) y por la charla tan amigable que acababa de tener con Derek estaba claro que no era buen momento para seguir indagando en el asunto - Solo quería que supieras que la orden ha sido aceptada por el juez y que el cerdo que te hizo daño no podrá estar a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de ti.

La mujer lobo, pese a ser ahora solo mujer, apretó los labios con rabia.

-          Ya no me va a hacer falta esa orden. Sí tiene valor que vuelva a pegarme o que intente acercarse a mi hija.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, sintiendo que estaba dentro de un horno a causa de la tensión. Pero ni toda la tensión del mundo iba a evitar que dijera lo que estaba pensando.

-          Sé que no es asunto mío pero… No creo que a tu hija le guste saber que vas a usar tus nuevas habilidades para hacer daño a la gente. Por mucho que se lo merezcan.

Y a lo mejor Stiles no metió tanto la pata como había pensado, porque de pronto parte de la rabia desapareció y Megan le miró con cierta lástima.

El hijo del Sheriff intuyó que por fin Megan era consciente de que había estado a punto de matar a un humano y que ahora ese humano solo estaba intentando ayudarla, con lo que tal vez debía empezar a mostrar un poquito de gratitud.

Y si esa gratitud no vino con un “siento haberte intentado matat” sino que simplemente se limitó a asentir y marcharse sin decir nada… afortunadamente Stiles estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los Hale, por lo que un par de gestos silenciosos significaban mucho para él.

 

Era de esperar que cuando la Omega que acababa de discutir con Derek y que casi había matado a Stiles se marchó, la tensión acumulada se disipara un poco… Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió: Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Derek entró en el loft sin decir nada, tras lo que Peter y Stiles se miraron en silencio, decidiendo qué hacer ahora.

Peter fue el primero en reaccionar y dos segundos después de que su sobrino hubiera entrado en su casa le siguió como si también fuera suya.

Y Stiles, que era el único que había ido allí con un objetivo concreto (más o menos) siguió rápidamente a los dos hombres lobos… ¿Qué sería de la vida sin un poco de tensión cada día?

 

-          Intuyo que el proceso de adaptación a su nuevo estado no está siendo del todo cómodo para algunos… - trató de iniciar una amigable conversación Stiles.

-          ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-          Hmmm. Se llama visita social. No suele haber un motivo para hacerla, ¿sabes? – replicó Stiles - Y tienes a Peter todo el día aquí metido, todavía no sé por qué. ¿En serio me tienes que hacer esa pregunta a mí?

-          Yo soy de la familia…

-          Cuando estás aquí tienes más pinta de mueble que de familiar, lo que es aún más absurdo si tenemos en cuenta la falta de mobiliario… - se dirigió luego a Derek, que era quien más le importaba - Pero como intentaba decir, solo venía para saber cómo estaba todo… Y ya he visto que está un poco tenso.

-          Podías haber llamado. ¿Sabes que tengo teléfono?

-          Sí. Pero prefiero las cosas en persona… - replicó cortante, empezando a cansarse de los modales de Derek - Debe ser cosa de humanos. Además, alguien me dijo una vez que para pedir perdón es mejor si lo haces mirando a la cara a esa persona.

La expresión de Derek pasó por tres estados distintos en menos de medio minuto. Primero extrañeza ante las palabras de Stiles, casi inmediatamente rabia por el golpe bajo que le acababa de soltar cuando comprendió a quién se estaba refiriendo, y finalmente dolor porque, fuera golpe bajo o no, seguía siendo la verdad: Derek había atacado a Stiles, le había mandado al hospital, y todavía no le había pedido perdón por ello…

El cúmulo de expresiones de Derek, y que confirmaba una vez más su asombrosa capacidad de mostrar emociones solo con los ojos, en esta ocasión no le resultó tan interesante como otras veces a Stiles. Especialmente porque al final solo había conseguido dejar a Derek con esa cara de cachorrito tristón… Y por mucho que Derek siguiera siendo el culpable de que acabara en el hospital, nunca había sido fan de hacer sufrir a la gente.

Por ello, cuando Derek no hizo amago siquiera de pedir perdón pero a Stiles no le hizo falta para saber que se sentía culpable, decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema. Sobre todo al recordar que Peter estaba allí, y no tenía ninguna intención de ponerle las cosas aún más difíciles.

Y aunque ello cortaba de raíz el presunto motivo por el que había ido a hacer la visita social: confirmar que Derek tenía problemas para controlarse y que la supuesta solución a esos problemas sería que aceptara a Stiles como su ancla… al menos dejaba la puerta abierta a tratar otros temas.

 

Siendo Derek del que estaban hablando, Stiles tenía una lista infinita de posibles temas que tratar. Pero teniendo en cuenta que acababa de salir del hospital como consecuencia del último ataque sobrenatural sufrido en Beacon Hills, Stilinski decidió tratar primero el tema más apremiante.

-          En fin. Venía para saber si hay novedades sobre nuestro Alpha misterioso – comentó Stiles - Y por lo que he oído de vuestra amigable conversación, ¿me ha dado la impresión de que crees que Megan sabe quién les convirtió?

El comentario consiguió atraer la atención de los dos hombres lobo. Aunque en el caso de Peter, que se había recostado en el sofá y tenía los ojos cerrados, eso lo supo solo por el leve movimiento de sus labios.

Por su parte Derek se quedó en mitad del loft, apretando los labios con resignación y cruzando los brazos en el pecho. Y pese a ser la misma postura que tenía antes, a raíz de la charla con Megan, quiso creer que en su caso la cantidad de amenaza implícita en el gesto era bastante menor.

-          Supongo que eso es que no. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quiere decirlo? ¿O es que crees que el Alpha la ha amenazado para que no diga nada? – se respondió Stiles a sí mismo, consciente de que Derek no iba a malgastar tiempo ni saliva pero necesitando tener al menos una teoría de la que tirar - ¿Y tú no tienes ningún sospechoso?

-          ¿Si lo tuviéramos crees que estaríamos aquí, disfrutando de tu compañía? – preguntó Peter desde el sofá sin abrir los ojos.

-          ¿Eso es una pregunta con trampa? – contraatacó Stiles, incapaz de morderse la lengua – Porque no sería la primera vez que creéis saber quién es el culpable pero esperáis a que sea otro quien haga algún movimiento…

-          Creo que nos han pillado, sobrino.

-          No tengo a ningún sospechoso – Aclaró Derek tras asesinar a su tío con la mirada… Lo que fue absurdo pues seguía con los ojos cerrados – Y fuera quien fuese quien lo hizo, ha dejado Beacon Hills.

-          ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-          Registré la ciudad de arriba abajo y no capté nada.

-          También lo hiciste la primera vez con los Omegas y mira qué bien te fue – paró cuando Derek alzó una ceja a modo de advertencia – ¿En serio no te parece extraño que haya hecho todo esto solo para marcharse después?

-          Quería que hubiera una matanza. Nosotros lo impedimos… Ha hecho bien en marcharse.

Stiles se mojó los labios mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. De reojo espió a Peter, desesperado porque se marchara de una santa vez.

Si hubieran estado los dos solos habría aprovechado la ocasión para mostrarse un poco más cercano con Derek y hacerle ver que nada de aquello era normal: ni lo que insinuaba Derek que había pasado, que el Alpha se había marchado como si nada tras el plan que preparó, ni el simple hecho de que Derek insinuara algo tan absurdo… Amén del extraño comportamiento de los Omegas tanto cuando no estaban transformados como cuando lo estaban, y que todavía no había podido comentarle.

 

Pero estando Peter allí, sin participar en la conversación pero atento a cada movimiento, aquella opción estaba descartada: Todavía no tenía muy claro por qué, pues desde hacía un tiempo que Peter no había dado muestras de querer utilizar a Derek para sus propósitos ocultos, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía permitir que Peter viera a Derek tan humano como cuando estaban a solas y se mostraba más abierto que nunca.

Y sí. En el fondo era absurdo pensar que Peter no conociera esa faceta de su sobrino y que pensara que era el tipo duro e insensible que el resto del mundo sí creía que era, porque no dejaba de ser familia y entre las familias (especialmente las familias de seres sobrenaturales) era imposible engañarse. Pero por si acaso Stiles prefería que esos momentos de sinceridad total, como el que vivió de camino al hospital, quedaran solamente entre ellos dos.

Aunque también fuera por otro motivo tan absurdo e inocente como el hecho de que había una cosa en el mundo que solo él conocía de Derek, y quería que siguiera siendo así.

 

No obstante, seguía teniendo que convencer a Derek para que buscara al Alpha.

Y si la cercanía y la sinceridad no servían…

-          ¡Pero eres idiota o qué! ¿O es que todavía estás en esos días del mes? – esperó pacientemente a que Derek bufara, y que era lo que siempre hacía cuando le insultaba – Durante un mes un hombre lobo ha ido secuestrando a gente para convertirla en Omegas y liberarles en la noche de luna llena para que mataran al mayor número de habitantes… ¿En serio crees que se va a quedar de brazos cruzados solo porque conseguimos evitarlo?

Como era de esperar Derek no respondió. Ni siquiera hizo amago de estar prestándole atención, lo que desesperó un poco más a Stiles.

-          Derek, no tiene ningún sentido que haga algo así. ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias para nada? Y en el caso de que se haya marchado después de la derrota, ¿no crees que estará pensando ya en el siguiente ataque? ¿Y que esta vez en lugar de convertir a cinco hombres lobo lo hará con cincuenta? ¿O con cien?

-          Le estaremos esperando.

-          Le estaremos esperando – repitió Stiles, exagerando al máximo la pose fanfarrona de Derek - ¿Y no sería más inteligente no esperar a ese momento sino intentar averiguar…?

-          ¡No soy el Sheriff! – le interrumpió Derek a voz en grito, consiguiendo que a Stiles se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Por su parte, Peter abrió un ojo para espiar a su sobrino – ¡Te recuerdo que ese es tu padre! ¡Y por una vez estaría bien que él hiciera su trabajo, que para eso le pagan! – a medida que hablaba la voz de Derek iba aumentando de decibelios, al tiempo que se acercaba al adolescente – ¡Si tanto interés tienes en saber quién lo hizo pregúntale a él o a su ayudante, porque no es mi maldito problema!

Cuando llegó a la altura de Stiles fue a agarrarle del brazo para echarle él mismo del loft, porque la conversación ya había terminado.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Stiles cerró los ojos en acto reflejo, asustado, y la mano que Derek ya había levantado para sujetarle… se quedó suspendida en el aire.

Aprovechó que Stiles todavía tenía los ojos cerrados para escuchar el ritmo de su corazón y constató que le latía demasiado rápido… Casi tan rápido como cuando estaba intentando convencer a la Omega de que no le atacara y Derek, desde la distancia, se estaba volviendo loco solo de pensar que no podría defenderle si al final le atacaba.

Aquel recuerdo le frenó en seco al ser consciente de que había logrado infundirle el mismo miedo que una Omega fuera de control…

 _“Porque tú también estás fuera de control”_ le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza _“Y por eso mandaste a Stiles al hospital”._

 

Derek bajó la mano y trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

 

Cuando Stiles por fin abrió los ojos, Derek ya estaba subiendo por la escalera de caracol.

Stiles buscó la mirada de Peter para intentar entender qué demonios había pasado…

Encontrarse con el mayor de los Hale, observando con preocupación el lugar por donde su sobrino acababa de marcharse no le dio respuestas, y tampoco hizo que se sintiera mejor.

 

Finalmente, Stiles se marchó sin tener las respuestas que había ido a buscar sobre si era cierto o no que Derek estaba usando a Stiles como ancla porque sentía algo por él. Pero a cambio sí que tenía la confirmación de que Derek NO estaba bien y que necesitaba ayuda…

El problema era que, aun en el caso de que definitivamente Derek hubiera pensado en él como ancla, estaba claro que Stiles Stilinski no era la persona adecuda para ayudarle.

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El lunes más... Feliz fin de semana a todos :)


	13. Chapter 13

 

Stiles llegó a casa con evidente mal humor.

Siempre había sido de los que pensaba que las personas complicadas eran mucho mejores, pues al menos existía esa alternativa de que te sorprendieran cada dos por tres, lo que no dejaba de darle un aliciente a la vida. En fin, mejor estar con una persona con la que discutías y luego hacías las paces de un modo tierno y salvaje a la vez (según estuvieran los ánimos), que estar con alguien con el que todo era un remanso de paz… terriblemente aburrido.

Por supuesto, esta teoría de Stiles de momento solo era una teoría muy bien estudiada, pues todavía no había tenido ocasión de poder comprobarlo en persona y de un modo más práctico.

 

Ahora no se podía decir que lo estuviera comprobando, pues Derek y él no eran una pareja y ni siquiera habían salido… “ _No, Stiles, aquello NO fue una cita_ ”. Pero aun así empezaba a plantearse lo bueno que tenía el estar con una persona tan complicada, que era como si tuviera doble personalidad.

Y sí. La aparente doble personalidad de Derek Hale era una de las cosas que más había fascinado a Stiles desde el primer día. Esa capacidad de infundir pavor con solo un levantar de cejas o, más increíble todavía, sin hacer ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, solo para cinco minutos después no poder evitar mirarle con pena porque sabías que dentro de aquella cabecita tan mona estaba girando la rueda de la lamentación y la autocrítica. Y, por qué no decirlo, en el fondo le ponía a cien cuando el Alpha se ponía en modo asesino en potencia… Especialmente a raíz de tener claro que él formaba parte del escaso grupo de personas a las que jamás haría daño…

Hasta la noche anterior.

 

El caso era que toda esa complejidad y casi doble personalidad que formaba parte del mundo de Derek Hale le había parecido divertido y fascinante a un tiempo. Pero cuando el último ejemplo de esa extraña forma de ser le había llevado al loft de Derek para intentar echarle una mano y de paso hacerle ver que no le culpaba por haberle mandado al hospital, pero se volvió a casa con las manos vacías después de que Derek le hubiera echado de su casa… como que se arrepentía de haberlo pensado.

 

Al entrar en casa, dejando la chaqueta en el perchero con mala leche, Stiles se obligó a ser más inteligente y no dejarse llevar solo por las apariencias y primeras impresiones. Hacía mucho que había aprendido que hacer eso con Derek Hale era cometer un gran error.

Y si llevaba a cabo una lectura más profunda de aquella cuasi conversación mantenida en el loft de Derek, enseguida saltaba a la vista un elemento que, tenía claro, si no hubiera estado, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas: Peter Hale.

Que no se fiaba de Peter Hale era algo conocido por todos y que se había esmerado mucho en que fuera evidente para todo el mundo, especialmente para el propio Peter Hale. Pero en este caso no se trataba de que no se fiaba de él, que no lo hacía, sino que saltaba a la vista las diferencias que había en las “conversaciones” entre Derek y él cuando Peter no estaba, a cuando sí estaba.

¿Cómo era posible que Derek se hubiera mostrado tan abierto y sincero cuando le estaba llevando al hospital después de que él hubiera sido el causante de que tuvieran que ir, y sin embargo cuando el problema había sido solucionado (al menos en parte) se comportaba otra vez como el cromañón que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar?

Por Peter Hale, estaba claro.

 

Stiles suspiró de manera agónica, recordándose que tendría que tener una seria charla con Derek sobre lo poco que le convenía tener a su tío cerca de él. Y sabía que no era asunto suyo y que lo mejor que podía hacer era mandar a paseo a los Hale, porque hasta ahora solo habían conseguido darle más de un quebradero de cabeza, tanto figurada como físicamente… Pero tenía claro que no podía hacerlo.

Porque por muy desesperante, frustrante, cabezota y complejo que fuera Derek Hale… era Derek Hale.

Y jamás abandonaría a Derek Hale.

 

-          Hola.

Stiles estaba tan metido en su propio mundo, pensando ya en cómo hacer para poder tener un rato a solas con Derek y tener esa conversación demasiado tiempo pospuesta, que no se había dado cuenta de que su padre estaba en casa.

-          Hola – se sentó junto a él, en la mesa del comedor, y no le extrañó ver la mesa repleta de papeles - ¿Todavía trabajando?

-          Ya me conoces – le dio una palmadita en la espalda a modo de saludo – ¿Cómo tienes la cabeza? ¿Aún te duele? Si todavía no estás bien del todo deberías irte ya a dormir.

-          No, por favor – pidió Stiles – Estoy cansado de estar todo el día tumbado. Y ya no me duele. Estoy perfectamente.

El Sheriff asintió, aliviado, dejando varios segundos de pausa para cerciorarse de que volvía a tener a su hijo en casa y, lo que era mejor, que su hijo estaba bien.

-          Estupendo – dio un par de golpecitos en la mesa - Anda, échame una mano.

-          ¿Para qué?

-          ¿Para averiguar quién es el Alpha que ha hecho todo esto?

La pregunta del Sheriff dejó a Stiles perplejo.

-          ¿En serio?

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Pues que jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que me saludarías con un: “ayúdame a averiguar quién es el Alpha?

Esta vez fue el turno del Sheriff para quedarse perplejo.

-          ¿Es que tú no quieres saber quién es?

-          ¿Es una pregunta con trampa? – preguntó solo medio en broma, porque a la hora de desvelar misterios Stiles nunca bromeaba del todo - Pero pensé que tú no querías que me involucrara en estos temas. Especialmente cuando son temas peligrosos… Y está claro que un Alpha que secuestró a gente para convertirla en bombas de relojería sobrenaturales andantes es la definición perfecta de peligroso.

-          Lo sé – admitió el hombre con un suspiro - Pero también sé que te vas a involucrar quiera o no, como ya has hecho repetidas veces, y como demuestra el hecho de que hayas pasado la noche en el hospital – le miró fijamente unos segundos, dejando claro que esa frasecita soltada como quien no quería la cosa servía también como regañina - Así que mejor si al menos te tengo cerca para poder vigilarte.

Stiles miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de clara desconfianza.

-          Aceptaré esa frase como ejemplo de preocupación infinita hacia tu hijo.

-          ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

El menor de los Stilinski cambió rápidamente de actitud, poniéndose manos a la obra. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver mejor todos los papeles que había dispersos en la mesa.

-          ¿Has averiguado algo nuevo? – preguntó Stiles, dejando a un lado sus sospechas de que Megan podía saber quién era el Alpha. No es que no quisiera darle esa información a su padre. Pero si le decía aquello también tendría que explicarle cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, y que había sido en el loft de Derek: un sitio al que no le había dicho a su padre que había ido, porque ya bastante estaban caldeados los ánimos siendo Derek quien le había mandado al hospital.

-          Pues… Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta – dijo su padre con dudas.

Stiles miró a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos, preguntándose cómo era posible que fuera el Sheriff del pueblo cuando había veces en que ni siquiera parecía poder cuidar de sí mismo… Pero entonces recordó que justo eso era lo que criticaba Scott en él, lo que en cierto modo era bueno y dejaba abierta la esperanza a un prometedor futuro como Sheriff o, mejor aún, como investigador privado: Si su padre había podido hacerlo, ¿por qué no él?

-          Vale – trató de ser optimista - ¿Hacemos repaso de todo lo que sabemos, a ver si se nos ocurre algo nuevo?

El mayor de los Stilinski miró a su hijo con una mezcla de orgullo y ternura: se alegraba de haber recuperado esa tradición de padre e hijo, los dos resolviendo misterios, y sin mentiras de por medio. Al lado de eso, el hecho de que los misterios que resolvían ahora eran de naturaleza sobrenatural, era lo de menos.

-          Cómo se nota que eres mi hijo – le dio una palmadita en el hombro que a Stiles le sentó francamente bien – De acuerdo. Tenemos a cinco personas que a lo largo del mes fueron secuestradas sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Stiles entró rápidamente en modo “ayudante del Sheriff”, completando los datos que habían conseguido reunir hasta la fecha.

-          Porque todas las víctimas, salvo la última, vivían solas o estaban lejos de su familia, con lo que nadie pudo avisar de su desaparición.

-          Exacto – explicó el Sheriff, leyendo las hojas que había diseminadas sobre la mesa - Un ex militar que vivía en la calle. Un adolescente que se había marchado hacía un mes de su casa y que acababa de llegar a Beacon Hills. Y dos chicas de veinte años que se mudaron hace poco pero que todavía no habían conseguido encontrar trabajo.

-          Pero Megan sí tiene familia… - añadió Stiles.

-          Y con ella se va nuestro único punto en común entre todas las víctimas – terminó su padre por él, soltando un suspiro de desesperación.

-          ¿Aparte del hecho de que son todos hombres lobos? – preguntó el adolescente, recordando de pronto el extraño comportamiento de alguno de los Omegas, cuando colaboraron entre ellos o aullaron pidiendo ayuda - Quiero decir, ¿no había ninguna víctima que ya fuera hombre lobo antes de ser secuestrado?

-          No. Deaton me lo ha confirmado.

La mención de Deaton llamó la atención del menor de los Stilinski.

-          ¿No te lo ha dicho Derek?

-          No – esta vez gruñó más que negó - Él no parecía muy dispuesto a darme información. Pero por lo que he podido hablar con ellos, especialmente con Megan, no serviría de mucha ayuda porque no tiene ni idea de nada. Eso, y que no está ayudando para nada a los pobres con su nueva situación.

 

Stiles entendía perfectamente el cabreo de su padre, pero se sintió en la obligación de defender a Derek. Aunque fuera tan solo porque Derek ni siquiera estaba allí para poder hacerlo, y porque su padre no sabía que todo parecía indicar que Megan estaba ocultando información deliberadamente, con lo que no era justo que se quedara con el papel de pobre víctima inocente.

-          Tampoco es que Derek pueda hacer mucho más que explicarles su nueva condición y ofrecerles trucos para hacer frente a las noches de luna llena.

-          ¿No se supone que él es el Alpha? – preguntó con desdén el Sheriff - Bonita manera de demostrarlo…

-          Al menos él no se dedica a transformar a la gente sin ton ni son – murmuró Stiles por lo bajo, pues se recordó que _eso_ también lo había hecho Derek en el pasado.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Nada – carraspeó descaradamente, cambiando de tema – Y hablando de Megan ¿No puede ser que el Alpha creyera que sí vivía sola?

-          Es lo que pensé al principio – cogió unas cuantas carpetas de la mesa en las que estaban grapadas las fotografías de todos los Omegas - Hasta que he interrogado uno a uno a todos los secuestrados y he empezado a sospechar que el famoso Alpha ya les conocía de antes.

Stiles observó con curiosidad las carpetas y a su padre.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Creo que he encontrado un punto en común que tienen todos los secuestrados, incluido Megan – le entregó las carpetas a Stiles para que pudiera echar un vistazo - Tenías razón cuando dijiste que todos habían tenido una vida desgraciada.

El menor de los Stilinski estaba leyendo la ficha del que creyeron que fue el primer secuestrado, Cameron Johnson, y observando la fotografía en la que aparecía un hombre bastante más joven del que se encontró en el bosque y que le habría despedazado si no fuera por la aparición milagrosa de Derek.

-          No entiendo – dejó de leer ante la nueva sospecha de su padre.

-          Megan iba a poner una orden de alejamiento a su ex pareja, que la maltrataba – señaló la carpeta que tenía Stiles en la mano - Y Cameron era un ex militar que, cuando llegó de su última misión, se encontró con que su mujer se había marchado con su hijo y su amante, y que no quería saber nada de él.

-          ¿En serio? – observó la cara del hombre. Con la cara limpia y afeitada parecía un chico de unos veintitantos y no un hombre de casi cuarenta, como parecía la noche pasada - Pobrecillo.

-          Por eso vivía en la calle. Su mujer vendió su casa mientras él estaba en Irak. Y no había sido capaz de encontrar trabajo desde que llegó.

-          Decías que las otras dos chicas tampoco tenían trabajo.

-          Así es – le entregó otra carpeta, esta vez con las fotografías de dos chicas bastante atractivas grapadas en la portada – Samantha y Cynthia.Venían de Los Ángeles y estaban alojadas en un albergue.

-          Espera. ¿Se conocían?

-          Sí. Al parecer habían intentado buscar trabajo como actrices en Hollywood pero no tuvieron mucha suerte… Algo de un representante que se aprovechó de ellas y solo consiguió que no quisieran saber nada del mundo del espectáculo…

Stiles sintió un nudo de bilis en su estómago al leer la declaración de una de las chicas, Samantha. Una declaración que poco tenía que ver con el lamentable hecho de que fue secuestrada y atacada por una extraña criatura, y más con un hombre de unos cincuenta años que decía ser representante de actores, y que la prometió que se convertiría en una estrella de la televisión si a cambio le hacía unos cuantos favores a él y a sus amigos.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con el quinto? – preguntó, dejando la carpeta en la mesa con asco – Ya he olvidado su nombre.

-          Patrick Smith – le entregó la última carpeta de sus sospechosos iniciales, y que al final habían resultado ser víctimas en más de un sentido - Ha sido del que más me ha costado conocer su historia – murmuró con pena. Stiles le miró con curiosidad, esperando a que se explicara – Solo tiene diecisiete años e iba de tipo duro que no aceptaba las reglas y que por eso mandó a su familia a la mierda, yéndose de casa…- Stiles leyó que efectivamente Patrick se había marchado de su casa, en Wisconsin, hacía tres meses - Hasta que el pobre muchacho se ha acabado derrumbando y me ha confesado que fue su familia quien le mandó a la mierda… Cuando admitió que era gay.

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad ante la revelación de su padre. Encontrarse con casos de familias que no aceptaban a sus hijos simplemente por sus preferencias a la hora de salir con una persona de un sexo u otro, siempre le había parecido inaudito, y más a esas alturas en las que ya no había tanto tabú. Pero cuando volvían a aparecer casos de ese tipo y era consciente de lo afortunado que había sido porque su padre aceptara sus preferencias sin ningún problema y como si no fuera nada del otro mundo (porque no lo era)… entonces sentía ganas de vomitar.

En aquel caso era incluso peor, porque conocía a la víctima. Acababa de conocer su historia pero ya le había visto: junto a la estación de trenes abandonada y a punto de atacarle en compañía de Cameron.

En aquel momento Stiles creyó detectar una expresión en el Omega que no terminaba de comprender, pero ahora lo tenía claro: Había captado un brillo de prepotencia que no era muy normal en una bestia que en teoría no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero que además le resultó muy familiar.

Entonces pensó que era porque todos los hombres lobo se creían superiores al resto, aunque fueran simples Omegas. Pero ahora sabía el verdadero motivo por el que le resultaba tan familiar aquella sonrisita: era la misma que tenía Isaac cuando se convirtió en un hombre lobo, y por primera vez en su vida pudo dejar de ser la víctima para convertirse en alguien superior y capaz de infringir daño.

-          Joder – Stiles dejó la carpeta en la mesa con las manos temblando. Tuvo que dejar de leer la transcripción de su declaración al Sheriff cuando llegó al punto de que Patrick empezó a llorar suplicando que “por favor, no le digan a mi padre que estoy aquí” - ¿Por qué cada vez tengo más la sensación de que el menos capullo de todos es ese Alpha?

El Sheriff Stilinski le dio la razón.

-          Esa es la pregunta del millón – esperó a que Stiles se recuperar un poco de las novedades recibidas, sabiendo que siempre mostraba empatía con todas las víctimas, incluyendo las que le habían atacado - ¿No te extraña que tengan esa coincidencia tan increíble? ¿Que todas las víctimas hayan tenido experiencias tan traumáticas?

Stiles asintió para sí. Lo cierto era que se trataba de una coincidencia un tanto extraña.

-          ¿Y además que el Alpha lo supiera? – apuntó Stilinski Junior - ¿Cómo puede saber alguien algo así?

-          Sí les conoce en persona, sí.

La hipótesis que ya hubiera abanzado su padre, ahora que conocía todos los hechos, le hizo comprender a Stiles que tenía razón. Eso, y que era más factible creer algo así a tragarse que ninguno de los Omegas podía decir nada de la persona que les había secuestrado, o al menos dónde estuvieron encerrados todo ese tiempo, como habían estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-          Así que todos saben quién es…

-          Estoy seguro de que es así – confirmó el Sheriff - Pero no han querido decírmelo.

-          ¿Y les has dejado marchar?

-          No puedo detenerles por no querer decir quién les secuestró y convirtió en hombres lobo. Especialmente lo segundo... A no ser que quiera que me encierren en un sanatorio.

Stiles gruñó por lo bajo, lamentando la falta de cooperación.

-          ¿Puede ser que padezcan el Síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿O que simplemente tengan miedo de que pueda hacerles algo si dicen quién es?

-          Esa también fue mi primera hipótesis… - señaló las carpetas dejadas sobre la mesa - Hasta que empecé a conocer su historial y tuve la sensación de que lo que están haciendo es defenderle…

-          ¿Defender al hombre que les secuestró y convirtió sin su consentimiento?

-          Cada vez tengo menos claro que eso fuera lo que hizo – murmuró al tiempo que su hijo ponía cara de haberse vuelto loco – Piénsalo bien. Nos enteramos de lo que estaba planeando la misma noche en que ocurrió. Y teniendo en cuenta que partíamos de que un ejército de Omegas iba a atacar a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino, no hubo ni un solo herido…

-          Yo acabé herido.

-          Sí. Porque te atacó Derek.

-          Papá…

-          Dejemos eso de momento, ¿quieres? No me apetece ahora hablar de él… - farfulló, no queriendo repetir su nombre - El caso es que pudimos detenerles. Si lo que quería era demostrar lo superior que era, no lo consiguió ni mucho menos.

El adolescente suspiró con desgana, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-          Estaría bien que pensaras que eso fue porque nosotros somos muchos más listos que él.

El Sheriff estaba de acuerdo con su hijo: Estaría bien que se vieran a sí mismos como el ejemplo de los más inteligentes; pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso… En realidad nunca lo había sido, y sus enemigos siempre habían sido más listos que ellos. Al menos al principio.

-          Pero también puede ser porque en realidad ese no era el plan. Que era solo una distracción.

Stiles palideció inmediatamente.

-          No quiero ni pensar en lo que puede estar tramando esa persona, si estar a punto de organizar una matanza era solo la distracción…

-          Pero tenemos que tener en cuenta esa posibilidad.

-          Está bien. Digamos que ese no era el objetivo principal – admitió Stiles para poder avanzar – Pero ¿quién lo hizo? Y más importante, ¿por qué iría expresamente a por esa gente? Si crees que el punto en común que tienen es que todos ellos tuvieron malas experiencias en la vida, ¿qué significa eso?

-          Tal vez solo quería darles otra oportunidad.

Stiles sintió un escalofrío.

-          Pero eso significaría que ese Alpha no es el malo de la historia sino, no sé, una especie de Ángel de la Guarda – su padre asintió, indicándole que pensaba lo mismo - Y que tal vez lleva meses preparando esto.

-          Me da la impresión de que el tiempo no ha sido un problema para nuestro Alpha.

El adolescente se movió inquieto en el asiento. Por cada respuesta que creían encontrar aparecían nuevos interrogantes, y eso empezaba a acabar con su paciencia.

-          El problema es que seguimos sin saber cómo lo ha hecho – admitió el Sheriff - ¿Cómo ha sabido que esas eran las personas adecuadas a las que tenía que dar otra oportunidad?

-          ¿Y si todos los secuestrados estuvieran en una lista? – dijó Stiles sin pensar, queriendo al menos dar una hipótesis.

-          No existe una lista de “personas que necesitan que les ayuden”, Stiles.

-          ¿No tenéis un grupo en la comisaría que se dedica a vigilar a las personas dependientes o en riesgos de exclusión social para asegurarse de que están bien?

-          Sí. En el caso de personas que viven solas y que son mayores de 65 años, que tienen algún tipo de minusvalía, o que directamente no tienen casa y sufren situaciones familiares complicadas… Y que encajen en ese perfil y dentro de los nuevos hombres lobo de Beacon Hills, por si me lo vas a preguntar, solo son Cameron y Megan a raíz de presentar la denuncia.

Stiles se mordió el labio, pensativo. Habría estado genial que esa fuera la solución.

-          Pero ya son dos que están en una lista… ¿No podría pasar lo mismo con el resto? Que alguien conociera su situación y…

-          Para que pudiera pasar eso, tendría que ser alguien que tuviera acceso a la misma información que yo he conseguido después de una hora de interrogatorio, Stiles – le interrumpió, viendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su hijo - Y a no ser que quieras acusarme formalmente de ser un hombre lobo y Alpha, me temo que estamos igual que al principio…

El adolescente miró fijamente a su padre, dudando entre decirle o no el nuevo plan que acababa de ocurrírsele.

-          Pero al menos ya estamos seguros de que ellos conocen al Alpha. Podrías interrogarles de nuevo pero que esta vez estuviera Derek y…

-          Ni hablar.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Porque ya sé cómo interroga Derek y sé que hay menos palabras y más puñetazos. Y así no es como funcionan las cosas. Si esa gente no quiere decir quién les ha hecho esto no puedo amenazarles para que lo hagan – negó rotundamente - Solo me queda intentar averiguarlo de otro modo. Y a ser posible antes de que convierta a más gente.

Stiles se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que estaba pensando: que en el fondo su padre y Derek eran igual de cabezotas.

A cambio trató de darle un poquito de apoyo moral, y que también estaba dentro de sus funciones como hijo.

-          Al menos ya sabes que le conocen… Solo tienes que seguir sus pasos y ver con qué personas hablaron desde que llegaron – aventuró Stiles - Dices que Samantha y Cynthia, además de Patrick, llevaban aquí solo un mes. No han podido conocer a mucha gente en ese tiempo, ¿no?

El hombre miró a su hijo fijamente, en actitud pensativa.

-          Tienes razón. Tal vez sea absurdo pero… - se encogió de hombros - Es lo único que tenemos de momento.

-          Poco a poco, ¿no? – recordó la máxima de su padre cuando una investigación se hacía especialmente pesada y frustrante.

El Sheriff asintió, sonriendo ante el intento de Stiles de animarle.

-          Poco a poco…

 

En ese mismo instante Stiles recibió un mensaje en el móvil y lo leyó sin dejar de ojear los documentos de su padre, en el caso de que se le ocurriera algo más para encontrar al Alpha.

Pero el deseo de encontrar al Alpha responsable dejó de tener importancia cuando era otro Alpha el que estaba ahora reclamando la atención de Stiles… En forma de mensaje de móvil.

 

Stiles tuvo que leer tres veces el mensaje de Derek, (porque sí, era Derek quien acababa de enviarle un mensaje), para comprender que era real: Que Derek Hale no solo acababa de disipar el rumor que decía que era un negado para la tecnología del siglo XXI, sino que encima lo había hecho mandándole un mensaje:

 

_“¿Vienes mañana por la tarde al loft? Podríamos ver Star Wars”_

El mensaje no era extraño, pues se entendía perfectamente. Lo que ya era otra cosa, era la _intención_ de ese mensaje.

Una intención que Stiles confiaba que no fuera solo la de provocarle un infarto.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el Sheriff a su lado - Te has puesto pálido.

 

Stiles leyó una vez más el mensaje e intuyó que su padre decía la verdad con eso de que se había puesto pálido. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando estaba ocurriendo algo que no tenía ningún sentido? Al menos, no uno dentro del mundo real donde el hombre lobo que hacía menos de dos horas le había echado a patadas de su casa, ahora le invitaba a volver y encima para ver una película que era su debilidad…

 

No. En serio. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando eso? ¡Y todo por culpa de 64 míseros caracteres, 77 si contabas los espacios! Aunque lo último sí que era comprensible, siendo Derek Hale su artífice, y que siempre había tenido una capacidad asombrosa para decir lo máximo en el menor espacio posible… Salvo sus músculos, por supuesto, que ocupaban muuucho espacio.

 _“Stiles, te estás dispersando”_ oyó la vocecita de su conciencia, y se obligó a responder a su padre antes de que creyera que le había dado una aneurisma.

-          Hmmm. Creo que acaban de invitarme a salir… - confesó - Mañana por la tarde.

-          ¿Y por qué pones esa cara?

El menor de los Stilinski observó al mayor como si fuera estúpido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta absurda, ridícula y _estúpida_ era aquella?

-          Porque no tiene sentido que me pida salir…

 

Stiles consiguió frenar en el último instante para no desvelar el nombre de la persona que le había mandado el mensaje. Especialmente porque, tras el chasco de las dos veces anteriores donde creía que estaba teniendo una cita para al final descubrir de la manera más dolorosa posible que no era así, no tenía muchas ganas de pasar por la misma experiencia una tercera vez.

Así que decidió que no consideraría oficialmente aquella cita como cita, hasta que el mismo Derek Hale no se lo dijera… y preferiblemente usando palabras.

 

Por desgracia el motivo por el que Stiles no pronunció el nombre de su hipotética cita fue entendido de otro modo por su padre. El Sheriff puso una sonrisilla de complicidad al tiempo que dejaba los documentos que estaba leyendo en la mesa. Ahora había cosas más importantes que requerían su atención.

-          Stiles… Puedes decírmelo – dijo con calma - Es Parrish, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Stiles no podían estar más abiertos.

-          ¡Qué!

Pero como el padre de Stiles ya estaba acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento de su hijo, no entendió el verdadero motivo:

-          ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta del modo en que me hablabas de él cuando fui a verte al hospital, como si no le conociera ya? – preguntó con la condescendencia de todo padre que sabe que su hijo cree que es idiota - A lo que se añade que él me ha hablado con el mismo interés de ti… Está claro que has llamado su atención. Y en el buen sentido – le guiñó el ojo.

Aquel guiño de ojo, todo complicidad por parte de su padre, consiguió que Stiles se olvidara en el acto del verdadero motivo por el que estaban teniendo aquella charla.

-          ¿En serio Parrish te ha hablado de mí?

-          ¿Cómo que en serio? – le dio un capón afectuoso - Se supone que tienes que decir “por supuesto” que ha hablado de mí – negó con cierta lástima - ¿Si tú no presumes de tus conquistas quién lo va a hacer?

 

Las posibilidades de que estuviera dentro de un sueño de lo más extraño aumentaron. Al hecho de que Derek le hubiera mandado aquel mensaje, se sumaba ahora que su padre le estuviera hablando del supuesto ligue que tenía con Parrish… ¿Cómo si fuera lo mejor del mundo?

-          Pero – Stiles empezó a moverse en el sitio, incapaz de estarse quieto - Parece que estás… contento porque Parrish me haya pedido salir – hizo una pausa para que su padre interviniera. Y cuando no lo hizo se vio obligado a dar más información - Ya sabes, Jordan Parrish: ex militar, mayor que yo y que además es policía… Si no recuerdo mal, incumpliría dos de las tres reglas de la gente con la que no puedo salir: que sean mucho mayores que yo y que tengan un trabajo peligroso.

-          Pero al menos no incumple la tercera… - le recordó su padre.

Y Stiles recordaba perfectamente esa tercera regla, que se añadió justo después de su NO cita con Derek Hale.

-          Que sea un ser sobrenatural…

El motivo del desánimo de Stiles, de nuevo fue mal entendido por el Sheriff.

-          No me mires con esa cara. Sabes que no se trata de racismo o… como leches se llame el odio a las personas que son sobrenaturales… Pero al lado de Derek cualquiera me parece bien.

Y sí. Aquello era lo peor que podría haber dicho ahora mismo el Sheriff Stilinski, y motivo por el que Stiles se puso a la defensiva.

Después de todo, a nadie le gustaba que se metieran con su futura cita.

 _“Decías que no lo llamarías cita hasta que Derek no te lo hubiera dicho”_ – dijo la voz de su conciencia.

_¿Quieres callarte de una vez?_

 

-          ¿Por qué la tomas con Derek? – fue lo que preguntó Stiles en voz alta.

Su padre no tuvo ningún problema en explicarle sus motivos:

-          Veamos: Primero, él _si_ que incumple las tres reglas de oro. Segundo: No suelo fiarme de la gente que cuenta con una ficha policial tan larga, por mucho que haya sido exonerado de todos sus delitos. Tercero: Fue el mismo tipo que te mandó al hospital – Stiles iba a quejarse pero su padre no le dejó - Y cuarto: ¿te acuerdas de que fue él quien te rompió el corazón cuando creíste que ibas a salir con él y al final resultó que solo estaba jugando contigo? Creo que ese es un buen motivo para no querer que vuelvas a estar cerca de él…

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad, luchando por no reflejar ninguna de las emociones que estaba sintiendo ahora: Dolor porque su padre pensara aquello del tipo del que seguía estando enamorado pese a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y rabia por tener que mentirle en su cara.

-          Sí. Me parece lógico.

 

Por su parte el Sheriff, para el que lo único importante era que por fin su hijo iba a salir con alguien que le apreciaba y que le trataría como se merecía, interpretó el mutismo de su hijo como los lógicos nervios previos a una cita.

-          Entonces, ¿qué? – le dio una palmada en la espalda - ¿Nervioso por la cita?

-          Hmmm – Stiles agradeció que la pregunta hubiera sido genérica, pues al menos esa vez podía responder siendo completamente sincero - Un poco…

-          Está bien, Stiles, no hace falta que disimules. Lo entiendo - le removió el pelo con afecto - En el fondo eres igual que yo y no nos gusta hablar de nuestros sentimientos. No pasa nada.

Stiles luchó por mostrar una sonrisa de gratitud. Al final le salió horriblemente mal, pero sí sirvió para que su padre terminara de creer que solo eran nervios.

-          Solo espero que seas inteligente y… - alzó una ceja nada casual - Ya sabes.

-          ¿Qué? – las mejillas de Stiles se pusieron rojas en cuestión de un milisegundo - ¡Por Dios, papá! Solo hemos quedado para ver una película.

La cara del Sheriff se iluminó… Literalmente.

-          Así que es de los que van poco a poco… Cada vez me gusta más este chico – asintió para sí, pero a continuación amenazó a su hijo con el dedo - Stiles. Más te vale no cagarla con Jordan, porque ese chico es un auténtico diamante en bruto.

Y Stiles no podía estar más de acuerdo con su padre: Si algo era su cita de mañana, era un bruto cuya sonrisa de cuando en cuando brillaba como un diamante… Pero por desgracia para su padre, su nombre no era Jordan Parrish.

 

El nuevo silencio de Stiles fue respondido por una sonora carcajada por parte del Sheriff.

-          Anda, vete – le empujó levemente hacia las escaleras, camino a su dormitorio - Que ahora mismo tal y como estás, subido en esa nube, de poco me vas a servir.

 

Así que Stiles se despidió de su padre con un abrazo de buenas noches. Y antes de que pasara más tiempo y pensara detenidamente en el millón de errores que probablemente estaba cometiendo, respondió a Derek con la única respuesta que podía darle:

 

_“Ok”._

 

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo más largo de todo el fic, pero creo que se lo merece.  
> Que lo disfrutéis ;)

 

Decir que Stiles durmió aquella noche sería mentir.

Bueno… En realidad sí que durmió, si bien lo hizo con los ojos abiertos y soñando despierto con el millón de posibilidades que podrían ocurrir al día siguiente cuando se encontrara a solas con Derek en su loft.

En alguna ocasión sí que llegó a conciliar el sueño, aunque solo fuera durante cinco minutos después de estar horas dando vueltas en la cama. Pero su cerebro, que siempre le jugaba malas pasadas por culpa de su alocada imaginación, le hacía ver una futura cita que acababa convirtiéndose en una pesadilla: Bien porque al final no había sido Derek quien le envió el mensaje sino que todo formaba parte de una pesada broma de a saber quién; porque Derek se arrepentía en el último momento de haberle invitado; o, peor aún, porque en realidad nunca hubo una invitación y todo fueron imaginaciones suyas.

Cada una de esas veces Stiles despertaba sudando a mares y lo primero que hacía era buscar el móvil para asegurarse de que el mensaje seguía existiendo, y que Derek SÍ le había pedido ir a su casa a pasar la tarde.

 

Por un instante, incluso, se le ocurrió llamar a Danny para que pudiera comprobar si el mensaje había sido enviado realmente desde el número de móvil de Derek, pues ya no aguantaba más con la incertidumbre y no sabía si llegaría vivo hasta el día siguiente… Pero si hacía eso Danny sabría que iba a tener una cita con Derek. Y aparte del hecho de que no quería explicarle por qué estaba emocionado con salir con su supuesto primo Miguel, no quería que lo supiera nadie. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Scott, y menos mal que era sábado, porque sabía que no dudaría ni cinco minutos intentando engañarle a él o al cotilla de Isaac… Y en el caso de Allison y Lydia, algo le decía que ellas serían las primeras en descubrirlo.

No. Mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban y aguantar como pudiera el resto de la noche, imaginándose lo que podría y ocurrir y, sobre todo, preparándose ante cualquier posible eventualidad.

 

Y eso fue lo que hizo Stiles: se pasó el resto de la noche imaginándose lo que podría haber tras “pasar la tarde en el loft y ver las películas de Star Wars”, y donde podía ocurrir simplemente eso: Que vieran las películas y una vez vistas se volviera a su casa con un simple adiós. Que las películas fueran solo una excusa para que fuera y así pudiera pedirle perdón por haberse comportado como un capullo el otro día… y el resto de días en que lo había hecho desde que le conoció. O incluso que al final descubriera que Derek era un apasionado de la saga, con lo que la tarde terminaría haciendo planes para ir juntos a la próxima Comic Con y discutiendo quién de los dos sería Luke Skywalker y quién Han Solo.

Y aunque esa última posibilidad era bastante poco probable, a Stiles le resultó imposible no imaginarse a Derek como Han Solo. Porque no quería morirse sin ver a Derek Hale con esos pantalones de pitillo, las cartucheras de la pistola marcando cadera, y a ser posible con la camisa blanca abierta más de lo necesario… Sí. Derek seguía teniendo la capacidad de convertir cualquier situación o vestimenta, por hortera que fuera, en lo mejor del mundo.

Y hablando de ropa: ¿Qué demonios se iba a poner él?

 

Así fue como transcurrió la mañana del día de la cita… de la “cita no oficial pero que seguiría considerando como tal hasta que alguien se lo negara”: delante del armario y probándose toda la ropa que tenía. Dos veces.

Tras lamentable espectáculo en el que dio gracias al Todopoderoso porque al menos su padre no estaba en casa para que se riera en su cara, Stiles comprendió dos cosas. Una: que necesitaba urgentemente ir de compras y a ser posible con un entendido en moda porque toda su ropa era exactamente igual. Y dos: que si Derek le había invitado a ir a su casa sería porque no le disgustaba tanto estar con él, lo que significaba que podía ir como siempre.

 

Aquella decisión consiguió relajarle las últimas horas previas al momento clave. Siempre había oído que a la hora de salir con alguien lo mejor era ser uno mismo y no tratar de aparentar lo que no se era. Y Stiles siempre se había comportado tal y como era delante de Derek, y tenía más que claro que ocurría lo mismo en sentido inverso, pues era IMPOSIBLE que alguien como Derek fingiera ser así.

Claro que la relajación que había conseguido mantener las últimas horas antes de salir de casa, así como cuando cogió el jeep de camino al loft, desapareció cuando subió al ascensor.

Estaba a punto de pasar la tarde en casa de Derek Hale. A solas. Y haciendo algo tan absurdamente cliché como ver una película… No solo una película sino “LA PELICULA”…

¿Quién demonios le había hecho creer que aquello iba a salir bien?

 

Stiles salió del ascensor y contempló la puerta roja como si fuera la boca del lobo…

 _“¿En serio?”_ le gritó la voz de su cabeza.

-          No tengo la culpa de que todas las comparaciones estén relacionadas con hombres lobos – dijo en voz alta para acallar a su vocecita interior, y llamó a la puerta antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse.

Cinco segundos más tarde Derek abría la puerta corredera para mirar a la persona que había detrás como si fuera un espejismo.

-          ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el hombre lobo.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en responder. ¿No era evidente lo que había hecho?

-          ¿Llamar a la puerta?

-          Tú nunca llamas a la puerta.

-          Lo sé… - se rascó el cuello, comprendiendo la sorpresa de Derek - Pero esta vez me has invitado formalmente y… ¿era lo adecuado?

Derek volvió a mirar al adolescente de arriba abajo, con descaro, sin tener del todo claro que aquello fuera real y sobre todo lógico… Por otro lado no dejaba de ser Stiles y con él todo era posible.

-          Pasa – le invitó como sólo Derek Hale podría hacer: con un tono de voz que era más de orden que de invitación, y donde ni siquiera hizo el amago de invitarle a entrar, sino que directamente dejó la puerta abierta para que Stiles pasara cuando le diera la gana.

No obstante, sería la primera vez que Derek hacía algo así con él: entrar en su propia casa dándole la espalda y sin temor a lo que pudiera hacer, con lo que Stiles se quedó con lo positivo.

Aparte del hecho de que aquel simple recibimiento le terminó de confirmar que era absurdo que estuviera nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquella cita, porque aquella no iba a ser una cita al uso, sino más bien lo que hacían todos los días y todas las veces que se veían. Vamos: lo mismo que había ocurrido en sus otras NO citas, con lo que al menos el temor de aventurarse en lo desconocido acababa de desaparecer.

Stiles cerró la puerta corredera tras de sí y lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo a la escalera de caracol para asegurarse de que Peter no estaba allí. Algún día, cuando reuniera el suficiente valor para hacerlo (y probablemente con bastante alcohol en la sangre) le preguntaría que cuánto le pedía a Peter de alquiler por vivir en la escalera, porque fijo que esa era su casa.

-          Entonces, ¿era en serio lo que dijiste en el mensaje? – preguntó al recordar que tendría que ser él quien iniciara todas las conversaciones, pues Derek era un pésimo anfitrión en ese sentido… Y en todos los demás, porque todavía no le había ofrecido siquiera algo de beber - ¿Vamos a ver Star Wars?

Derek le miró con gesto serio. Y aunque no dejaba de ser el mismo gesto serio con el que le veía el 99,5% de las veces, lo cierto es que habría esperado otra cosa cuando la idea había partido de él.

-          Siempre estás hablando de eso. Y ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que las vi.

Lo dijo mientras recogía los libros y papeles que había sobre la mesa principal, y que no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegara.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo con eso de que “no le pagaban por ello” y que “no era su maldito trabajo”, estaba claro que no pararía hasta averiguar quién era el responsable de lo ocurrido durante la última luna llena.

Stiles se hizo una nota mental de contarle más adelante lo que habían averiguado su padre y él la noche anterior y así comparar información, pues esta vez no había ido allí para jugar a los detectives.

 

Como ya intuía que Derek no se acordaría, Stiles había ido preparado con bolsas de palomitas y unas cuantas botellas de Cocacola y cerveza que cogió de la nevera de su casa (no se imaginaba a Derek bebiendo Cocacola, la verdad). Y como ni siquiera tenía claro que Derek tuviera microondas en el loft, se aseguró de llevar también palomitas de bolsa, aunque fueran bastante peores… Pero oye, que no dijeran que Stiles no era detallista.

-          ¿Sabes? – preguntó mientras terminaba de sacar las bolsas y botellas de su mochila - Te imaginaba más como un Treki que como un fan de Star Wars… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tienes mucho de ese Luke todo vestido de negro y el halo misterioso…

-          Ahora no estoy vestido de negro.

Hasta ahora Stiles había estado tan preocupado en actuar con normalidad, vigilando cuidadosamente cada movimiento para no hacer ninguna estupidez, que no se había concedido ni un segundo para, sencillamente, disfrutar del espectáculo que había frente a él.

Pero el comentario de Derek, que para más INRI hizo apoyando los codos en la mesa para que Stiles pudiera verle bien, fue como una invitación en toda regla para recrearse.

 

Así que Stiles se llenó de la imagen de Derek Hale, que como bien decía no seguía esa moda de “solo negro” del principio. A cambio llevaba unos vaqueros claros y desgastados en los sitios perfectos que le otorgaban un look increíblemente moderno, al que se sumaba una camiseta blanca de lo más normal pero que le estaba tan increíblemente ajustada, que _nada_ de aquello era normal. Ni lo que se veía a simple vista, ni sobre todo a lo que había bajo la tela y que hacía demasiado tiempo que no había vuelto a ver.

-          No… - tragó con dificultad y sin parpadear - Es verdad.

Derek hizo un gesto un tanto extraño: una mezcla de prepotencia en plan “ya sé que estoy bueno” y de desagrado a lo “por favor, deja de salpicarme el suelo con tu saliva”, antes de dirigirse a uno de los armarios que había en uno de los rincones del piso. Probablemente a sacar el equipo de vídeo y televisión, y que por supuesto no se veía por ningún lado encima de los muebles… entre otras cosas porque no había muebles.

 

Stiles aprovechó la ocasión para comprobar que no había estado salivando de verdad. Cuando vio que efectivamente su barbilla estaba limpia y seca, fue a coger el primero de los DVD que había visto en la mesa de madera que había junto al sofá.

Al ver las carcasas con las portadas de las películas, buscó a Derek.

-          Solo están las tres primeras…

-          Sí – respondió Derek al tiempo que sacaba algo del armario y se acercaba a él con gesto serio - Dije que íbamos a ver Star Wars.

Aquella aclaración, pese a que fuera dicha como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo y no necesitara de ninguna aclaración, logró que el corazón de Stiles empezara a latir muy rápido. Era lo mismo que le pasaba cada vez que se encontraba con algún otro fan de la saga, generalmente en la tienda de cómics, y acababan hablando durante horas… Esa era la sensación más cercana que jamás había tenido del “amor a primera vista”.

-          Joder, te quiero… - fue lo primero y único que le vino a la cabeza.

Era tan difícil encontrar hoy en día un a fan de verdad que se fijara antes en el argumento que en los efectos especiales… Por desgracia todavía no había conseguido adentrar a Scott en las maravillas de ser un fan de los clásicos, con lo que de repente las posibilidades de que algún día fuera a la Comic Con y con Derek en vez de con su mejor amigo, aumentaron drásticamente…

Hasta que de repente fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

El momento en que su cerebro registró las tres últimas palabras que habían salido de su boca sin su permiso, quedó perfectamente claro: Fue el instante en que Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta, con las mejillas rojas a más no poder, y mirando a Derek con auténtico pavor.

-          ¡¡No lo decía en serio!! – chilló Stiles y al instante Derek puso cara de dolor al haberle perforado los tímpanos. Si bien sacudió un poco la cabeza para disimular el dolor, pues no dejaba de ser el Alpha y un Alpha NO siente ni padece - No es que esté diciendo que te odie, ni mucho menos porque… Bueno, nada más lejos de la verdad – negó con la cabeza repetidas veces – Pero ha sido un simple comentario que he dicho sin pensar. No quería dar a entender que sigo colado por ti y que no dejo de pensar en ti… Aunque bueno… - _“Por el amor de Dios, Stiles, no sigas por ese camino”_ \- Pero el caso es que no tiene por qué significar nada, y que esto no tiene por qué ser algo incómodo en plan cita… Porque solo somos dos amigos que…

-          ¡Stiles! – Derek se apiadó de él, pues empezaba a temer que fuera a ahogarse por no respirar. Si bien reconocía que podía pasarse horas enteras viéndole desvariar sin rumbo fijo - Relájate. Sé lo que querías decir. Lo he entendido.

Stiles estuvo a punto de confesar nuevamente su amor, pues Derek acababa de demostrar que era un tío legal que no se aprovechaba de las meteduras de pata de los adolescentes con problemas de control, hasta que comprendió que como hiciera eso estaría igual que al principio.

-          Vale… - fue su respuesta final, que llegó tras casi un minuto de silencio: el que necesitó su cerebro para convencer a su boca de que no dijera una palabra más.

-          ¿Por qué no vas poniendo la primera película?

-          Claro. Sí, mucho mejor – respiró aliviado hasta que… - Esto… ¿Derek?

-          ¿Sí?

-          ¿Dónde está la televisión?

-          No tengo televisión.

Y acto seguido activó el mando que llevaba en la mano y que había sacado del armario donde estaba claro que guardaba todo el equipo de imagen y audio, y que conectaba con…

-          ¿Es real? – Stiles se quedó sin respiración al ver desenrollarse una lona blanca de tres metros por dos desde lo más alto de la pared que había frente al sofá - Qué pasada – se sentó en el sofá sin apartar la vista de la pantalla - Es como tener tu propio cine en casa.

Derek hizo otra vez ese gesto de “ya sé que soy el mejor” y se sentó junto a Stiles. El sofá no es que fuera muy grande, pero acabaron cada uno en un extremo con casi medio metro de distancia entre los dos…

Y no, esa no era la posición que habría escogido Stiles, pero decidió que mejor eso que nada, con lo que habría que ir poco a poco.

Además, Derek todavía no había dicho la palabra mágica: “cita”, con lo que técnicamente hablando seguían estando en “una tarde de amigos que han quedado para ver una película”… Y en esas tardes no hacía falta estar pegados el uno al otro.

 

No obstante, viendo lo concentrado que estaba Derek con el menú del DVD, y donde todo parecía indicar que no iba a decir una sola palabra en lo que quedaba de tarde, siguiendo su máxima de actuar como una estatua, Stiles se dijo que ni hablar: Puede que aquello no fuera una cita, pero también era la ocasión perfecta para conocer más de Derek. Y tenía claro que eso no iba a pasar si se ponía en modo “ _mute_ ”.

-          ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese equipo? – preguntó tan pronto como aparecieron las letras de _“Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…”_

-          ¿Desde siempre? – preguntó Derek con un leve alzamiento de cejas, dejando el mando del DVD entre los dos.

-          ¿En serio? Nunca me había fijado…

-          Nunca había tenido ocasión de estrenarlo.

-          ¿Y eso? Me dijiste que no hacías nada…

El tira y afloja de Stiles, porque aquello era justo lo que estaba siendo, por fin consiguió el objetivo deseado y Derek dejó de mirar la pantalla para mirarle a él. Aunque la expresión que tenía, más triste de lo que cabría imaginar por la charla que estaban teniendo, demostró a Stiles que a lo mejor había tirado demasiado.

-          Nunca había tenido ganas de estrenarla.

Stiles se dio un capón imaginario cuando Derek volvió a mirar la pantalla, con la mandíbula tensa y los labios muy apretados.

 

 _“Bonita forma de empezar”,_ le criticó su cabeza.

Afortunadamente Stiles estaba acostumbrado a meter la pata, con lo que ya tenía experiencia en resolver los mismos entuertos en los que se metía…

-          Bueno… Para eso estamos aquí – comentó animado, cogiendo una de las bolsas de la mesa y tirándosela a Derek - He traído palomitas…

Derek cogió al vuelo la bolsa y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Pero dos segundos después, cuando Stiles le sonrió como si no hubiera hecho nada malo y cogió otra bolsa para él, Derek abrió la suya y se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

 

Stiles se apuntó un tanto para él, consiguiendo terminar de relajarse.

Y aprovechando que estaba relajado y viendo su película favorita, hizo lo único que podía hacer.

-          Antes de que empiece la película tienes que confesar – dijo cuando la intro ya estaba terminando – ¿Eres de Han Solo o de Luke Skywalker?

Derek dejó de mirar la pantalla para fijar la vista en Stiles unos instantes, mirándole en silencio y con una ceja muy levantada…

-          ¿Necesitas preguntar? – fue la respuesta de Derek antes de volver a centrarse en la película, y Stiles se apuntó otro tanto.

La cosa pintaba muy, pero que muy bien.

**********

 

A Stiles no le resultó fácil mantener el optimismo durante la tarde, especialmente al principio.

Durante la primera película, cada vez que tenía ocasión, hacía algún comentario para iniciar así una apasionante charla sobre lo que fuera. Pero todas las veces Derek respondía con un simple monosílabo o una de sus expresiones faciales que decían bastante más.

El problema era que tanto una cosa como otra dejaba a Stiles con la sensación de que estaba agotando la paciencia de Derek (un buen indicativo eran los resoplidos que daba cada vez que le hacía una pregunta), y tampoco quería eso… Así que tras media hora en la que intentó abrir conversación con todos los temas que se le ocurrieron: desde el tiempo a la actualidad y pasando incluso por su candidato para las próximas elecciones (no se imaginaba a Derek votando a los Republicanos pero no estaba de más asegurarse), decidió callarse de una vez y simplemente ver la película, que se suponía era a lo que había ido.

 

Cuando acabó “La última esperanza” y Derek cambió el DVD por el de “El imperio contraataca”, Stiles podía contar con los dedos de una mano las palabras que había dicho Derek en toda la tarde. Y aunque algo así ya era de intuir y lo importante era que estaba pasando la tarde con él, empezaba a desilusionarse… Aquello cada vez estaba más tenso y se suponía que había ido allí para pasar una tarde animada, y no simplemente ver las películas en silencio como si estuvieran en clase viendo un documental.

 

Se echó un poco más de su refresco en el vaso y, viendo que Derek ya había terminado su cerveza, abrió otra y se la entregó cuando volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Derek agradeció el gesto con un asentimiento y la más leve de las sonrisas… y entonces Stiles por fin lo vio claro: La situación estaba siendo tensa porque _él_ la estaba haciendo tensa. Estaba esperando a que ocurriera algo distinto, cuando lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como siempre y, en consecuencia, dejar que Derek también actuara con normalidad y a su propio ritmo.

-          Esta es mi película favorita de las tres, ¿sabes? – comentó mirando la pantalla. Acababa de aparecer el planeta helado de Hott – La primera vez que las vi, la que más me gustó fue “El retorno del Jedi” porque Luke conseguía salvar a su padre… Pero cuando las vi una segunda vez me di cuenta de que en esa película Luke hacía poco más que ir a intentar rescatar a su padre, para que al final fuera él quien le rescatara del Emperador…

-          ¿Y por qué te gusta “El Imperio contraataca? – preguntó Derek entonces.

Stiles le miró y se dio cuenta de que Derek no estaba mirando la pantalla, pero que tampoco parecía molesto porque estuviera hablando. Se encogió un poco de hombros antes de volver a la película. Siempre se emocionaba al ver a Luke usar la Fuerza por primera vez y no quería perderse ese momento.

-          Supongo que porque es la primera vez que los buenos pierden. Y aunque eso no es bueno nunca, demuestra que son solo gente normal y que no son perfectos. Que cometen errores y que lo que demuestra realmente que son héroes es que se levantan tras haber sido derrotados y lo intentan otra vez.

De reojo vio que Derek asentía.

-          La primera vez que vi la película, Laura me dijo que Vader era el padre de Luke a los cinco minutos de que empezara.

Stiles puso tal cara de asombro que Derek tuvo que apretar los dientes para no echarse a reír.

-          ¡En serio!

Derek sonrió de medio lado.

-          Por eso la primera vez que Cora vio “La guerra de las galaxias”, cuando se preguntaba que a quién elegiría la princesa Leia, si a Han o a Luke, yo le dije que Luke y Leia eran hermanos.

Stiles se olvidó completamente de la película pese a que acababa de aparecer el monstruo de caverna donde estaba preso Luke, y miró a Derek con reprobación.

-          Eso es muy cruel hasta para ti.

-          Era la única manera que tenía de vengarme – se encogió de hombros pero Stiles siguió negando.

-          Pobre de aquel con quien Cora vea la película por primera vez. Me la imagino contándole el final cuando todavía está el logo de la Twentieth Century Fox …

 

Por absurdo que fuera, aquella anécdota sobre la crueldad entre hermanos Hale, y que ahora que se daba cuenta había partido de Derek sin que nadie le obligara a ello, supuso el momento de inflexión entre “pasar una tarde que estaba deseando que acabara”, a “pasar una tarde realmente entretenida”.

Desde ese momento no hubo un instante en que tanto Derek como Stiles no comentaran nada de la película, recordando de paso unos tiempos en que hacer cine no era solo usar un croma verde de fondo.

 

Fue así hasta que Derek puso el último DVD. Ya era de noche pero no encendieron las luces porque la propia imagen de la pantalla servía para ver lo justo y necesario.

 

-          Se han acabado las palomitas – comentó Stiles cuando fue a coger una bolsa de la mesa y se dio cuenta de que ya no había más.

-          Lo siento.

El adolescente miró a Derek con sorpresa. Al ver su gesto serio marcado por las sombras y luces de la pantalla, negó divertido.

-          No pasa nada. También he traído maíz. Si tienes microondas podemos…

-          Siento haberte mandado al hospital.

 

Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Había llegado el momento de tener _la conversación._

Y aunque era lo que había estado esperado durante toda la tarde, y también uno de los motivos por los que había ido allí; después de que la cosa estuviera tan animada entre los dos, no tenía muchas ganas de pasar ahora al modo “triste y deprimido”. Y siendo Derek con quien estaba y habiendo sido él quien sacara el tema, estaba claro que la depresión iba a estar presente.

-          Sé que lo hiciste sin darte cuenta – trató de cortar por lo sano - No pasa nada.

-          Podría haber sido más grave. Haberte clavado más las garras en el pecho y…

-          Está bien. Te perdono.

Pero Derek no quería solucionar el tema tan rápidamente y Stiles… Stiles sería idiota si no se hubiera imaginado que pasaría justo eso.

-          Siento haberte gritado – se olvidó por completo de la película y miró a Stiles a los ojos - Ayer, cuando viniste. Solo querías asegurarte de que todo el mundo estaba bien y…

-          Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo – le interrumpió Stiles. Podría parecer de hipócritas que le impidiera hablar ahora, cuando siempre se estaba quejando de que apenas lo hacía. Pero cuando ponía esa voz apagada y esa mirada tristona no podía soportarlo - Es normal que pierdas los nervios de vez en cuando. Nos pasa a todos…

Pese a la poca luz Stiles pudo ver cómo Derek abría la boca para decir algo. Pero en seguida la cerró y, tras apretar los labios y asentir quedamente, dijo simplemente un “sí” muy bajito que apenas se oyó con la película de fondo.

 

Ese habría sido el momento elegido para hacer como que no había pasado nada, pues estaba claro que Derek tampoco se sentía del todo cómodo y, a fin de cuentas, ya había hecho lo más difícil: pedirle perdón.

Pero Stiles tenía claro que, tratándose de Derek y su complejo de mártir, lo más fácil para él era asumir que todo era culpa suya…

 

Desde que tuvieran la charla en el jeep no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Derek, con lo que ahora que estaban en ese momento de la conversación…

Stiles bajó el volumen con el mando y miró a Derek fijamente.

-          ¿Lo decías en serio? ¿Que odias ser el Alpha?

Era una pregunta a bocajarro en toda regla pero… Pero Stiles necesitaba saberlo. Y solo por la expresión de desánimo de Derek estaba claro que era algo en lo que Derek iba a pensar sí o sí, daba igual que alguien se lo recordara o estuviera solo.

 

Resopló con gesto cansado. No miró a los ojos a Stiles cuando respondió, y a Stiles le pareció bien.

-          Estoy harto de tener que preocuparme por todo lo que ocurre cuando nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mí. Estoy cansado de recordar todo el daño que me han hecho, incluidas las personas que se supone están a mi lado – musitó por lo bajo y Stiles tuvo claro que se estaba refiriendo a Peter Hale.

Y aunque ahora sería el momento perfecto para tener esa charla sobre lo dañino que era Peter para su salud, decidió dejarlo pasar.

-          Olvídate de esto – pidió Stiles, no queriendo que Derek le recordara otra vez lo que debía hacer cada mañana para mantener el control. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que se lo confesó, y no estaba por la labor de tener que revivirlo - ¿O es que quieres que tengamos una competición sobre quién es más desgraciado?

Derek le miró con incredulidad. No era ni mucho menos lo que tenía en mente Stiles cuando aceptó la invitación de Derek, pero estaba de acuerdo con el nuevo plan B si al menos servía para que el hombre lobo no iniciara un nuevo proceso de auto lamentación.

-          Mi madre murió cuando solo tenía 8 años tras una larga enfermedad que tuve que presenciar, siendo yo la única persona con la que estaba cuando murió – enumeró Stiles con el dedo y con bastante más ánimo del esperado a la hora de hablar de algo así - Durante años estuve colado de una chica que pasaba de mí y tuve que ver cómo iba de novio en novio pero jamás pensó en mi – mostró un segundo dedo - Y cuando se me ocurre cruzar de acera y probar suerte con los tíos, justo en el momento en que me doy cuenta de que esa persona es perfecta para mí, es cuando él me deja claro que nunca seremos nada más que amigos…

La incredulidad de Derek Hale fue sustituida por molestia, y donde el hecho de que hubiera descrito de un modo tan simple la tarde que pasaron juntos fue lo de menos.

-          Tú no tienes que luchar contra tu propia naturaleza. No tienes que...

-          ¿Estás seguro de eso? – le interrumpió con mofa pese a que el tema estaba siendo cada vez más delicado - Puede que a mi no me salgan garras ni colmillos, pero te aseguro que sé perfectamente lo que es luchar contra uno mismo – se recolocó en el asiento, poniéndose de lado y con una pierna subida al sofá para tener a Derek de frente - Padezco hiperactividad desde el momento en que nací y sufro ataques de pánico desde que mi madre enfermó. Tengo que lidiar con ello cada día, tratando de mantener el control cada vez que pasa algo grave, porque sé que no es agradable ver cómo una persona se desmaya delante de tus narices – tragó saliva pero, a pesar de que el nudo que se le estaba formando en el pecho era cada vez más grande, se obligó a continuar - Y también tengo que controlarme cada vez que estoy con vosotros para no hablar demasiado, o hablar demasiado rápido o… ser _simplemente_ demasiado. Y créeme, aunque haya momentos en que no pueda evitarlo y sufro de incontinencia verbal, te aseguro que si no estuviera pendiente de todos mis movimientos las 24 horas del día e intentara relajarme, estaría así siempre… Y eso no lo aguanta ni mi padre.

Esta vez le tocó el turno de tragar a Derek, que hizo al tiempo que miraba de soslayo a Stiles.

-          Ahora estás bien. Y no parece que te estés conteniendo.

El sonrojo de Stiles no fue de vergüenza esta vez, si bien fue consciente de que había compartido demasiado.

-          Ya… Es que contigo siempre estoy más calmado – hizo un aspaviento ante el gesto de Derek de asombro - No me mires así. Será porque eres tan opuesto a mí que me resulta fascinante observarte y eso me relaja.

Derek Hale sonrió de medio lado pero de un modo tan sutil, que solo porque Stiles le estaba mirando muy fijamente fue consciente de ello.

-          Dicho así, parece que yo fuera tu ancla.

-          Sí, se podría decir que sí – Stiles tragó saliva de nuevo, dándose tiempo a pensar en el modo de sacar el otro tema que le resultaba especialmente importante, y que todavía no había tenido ocasión de comentar con el principal implicado - Y hablando de anclas… - fingió indiferencia, devolviendo la atención a la película. Acababan de llegar al Pozo de Sarlac, con lo que se había perdido toda la parte del palacio de Jabba… Pero ahora mismo Jabba el Hut le importaba poco menos que nada – Me dijiste que estabas intentando usar un nuevo ancla… ¿Alguna novedad con… esa ancla nueva?

_Sutil, Stiles, Muy sutil._

-          La verdad es que estoy teniendo más problemas de los que pensaba.

-          ¿Por qué…? - Stiles se obligó a seguir mirando la película por mucho que le estuvieran resquebrajando el corazón. Si hubiera sabido que Derek respondería así jamás habría hecho la dichosa pregunta - ¿Tan mala es?

-          No es eso – observó a Stiles y su absurdo intento de hacerle creer que estaba más interesado en el rescate de Luke y Han que en lo que estaban hablando - Tengo miedo de que sí funcione pero acabe perdiéndola en el futuro. Si eso ocurriese, no sería capaz de recuperar mi parte humana.

Stiles miró a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos.

-          ¿No estás siendo un poco exagerado?

-          Ya me viste en el bosque cuando ataqué a Megan. Y cuando te hice daño sin ser consciente… Llevo demasiado tiempo acostumbrado a mi antigua ancla como para cambiarla por otra que puede acabar fallando si… - Derek no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-          ¿Y no puede funcionar igual con su recuerdo? – se aventuró Stiles, desesperado por no perder la esperanza y creer que lo que le habían contado Scott y Isaac era cierto - Como con mi madre: Cuando murió pensé que estaría deprimido toda la vida porque siempre pensaría en ella y sería infeliz. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a recordar solo las partes buenas y desde entonces, cada vez que la hecho de menos, me basta recordar esos momentos o incluso pensar qué habría hecho o dicho si estuviera conmigo – se encogió levemente de hombros, un poco cohibido por haber compartido aquel secreto - Y aunque parezca mentira es muy efectivo. Tal vez podría funcionar igual con… - pensó detenidamente en cómo terminar la frase - Con esa ancla nueva a la que… quieres aferrarte.

Derek bajó la vista en gesto pensativo y asintió.

-          Nunca lo había pensado así.

-          ¿Y? Ahora que lo estás pensando… ¿No es buena idea?

El hombre lobo alzó la cabeza para centrarse en los ojos marrones de Stiles. Las luces provenientes de la pantalla conseguían darle un brillo nuevo que, aunque fuera más artificial, seguía resultándole fascinante… Como le ocurría cada vez que se perdía en sus ojos.

-          Preferiría quedarme con el ancla de verdad y no solo su recuerdo – susurró Derek, midiendo cada palabra.

Apenas terminó de susurrar algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Agudizó el oído y miró de arriba abajo a Stiles.

-          Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido.

-          Lo sé – admitió el adolescente con desgana - Es mi corazón. Soy muy consciente de él.

-          Quería decir que por qué te has puesto nervioso de repente.

Stiles buscó otra réplica cortante que le alejara de las arenas movedizas en las que él mismo se había metido.

Al final se desinfló como un globo.

Visto lo visto solo le quedaba ser brutalmente sincero… y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera, porque ya no aguantaba más con tanta incertidumbre.

-          Porque no tengo ni idea de qué hacer ahora – explotó - Porque toda esta conversación sobre anclas y el no querer perderlas para mi tiene otro significado MUY evidente desde que Scott me dijo que… - se mordió el labio justo a tiempo. Una pequeña parte de él le decía que no lo dijera, que sería peor si se lo confesaba a Derek antes de estar seguro cien por ciern y al final, como siempre le había ocurrido, todo habían sido espejismos - Así que estaba esperando a que tú lo dijeras claramente. Pero está claro que a veces se me olvida que tú eres tú y que jamás vas a decir las cosas a las claras, con lo que no me queda más remedio que decir lo que pienso y… - levantó los brazos, desesperado y sin saber siquiera qué hacer con ellos - Y por un lado quiero hacerlo pero por otro me da miedo. Porque en cuanto lo diga ya no habrá marcha atrás y tú me dirás que estoy equivocado, lo que solo conseguirá que toda esta situación y mi vida en general sea aún más deprimente y ridícula de lo que ya lo es y… - negó sin atreverse a mirar a Derek, quien ni siquiera había parpadeado - Pero una pequeña parte de mí sigue pensando que puede ser verdad. Y que no han sido imaginaciones mías y que Scott y Isaac pueden tener razón y…

-          Sí.

 

Fue solo una sílaba.

Un susurro.

Pero Stiles la oyó tan claro y fuerte como si hubiera sido un grito.

 

-          ¿Sí? – preguntó con labios temblorosos y sus pupilas fijas en las de Derek.

Un Derek que se acercó un poco más a él en el sofá.

-          Scott y Isaac tienen razón – no levantó la voz ni parpadeó - Sí. _Tú_ eres esa ancla.

El temblor de Stiles aumentó, así como los latidos de su corazón.

-          ¿Cómo crees que te localicé en el bosque cuando te atacaron los Omegas? – preguntó Derek, pensando que Stiles necesitaba más pruebas para creerle – Solo tuve que seguir los latidos de tu corazón… Los únicos que puedo distinguir de entre el resto, porque son los que pertenecen a mi ancla.

-          Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que no? - murmuró sin ser consciente de que había hablado en voz alta, perdido como estaba en el verde de los ojos de Derek.

-          Nunca te dije que no… - mostró una sonrisa triste - Pero tenía miedo de decirte que sí.

Stiles tuvo que apartar la vista unos segundos para poder concentrarse en lo que acababa de escuchar… Y sobre todo intentar encontrarle una explicación.

Cuando por fin la tuvo asintió con una levísima sonrisa tristona.

-          ¿Porque si me ocurre algo pasarías solo a tener mi recuerdo y no sería igual de efectivo?

-          Me daría igual que no lo fuera – respondió Derek más seguro - Si algo te ocurriera lo último que me importaría sería convertirme en una bestia – apretó los puños y por un instante Stiles tuvo la sensación de que quería acercarse más a él y tocarle - Porque lo que no quiero es siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de perderte.

 

Stiles se sintió mareado ante la confesión de Derek.

Era todo lo que siempre había querido oír. Con lo que soñaba cada noche desde hacía ya no sabía cuándo…

Pero no estaba preparado para oírlo tan pronto, y menos con Derek mirándole como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Como si fuera él quien estaba esperando a que dijera algo. Como si lo que fuera a decir él tuviera más importancia que lo acababa de decir Derek.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era justo así. Y que Stiles seguía teniendo muchas preguntas que exigían respuestas.

-          ¿Por qué no quisiste que te besara en el coche?

Derek apretó los labios pero su mirada se dulcificó aún más.

-          Quería que lo hicieras… Pero justo entonces recordé que todas y cada una de las personas que me han besado han acabado muertas.

Stiles soltó una risita sin humor.

-          Tú si que sabes cómo hacer que uno se lo piense mejor…

-          Tenía miedo de que estando cerca de mí pudieras…

-          He estado a punto de acabar muerto estando lejos de ti - le recordó - Y también estando _justo_ a tu lado porque te negabas a aceptar lo que sentías por mí y eso estaba afectando tu control.

-          Lo sé. Y eso habría sido algo que jamás me habría perdonado.

-          Tú nunca te perdonas nada – murmuró con pena Stiles. Pero al ver la cara de más pena de Derek se obligó a dar un paso atrás y recapacitar con calma sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Derek asintió levemente.

Stiles tomó aire con fuerza, espiando de reojo la pantalla. Luke acababa de abandonar el planeta de Dagobah después de haberse despedido de Yoda… Se alegró de haberse perdido esa parte porque siempre le hacía llorar.

-          ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado entre hoy y hace una semana? ¿O entre hoy y hace dos días, cuando estuvimos a solas en el coche y tuviste mil ocasiones para hacerlo? – se encogió de hombros - Aparte de que me has mandado al hospital claro – de pronto le miró con dudas - No lo has hecho por eso, ¿verdad? Como una especie de recompensa por haber sido el lobo feroz…

-          Por supuesto que no – negó con más rabia, recuperando un poco la forma de ser del Derek de siempre.

-          ¿Entonces qué ha cambiado?

-          Parrish.

Aunque fue un leve murmullo, por la expresión de Derek tuvo claro que era un nombre que desearía haber gritado.

-          Te ví hablar con él en el hospital – continuó Derek, tratando de seguir calmado – Cómo le sonreías y… Quería que fuera a mí a quien sonrieras así.

-          ¿De qué hablas? – se echó a reír - ¡Pero si siempre te trato como si fueras una especie de Dios! Scott dice que muchas veces me comporto como si fuera tu perrito faldero. En serio, creo que es bastante evidente que estoy loco por ti.

-          Pero no te comportas conmigo como con él – se quejó Derek. Y si no fuera por la pose, los músculos o aquella cara tan condenadamente atractiva Stiles habría pensado que se estaba comportando como un niño mimado y quejica - Siempre me insultas. Y haces bromas a mi costa. Y sé que no es tu intención y que no lo dices en serio… – aclaró, intensificando si cabe su cara de pena - Pero me gustaría que también pudieras ser sincero conmigo en esas ocasiones – negó con cierta desesperación - Que por una vez alguien me dijera la verdad a la cara.

 

Si no hubiera estado tan atento a cada palabra que decía Derek desde el mismo instante en que le conoció, Stiles habría pensado que frente a él ahora mismo había un hombre que estaba desvariando.

Pero como ese no era el caso ni mucho menos, y entendía perfectamente por qué Derek estaba diciendo aquello, también supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-          Si te digo una cosa, ¿prometes no enfadarte?

El repentino cambio de tema dejó a Derek sin saber qué decir en un primer momento. Y cuando fue consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo Stiles, aceptó a regañadientes.

-          Supongo que tendré que decir que no.

Stiles se levantó del sofá para sacar el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Mientras se sentaba de nuevo, buscó en la galería de imágenes una foto en concreto.

-          Esta foto la hice en el zoo, cuando estabas con los lobos – explicó mientras le entregaba el móvil, mirando a todos lados menos a Derek - Jamás te había visto sonreír así y… No pude resistirme.

Derek contempló la imagen de sí mismo, durante casi un minuto. En teoría no había mucho que ver: solo un primer plano de su cara mientras rascaba detrás de la oreja a Rick, el Omega del zoo, pero…

-          Casi no me reconozco

-          Deberías sonreír así más a menudo – susurró Stiles, mirando de reojo a Derek.

-          Aquel día fue el mejor que recuerdo haber vivido en mucho tiempo – confesó el Alpha – Por eso conservo el lobo de peluche que me regalaste.

-          ¡¿En serio?! – Stiles exageró la sorpresa - Menuda sorp…

-          Sé que lo has visto.

Las cejas de Derek le estaban diciendo “no trates de engañarme”, con lo que Stiles desistió de seguir negando la acusación de Derek.

-          ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – miró a todos lados - ¿Es que tienes cámaras ocultas?

-          Sentí tu olor la siguiente vez que lo cogí.

El corazón del adolescente dejó de latir durante un par de segundos.

-          ¿Que lo cogiste? – repitió, dudando - ¿Es que acaso duermes con él? – la inseguridad desapareció cuando Derek le asesinó con las mismas cejas con las que antes le había llamado estúpido… Había veces en las que realmente odiaba esas cejas - ¿Qué pasa? Dormir con un peluche que tiene un significado especial para ti es algo perfectamente normal y masculino… Y adorable al mismo tiempo.

-          No duermo con él – replicó con demasiada sequedad, pero en seguida su expresión se suavizó - Es mi primer regalo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-          Sí, ya lo imaginaba – Stiles se mojó los labios, nervioso - Me alegro de que te gustara… Y me alegro de que lo pasaras bien ese día.

Derek asintió y de pronto se quedó mirando fijamente a Stiles.

Y no es que no lo hubiera hecho ya como un millón de veces en lo que llevaban de tarde, pero en esa ocasión Stiles pudo sentir cómo sus pupilas traspasaban su piel.

-          Me gustaría volver a hacer algo así – dijo Derek - Me gustaría salir otra vez contigo. Y esta vez en una cita de verdad.

-          Técnicamente hablando, ahora mismo estamos en una cita – dijo Stiles, señalando el proyector de cine - Hay palomitas y una película… - de pronto sus palabras perdieron la seguridad de hacía dos segundos y tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar la voz – Y estamos solos...

-          ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? – preguntó con curiosidad… y cierta mofa.

-          Es que _estoy_ teniendo una cita con Derek Hale.

-          Deja de hablar conmigo en tercera persona – protestó - Haces que parezca alguien superior…

Stiles le miró de arriba abajo con descaro y alevosía.

-          _Eres_ alguien superior.

Derek también le miró con descaro, a punto de mostrar su ceja en la pose de “eres idiota”, pero finalmente desistió y… se recostó en el sofá para seguir viendo la película.

 

Y no es que le pareciera mal a Stiles, porque seguía siendo una buena película y era una tontería perdérsela. Pero cuando acababan de tener aquella conversación en la que Derek le había confesado que estaba interesado en ÉL, usando una compleja metáfora de anclas pero que realmente no eran metáforas sino parte del mundo sobrenatural, hubiera preferido que se olvidara un ratito de la película.

Estaba claro que Derek no mentía cuando decía que también era fan de la saga.

-          ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó finalmente cuando los minutos pasaron y Derek siguió pendiente de la dichosa película.

-          ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin mirarle.

Y en serio que la capacidad que tenía Derek de ser desesperante un minuto después de haber sido el ejemplo perfecto de cachorrito solo y tristón, era algo que jamás llegaría a comprender Stiles.

-          ¡Pues que qué pasa ahora! – gritó más que preguntó - Nunca he estado en esta situación y no sé muy bien qué se supone que hay que hacer…

-          Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

El corazón de Stiles dejó de latir durante cinco segundos. Y probablemente murieron unas cuantas neuronas en el mismo lapsus de tiempo.

Lo peor fue que cuando consiguió recuperar su capacidad para hablar y pensar, vio que Derek estaba tan tranquilo. Como si acabara de decir lo más normal del mundo.

-          Por tu propio bien más te vale que no digas eso en serio – dijo finalmente el adolescente.

Como respuesta Derek, que estaba claro no quería terminar el día sin haberle provocado a Stiles unos cuantos infartos, inclinó levemente el cuello al tiempo que colocaba la ceja en una posición que nunca antes había visto en él.

Pero tuvo muy claro su significado tan pronto como esa ceja vino acompañada de una sonrisita y una mirada de descaro absoluto.

Stiles sintió un calor sofocante cuando comprendió que aquella era la pose de Derek… de las cejas de Derek, cuando estaba flirteando.

-          Por favor no hagas eso – casi suplicó Stiles, mirando al sofá, la película o cualquier otro sitio que no fueran las cejas de Derek, la sonrisa de Derek, ni nada que tuviera que ver con Derek.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Mirarme como si… estuvieras ligando conmigo.

-          Es lo apropiado. A fin de cuentas estamos en una cita.

 

Stiles tenía claro que no iba a sobrevivir a aquella noche.

Puede que ya hubiese asumido que estaban en una cita, pero escucharlo de la propia boca de Derek era demasiado.

_“Sí, Stiles, estás teniendo una cita con Derek Hale. ¿Te importaría actuar ahora como si estuvieras en esa cita?”_

-          Técnicamente no es una cita hasta que no ha habido un beso…

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y el motivo por el que quiso darse una paliza a sí mismo un segundo después… Hasta que Derek imitó la posición de Stiles, subiendo una pierna al sofá para estar frente a frente, colocó el brazo sobre el respaldo, dejando los dedos a meros centímetros de distancia de la cara de Stiles, y le miró muy, muy, pero que muy fijamente.

-          ¿Quieres besarme? – preguntó Derek.

Entonces Stiles decidió que no había sido tan mala idea decir aquello.

-          ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – preguntó el adolescente, nervioso e incapaz de decir el SÍ que se estaba muriendo por soltar.

La sonrisa burlona y de descarado flirteo de Derek aumentó.

-          He preguntado primero.

-          ¿En serio tienes que preguntar?

Derek podría estar con aquel tira y afloja durante horas. Lo que al principio le había desesperado de Stiles ahora se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Pero esta vez quiso dejar los juegos para más tarde y se dispuso a hacer lo que había deseado hacer desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y que en las últimas semanas le había resultado desesperante tener que negarse una y otra vez.

Puede que estuviera cansado de ser el Alpha y de tener que cuidar de todos cuando nadie había cuidado de él, pero sobre todo estaba cansado de no concederse lo que sabía que se merecía por derecho propio. Lo que se merecían los dos.

 

La sonrisa burlona desapareció cuando fijó la vista en aquellos labios rosados y que volvían a estar húmedos porque Stiles acababa de mojárselos. Ese era un gesto que siempre le había fascinado y del que tuvo su primer ejemplo la primera vez que le empotró contra la puerta de su habitación, cuando fue incapaz de apartar la vista de la boca del chico al que se suponía que estaba amenazando.

Pero ahora no había amenazas. Y aunque las hubiera sabía que no tendrían ningún efecto en Stiles salvo, tal vez, el de ponerle un poco cachondo.

 

Derek actuó sin pensar. Se acercó poco a poco a esa boca que ya quería hacer suya, oyendo de fondo el latido acelerado del corazón de Stiles… o tal vez era el suyo propio. No podía estar seguro del todo.

El momento del contacto fue electrizante y lleno de un millón de detalles que Derek recordaría toda la vida: lo suaves que eran, el calor que desprendían y el ligero sabor a sal de las palomitas que habían compartido.

El beso fue bastante más corto de lo que habría imaginado. Tan solo una presión de labios que tenía que reconocer que, en cuanto a intensidad, los había tenido mucho mejores… Pero a cambio era el primer beso que le daba a Stiles con lo que, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus pupilas dilatadas, aquel pasó a ser el mejor beso de toda su vida.

 

Esperó a que Stiles dijera algo, pues estaba segurísimo que tendría muchas cosas que contar… Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y Stiles siguió callado, con la vista fija en su rostro y quieto cual estatua, empezó a preocuparse y desesperarse a la vez… Ahora entendía por qué se cabreaba tanto cuando era él quien se quedada tan quieto.

-          ¿Estás bien? – susurró Derek, separándose un poco pero sin cambiar de postura. Le gustaba saber que solo tendría que acercar la mano un par de centímetros para tocarle.

-          Síiii. Sí.

-          ¿Seguro? – rió.

-          Estaba repasando todo para asegurarme de que lo guardaba bien para la posteridad – dijo sin respirar, y un segundo después se sonrojó.

A Derek jamás le pareció más adorable.

-          ¿Tu primer beso?

-          El primero que me dan para no salvarme de morir asfixiado – Derek frunció el ceño – Es una larga historia… Pero sí. Es… Ha sido mi primer beso – se mordió el labio inferior y Derek tuvo que luchar para no mordérselo también - ¿Gracias?

-          De nada – admitió Derek con una sonrisa que se parecía muchísimo a la de aquel día en el zoo.

 

Stiles tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, y que sería un cúmulo de: Puedes besarme todas las veces que quieras y en todas las partes que quieras. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te de la gana y tantas veces como te apetezca porque mi cuerpo es tuyo y mi corazón es tuyo. Y sé que es demasiado pronto pero quiero confesar mi eterno e incondicional amor por ti y pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Por mucho que para Stiles aquellos pensamientos fueran de los más lógicos y acertados, tenía la sensación de que a Derek no le parecerían tan bien y solo conseguirían que se marchara corriendo… de su propia casa; con lo que Stiles finalmente no dijo nada, y tan solo asintió con calma, como si fuera el chico de lo más formal y discreto que todo el mundo sabía que NO era.

 

Al final decidió que era mejor así: No dejarse llevar por la pasión del primer instante y disfrutar con calma cada paso en el camino. Había estado esperando durante muchísimo tiempo y hacía menos de un mes que había dado por hecho que jamás ocurriría algo parecido. Con lo que ahora que por fin estaba ocurriendo quería saborearlo con calma.

Y teniendo en cuenta que había ido allí sin saber muy bien lo que iba a pasar, pero ahora se marchaba habiéndole pedido Derek perdón, habiéndole confesado los problemas que tenía, y sobre todo sabiendo que era el ancla de Derek y habiéndole besado Derek… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

 

Por ese motivo fue Stiles quien decidió dar por terminada la noche sin siquiera acabar la tercera película (acababan de llegar al poblado Ewok con lo que todavía quedaba un buen rato) y de la que realmente no había visto nada.

-          ¿Tan pronto te vas? – preguntó Derek – Mañana es domingo.

-          Lo sé. Pero creo que es mejor que lo haga ahora. Cuando todo está siendo perfecto.

-          ¿Piensas que podría estropearse?

-          No. Claro que no. Pero… - se ruborizó – Nunca había tenido esto. Y solo de pensar que mañana, cuando me despierte, podré recordar todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, sé que voy a tener una sonrisa de idiota todo el día… Y probablemente toda la semana.

-          Gracias por la parte que me toca – musitó con un deje de fingido disgusto.

-          El caso es que si me quedo tal vez pase algo más. Y no es que no quiera, porque sería idiota si no lo quisiera… Solo es que… quiero que pase… ¿Pero otro día?

-          Lo entiendo.

-          ¿En serio? – abrió los ojos de par en par - Porque ahora que lo estoy diciendo en voz alta creo que soy yo el que no lo entiende.

-          Sí – susurró Derek antes de darle un beso en la mejilla – Y me parece bien. Gracias por la tarde. Y por todo.

Stiles tardó casi un minuto en recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Tal vez algún día se acostumbraría a que Derek hiciera algo tan inocente como besarle en la mejilla, pero hoy no era ese día.

-          Ha sido un placer.

-          Y ahora vete para que puedas gritar como un loco – Derek no se sintió mal cuando el sonrojo de Stiles le indicó que había dado en el blanco – Pero hazme un favor y espera a estar en la calle o me dejarás sordo.

 

Stiles consiguió cumplir la petición de Derek y solo cuando estuvo junto a su jeep, tras despedirse con un beso igual de inocente que el primero, dio un grito de júbilo que se oyó en kilómetros a la redonda.

Y aunque los oídos de Derek se resintieron un poco, no le importó para nada si a cambio podía verle danzar de alegría en la calle, como si acabara de pasar la mejor tarde de su vida.

 

Mejor así, pensó Derek, espiándole desde la ventana del loft. Se sentiría muy mal si él hubiera sido el único en pensar que aquella había sido la mejor cita del mundo.

 

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

 

Stiles tuvo que parar en un lateral de la calle tan pronto como giró y supo que Derek ya no podía verle desde la ventana. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que las manos le estaban temblando y que el corazón le latía tan rápido que estaba a punto de quedarse sordo del rugido… Pero cuando levantó la vista para verse reflejado en el espejo retrovisor, supo que todo estaba bien.

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado con la que tenía claro que dormiría toda la noche y la arrastraría hasta el lunes en que fuera a clase. Y cuando llegara ese momento no le importaría lo más mínimo, porque pensaba responder a todo el mundo que se burlara de su cara de idiota, que le exigiera explicaciones a Derek Hale, porque él era quien había puesto esa sonrisa ahí.

 

Solo de intentar hacer un repaso a todo lo que había pasado en la tarde sentía que se mareaba. Pero era un buen mareo, fruto de la excitación y de la emoción y de la felicidad que ahora mismo sentía.

Cuando creyó que estaba enamorado de Lydia tenía curiosidad por saber si el dolor de estómago que le daba cuando estaba con ella eran esas famosas mariposas de las que todo el mundo hablaba, o si se trataba más de los nervios y la tensión por estar cerca de una chica tan asombrosamente guapa e inteligente… Ahora tenía claro que no era nada de eso, o al menos no con la intensidad con la que lo estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

 

Porque había estado horas a solas con Derek. Le había pedido perdón por comportarse como un animal. Le había contado anécdotas de su familia. Y finalmente le había confesado que él era el ancla al que estaba intentando aferrarse para no seguir usando la rabia, porque él era la persona que le gustaba… Quien le hacía sentir bien y al que llegó a rechazar solo porque tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo.

Había sido todo tan asombrosamente increíble que no entendía cómo podía ser real.

 

Estuvo tentado de llamar a Scott para decirle que él y Isaac tenían razón y que Derek le había confesado que le gustaba… Bueno, en realidad no había dicho en ningún momento las palabras “Stiles, me gustas”; pero sí le había besado… A él.

Stiles tuvo que darse un masaje en las mejillas porque de tanto sonreír ya le estaban empezando a doler.

Al final decidió no llamar. Sabía que como le llamara se pasaría la noche pegado al teléfono y empezaba a tener sueño, y por otro lado había sido sincero con Derek: aunque fuera con años de retraso con respecto a sus amigos, quería pasarse esa primera noche después del primer beso sin hacer nada más que contemplar el infinito y recordar una y otra vez el momento a cámara lenta, desgranando cada mísero detalle y pareciéndole cada vez aún más perfecto.

 

Así que tras quedarse unos buenos quince minutos en el coche, tratando de relajarse lo suficiente para no tener un accidente, emprendió el camino a casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegó y se alegró enormemente de ello. Acababa de recordar que su padre creía que había salido con Parrish, quien le parecía mucho mejor alternativa que Derek, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a conseguir convencerle de que había habido un cambio de planes (que en realidad nunca hubo un Parrish de por medio) y que al que tenía que aceptar como novio para su hijo era al único candidato que había, pero que incumplía las tres reglas.

Stiles rezó porque la frase de “papá, le quiero” no hubiera pasado de moda y siguiera siendo tan efectiva y directa como lo parecía en las series de dramas adolescentes a las que se enganchó hace años.

Afortunadamente podría lidiar con aquello al día siguiente y esa noche dedicarse simplemente a volar en la nube de la que no pensaba bajarse en meses.

O eso creía hasta que llamaron a su móvil nada más entrar en casa.

Y resultó ser su padre llamando desde comisaría.

 

Stiles dejó las llaves en el recibidor. Respiró hondo un par de veces para tratar de parecer relajado y no un adolescente histérico y loco de contento, y por fin descolgó.

-          Hola papá, ¿qué tal…?

-          ¡Dónde demonios estás!

La pregunta de su padre, o más bien acusación, le dejó claro que el resto de la noche no iba a ser tan estupenda como lo había sido la tarde.

-          Estoy en casa. Acabo de llegar.

-          ¡Con quién!

-          ¿Cómo que con quién? – trató de disimular pese a tener claro que no le estaba engañando.

-          Hoy tenías esa cita. Y sé que no ha sido con Parrish. ¡Así que dime con quién demonios estás!

El tono de voz de su padre, cada vez más alto y casi diría desesperado, descolocó por completo a Stiles cuando dijo “demonios” dos veces en tres frases. Su padre nunca había sido de insultar y las pocas veces que lo hacía usaba palabras que ni siquiera podían considerarse insultos, pero con las que el tono en que las decía dejaba claro que no estaba bromeando.

El hecho de que le estuviera gritando y usando “sus palabrotas” cuando todavía estaba en ese momento de felicidad absoluta, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-          Oye, no creo que sea para ponerse así, ¿vale? Y en mi defensa fuiste tú el que…

-          Stiles, me da igual que me hayas mentido… Es más, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Pero ahora necesito que me digas con quién estás.

Stiles no tenía claro cuál de las frases que había dicho era más desconcertante. Pero al menos ya no le estaba gritando, con lo que él también se relajó un poco.

-          Estoy solo. Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Stiles pudo oír el ruido de cajones y puertas abriéndose de fondo.

-          Sé quién es el Alpha.

El subidón de adrenalina llegó en el acto, y Stiles no pudo contenerse ni a la hora de moverse ni de hablar a toda velocidad.

-          ¡Qué! ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

-          Tenías razón. Él les conocía a todos. Es…

De repente todo fue silencio.

-          ¿Papá? – Stiles comprobó que no se había quedado sin batería - ¡Papá!

Al seguir funcionando el móvil, marcó el número desde el que le había llamado su padre, pues no sería la primera vez que había cortado la llamada sin darse cuenta, a causa de lo mucho que se movía mientras hablaba.

Cuando los pitidos se sucedieron y nadie respondió, saltando incluso el contestador automático de la comisaría, probó con el móvil de su padre… Y cuando pasó exactamente lo mismo y nadie respondió, Stiles sintió que la adrenalina se transformaba en miedo.

 

Pero no queriendo dejarse llevar todavía por el pánico, repitió la operación varias veces, llamando tanto a la comisaría como al móvil de su padre.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando y sin que nadie contestara nunca antes le había parecido tan aterrador.

Debieron pasar diez minutos en los que Stiles sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho, hasta que finalmente decidió pedir ayuda.

Mientras marcaba el nuevo número, contemplando su casa todavía en penumbra y sin haber tenido tiempo siquiera de quitarse la chaqueta, se preguntó cómo era posible que la noche hubiera pasado de ser la mejor de toda su vida a la más espantosa en cuestión de minutos.

***********

 

Derek acababa de guardar el equipo de vídeo. No tenía sueño ni ningún otro plan (como venía siendo habitual en él desde que regresó a Beacon Hills), con lo que pensó en terminar de ver la película. Tras pensarlo un instante decidió que no, ya que esa película acababa de convertirse en “la película de Stiles y de Derek” y no tenía ningún sentido que la viera por su cuenta.

Aparte del hecho de que dudaba mucho fuera a ser capaz de concentrarse, pensando en el millón de cosas que habían ocurrido aquella tarde.

 

La sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en los labios era una que ya no recordaba cuándo lució por última vez, hasta el punto de que se quedó unos buenos cinco minutos mirándose en el espejo.

Y sí, era ridículo que él, un hombre hecho y derecho se contemplara en el espejo e incluso se tocara la cara para asegurarse de que esa sonrisa era real y no iba a desaparecer. Pero qué podía hacerle: era feliz. Era MUY feliz, y ya iba siendo hora de que disfrutara de esa sensación.

 

Esa felicidad absoluta, que tenía claro le iba a durar días, fue también la culpable de que, cuando sonó su móvil y vio que era Stiles, respondiera con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, y que no era ni mucho menos su forma habitual de saludar.

-          ¿Es que no puedes estar más de cinco minutos sin mi?

-          ¡Derek!

El tono de voz de Stiles, de pánico absoluto, consiguió que la sonrisa desapareciera y se pusiera alerta en menos de un segundo.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

Stiles tardó unos segundos en responder. Solo oyó su respiración agitada, lo que no contribuyó en absoluto a que la tensión de Derek desapareciera.

-          Mi padre… Se ha llevado a mi padre.

-          ¡Qué! – el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho - ¿Quién? ¿Dónde estás?

-          No… No sé quién ha sido…

-          ¿Dónde estás?

-          En casa… - a medida que hablaba con Derek, Stiles era capaz de controlar mejor su respiración para hacerse entender, al tiempo que el miedo del hombre lobo no hacía más que aumentar - Acababa de llegar y me ha llamado mi padre… Me ha dicho que había averiguado quién era el Alpha y… De repente se ha cortado la llamada… - Derek pudo oír perfectamente cómo tragaba con dificultad desde el otro lado del teléfono - He intentado llamarle de nuevo. Al móvil y a comisaría, pero nadie responde.

-          ¿Has llamado a alguien más?

-          No…

Derek se obligó a pensar con calma y no dejarse llevar por el pánico, aunque tenía claro que ahora mismo lo único que le ayudaría a calmarse de verdad sería tener a Stiles allí con él.

-          Está bien – trató de dar seguridad a sus palabras por el bien del adolescente - Cierra la puerta y no abras a nadie más hasta que yo llegue. Tardo cinco minutos.

***********

 

En realidad tardó tres minutos en llegar, tras lo que rodeó la residencia Stilinski para asegurarse de que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas a cal y canto.

Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, llamó al timbre.

-          ¡Stiles, soy yo! – gritó Derek para hacerse oír al otro lado de la puerta.

Un segundo después la puerta ya estaba abierta con un adolescente nervioso mirándole con desesperación.

-          Gracias por venir… Nnno… No sabía qué más hacer y…

 

Derek odió más que nunca al destino que siempre se ponía en contra de él.

No podía ser que el adolescente del que se había despedido hacía menos de media hora y con el que había compartido una tarde llena de confidencias, bromas, temores y hasta un beso, fuera el mismo que ahora parecía un fantasma a causa de lo pálido que estaba, y con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que no entendía cómo todavía no le había dado un infarto.

Así que Derek no se lo pensó y, aunque fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así con él… que hacía algo así con alguien en muchísimo tiempo, sin mediar palabra se acercó a él y le abrazó.

 

En realidad solo dejó los brazos abiertos para darle el espacio y tiempo que Stiles necesitara. Cuando Stiles terminó de apoyarse en su pecho y abrazó su cintura con fuerza, gimoteando con vergüenza, cerró los brazos en torno a la espalda del adolescente para terminar el abrazo. Y a medida que el temblor de Stiles aumentó lo hizo la fuerza de sus brazos, necesitando que sintiera su presencia allí con él.

-          Todo va a salir bien – susurró en un momento en que el sollozo de Stiles se hubo calmado un poco - Averiguaremos quién ha sido y le traeremos de vuelta a casa.

Stiles se separó de la camiseta blanca mojada por las lágrimas. La misma camiseta que hacía unas horas le había parecido imponente y que ahora estaba usando como un paño de lágrimas.

-          No puede haberle hecho daño ¿verdad? – miró a Derek a los ojos - No puede haber…

-          Él estará bien – susurró con seguridad, limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Algo que había deseado hacer infinidad de veces, cada vez que le veía llorar, pero que nunca se había atrevido. Ahora, con su nueva posición adquirida desde hacía solo media hora, no iba a malgastar la ocasión de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo - Ya lo verás.

-          Tienes que traerle a casa – Stiles agarró la camiseta con ambas manos - No puedo perderle. No puedo quedarme…

-          Y no lo vas a hacer – colocó ambas manos en las mejillas húmedas de Stiles, apretándolas con la fuerza perfecta y clavando sus pupilas en las del chico - ¿Me oyes? No voy a permitir que nada malo le ocurra a tu padre.

La seguridad en las palabras de Derek consiguió que Stiles respirara hondo por primera vez desde que se cortó la llamada de su padre, y asintió levemente.

 

Justo en ese instante llamaron al timbre.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera reaccionar Derek ya estaba abriendo la puerta tras asegurarse de que Stiles estaba más calmado.

Encontrarse con Peter Hale no era lo que Stiles habría deseado, si bien estaba claro que Derek sí esperaba su visita.

-          ¿Qué has averiguado? – preguntó el menor de los Hale sin preámbulos.

-          La comisaría está desierta – Peter oyó el suspiro de angustia de Stiles. Se fijó en el adolescente que estaba tras Derek y que no se parecía en nada al chico que conocía.

Justo a su lado Derek hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cejas que le indicó a su tío que debía tener más cuidado. Y aunque Peter no tenía muy claro cómo se suponía que debía tener cuidado cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era dar las novedades que su propio sobrino le había ordenado, supuso que algo debía intentar vista la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

-          Todo estaba en orden – continuó - No había signos de lucha. Sea lo que sea que ocurrió, debió transcurrir con calma.

La respuesta satisfizo a Derek, quien tras asentir levemente a su tío, colocó una mano en el centro de la espalda de Stiles. Un gesto demasiado íntimo para el que Peter no estaba preparado, pero al que se acostumbró menos de un segundo después, cuando captó que el olor de Derek estaba impregnado del de Stiles, en señal de que habían estado juntos mucho tiempo.

“Ya era hora” pensó para sí, luchando por no sacar su sonrisilla de satisfacción que ahora no sería muy bien entendida.

-          Ya he avisado a los demás para que recorran el pueblo. Isaac y Scott se pasarán por aquí para captar su olor – explicó Derek a Stiles - ¿Puedes traer algo de la habitación de tu padre que pueda servirles?

-          Sí… Supongo que encontraré algo…

 

Era tan extraño ver a Stiles recibiendo órdenes en vez de darlas, y sobre todo que su voz fuera tan apagada y opuesta a la de siempre, que Derek tuvo que abogar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir indicándole lo que debía hacer, cuando lo único que quería era crear un escudo con sus brazos y tenerle así para siempre.

-          Y también deberíamos averiguar dónde están los ayudantes de tu padre, porque en la comisaría no había nadie. ¿No tenías una radio que podía captar la frecuencia de la policía?

-          Sí. Está en mi habitación… - respondió sin mirarle siquiera, ya subiendo los escalones - Iré a por ella.

Los dos Hale vieron a Stiles subir las escaleras a un paso tan lento que no parecía él.

-          Se le ve un poco apagado – comentó Peter tan pronto como oyó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de Stiles – Menos mal que no le he enseñado esto – le mostró la placa de Sheriff que tenía en la mano – La encontré en el despacho de Stilinski. Tiene varias gotas de sangre.

-          Ha sido el Alpha – explicó Derek con desagrado, no queriendo observar la placa dorada manchada - Stilinski consiguió averiguar quién era.

-          ¿Y por un casual no compartió ese secreto antes de que se lo llevaran? Porque nos habría venido francamente bien.

Derek frunció el ceño.

-          Deja de burlarte.

-          Solo estaba haciendo un comentario.

Y eso debió ser lo peor que podía decir Peter, porque de pronto se vio acorralado entre la pared y un Derek Hale muy cabreado.

-          Solo te lo diré una vez – dejó que sus ojos de Alpha brillaran - Todavía estoy intentando perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a Laura… Pero como me falles también en esto y el padre de Stiles acabe muerto, se acabó.

Peter solo se atrevió a hablar cuando Derek se apartó, habiéndole regalado un par de agujeros en su camiseta.

-          Veo que ya tratas a Stiles como uno más de la familia… Incluso hueles a él.

-          Peter…

-          Haré todo lo posible – dijo muy serio y sin muestras de esa sonrisa burlona. Sabía que podía ser desesperante y la mayoría de las veces le encantaba crear esa sensación. Pero no cuando su sobrino, el único que le quedaba, le dejaba tan meridianamente claro que ahora lo único importante para él era Stiles y su seguridad - Tienes mi palabra.

Derek asintió pero sin mostrar demasiada confianza. Con Peter jamás podría volver a tener esa confianza del principio.

-          ¿No está tardando demasiado tu chico?

Derek ya estaba preparando el rugido por el comentario de “tu chico” de Peter, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la razón: Stiles ya tendría que haber regresado.

Sin concederse un segundo subió las escaleras corriendo.

Al entrar en la habitación de Stiles lo encontró temblando en el suelo, acurrucado en la esquina del fondo entre la pared y la cama.

-          ¡Stiles!

El grito no consiguió llamar la atención del adolescente, que en esos momentos tenía las manos apoyadas en la cama y la pared. Como si pensara que se le iban a caer encima e intentara sujetarlas.

Y si aquella imagen no era ya suficientemente desalentadora, Stiles estaba hablando en voz baja, en un murmullo constante pero del que Derek no podía identificar una sola palabra.

El hombre lobo se acercó con cuidado a él, arrodillándose a su lado.

-          Hey… Mírame.

El susurro sí que consiguió que Stiles al menos le mirara. Pero seguía actuando como si las paredes le estuvieran robando el oxígeno y, ahora que le veía la cara, seguía llorando.

-          El Alpha convirtió a cinco Omegas para que mataran al mayor número de personas – gimió Stiles - Matar a mi padre no le supondrá ningún problema.

-          No digas eso…

-          Podría estar muerto ya… - dijo angustiado - Tan solo necesitaría un segundo para cortarle el cuello y…

-          No pienses eso – Derek alzó un poco más la voz – Stiles… – le sujetó de la barbilla cuando Stiles agachó la cabeza, obligándole a mirarle - Te he prometido que le salvaré. Y que le traeré de vuelta. Te he dado mi palabra.

-          ¡Entonces por qué estas aquí en vez de ahí fuera, salvándole!

Derek no dejó que la rabia y el odio de Stiles le afectaran… No tanto como habría hecho en el pasado.

-          No podemos hacer las cosas a lo loco, como hicimos al principio. Hay que pensar antes con calma o podríamos acabar en una trampa. Porque sea quien sea que haya hecho esto, lo tiene todo organizado y si ha secuestrado a tu padre ha sido por un motivo.

 

Poco a poco, gracias a que le estaba obligando a hablar y concentrarse en la conversación, el estado de nerviosismo de Stiles se fue calmando.

-          Sigues sin saber quién es.

-          Puede que sí sepamos algo… Cuando hablé con los Omegas, por si podía descubrir algo más, todos decían no recordar nada, pero Cameron dijo algo que me llamó la atención: Cuando hablaba de la persona que le convirtió, en un momento dado se refirió a él como su superior…

-          ¿Y eso qué importa?

-          Que no habló de él como el Alpha o como un desconocido que le secuestró, sino como alguien que estaba por encima de él en la cadena de mando. Esa es una manera de hablar de los militares… Fuera quien fuese que hizo eso, también es militar.

 

Las dos últimas palabras de Derek dejaron congelado a Stiles.

Tan congelado que ni siquiera fue consciente de que en ese momento entraban Isaac y Scott en la habitación.

Al ver a tanta gente allí metida, y sobre todo tanta gente en silencio, los dos jóvenes lobos se miraron el uno al otro sin entender nada.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué estamos esperando?

Stiles se levantó del suelo con la mirada perdida.

-          Es Parrish – dijo a nadie en concreto.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó Derek.

-          ¿Quién es Parrish? – preguntó a su vez Peter, con más curiosidad que sorpresa.

-          Parrish es el Alpha.

El silencio que siguió a la declaración de Stiles, y donde no había dudas de que estaba convencido de lo que decía, sirvió para que el resto de presentes se miraran entre sí con curiosidad.

-          ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Scott fue el primero en preguntar.

-          Cuando mi padre me llamó estaba preocupado... pero por mí – explicó, sabiendo que era lo más evidente del mundo y él un idiota porque no se se hubiera dado cuenta antes – Creí que estaba enfadado porque sabía que no había quedado con Parrish y que le había mentido. Pero entonces me dijo que se alegraba de que le hubiera mentido… Porque sabía quién era el Alpha…

-          ¿Y crees que es Parrish?

-          Parrish era militar – le dijo esta vez a Derek - Y desde comisaría tenía acceso a toda la información de Megan, Cameron y los demás… Sabía dónde vivían y cuándo o dónde podría secuestrarles… Y haciendo sus rondas por el pueblo, podría averiguar quién necesitaba ayuda… Quién se merecía otra oportunidad - se mojó los labios, tratando de recuperar la respiración - Es él, Derek. Es Parrish.

Derek no respondió. Solo por su seguridad y el hecho de que era Stiles el que lo estaba diciendo, tenía claro que decía la verdad… Por mucho que fuera la primera noticia que tenía de que el Alpha, aparentemente, convirtió a los hombres lobo no para atacar al pueblo, sino para ayudarles…

Pero ahora que por fin tenía al responsable, empezó a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el primer secuestro… y todo terminó de cobrar sentido.

-          ¿Por qué querría hacer Parrish todo esto? - preguntó Scott - Y cuando le vi en el hospital no capté nada extraño en él.

-          Si es lo suficientemente fuerte puede disfrazar su olor de Alpha… - explicó Derek, tras lo que colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Stiles - Si tienes razón, no le habrá hecho nada a tu padre.

-          ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

El gesto de Derek, indescifrable para el resto del mundo, consiguió que Stiles se calmara un poco. Aunque fuera un gesto serio, con los labios apretados a más no poder y un leve brillo rojizo en sus irises, también era un gesto de control y de saber perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

-          Porque no es a él a quien quiere.

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiniones sobre las novedades?   
> Aparte de que soy cruel por sacar al Alpha ahora que nos habíamos olvidado de él...?  
> Lo sé, soy MUY cruel ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al gran momento del "por qué". Espero que os guste...

 

El Sheriff Stilinski despertó en un sótano de tamaño considerable, de unos ocho metros cuadrados y completamente vacío, pero donde el olor a humedad dejaba claro que no era muy utilizado.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, casi en el centro del sótano, y con las manos esposadas a la espalda tras una viga de madera que le impedía huir pero al menos le daba espacio para que pudiera moverse un poco e incluso ponerse en pie.

Quien le había secuestrado, había hecho todo lo posible para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Lo cual no dejaba de ser contradictorio, porque no era muy normal que un secuestrador se preocupara por sus víctimas…

Hasta que el Sheriff recordó que no estaban hablando de un secuestrador normal, sino de alguien a quien conocía…

Alguien a quien creía conocer.

 

Aprovechando que se encontraba solo, se movió lo máximo que le permitían las esposas para observar el lugar y tratar de encontrar algo que le ayudara a liberarse. No era tan fácil como aparecía en las películas, pero si encontraba la herramienta adecuada podría liberarse de ellas en cuestión de minutos. Había sido algo que aprendió a hacer tiempo atrás, cuando descubrió del peor modo posible que alguien podía usar sus propias esposas para inmovilizarle. Y aunque había pasado tiempo desde la última vez, no iba a dejar de intentarlo.

 

El sótano no estaba iluminado, pero la luz que se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta, unos veinte peldaños más arriba de donde estaba, así como las pequeñas ventanas de ventilación, le permitieron ver lo que había a su alrededor. Suspiró aliviado cuando detectó un pequeño clavo que despuntaba de la viga a la que estaba esposado, justo encima de su cabeza.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido (no dejaba de estar secuestrado por un hombre lobo con un oído muy agudo) se puso en pie, y casi se dislocó el hombro para alcanzar con la punta de los dedos la cabeza del clavo y tirar de él.

 

En el momento en que tuvo el clavo en su mano oyó voces procedentes del piso superior, en el interior de la casa, y procedió a colocarse en la misma postura en la que había despertado.

No intentó hacerse el dormido cuando Parrish comenzó a bajar las escaleras, tras haber encendido la luz. Cuando solo era su ayudante habría detectado que fingía en cuestión de segundos, con solo mirarle. Pero siendo ahora también Parrish el Alpha que podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón, las posibilidades de engañarle eran ridículas.

 

Jordan Parrish terminó de bajar las escaleras y se colocó a varios metros de distancia del Sheriff, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Tenía puesto su uniforme de ayudante del Sheriff y a primera vista parecía el mismo de siempre: un chico de 25 años que siempre se mostraba dispuesto a ayudar y que era asombrosamente formal a la hora de hablar con todo el mundo.

Pero Stilinski sabía que ya no podía fiarse de las apariencias, porque delante de él tenía al mismo hombre que secuestró a cinco personas, todavía no tenía muy claro para qué, y que le atacó por la espalda cuando descubrió que era el Alpha mientras estaba haciendo guardia en la comisaría.

Lo que sí que hizo fue agradecer al Todopoderoso que en ese momento no hubiera nadie más con él en comisaría, pues de lo contrario ahora mismo no sería el único que estuviera siendo retenido contra su voluntad.

 

Jordan Parrish, el Alpha, contempló al Sheriff unos segundos, prestando especial atención a sus piernas y cabeza. En la frente todavía había restos de sangre, causada por el golpe que tuvo que darle para dejarle inconsciente.

-          Lamento haber tenido que atacarle, señor, pero no me dejó otra alternativa.

 

La primera frase de Parrish dejó a Stilinski con un mal sabor de boca. Hasta ahora todos los culpables que habían intentado engañarle para hacerle creer que no eran los ladrones, asesinos o secuestradores que estaban buscando, dejaban de actuar en el momento de ser descubiertos, no queriendo mantener la farsa por más tiempo.

Sin embargo Parrish siguió comportándose como el ayudante responsable y perfecto que era. Como si lo que hubiera ocurrido, atacar a su superior y retenerle contra su voluntad, fuera algo que debía hacer y que era lo correcto.

Un detalle que alejaba a Parrish de un ser peligroso por ser un hombre lobo, y lo acercaba más al de alguien peligroso porque estaba como una puñetera cabra y no sabía diferenciar la realidad de sus fantasías.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien así fuera un ser sobrenatural? ¿Es que no tenían ya bastante con los psicópatas humanos?

 

Stilinski no respondió y siguió mirando a Parrish, tratando de no reflejar ninguna emoción.

-          Le he aflojado las esposas para que no sean demasiado incómodas – prosiguió Parrish ante el silencio del Sheriff – Lamentablemente no puedo soltarle. Todavía no.

-          ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

La pregunta le salió sin darse cuenta.

Sabía por experiencia que nunca era recomendable tratar de empatizar con un secuestrador. No cuando todavía no tenía claro qué era lo que pretendía… Pero fue superior a sus fuerzas porque, aunque solo habían pasado horas desde que descubrió que Parrish era el Alpha que estaban buscando, no era un desconocido.

Y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y en el fondo Parrish había secuestrado y convertido a esa gente para darles otra oportunidad, significaba que Jordan no era del todo malo… Simplemente, no había tomado las mejores decisiones.

¿O no?

 

Todavía tenía grabado en su mente el momento en que, estando en comisaría, fue a buscar el walkie que Jordan guardaba en su escritorio. Al abrir el cajón cerrado con llave descubrió varias fotografías de los chicos y chicas que fueron transformados. Unas fotografías que, a diferencia de lo primero que pensó cuando las vio, no fueron hechas en comisaría una vez liberados, sino antes de que les hubieran secuestrado. 

Al comprender que Parrish era el Alpha que habían estado buscando tanto tiempo, el corazón le dio un vuelco. No porque había estado trabajando codo con codo con él sin sospechar nada, sino porque en esos mismos instantes estaba con Stiles. A solas.

 

Afortunadamente no había sido así, y ese era el único consuelo que le quedaba. Saber que su hijo estaba a salvo y lejos de allí.

Después de eso, lo que le pasara a él era lo de menos, con lo que al menos podría satisfacer su curiosidad. Porque como buen Stilisnki que era, _necesitaba_ saber qué estaba pasando y por qué.

 

Por desgracia Parrish le confirmó lo que siempre había sospechado: que todos los hombres lobos eran poco dados a dar información, y ofreció una respuesta tan vaga como sin sentido.

-          Es lo mejor.

 

Y tal vez fuera porque el Sheriff ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con seres sobrenaturales, o porque el hecho de que el hombre lobo que ahora estaba con él era también el hombre al que le cogió cariño desde el mismo instante en que entró en comisaría hacía meses, y al que incluso vio teniendo una cita con su hijo… Fuera como fuese, en vez de quedarse callado y no tentar a la suerte, no pudo reprimir su sarcasmo.

-          Así que poner en riesgo la vida de la gente inocente y convertir en monstruos a unos pobres chicos es lo mejor.

-          ¡No son monstruos!

Si hubiera habido alguna posibilidad de que Parrish no fuera el Alpha, esa desapareció tan pronto como habló con una voz más grave y animal, y mostró unos ojos rojos que hasta entonces solo había visto en Derek Hale.

La imagen de Parrish, con rostro humano pero ojos definitivamente inhumanos, hizo que el Sheriff tragara con dificultad. Se anotó mentalmente que no era buena idea llamar monstruos a los hombres lobos cuando estaba hablando con uno de ellos. Pero aprovechó la molestia de Parrish para hacerle creer que se movía en el sitio, asustado, cuando en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era llevar a ciegas el clavo hasta la cerradura de las esposas.

-          Podrían haber hecho una carnicería – se obligó a hablar para que Parrish no detectara el sonido metálico - Entre los mismos ciudadanos a los que juraste proteger.

-          Nunca he dejado de proteger a la gente de Beacon Hills.

-          Ya veo cómo lo demuestras – volvió a usar la ironía. Viendo que con la primera vez había conseguido que no le arrancara el corazón, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de utilizarla. Y qué demonios, así también conseguía que se le pasaran los nervios - Me has secuestrado. Y conseguiste que mi hijo acabara en el hospital.

-          Eso no fue culpa mía – endureció el tono de voz - Jamás quise que le ocurriera algo malo a Stiles… Aunque reconozco que ese lamentable incidente no ha hecho otra cosa que darme la razón.

-          ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

 

Parrish no respondió.

Lo que hizo fue mirar al techo del sótano y sonreir de medio lado.

Esa sonrisa arrancó un nuevo escalofrío en el Sheriff, pues jamás había visto un gesto de ese tipo en él, tan propio de los psicópatas a los que trataban de dar caza.

Stilinski se preguntó por enésima vez cómo era posible que le hubiera engañado durante tanto tiempo. Y no es que fuera ahora del más listo de todos, pues sin ir más lejos el mejor amigo de su hijo y al que conocía desde que tenía 5 años, le engañó durante años haciéndole creer que seguía siendo un adolescente con asma y no un hombre lobo. Pero a cambio Scott seguía siendo una buena persona. Eso no había cambiado y no había un solo instante en que le mirara en que no tuviera claro que estaba frente a una persona con un corazón de oro.

Con Parrish le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Desde el primer día en que llegó supo que tenía muchos secretos que no quería compartir. Pero los aceptó sin dudar porque tenía claro que era una buena persona y en el fondo todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener secretos, siempre y cuando no vinieran en forma de un cadáver…

No había duda de que con Jordan Parrish se había equivocado completamente.

 

-          Por favor, no nos hagáis esperar – dijo de pronto Parrish, observando el tejado, y evidentemente dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba en el interior de la casa.

Stilinski no se sorprendió mucho cuando la puerta se abrió y de las escaleras bajo, diez segundos después, un Derek Hale muy cabreado.

-          Aléjate de Stilinski – fue lo primero y único que dijo el hombre lobo, si bien su aspecto seguía siendo el de un humano.

A su lado, Parrish miró con desdén al recién llegado. Ya no mostraba esa delicada sonrisa de afecto tan propia de él. Pero tampoco tenía aspecto de ser el Alpha que había estado a punto de organizar una carnicería.

-          No pienso aceptar órdenes de ti – replicó Parrish.

-          Pensé que eras un tío legal.

-          ¿Stiles? – preguntó el Sheriff al darse cuenta de que era su hijo quien había hablado. Desde su posición, todavía sentado en el suelo y tratando de liberarse de las esposas, solo podía ver la espalda de Parrish y un poco de Derek Hale, quien no había terminado de bajar las escaleras - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-          ¿Ve? – Parrish se hizo a un lado para que Stilinski pudiera ver a su hijo, acompañado de Isaac y Scott. Y aunque fuera bueno ver que Derek no había cometido la estupidez de presentarse solo, seguía sin gustarle la idea de que Stiles estuviera allí y no a salvo, en casa, preferiblemente escondido debajo de la cama - ¿Cómo puede confiar en alguien que trae a su hijo hasta aquí? Que pone en peligro la vida de un adolescente.

Stiles no dio tiempo a responder a su padre. Bajó el último peldaño de las escaleras y, ante la mirada de pánico del Sheriff, increpó al Alpha.

-          Perdona, pero aquí el único que ha puesto mi vida en peligro eres tú. Y yo estoy aquí porque quiero – replicó Stiles con bastante agresividad - Nadie me ha dado permiso y nadie tiene por qué dármelo.

Parrish devolvió la atención a Derek, que había observado a Stiles en silencio y con calma. Como si no temiera que le pudiera ocurrir algo malo a uno de los dos únicos humanos que había allí dentro.

-          Creía que era el Alpha quien daba las órdenes y no dejaba que los demás actuasen por su cuenta – se mofó Parrish - Aunque no dejas de estar haciendo lo mismo que he visto desde que llegué.

Derek tuvo claro que el único objetivo de Parrish era cabrearle y sacarle de sus casillas… Por desgracia para Parrish, llegaba unas cuantas horas tarde.

Observó al hombre causante de todo y al que la primera vez que vio, lo hizo carcomido por los celos y la rabia por ser él quien estaba hablando con Stiles en el hospital.

Ahora que lo podía ver todo en perspectiva, solo podía preguntarse qué le habría pasado a ese muchacho de su misma edad, para acabar organizando todo aquello y encima pensando que era lo correcto.

-          ¿Desde hace cuánto que estabas preparando todo esto? – preguntó Derek con calma. Parecía que estuviera teniendo una charla amigable con un conocido en lugar de con el hombre que había secuestrado al padre de Stiles, y que había conseguido que este tuviera un ataque de pánico hacía horas.

Derek se obligó a no pensar en eso. A cambio se reconfortó en el hecho de que el Sheriff Stilinski estaba bien (incluso vio que estaba intentando librarse de las esposas) con lo que de momento seguía pudiendo cumplir su promesa de mantenerle a salvo, y a su lado el corazón de Stiles latía fuerte y con calma.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que él también estuviera calmado y se sintiera más fuerte que nunca.

-          Desde que comprendí que no quería unirme a la manada de un Alpha al que no le importan sus Betas.

-          ¿De qué coño hablas? – fue Isaac quien habló, acercándose peligrosamente a Parrish. Hasta ahora había observado la situación a distancia, como les pidió Derek antes de entrar en la casa de Parrish… Hasta que se metieron con su Alpha.

Para asegurarse de que Isaac no se metiera en más líos, pues por mucho que intuyera lo que estaba pasando no dejaba de tener frente a él a un Alpha cuyos Omegas habían atacado a sus Betas, Derek se apresuró a agarrar a Isaac del hombro para impedirle que diera un paso más.

-          Derek siempre se ha preocupado por todos nosotros – dijo Stiles cuando Isaac no pudo seguir - Poniendo su vida en peligro más veces de las que pueda recordar.

-          Y también poniéndotela a ti. ¿En serio quieres estar con alguien así?

El sonrojo de Stiles duró solo unos segundos. Maldijo a Parrish por traer a colación un tema del que no había vuelto a pensar desde que dejó el loft de Derek… ¿Hacía solo tres horas?

No podía creer que en solo tres horas hubiera pasado de estar viviendo un momento inolvidable, a olvidarse de todo porque la vida de su padre estaba en peligro… Otra vez.

-          Lo que yo quiera no es asunto tuyo.

-          Sí, si su control va a depender de ti.

La explicación de Parrish dejó a Stiles descolocado, con lo que Derek aprovechó para intervenir. No dejaban de estar hablando de él, con lo que algo tendría que decir… Aunque solo fuera decirle a Parrish que cerrara su maldita boca porque no era quién para sacar conclusiones, y menos aún con esa tranquilidad y en público. Eso no era asunto de nadie más que de Stiles y suyo.

-          El que tenga a Stiles como mi ancla no me hace peor ni mejor que tú.

Los ojos de Parrish adquirieron un tono rojizo y Derek apretó los puños, vigilando cada movimiento.

-          ¿Eres consciente de que estás hablando de un humano? ¿De un adolescente que podría morir? ¿Al igual que su padre? – le increpó Parrish - ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiera sido alguien como Deucalión y lo único que quisiera sería destruirte? ¿Cuántos de tus Betas habrían tenido que morir esta vez para darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?

La mención de los Betas de Derek, y especialmente de sus muertes, cortó de golpe con el estado de calma en el que de Derek se hallaba. Hizo rotar su cuello al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían rojos, en un claro signo de amenaza, mientras terminaba de confirmar que Stilisnki ya casi había conseguido liberarse de las esposas.

-          Eso no te da derecho a venir a _mi_ territorio.

La amenaza del Alpha fue perfectamente clara, pero Parrish no se dejó intimidar con ella. Al contrario, se creció y le miró con mofa.

-          ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Atacarme? – miró a Scott y Isaac - ¿O esperar a que sea otro quien solucione el problema? Como siempre has hecho.

-          Solo lo diré una vez más – replicó Derek como si Parrish no hubiera hablado, dejando que las garras de sus dedos fueran saliendo lentamente al tiempo que le señalaba con un dedo - Aléjate del Sheriff.

-          ¿Ese es el Alpha que queréis tener? – preguntó Parrish, esta vez a la manada de Derek – ¿Uno que solo sabe amenazar y atacar a los de su propia especie? ¿Que casi mata a golpes a varios chicos de vuestra edad?

-          Jamás les habría hecho daño si hubiera sabido que solo seguían tus órdenes.

-          ¿Y con Stiles? ¿Con él también fue un error?

El nuevo contraataque de Parrish sí consiguió su objetivo esta vez. Principalmente porque era justo eso lo que había sido: un error de Derek cuando no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Pero era un error que había dejado cuatro marcas de garras en el pecho de Stiles y que seguía viendo cada vez que le veía, aunque fuera cubierto de ropa.

Y era un error que demostraba que seguía siendo peligroso, especialmente para los humanos, y que podrían volver a estar en peligro cada vez que cometiera otro error.

 

A su lado, Stiles vio dudar a Derek y odió más que nunca a los dos Alphas que había ahora allí con él: a uno por decir estupideces que no tenían ningún sentido, y al otro por ser aún más estúpido y creérselas.

Stiles trató de que no se reflejara su disgusto ante el hecho de ver que Derek podía estar en modo Alpha y aparentar ser el más duro de todos, pero que en el fondo seguía siendo un idiota que se culpaba por todo.

-          Disculpa pero, hasta donde yo sé, los hombres lobo también sois hombres – le recriminó a Parrish, dando un paso en su dirección - Y como hombre tiene derecho a cometer errores. Eso le hace mucho más humano que tú, que lo único que has hecho ha sido intentar ocupar el puesto de Derek.

La expresión de Parrish, de sorpresa total y con los ojos muy abiertos, confirmó a Stiles que había acertado de lleno, y que las sospechas de Derek que compartió con él cuando se dirigían a su casa, eran ciertas.

El adolescente sonrió de medio lado y siguió atacando, no conformándose con el silencio del ex militar.

-          Es así, ¿no?

 

Parrish tardó en responder. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre lobo que había secuestrado a su padre y había estado a punto de causarle un ataque al corazón por hacerle creer que podía estar muerto. Pero algo cambió en su expresión que hizo que Stiles le viera como el ayudante de su padre al que no le importó hacerle compañía en el hospital.

De repente ya no parecía un Alpha peligroso que se dedicaba a secuestrar a gente inocente para convertirla en bestias salvajes, sino un muchacho de veintipocos, ex militar, y que en el fondo solo quería una cosa: ayudar a la gente.

Stiles cada vez tenía más la sensación de que el único problema que había aquí era que Parrish se había equivocado en la manera de ayudar a la gente, y que ellos se habían equivocado a la hora de juzgar a todo el mundo.

-          En el desierto había algo más que insurgentes – dijo Parrish de repente. Y exactamente igual a como ocurriera con Derek cuando le contó la historia de Laura y las películas de vampiros, fue como si se lo estuviera contando a él mismo - Tuve la mala suerte de que fuera un hombre lobo quien me salvara cuando conseguí escapar de una emboscada en el desierto con varias heridas de bala. Me contó que llevaba años en las montañas de la zona, oculto. Harto de ser perseguido por los cazadores. Pero ya era muy anciano y no quería morir sabiendo que no tenía una manada. Así que, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, me mordió para que pudiera curarme de las heridas, y al mismo tiempo me convirtió en alguien como él – Parrish negó para sí, recordando aquellos momentos tan cruciales en su vida, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza – Pero el esfuerzo debió robarle las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y murió a los pocos minutos. Solo tuvo tiempo de pedirme que continuara con su linaje, pues con su muerte yo sería un Alpha, y que por favor creara una manada fuerte – miró a las personas que había a su alrededor - Así que cuando él murió y me quedé solo en el desierto, decidí volver. No quería saber nada más de la guerra.

-          Bonita manera de demostrarlo – escupió el Sheriff Stilinski sin poder morderse la lengua.

Ya había conseguido abrir las esposas y solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para levantarse y buscar refugio, preferiblemente detrás de un hombre lobo del que se fiara.

-          Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche poco antes de que decidiera alistarme – explicó Parrish con desgana. Como le ocurría cada vez que se veía obligado a hablar de su pasado – No tenía un hogar al que volver. Por eso decidí buscar un nuevo sitio que no me recordara mi antigua vida, y oí hablar de los extraños sucesos que habían ocurrido en Beacon Hills. Tuve claro que había una manada aquí y pensé en unirme a ella.

-          ¿Como Alpha? – exclamó Isaac, teniendo que ser esta vez Scott quien le sujetara - ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Matar a Derek y robarle el puesto?

-          Por supuesto que no – respondió Parrish, ofendido - Me juré que jamás le quitaría la vida a otra persona – miró a Derek, quien no había abierto la boca desde que empezó a contar cómo se había convertido en hombre lobo - Pero cuando llegué y vi que el supuesto Alpha que debía proteger su territorio y su manada no se preocupaba por ellos, y que en lugar de estar vigilante les dejaba morir a manos de sus enemigos mientras él se acostaba con asesinas… - no se achantó cuando tres pares de ojos brillantes le miraron con rabia, y un cuarto que no brillaba mostró incluso más rabia - entonces comprendí que esa no era la solución. Y que yo sería mucho mejor Alpha que él, porque yo sí me preocupaba por la gente.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que todo el mundo miró a Derek, esperando a que dijera alo.

Después de todo Parrish acababa de confirmar lo que ya intuían: que todo lo que había hecho había sido por él. Porque no le consideraba digno de ser el Alpha de Beacon Hills.

Pero Derek siguió igual de quieto y callado.

Al menos en apariencia, pues Stiles sabía que dentro de su cabeza tenían que estar bullendo un sin fin de ideas. Se lo decía el hecho de que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y con las pupilas atentas al menor movimiento por parte de Parrish.

-          ¿Y todo ha sido por eso? – estalló al final el Sheriff. Al igual que su hijo, aunque no con tanta intensidad, se volvía loco cuando había demasiado silencio - ¿Para demostrar que eres mejor Alpha que él? ¿Cómo? ¿Organizando una matanza?

En vez de responder Parrish sonrió de medio lado, tras lo que sacó un mando del bolsillo del pantalón. Sin decir nada lo accionó y al instante se abrió una puerta oculta en la pared más alejada de donde estaban.

Los otros tres hombres lobo se pusieron en alerta, y Stilinski aprovechó la ocasión para ponerse en pie, haciendo creer que todavía estaba esposado.

Apenas se hubo abierto la puerta, de su interior salieron cinco personas.

Cinco personas que todos conocían demasiado bien, aunque a algunos de ellos solo los hubieran visto en forma de medio animal.

Cinco cuasi desconocidos que resultaron ser los Omegas secuestrados, y que cada vez quedaba más claro que no eran Omegas, y mucho menos que hubieran sido secuestrados.

-          Nunca hubo riesgos – dijo Parrish tan pronto como sus cinco Betas se colocaron a su lado, guardando las distancias con la manada rival – Sabían en todo momento lo que estaban haciendo. Sabían controlarse perfectamente e incluso sabían que iríais a por ellos… Solo tuvieron que interpretar su papel de Omegas y seguir mis indicaciones.

 

Al ver salir a los hombres lobo, instintivamente Stiles dio un paso atrás para acercarse a Derek. Estar a su lado le daba más seguridad y no dejaba de ser uno de los dos únicos humanos que ahora mismo estaba rodeado de lobos. Suspiró aliviado al ver a su padre hacer lo mismo con Scott, habiéndose liberado de las esposas.

Solo entonces se permitió pensar en todo lo que realmente había ocurrido cuando creyeron que Beacon Hills iba a ser atacado por un ejército de Omegas.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de esa idea, especialmente cuando no había nada que indicara que podía ocurrir algo así: El hecho de que Lydia no detectara nada extraño ni ninguna muerte próxima. Que pese a ser Omegas parecían saber muy bien lo que hacían, incluso organizándose en parejas. Y sobre todo el extraño hecho de que, cuando esos Omegas le estaban atacando, en vez de rabia o simple instinto animal, lo que veían era tristeza y prepotencia en aquellos ojos color ámbar… Unos sentimientos demasiados humanos para venir de unos seres que en teoría eran más animales que hombres.

-          Imaginaos cómo de distinto habría sido el final si ese hubiera sido mi verdadero objetivo – siguió hablando Parrish, que parecía haberse crecido con la presencia de sus Betas. Así se lo hizo saber a Derek, al que miró con desprecio - ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que, si hubiera querido, ahora mismo tendrías la sangre de cientos de inocentes en tus manos?

Pese al ataque verbal, Derek sonrió de medio lado. Por mucho que nadie le creyera, él era el primero en aceptar sus errores y sabía perfectamente cuándo se había equivocado… Otra cosa era que lo tuviera que reconocer en voz alta.

Así que si lo que Parrish esperaba era que dijera delante de todos que era un idiota que no se había dado cuenta de que nada en el comportamiento de los Omegas encajaba, porque allí no había ni un solo Omega; o que tenía la cabeza demasiado metida en el culo porque en esos momentos solo podía pensar en que quería estar con Stiles pero estaba muerto de miedo por lo que algo así podría significar para él y para el propio Stiles… podía esperar sentado.

 

Por ello, en vez de responder al nuevo Alpha llegado a la ciudad desde hacía meses y que le había pasado completamente inadvertido pese a tenerle a centímetros de distancia; Derek miró con curiosidad a los Betas de ese nuevo Alpha.

-          Así que nunca os secuestró.

-          Él nos dio la oportunidad de cambiar de vida – fue Megan la que respondió. Se la veía mucho más relajada que la última vez que la vio, cuando se negaba a decir quién era el Alpha pese a que los dos tenían claro que lo sabía. No obstante, seguía conservando ese brillo de arrogancia que, intuía, tenía más que ver con su vida pasada que con el hecho de haberse convertido en una mujer lobo - Cuando le conocí en comisaría, el día que fui a poner la denuncia, él me propuso una manera de que todo fuera distinto. Me daría algo que me haría más fuerte para no tener que esperar a que otros me salvaran.

-          Nos ayudó a que dejáramos de ser débiles – dijo Samantha.

Un simple vistazo a Samantha, cuya expresión era la de alguien desilusionada con la vida pese a ser tan joven, le demostró a Derek lo mal que había llevado aquel asunto.

Durante la luna llena había estado más pendiente de sus propios problemas a la hora de mantenerse humano, y que evidentemente no había servido de nada. Y cuando todo terminó, el odio a sí mismo por haber hecho daño a Stiles y haber perdido el control, así como el odio a Parrish cuando fue él quien estaba con Stiles en el hospital, hizo que Derek se olvidara de todo lo demás.

Incluidas las supuestas Omegas que tendrían que estar muertas de miedo por lo que habían hecho y en lo que se habían convertido, y a las que les habría venido de perlas una charla de verdad por parte del único hombre lobo nacido de todo Beacon Hills, en vez de una simple demostración de fuerza bruta que solo sirvió para que apoyaran aún más el deseo de Parrish de sustituirle como Alpha de Beacon… Amén de que una simple observación a los supuestos Omegas habría sido suficiente para que Derek comprendiera lo que realmente estaba pasando, y en consecuencia el Sheriff no habría sido golpeado y Stiles no habría sufrido otro ataque de pánico.

Derek se dio una patada imaginaria en la entrepierna… Había veces en que seguía siendo el peor Alpha del mundo, aparte de un completo gilipollas.

 

Pero eso no quitaba que en momentos como aquel tuviera que seguir actuando como un gilipollas, aunque fuera por una buena causa: la de hacerles ver a los nuevos hombres lobo de Beacon Hills lo que realmente implicaba ser un hombre lobo.

-          ¿Os contó que podríais haber muerto con la transformación? – preguntó a todos.

-          Por supuesto – fue Patrick quien respondió, con más rabia de la esperada. Derek se percató de que de todos los presentes era el que más nervioso parecía estar, incluyendo los dos humanos que ahora mismo estaban en clara minoría – Pero en algunos casos morir es mejor que estar toda la vida aterrorizado y escondido.

Derek tragó con dificultad antes las palabras del chico. Todavía recordaba el resumen que le había hecho Stiles de todos los supuestos secuestrados. Y viendo ahora a aquel adolescente que tuvo la desgracia de nacer en la familia equivocada, no podía sino sentir lástima por él.

Pero ello no explicaba por qué tuvo que organizar Parrish todo aquello.

-          ¿Por qué hacerlo todo tan complicado? – preguntó al fin al Alpha.

Jordan Parrish estaba esperando esa pregunta.

-          Porque la única manera de ocupar el puesto de Alpha en la manada sin matar al antiguo Alpha, es que ese Alpha se marche.

-          Como ocurrió en el zoo – musitó Stiles sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, comprendiéndolo todo de golpe - Por eso has hecho todo eso – miró a Parrish con asombro y un poco de asco - Por eso mandaste a tus Betas para atacarme tan pronto como estuve desprotegido, junto a la estación de trenes. Para que Derek se sintiera culpable por no haber podido defenderme. Y cuando no lo conseguiste lo intentaste de nuevo con Megan y esa vez sí resulté herido, pero por culpa de Derek – negó para sí, asombrado porque todo lo ocurrido estuviera siguiendo un guion tan bien orquestado - Entonces fue cuando cambiaste de estrategia e intentaste ligar conmigo, probablemente cuando ni siquiera sentías nada por mi - el que Parrish bajara la vista le dio la razón pero no se sintió ofendido. Ahora que estaba con Derek, le importaba una mierda que un cualquiera hubiera intentado hacerle creer que estaba interesado en él - Ya te habías dado cuenta de que yo era el ancla de Derek y querías que él te viera conmigo para que tuviera más dificultades a la hora de ser un buen Alpha. Hasta el punto de plantearse seguir siéndolo.

-          Y estuve a punto de lograrlo – sonrió con autosuficiencia, aunque la sonrisa duró solo unos segundos – Pero entonces Derek te pidió salir y, sorprendentemente, tu le dijiste que sí. Así que no tuve más remedio que cambiar otra vez de planes... pero otro Stilinski se entrometió.

-          No lo entiendo – intervino Scott. Ahora que todo parecía indicar que no iba a haber la pelea que habían esperado tener cuando les avisaron de que el Alpha había secuestrado al padre de Stiles, lo que más quería era saber qué estaba pasando realmente. Era tan frustrante ser el último en enterarse de todo… - ¿Por qué no hablar simplemente con Derek y decirle lo qué pensabas de su manera de hacer las cosas?

-          Claro. Porque Derek Hale es el ejemplo del raciocinio – se burló Parrish, logrando sendas miradas de asco por parte de Isaac y Stiles - ¡Si hasta está fichado por la policía! ¿En qué mundo es posible que un Alpha haya sido detenido? ¿Es que no veis que no podéis fiaros de él?

-          Si tanto crees que eres mejor que yo, ¿por qué no lo demuestras?

Fue Derek quien rompió el silencio.

Y como solo podría conseguir un Alpha de verdad, en opinión de Stiles, lo hizo sin apenas levantar la voz pero consiguiendo atraer la atención de todos los presentes.

-          Para eso has hecho todo esto, ¿no? – siguió Derek cuando Parrish no dijo nada - Para que solo quede un Alpha – dio un paso bien calculado en su dirección, quedándose en el centro del sótano - Al principio esperaste a que yo me retirara cuando comprendiera que había puesto a los habitantes de Beacon Hills en peligro, simplemente por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo – apretó los puños, recordando lo estúpido que había sido - Bien. Eso no ha pasado. Así que no pienso marcharme… Pero si crees que eres mejor que yo, ¿por qué no lo demuestras de una vez? – alzó una ceja al mirar a sus Betas, a modo de mofa - A no ser que no sepas cómo luchar y tengas que enviar a tus perros para que hagan el trabajo sucio.

Parrish estudió con calma a su rival, midiendo cada movimiento y preguntándose si eso es lo que quería hacer. Se suponía que el objetivo había sido hacer creer que era peligroso sin necesidad de dar un solo golpe, y que su rival se retirara cuando comprendiera que era inferior a él y que en Beacon Hills no había sitio para segundones, por mucho que se apellidaran Hale.

Pero visto que Derek Hale no quería marcharse sin luchar antes, quién era él para quitarle ese gusto. Además, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que podía hacer el Alpha del que tanto había oído hablar, y que desde el momento en que llegó no había hecho otra cosa que decepcionarle.

 

En vez de responder, Parrish se limitó a asentir, tras lo que se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y comenzó a remangarse la camisa.

-          ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó Isaac, nervioso, cuando vio que Derek hacía lo mismo para prepararse, mientras que los Betas de Parrish se reunían en torno a su Alpha para jalearle y pedirle que le diera una paliza a Derek - ¿Y qué pasa si te vence? ¿Él se convertirá en nuestro Alpha?

-          No lo va a hacer – respondió Stiles por él, confiado y a un tiempo molesto ante la inseguridad de Isaac, que aparecía en el peor momento posible. Cuando el Beta se apartó junto a Scott y su padre, Derek aprovechó para hacer lo mismo en la otra dirección y Stiles le siguió para tener unos instantes a solas con él - Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? – susurró cuando Derek le entregó su cazadora y ya estaba estirando el cuello, preparándose para pelear - Dale una paliza a ese Boy Scout – miró por encima del hombro a Parrish, no ocultando su desagrado - Nunca me han gustado los que van de héroes por la vida.

Derek sonrió a Stiles en un momento poco propicio, pero no pudo evitarlo. Teniendo a Stiles a su lado se sentía confiado y seguro. Más que en toda su vida.

-          ¿No me das un beso de buena suerte?

La pregunta dejó a Stiles completamente descolocado. Especialmente por su tono juguetón…

-          No creo que te haga falta – susurró, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban en él, pues todos habían oído la pregunta.

-          Aún así – Sin pedir permiso, Derek colocó una mano en la nuca de Stiles y le obligó a recorrer la distancia hasta que sus labios estuvieron casi pegados. Pero paró en el último instante, queriendo que fuera Stiles quien le besara – Sería un idiota si no me aprovechara de tenerte aquí.

El tono divertido de Derek y que solo había oído una vez en él, aquella misma noche en su loft, hizo que Stiles se decidiera.

Jamás habría imaginado que el primer beso que le diera a Derek (los otros habían partido del hombre lobo), fuera en un sótano atestado de hombres lobo Y con su padre, todos ellos esperando a que iniciara una pelea entre Alphas… Pero seguía siendo Stiles Stilinski y con él las cosas nunca eran normales.

Así que sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose poderoso por estar en aquella posición privilegiada, y plantó un sonoro beso a Derek en la boca, antes de hacerse a un lado.

-          Demuéstrale quién es el verdadero Alpha – susurró mientras se colocaba junto a sus amigos… Y lo más alejado posible de su padre.

 

Aún le hormigueaban los labios a Derek cuando regresó al centro del sótano, frente a Parrish. Tras pedirle a Scott y Isaac que no intervinieran en ningún momento, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido: Si se hubiera dejado llevar por su corazón desde el primer día, no habría recibido una paliza detrás de otra y, probablemente, Erica y Boyd todavía estarían vivos.

“Eres un _hombre_ lobo. Y los hombres tienen derecho a cometer errores” recordó las palabras de Stiles.

Bien. Era hora de que demostrara que había aprendido de sus errores.

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, soy cruel por cortarlo aquí... Es que ya había demasiada información en un solo capítulo, y hay que digerirla bien ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Our First Dates:
> 
> Aún le hormigueaban los labios cuando Derek regresó al centro del sótano, frente a Parrish. Tras pedirle a Scott y Isaac que no intervinieran en ningún momento, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido: Si se hubiera dejado llevar por su corazón desde el primer día, no habría recibido una paliza detrás de otra y, probablemente, Erica y Boyd todavía estarían vivos.  
> “Eres un hombre lobo. Y los hombres tienen derecho a cometer errores” recordó las palabras de Stiles.  
> Bien. Era hora de que demostrara que había aprendido de sus errores.

 

Derek esperó a que fuera Parrish el primero en atacar. Hasta entonces había sido el nuevo quien se había dedicado a vigilar todos sus movimientos sin que se diera cuenta siquiera de que existía. Ahora quería ser él quien viera de lo que era capaz el nuevo Alpha.

 

Derek se quedó quieto en el centro del sótano, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos separados del cuerpo, simplemente esperando a que atacara.

Y Parrish lo hizo.

Sin avisar o lanzar el rugio propio de los lobos, se movió con tal rapidez que apenas se le vio. Un segundo estaba mirándole con rabia y al siguiente ya le había dado tal puñetazo, que la sangre salió a borbotones de su boca.

Pero no satisfecho con ello, y envalentonándose por los gritos de ánimo de su manada así como los quejidos lastimeros de la manada rival, Parrish volvió a atacar. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, golpeó el estómago de Derek, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos. Y aprovechando el impulso, le golpeó en las costillas con un codo, terminando con un nuevo puñetazo en la cara.

 

A varios metros de distancia, Isaac luchaba por no intervenir, no soportando ver la paliza que le estaban dando a su Alpha. A su lado Scott casi estaba más preocupado por Stiles que por Derek. Sabía que Derek no tardaría en recuperarse de los golpes, por muy fuertes que estuvieran siendo, y que las intenciones de Parrish no eran las de matarle, con lo que la vida de Derek no corría peligro… Pero reconocía que semejante espectáculo no era algo agradable de ver, menos aún por parte de un humano y que además era el novio del hombre lobo al que le estaban dando semejante paliza.

 

Sin embargo, cuando Scott se giró hacia Stiles, presto a tranquilizarle, se dio cuenta de que él era quien más tranquilo parecía estar.

 

Efectivamente, el joven Stilinski estaba contemplando el espectáculo con una calma absoluta y no solo en apariencia, pues Scott se percató de que su corazón latía a un ritmo normal.

Era como si Stiles no estuviera contemplando nada del otro mundo, pensó Scott… En realidad, casi parecía que estuviera aburrido de lo que estaba viendo.

Pero ¿cómo podía ser? Se preguntó el joven Alpha. Era como si creyera que…

 

Y de pronto pensó en esa posibilidad.

Pero no podía ser…

¿En serio creía Stiles que Derek solo estaba jugando con Parrish?

 

Como si quisiera confirmarle sus sospechas, justo en ese momento Parrish dejó de atacar, cansado de lanzar golpes. Pero apenas se hubo retirado un paso, esperando a que Derek se desplomara, este levantó el rostro que había mantenido agachado todo el tiempo que Parrish le había golpeado… y sonrió.

 

-          ¿Es eso todo lo que sabes hacer?

 

La pregunta de Derek dejó en silencio a todos: A la manada rival porque creían que era una fanfarronería. A la manada de Derek porque confiaban en que no lo fuera. Al Sheriff porque no terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando. Y a Stiles porque llevaba un rato esperando a que llegara ese preciso momento…

 

La sonrisita de Derek, fanfarrona a más no poder y que había aparecido tan pronto hizo la pregunta, desapareció en el mismo instante en que sus ojos de Alpha brillaron.

Y Parrish mentiría si dijera que no se acojonó ante ese simple brillo, pues en él refulgía un poder y fuerza que nunca antes había visto en un hombre lobo…

 

Cuando atacó a Derek creía haber sido tan rápido que no le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse. Pero esa rapidez poco tenía que ver con la que Derek estaba demostrando ahora, con unos ataques que ni siquiera podía ver: De pronto sintió un golpe brutal en su estómago que le robó la respiración, tras el que dos puñetazos a la altura de las costillas le produjeron tal dolor que tuvo claro que había un par de huesos rotos. Pero no satisfecho con eso, Derek usó la pierna para hacerle un barrido que dejó a Parrish en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

 

Solo entonces Derek paró, observando a su rival desde lo alto.

 

-          Estoy esperando.

 

La fanfarronería de Derek no había hecho sino aumentar, gracias a la superioridad que estaba mostrando…

Parrish no podía permitir que ocurriera algo así, menos aún delante de su manada.

Con un grito de rabia, el nuevo Alpha se incorporó de un salto y lanzó un pueñatazo con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir… para que ese puñetazo quedara suspendido en el aire, parado por una simple mano de Derek Hale.

 

Parrish contempló anonadado la facilidad con la que Derek había frenado el ataque. Ni siquera estaba sudando, dando la sensación de que estaba peleando con un crío en lugar de con un Alpha que, además, había combatido en los lugares más peligrosos del planeta.

 

Rabioso, Parrish lanzó el otro puño, de nuevo gritando, solo para ser detenido con la misma facilidad por la otra mano de Derek.

Cuando se vio con sendos puños bloqueados gritó aún con más rabia, presto a darle una patada… Si era en la entrepierna del dichoso Alpha, mejor que mejor.

 

Pero fue como si Derek viera venir el ataque a kilómetros de distancia: Saltó hacia atrás, dando una voltereta en el aire, y cayó de cuclillas en el suelo, a un metro por detrás y lejos del alcance de la patada de Parrish.

 

Entonces fue Derk quien aprovechó la posición para impulsarse con ambas piernas hacia el cuerpo de Parrish, dándole tal puñetazo en la cara que el crujir de la mandíbula al romperse fue perfectamente audible, al que siguió una certera patada que, esta vez sí, alcanzó de lleno la entrepierna de Parrish, haciéndole caer como un castillo de naipes ante el gesto de dolor de todos sus compañeros hombres (lobos y humanos por igual), que había allí reunidos.

 

Una vez tuvo claro que Parrish no volvería a atacar y que la pelea había terminado (sería idiota si quisiera recibir más de aquel tratamiento) fue el propio Derek quien ayudó al Alpha a levantarse, tendiéndole una mano.

El gesto sorprendió a Parrish, mas lo aceptó igualmente.

-          No lo entiendo – dijo cuando ya estaba en pie, todavía sudando y con la respiración entrecortada por los golpes recibidos - Cuando te estuve vigilando nunca tuve la sensación de que fueras tan fuerte.

Aquel habría sido el momento perfecto para que Derek mostrara alguna de sus miraditas fanfarronas o de soberbia. Pero se recordó que ese era el antiguo Derek: el que usaba la rabia, el odio y la miseria en general para mantener el control, y quien en el fondo odiaba ser el Alpha. Ahora era un nuevo Derek, que tenía una ancla bastante más placentera, y que ya no tenía por qué levantarse cada mañana recordando todo el sufrimiento vivido.

Y aunque todavía no había pasado por ese momento, pues la confirmación de Stiles como su nueva ancla solo la tenía desde hacía horas, no tenía ninguna duda de su efectividad.

-          No llegaste en mi mejor momento – admitió finalmente

Derek le dio una palmadita de compañerismo en el hombro. No dejaban de ser los dos hombres lobo, Alphas, y no estaba de más ser amable con el Alpha al que acababa de darle una paliza delante de sus Betas.

 

-          ¡No!

 

El grito llegó sin avisar, sorprendiendo a todos, pero a cada uno por un motivo bien distinto: A Derek Hale porque no tenía ni idea de quién había gritado ni por qué. A Isaac Lahey y Scott McCall porque solo ahora eran conscientes de que uno de los Betas de Parrish se había ido separando poco a poco de la otra manada. Y a los integrantes de esa otra manada porque no entendían qué demonios estaba haciendo Patrick.

 

Pero especialmente sorprendió a tres personas: A Stiles Stilinski porque no entendía cómo era posible que un minuto atrás hubiera estado haciendo la danza de la victoria y ahora estuviera con el corazón en un puño viendo a su padre. Al Sheriff Stilinki, que antes de que entendiera lo que estaba pasando tenía a un hombre lobo adolescente a su espalda y con unas garras bien afiladas en torno a su cuello. Y a Jordan Parrish porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se estaba comportando así uno de sus Betas.

 

-          Patrick. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-          No puede estar pasando esto – murmuró el lobo adolescente a su Alpha. Y aunque estuviera amenazando a otra persona, se le veía más asustado que furioso - Dijiste que te convertirías en el nuevo Alpha de Beacon Hills y que nosotros nos quedaríamos aquí, a salvo. Que nos protegerías.

-          Y eso no va a cambiar – Jordan levantó las manos en señal de paz, tratando de calmar al joven hombre lobo del que podía oír su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

-          Si tú no eres el Alpha de Beacon Hills ¿dónde nos deja eso? – replicó Patrick, temblando tanto que una de sus garras arañó el cuello del Sehriff, logrando que un reguero de sangre bajara por su garganta - Nos mentiste. Nos prometiste una vida mejor.

 

Al ver la sangre de su padre, Stiles se quedó paralizado.

Ya le había ocurrido antes que el miedo atenazara todo su cuerpo y le impidiera moverse: la primera vez fue cuando estaba tirado en el suelo de comisaría, con el veneno del Kanima todavía recorriendo su cuerpo y viendo cómo Matt estaba a punto de matar a su padre. Y lo mismo ocurrió casi un año después, cuando fue Jennifer la que le atacó esa vez antes de secuestrarle para intentar sacrificarle.

En las últimas semanas Stiles había estado tan centrado en los hombres lobo que le rodeaban, que se había olvidado de que ellos, los humanos, eran los más débiles y los que podían morir. Especialmente había olvidado que su padre siempre era uno de los que estaban a punto de morir y encima delante de sus narices, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo…

 

El pánico de Stiles era tal, que ni siquiera vio que Derek había dado un paso en dirección a su padre y al hombre lobo que le seguía amenazando.

-          Patrick, ¿verdad? – preguntó Derek.

-          ¡No te acerques! ¡O te juro que le rajo el cuello!

-          Esa no es manera de solucionar las cosas – pidió Parrish. Seguía quieto por temor a que Patrick viera el menor movimiento como una amenaza, y clavara las garras en el cuello del Sheriff sin más contemplación.

Pero Derek sí que siguió acercándose al chico. Muy despacio y con las manos en alto.

-          Sé que estás asustado. Y que no quieres volver con tu familia.

-          ¡No hables de ellos!

La mención de su familia hizo que el Beta se pusiera aún más nervioso. Tanto, que las garras rozaron un poco más de piel y un nuevo hilo de sangre empezó a manchar el uniforme del Sheriff.

-          Tienes razón, perdona – Derek se concentró para que su sentido del oído no fuera tan apurado, pues el corazón de Stiles estaba latiendo tan rápido en esos momentos que tenía la sensación de que le iba a dejar sordo. No podía concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo si temía que Stiles estuviera sufriendo un ataque - No se merecen que hablemos de ellos – dijo con calma – Solo quiero que sepas que nadie va a obligarte a marcharte. A ninguno de vosotros.

-          Derek. Permíteme que solucione esto sin tanta cháchara.

 

Si Stiles ya estaba asustado con su padre siendo amenazado y dos Alphas tratando de hacer entrar en razón a un chico que llevaba siendo hombre lobo solo durante unas semanas, el ver aparecer a Peter Hale no le tranquilizó lo más mínimo.

 

Como siempre ocurría con el mayor de los Hale, Peter había aparecido como por arte de magia. La última vez que le había visto fue cuando Derek, Scott, Isaac y él fueron a comisaría para averiguar dónde vivía Parrish. Y tal vez con cualquier otro habría odiado que desapareciera cuando más problemas tenían, pero no cuando esa persona era Peter Hale... Claro que tenía que haber intuido que cuando Peter desaparece, solo es para volver a aparecer en el momento menos oportuno.

Y no había duda de que ahora, con la tensión por las nubes y con cualquier gesto sospechoso pudiendo ser el desencadenante para que Patrick matara a su padre, era el peor momento de todos.

 

Peter había conseguido bajar hasta los últimos peldaños de la escalera sin que nadie se diera cuenta, demasiado atento a los movimientos de Patrick.

Aunque lo peor de la aparición de Peter fue descubrir que llevaba en la mano una pistola con la que estaba apuntando a Patrick.

-          Así no es como solucionamos las cosas – le advirtió Derek.

-          No puedes hacerme daño con una simple bala – le increpó el Beta, furioso también porque la persona que acababa de llegar y a la que no conocía de nada, tuviera la desfachatez de pensar que podría hacerle daño con una simple pistola.

-          No a no ser que sea una bala de acónito, cachorrito…

 

Era la primera vez que ese hombre le hablaba y Patrick ya tenía claro que no era de fiar. Algo en él, especialmente esa sonrisa fanfarrona y que no tenía ningún sentido que mostrara cuando ÉL era el que estaba al mando, le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejado.

Por desgracia acababa de quedarse sin posibilidad de escapatoria en el mismo instante en que comprendió que huir era la mejor alternativa. No tenía ninguna duda de que en cuanto dejara marchar al Sheriff aquel tipo le dispararía. Y si era cierto que era una bala de acónito, estaba muerto.

-          Peter… – Stiles sabía perfectamente que no era un farol, lo que le dejó temblando. Y lo peor es que no era el único. El miedo de Patrick era más evidente, esta vez el temor a morir, y Stiles solo podía ver su garra cortando cada vez más piel de su padre – Por favor, baja el arma.

-          Encima que vengo a salvar a tu padre… – replicó el antiguo Alpha Hale, molesto y sin cambiar la posición del arma.

-          Baja el arma – repitió Derek, rodeando a su tío hasta quedar entre medias de Peter y Patrick, dándole la espalda al último. El latido del Beta era tan acelerado que Derek no tenía claro cómo es que no se había desmayado todavía del miedo, a lo que se añadía que no entendía cómo era posible que en menos de quince minutos el enemigo a batir hubiera pasado de ser el ayudante del Sheriff a uno de sus Betas y ahora su propio tío… Bueno, tratándose de Peter todo era posible - O tendrás que dispararme a mí, porque no pienso apartarme.

 

La expresión de Peter no cambió. Pero un imperceptible movimiento de cejas de su sobrino fue la señal que parecía estar esperando para bajar lentamente el arma.

Tan pronto como Peter dejó de apuntarle, Derek dio media vuelta para mirar fijamente a los ojos ámbar de Patrick.

-          Nadie va a hacerte daño – murmuró Derek, apenas levantando la voz.

 

Cinco segundos fueron los que pasaron hasta que el Beta comprendió lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cinco segundos que se hicieron eternos hasta que, finalmente, guardó sus garras y dejó marchar al Sheriff.

-          Te has puesto en medio… - susurró el Beta al tiempo que Stiles corría a abrazar a su padre, presionando la herida para que dejara de sangrar - Podría haberte matado.

-          Eso es lo que hacen los Alphas – replicó Scott, mirando con desagrado a Peter, que se marchó por donde había venido tras un nada casual guiño de ojos al hombre lobo - Arriesgar sus vidas por sus Betas.

 

La declaración de Scott fue tanto para Patrick como para Parrish, que seguía petrificado viendo a su Beta temblando de pies a cabeza.

Eso era lo último que había querido ver Jordan y el motivo por el que decidió ofrecerle el mordisco cuando se lo encontró a la salida de uno de los clubs de ambiente de Beacon Hills, recibiendo una paliza de unos chicos que sí que merecían ser llamados animales. Se suponía que siendo hombre lobo ya no tendría que pasar miedo.

-          Lo siento… - le dijo Patrick. Derek dio un paso atrás para que pudiera acercarse, pues ahora era a su Alpha al que necesitaba.

Jordan Parrish agradeció el gesto y llegó junto a su Beta.

-          Está bien – susurró Parrish. Colocó con delicadeza una mano sobre su hombro - No te preocupes.

-          No quiero volver… - ahora que el peligro había pasado, Patrick dejó que toda la tensión abandonara su cuerpo. Y aprovechando que tenía a su Alpha con él y que no dejaba de ser un crío al que le habían dado golpes por todos lados, se refugió entre los brazos del hombre lobo.

 

Derek contempló la escena, dándose cuenta de que jamás había tenido un gesto de ese tipo con ninguno de sus Betas, y que solo por eso Parrish ya era mucho mejor Alpha que él.

Al menos respecto a lo que tenía que hacer un Alpha cuando el peligro ya había pasado.

 

-          Y no lo vas a hacer. Te doy mi palabra – declaró Hale con solemnidad, tanto para Patrick como para el resto de nuevos hombres lobos que acababan de llegar a Beacon Hills – Si queréis quedaros aquí, sois todos más que bienvenidos.

 

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

 

Stiles se recostó en la silla de la sala de espera del hospital, buscando una posición más cómoda. Su padre acababa de dormirse y Melisa ya le había confirmado que le tendrían en observación simplemente por precaución, pero que mañana por la mañana podría irse a casa tranquilamente. No era tanto el corte en el cuello lo que le preocupaba, y que se había solucionado con unos cuantos puntos, sino el golpe en la cabeza y que podría traer alguna que otra complicación si resultaba haber causado más daños de lo que parecían a simple vista.

Siendo la misma situación en la que Stiles había estado menos de tres días atrás, aceptó las novedades con menos quejas de las esperadas por Melisa, y se dispuso a pasar la noche en la sala de espera, sabiendo que no conseguiría pegar ojo.

Mientras veía los carteles de “silencio” colgando de la pared y recordando la cara pálida de su padre y los puntos marcando su frente y cuello, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había estado sentado en aquella misma silla de plástico.

 

Hacía un rato que se habían marchado los demás, agotados tras una noche y una semana demasiado larga. Siendo él el único familiar que podía pasar la noche allí, les había dicho que se fueran a casa a dormir y que él haría lo mismo en cuestión de minutos.

Pero tan pronto como le dejaron solo, pidiéndole que avisara tan pronto como le dieran el alta a su padre, Stiles no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Y aunque llevaba tres días sin dormir y habiendo sido su vida una montaña rusa de emociones, todavía tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para cerrar los ojos y dejar que todas las preocupaciones se evaporaran.

Stiles tenía claro que no lo harían. Y que para intentar poner fin a sus problemas, o al menos a los más apremiantes, tenía que tomar ciertas decisiones.

 

Y como si algo era Stiles, era un chico organizado al que le gustaba tener bien planeados todos sus movimientos, incluso los que afectaban a sus peores decisiones, cogió una de las revistas de la sala de espera y un bolígrafo que había tomado prestado, y se dispuso a escribir el mejor modo de decírselo.

**********

 

Debían ser las siete de la mañana cuando Derek apareció.

Le hubiera gustado que llegara antes, pero sabía que tampoco podía culparle: El Alpha tenía mucha tarea pendiente.

Puede que los adolescentes como ellos dieran la jornada de héroe por terminada cuando habían salvado sus vidas y rescatado al inocente en peligro. Pero eran los héroes como Derek, para los que el trabajo duraba las 24 horas del día, quienes debían solucionar los flecos que habían quedado sueltos para que las cosas volvieran poco a poco a la normalidad.

Por ello, cuando Stiles acompañó a su padre al hospital en compañía de Parrish, Derek se quedó atrás con todos los Betas, los suyos y los recién llegados, dispuesto a tener una charla demasiado tiempo pospuesta sobre cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora.

Se le veía cansado. Con la misma ropa del día anterior arrugada y sin haber parado un instante. Pero tan pronto como Derek le vio en la sala de espera, al cansancio se le sumó una sonrisa radiante que… Stiles odió con toda su alma por tener que mostrarla justo en esos momentos.

 

-          ¿No te vas a casa? – preguntó el hombre lobo nada más se hubo sentado a su lado. Colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles y la acarició levemente. Un gesto que era la primera vez que compartían y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer ahora que eran “algo más que amigos”… pero que Stiles hubiera deseado que no hiciera.

-          Prefería quedarme por si despertaba mi padre. Para que no estuviera solo – susurró.

-          Puedo quedarme yo, si quieres. Así podrás dormir un poco. Estás agotado.

-          No pasa nada – Stiles trató de mostrar indiferencia - No sería la primera vez que duermo aquí.

Stiles debía estar más cansado de lo que creía si pensaba que con aquella respuesta iba a conseguir que Derek no se diera cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba, y en consecuencia no dejara de preocuparse.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un susurro, no apartando la mano - Aparte del cansancio. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en solo una noche.

El tono de voz con que Derek habló era uno que había descubierto hacía poco. El que solo aparecía cuando estaban los dos solos y por unos instantes no hablaban de peligros y posibilidad de muerte. Era la voz que tenía cuando no era Derek Hale, hombre lobo y Alpha, sino simplemente Derek, la persona que se había convertido en su novio y que había hecho a Stiles inmensamente feliz las pocas horas en que pudo pensar en él como tal…

Pero eso no quitaba que Derek Hale era, y seguiría siendo, un hombre lobo y un Alpha.

 

Stiles tomó aire con fuerza, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas pese a que llevaba horas memorizándolas.

Miró a Derek a los ojos. A esos preciosos ojos verdes. Y…

-          No puedo hacer esto, Derek.

Derek observó al adolescente con curiosidad y mayor preocupación. El hospital nunca había sido el lugar más placentero para él, habiéndolo visitado solo en situaciones desagradables, y menos si a su lado tenía a un Stiles que, evidentemente, no estaba bien.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Todo esto… - Stiles tragó con dificultad - Tú y yo.

Solo fueron tres palabras pero Derek sintió cómo el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies ante ellas. Y eso que todavía no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Stiles.

-          ¿De qué estás hablando?

-          Mi padre ha estado a punto de morir…

-          Lo sé – le cortó, sin entender del todo qué tenía que ver eso con lo que había dicho Stiles - Pero conseguimos evitarlo y…

-          Y pudimos llegar tarde – le interrumpió - Tú mismo lo dijiste. Habrá un día en que no llegues a tiempo y… - negó con desgana - Y no puedo arriesgarme a que pase.

-          Ya me lo dijiste. ¿Qué diferencia hay…?

-          Que es mi padre – dijo con desesperación - Mi padre, Derek. El único familiar que me queda. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si un día…

-          No pienses eso – Derek cogió una mano temblorosa de Stiles entre las suyas - Es lo que siempre me criticas. Que pienso demasiado las cosas y que me culpo por todo. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora tú?

-          Porque ahora yo puedo evitarlo – apretó los dedos de Derek – Aunque al final fuera todo un farol, acepto que Parrish mandara a sus perros para atacarme porque yo estaba en medio de todo y eso es algo que no puedo evitar hacer… Pero esta vez he conseguido que fuera mi padre quien tuviera la diana dibujada en el pecho… Solo por estar contigo…

Esperó a que Derek dijera algo. Pero en lugar de rebatirle o cabrearse incluso por estar diciendo semejante sarta de tonterías, Derek se le quedó mirando con cara de no entender absolutamente nada… O mejor dicho, de no entender cómo era posible que estuviera pasando aquello.

 

Porque los ojos de Derek, esos preciosos ojos verdes que también había visto en rojo fuego y azul hielo y cuyos destellos se conocía de memoria, ahora estaban mostrando un brillo de comprensión… Y de desolación.

-          Si no hubiera estado contigo Parrish no habría buscado la manera de hacerte daño haciéndomelo a mi - siguió Stiles, intentando explicarse – Primero no habría intentado ligar conmigo. Y luego, cuando vio que eso no servía para que te marcharas, no habría secuestrado a mi padre y, en consecuencia, no habría estado a punto de morir a manos de uno de sus Betas aterrorizados – Volvió a tragar con dificultad, sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos. Tanto por lo que estaba diciendo como por el hecho de que Derek estuviera simplemente escuchando - No puedo permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

La expresión de Derek no cambió y tampoco lo hicieron sus manos, todavía sujetando las de Stiles. Pero ya no con la fuerza de antes. Incluso Stiles creyó detectar un leve temblor recorriendo sus dedos.

-          Entiéndelo, Derek. Es… Es mi padre… Es lo único que me queda de mi vida normal y… - observó durante unos segundos sus manos entrelazadas, buscando apoyo en ese gesto pese a que él era quien estaba impidiendo que se repitiera en el futuro - Cuando tenemos problemas a la hora de averiguar quién está atacando a la gente del pueblo, o cuando discuto contigo y con Scott, es él quien me reconforta cuando llego a casa. Quien me dice que no importa lo que pase o la clase de seres sobrenaturales en los que se hayan convertido mis amigos, que él siempre estará ahí. Siempre tendremos nuestras tardes jugando a Cluedo, y trataremos de hacer las recetas de mi madre que nunca nos saldrán tan bien y… - apretó los dedos con una mano mientras que llevó la otra a sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas - Él es el único que me ha podido dar normalidad cuando todo mi mundo se estaba desmoronando… No puedo perderle a él. No puedo…

-          Perder a tu ancla – habló Derek por primera vez.

Stiles asintió, sintiéndose increíblemente aliviado por escuchar la voz de Derek, y encima oírla con la seguridad que siempre le había caracterizado.

-          Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No hago esto por ti. Es… - se mordió el labio para no decir el “por mi” que tantas veces habían usado con él en el pasado, y que siempre le había parecido ridículo. Y en realidad sabía que estaba siendo ridículo y absurdo a un tiempo, porque ahora era él quien lo estaba haciendo… con Derek – Si solo fuera yo el que corriera riesgos me daría igual, porque no sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando esto… Pero no soy solo yo.

Derek se obligó a asentir y a dejar su rostro lo más inexpresivo posible. Para ello solo tuvo que mirar los ojos de Stiles, húmedos por las lágrimas, y odiar a todo el mundo por permitir que algo así estuviera ocurriendo.

Y odiarse a sí mismo por no poder impedirlo.

-          Lo entiendo - fue lo que dijo al final con voz átona. Vacía.

-          No puedo creer que esté pasando esto… Ni siquiera he tenido ocasión de poder gritar a todo el mundo que soy tu novio… - se sonrojó ante la palabra y Derek apretó el puño que no sujetaba la mano de Stiles con disimulo. No era justo que fuera tan adorable mientras le estaba rompiendo el corazón – Supongo que llegará el día en que me acordaré de esos momentos y pueda sonreir. Porque aunque haya sido extraño y no hayamos tenido una cita normal… ha sido increíble poder compartir esos momentos contigo.

Stiles esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pues a él ya se le habían acabado las palabras. Y aunque no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que quedarse tal y como estaban ahora pero para siempre, eso era justo lo que no podía hacer.

 

Por ello alejó la mano que Derek seguía teniendo entre las suyas. Y el hecho de que pudiera hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad, pues Derek ya no estaba apretando su mano, consiguió que sintiera dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo…

¿Tan fácil le resultaba a Derek alejarse de él?

-          ¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó cuando comprendió que su comportamiento también podía ser por la propia rabia.

-          No. Ya te lo he dicho – respondió en seguida - Lo entiendo. Haces lo mejor para tu padre.

-          Pero esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada entre nosotros, ¿no? – susurró, siendo su tono de voz completamente opuesto al de Derek y que cortaba como una lija - Podemos seguir siendo amigos y seguir viéndonos. Y por supuesto yo seguiré ayudándote en lo que pueda. A ti y a Scott, como siempre he hecho.

-          Lo sé.

El tono de Derek no cambió y por un instante Stiles se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, intentando explicarse cuando estaba claro que para Derek ya era algo del pasado…

 

Pero fueron aquellas dos simples palabras, las mismas que usó Han Solo para decirle a Leia que la quería, con las que Stiles fue consciente de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Cuando vio realmente al Derek escondido tras esa fachada que usaba como escudo protector para no sufrir pero que con Stiles nunca había funcionado, y cuyo último ejemplo lo tuvo precisamente viendo esas películas de su infancia.

Derek jamás podría engañarle. Menos aún cuando el dolor que veía reflejado en sus pupilas cuando le confesó que cada mañana debía sentir dolor solo para seguir cumpliendo una misión para la que nunca se ofreció voluntario, era el mismo dolor que ahora estaba viendo.

De repente, pensar que por su culpa Derek tendría que experimentar de nuevo ese dolor, se le hizo insoportable.

-          No va a afectarte a ti, ¿no? Me refiero a tu ancla… A mí… - Stiles se señaló con vergüenza - Puede seguir funcionando, ¿verdad? Porque todo será igual. Seguiré estando aquí, apoyándote… Solo que ya no habrá más citas…

-          Sí. No te preocupes.

Y aunque Derek seguía tratando de mostrar calma con esa voz cortante y tan desesperante que ahora era absurdo que usara porque los dos sabían que no estaba engañando a nadie, Stiles se quedó con lo que había dicho.

Él estaría bien. Eso era lo único importante.

-          Me alegro – suspiró aliviado – Me habría matado pensar que por mi culpa tendrás que volver a usar la rabia y el dolor para controlarte.

-          No.

-          Genial…

 

De pronto todo cambió.

En realidad ya llevaba un rato haciéndolo. Desde el mismo instante en que le dijo a Derek que no podía seguir… iniciar aquella relación. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y que Derek volvía a expresarse con monosílabos, era cada vez más evidente.

Y de llegar siendo Derek su novio, el mismo al que había besado el día anterior; a convertirse en cuestión de minutos en Derek Hale, el Alpha que le intimidaba y le amenazaba, pero del que acabó enamorado hasta los huesos el mismo instante en que le juró por primera vez que le arrancaría la garganta con sus dientes.

Y siendo ese Derek el que ahora estaba con él, Stiles no podía hacer otra cosa que lo que había hecho cada mísera vez desde que le conoció: callarse lo que realmente quería decirle y marcharse lo más dignamente que pudiera.

-          Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está mi padre – murmuró levantándose de la silla y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-          Espera.

La petición vino acompañada de un nuevo agarre de la mano de Derek a la de Stiles, esta vez con más suavidad.

Stiles se giró en el instante en que Derek se levantaba sin soltar su mano. Tan solo tuvo que observar de nuevo sus ojos verdes y todo lo que había encerrado en ellos, para no ser capaz de decir una palabra más.

-          Nunca tuve ocasión de besarte – dijo Derek tras llenarse del rostro sereno de Stiles durante unos segundos - De hacerlo como realmente quería – explicó ante la confusión del adolescente, pues justo esa misma noche se habían besado unas cuantas veces - ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? – pidió, apretando un poco más los dedos de Stiles - Aunque solo sirva como despedida.

 

Stiles, quien acababa de recordar de golpe (como si pudiera olvidarlo en algún momento de su vida) por qué siempre estaría enamorado de Derek, solo pudo asentir. Y aunque había más motivos por los que NO debería hacerlo, que por los que merecía la pena, jamás le negaría algo así. Menos cuando se lo había pedido de aquel modo.

Así que asintió, porque ahora mismo Stiles no era capaz de encontrar una mísera palabra, y esperó a que Derek le besara.

 

Fue totalmente distinto a los otros besos compartidos solo unas cuantas horas atrás. Y no solo por el significado que encerraba.

De entrada, los labios de Derek estaban temblando cuando tocaron los suyos, indicando que estaba tan nervioso como él. Pero apenas entraron en contacto, y tras unos segundos en los que simplemente estuvieron los unos sobre los otros, captando cada sensación de los mismos, Derek los movió lentamente para abarcar mayor espacio, al tiempo que colocaba la palma de la mano sobre la nuca de Stiles para atraerle más hacia él y acabar completamente pegados el uno al otro.

 

Stiles sintió el calor emanando de los labios de Derek y también de su mano, enredándola en la parte baja de su pelo pero sin llegar a ser dominante. Y aunque el calor cada vez era más intenso y la presión de los labios de Derek cada vez más fuerte, en ningún momento aumentó la velocidad ni Stiles se atrevió a moverse para agarrar su ropa y devolverle el beso con ganas.

Porque aquel no era un beso pasional de dos personas que festejaban la victoria tras la batalla, aprovechando que por fin podían celebrarla de un modo más íntimo. Ya no podría haber intimidad entre los dos porque Stiles no había querido, y había sido él quien sentenció de por vida su relación.

Y ya bastante era que se estuviera despidiendo con semejante beso, como para que encima fuera todo lo tórrido que hubiera deseado si hubiera sido otra la situación.

 

Sin romper el beso, Stiles empezó a llorar en silencio, dejando que las gotas saladas mancharan sus labios como señal del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Pero cuando fue Derek quien finalmente se separó de él, sin decir una sola palabra y siendo el contacto de sus dedos con su piel el último en perderse, Stiles se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había convertido aquel beso en uno con sabor a sal.

 

Durante casi un minuto los dos se observaron en silencio, no haciendo siquiera el amago de limpiarse la cara.

Y cuando pasó ese tiempo, tras haberse aprendido de memoria la cara de Stiles, Derek dio media vuelta.

 

Stiles le vio marcharse sin mirar atrás una sola vez, sintiendo cómo cada vez le costaba más respirar. Recordó la última vez que tuvo esa misma sensación y estando en esa misma situación: solo en la sala de espera, viendo cómo todo su mundo se desmoronaba en un lugar rodeado de silencio y olor a desinfectante.

Quiso pensar que esta vez era diferente porque al menos no había muerto nadie. Y que precisamente todo lo había hecho para asegurarse de que no muriera nadie más en el futuro.

Pero cuando dejó de ver la cazadora de Derek al doblar la esquina y el silencio del lugar se hizo insoportable, todavía sintiendo el calor y la sal de los labios de Derek, comprendió que el dolor era exactamente el mismo.

**********

 

Derek llegó hasta el Camaro, sin apresurar el paso pese a las ganas que tenía de marcharse de allí. Al sentarse frente al volante lo apretó con fuerza, notando cómo crujía el cuero, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse durante unos instantes.

Una vez hubo recuperado un poco de calma, arrancó el motor y fue directo al loft. Tenía los puños apretados cuando entro al edificio, cuando subió en el ascensor, y finalmente cuando entró en su Sancta Sanctorium.

Cuando vio que Peter no estaba suspiró aliviado. Ahora no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de enfrentarse a su tío para que le explicara por qué apuntó con una pistola al Beta de Parrish… Por mucho que intuyera por qué lo hizo.

 

Al comprender que no había nadie más en casa, también fue consciente de que tampoco había nadie que le dijera qué debía hacer…

Por ello, durante unos minutos se quedó allí de pie, en medio del loft y contemplando cada rincón de una casa que se le antojaba demasiado grande.

Al divisar el sofá algo le impulsó a avanzar hacia él y sentarse casi a cámara lenta. Apenas había tenido ocasión de usarlo desde que se mudó, y la última vez que lo hizo fue justo la noche pasada mientras veía con Stiles la trilogía de Star Wars.

Observó las carátulas del DVD que todavía descansaba sobre la mesa de madera, como si fueran objetos extraños.

Apenas había prestado atención a las películas aquella tarde, ya que solo podía espiar los movimientos, respiración y latido de Stiles.

Ahora que todo eso había desaparecido, tenía claro que no volvería a verlas porque solo conseguirían recordarle lo que tuvo durante una milésima de segundo. En realidad ocurriría lo mismo con todo lo demás: El sofá en el que se habían sentado. Las palomitas que habían compartido. O directamente su casa y que por unas horas también fue la casa de Stiles.

Ya nada sería igual. Se sentiría un extraño en su propio hogar, al que nunca llegó a considerar suyo.

 

Por supuesto, había mentido a Stiles.

En un hombre lobo, y especialmente en un Alpha con tan poco autocontrol como él, el ancla que escogiera para ayudarle a mantenerse humano debía ser fuerte y perfecta… Y debía funcionar en los dos sentidos.

No servía de nada que esa persona fuera lo más importante de su mundo si Stiles no pensaba lo mismo de él.

Aunque el hecho de que Derek acabara de quedarse sin ancla, y que tuviera que volver a usar la rabia, ahora no le estaba suponiendo ningún problema. Porque rabia era lo único que sentía al haber perdido lo que más deseaba justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de él.

 

Por un instante quiso clavar las garras en la tela del sofá y lanzarlo al otro extremo del loft. Verlo golpear la mesa y hacer lo mismo con la mesa, los libros amontonados en los rincones, la lámpara y los escasos muebles que tenía y que siempre habían sido suficientes para la solitaria vida que tenía, pero que ahora le parecían demasiados.

En vez de hacer todo eso, Derek siguió quieto. Callado.

 

No mentía cuando dijo que estaba cansado de ser el Alpha. De tener que sufrir cada mísero día. De imaginarse un futuro estando solo.

Todo ese cansancio acumulado y que creía haber dejado atrás gracias a Stiles, ahora que había vuelto le había dejado exhausto. Completamente vacío.

 

Siguió en el sofá, observando el que se suponía que era su hogar, dejando que las primeras luces del día lo iluminaran. Cuando compró el edificio lo hizo pensando que desde esa altura y con ese ventanal tan grande, podría disfrutar del amanecer al igual que hacía cuando vivía en el bosque con su familia. Pero nunca llegó a hacerlo porque nunca hubo ocasión o un simple momento de relax en que pudo y quiso hacerlo.

Y ahora tampoco quería. Lo veía artificial y sin sentido, estando como estaba, solo y rodeado de silencio.

Como siempre había sido.

Como siempre sería.

 

Sumido en su miseria, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco para que el dolor fuera un poquito más soportable, de repente captó algo.

Y el corazón se le paró.

 

Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la cama, arrodillándose en uno de los extremos.

Casi con miedo cogió el lobo de peluche.

El olor de Stiles era intenso pese a que habían pasado días desde que lo abrazó. Por eso no se atrevía a hacerlo él cada vez que necesitaba un poco de calma.

 

Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez. Ahora no se trataba de que quisiera contar con el apoyo de Stiles y tuviera miedo a confesárselo, sino que tenía la confirmación de que jamás lo tendría. No como él lo necesitaba.

Por tanto, daba lo mismo que con el tiempo el aroma inconfundible de Stiles y que era suficiente para relajarle inmediatamente, fuera desapareciendo. Al final lo haría y se quedaría justo como se sentía ahora y como llevaba estando demasiado tiempo: solo.

 

Derek Hale abrazó con toda la delicadeza del mundo el lobo de peluche y cerró los ojos, recordando el día en que se lo regaló Stiles. Cuando se sintió normal por primera vez en mucho tiempo y fue el centro de atención de una persona como jamás había conocido. Como sabía que jamás conocería.

Intentó pensar en lo bueno. Stiles tenía razón: nada cambiaría. Seguirían viéndose y ayudándose… Solo que no habría citas, y por supuesto no volvería a besarle.

 

Por un instante Derek se arrepintió de haberle besado en el hospital. Si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría ese recuerdo sabiendo que jamás volvería a repetirse. Y aunque en ocasiones el recuerdo era mejor que nada, cuando ese recuerdo era el de una sensación que había estado buscando toda la vida y que cuando por fin la encontraba se la quitaban… entonces jamás sería suficiente.

 

El olor de Stiles, mezclado con el suyo propio y el que ya tenía el peluche, consiguió calmarle lo justo para que, después de la tormenta, llegara el momento de la desolación… Pero al menos sin rabia esta vez.

 

Sabía que sería más fácil sentir rabia y odio hacia Stiles por lo que había hecho, y así tendría a alguien a quien culpar de todos sus males. Y en el fondo Stiles _era_ el culpable, pues había hecho justo lo que le prometió que nunca haría: Dejarle.

Pero no podía odiarle. No cuando, aunque no tenía muy claro si su pobre corazón lograría soportarlo, Stiles jabía sido quien consiguió que durante un tiempo latiera a un ritmo normal.

 

Eso era lo único que le quedaba y, quisiera o no, tendría que conformarse con ello.

 

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

 

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin que Stiles fuera consciente de nada.

Sabía el tiempo que había pasado desde que vio a Derek por última vez solo porque en los cinco días que siguieron soñó con él cada noche, y fueron cinco las mañanas en las que deseó quedarse todo el día en la cama y desaparecer para el resto del mundo.

 

Pero Stiles no podía hacer aquello. Si su padre había podido retomar su vida normal e incluso había perdonado a su ayudante que le hubiera ocultado que era un ser sobrenatural y Alpha, y que desde que llegó había estado llevando a cabo un maquiavélico plan para poder convertirse en el nuevo Alpha de Beacon Hills, y para lo que no dudó en utilizarle y hacerle creer que estaba interesado en su propio hijo… ¿quién era él para no intentarlo siquiera?

 

Porque quitando un corazón roto, Stiles no había sufrido mucho en esta ocasión: no le habían dado una paliza y, afortunadamente, no había tenido que enterrar a amigos o a compañeros de instituto.

Así que no. Stiles no podía quedarse en la cama, bajo las sábanas y llorando por lo miserable que estaba siendo. Especialmente porque él mismo se lo había buscado y resultaba absurdo que fuera lloriqueando ahora por los pasillos para que todo el mundo viera lo desgraciado que era.

 

No obstante, pese a que ese era el calculado plan de Stiles, también era un plan que no engañaba a nadie. Y por mucho que Stiles siguiera yendo a clase, siguiera entregando los ejercicios a tiempo e incluso sacara buenas notas en los exámenes, además de compaginar todo ello con los entrenamientos de Lacrosse, intentando demostrar que era el mismo Stiles de siempre… Era de todo menos el mismo Stiles de siempre.

 

Porque el Stiles de siempre no se pasaría las clases callado, sin hacer ni un solo comentario, especialmente en las clases del entrenador… Un detalle que dejó al pobre Finstock preocupado y preguntando todos los días a Scott si su amigo no estaría incubando algo.

En esas ocasiones Scott, que era un buen amigo pero también muy inocente, respondía con la única respuesta que podía darle: que solo está incubando un corazón roto, a lo que el entrenador asentía y seguía dando la clase, tratando de no perturbar demasiado al adolescente.

 

Y así transcurrieron los días: Sin que Stiles fuera consciente de lo distinto que estaba comportandose y creyendo que había engañado a todo el mundo; y a su vez con todo el mundo haciéndole creer que todo estaba normal, cuando lo que más ganas tenían era de gritarle que sacara la cabeza del culo y empezara a vivir de una maldita vez. Pues qué sentido tenía que hubiera dejado a Derek para poder llevar una vida normal y sin arriesgar la seguridad de su padre, si no iba a disfrutar de esa vida.

Al final no hizo falta que sus amigos se lo dijeran.

Fue el propio Stiles quien se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, estaban ocurriendo más cosas de las que pensaba a su alrededor, y que le vendría bien prestar un poquito más de atención.

 

Al quinto día de romper con Derek se encontró a sus amigos sentados en el césped junto a la entrada del instituto, aprovechando que ya hacía buen tiempo. Ese hecho sería de lo más normal sino fuera porque entre ese grupo de amigos había una incorporación nueva de la que no había sido consciente…

Fue entonces cuando Stiles intuyó que no le vendría mal hacer un poco de vida social.

Scott le saludó desde lejos y Stiles respondió al saludo, aproximándose al grupo. Las chicas llevaban unas faldas más cortas de lo normal, lo que le recordó que ya estaban a las puertas del verano y que pronto habría vacaciones, que Dios sabía la falta que le hacían.

Junto a ellas no solo estaban Isaac y Scott, sino también un chico con el que todavía no había tenido ocasión de hablar en persona.

Stiles se sentó entre Scott y Isaac, justo en frente de Patrick. A simple vista parecía un corro de amigos que charlaban y hacían planes para el fin de semana…

-          ¿Cómo estás? – saludó jovial Scott, notando lo nervioso que se había puesto Patrick frente a él, y queriendo que viera que no había ningún problema en que siguiera con ellos.

-          Bien. Tengo clase libre porque no ha venido el profesor de Química. Luego iré al entrenamiento.

-          Genial. Le estábamos comentando a Patrick precisamente que debería apuntarse al equipo.

Stiles miró a su amigo, y luego al nuevo hombre lobo que había pasado a engrosar la lista de hombres lobo que conocía… Stiles empezaba a pensar que sería más práctico hacer una lista de las personas que conocía que _no_ fueran hombres lobo, porque sería bastante más corta.

-          Ni siquiera vas a este instituto – le dijo a Patrick.

Y teniendo en cuenta que era la primera palabra que le dirigía (aparte de cuando le suplicó que no le matara en el bosque), a lo mejor sonó un poco más brusco de lo que debería haber sido. La expresión de cachorrito apaleado que puso Patrick, y que superaba incluso a la de Isaac, fue la prueba de ello.

-          Ya ha presentado todos los papeles para empezar el año que viene – señaló Allison, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro de Patrick como apoyo… y para que se tranquilizara un poco, porque estaba demasiado pálido – Ha venido hoy para que le enseñemos el instituto.

-          Con la cantidad de estudiantes que se han ido o desaparecido del instituto, no creo que a Finstock le importe que haga las pruebas antes de que sea oficialmente un alumno – comentó Lydia con voz apagada, recordando esa lista que a cada año que pasaba se ampliaba: Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Danny, Ayden e Ethan.

Stiles asintió ante la explicación de Lydia, decidiendo que en el fondo le daba lo mismo. Si ya había dos hombres lobo en el equipo de Lacrosse, por uno más no pasaba nada. Él seguiría chupando banquillo, claro estaba, pero al menos así habría posibilidades de que volvieran a ganar un campeonato.

-          Vale – respondió al final, porque tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

Pero cuando todos se miraron los unos a los otros, extrañados, Stiles tuvo la sensación de que esa no era la respuesta que estaban esperando.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó Scott.

-          Sí. ¿Por qué me iba a parecer mal? – miró con curiosidad a Patrick, que aún no había dicho una palabra.

-          ¿Porque fue el mismo chico que amenazó con cortarle el cuello a tu padre? – preguntó Isaac sutilmente, no sintiéndose mal cuando el resto le miraron con reprobación – ¿Qué? Es lo que todo el mundo está pensando.

Y era absurdo pero Stiles no había caído en ese importante detalle.

Sí. Sabía que Patrick era quien amenazó a su padre, entre otros motivos porque él le vio hacerlo… Pero tenía la sensación de que aquello había pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Amén de que el chico que tenía ahora frente a él, casi tan pálido como él pero con bastante mejor musculatura, moreno y con ojos azules, no se parecía en nada al chico que vió en el sótano de Parrish.

Aunque seguía teniendo cara de estar aterrorizado.

-          Siento muchísimo lo que hice – habló Patrick por primera vez. Pero lo hizo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, y casi tartamudeando de lo asustado que estaba.

Aquella imagen sorprendió a Stiles mucho más de lo que habría imaginado.

¿Cómo era posible que ese chico tan acojonado fuera un hombre lobo?

Stiles buscó la mirada de Scott para que le dijera qué se había perdido, pero el Alpha solo miró con pena al hombre lobo, mientras las chicas le daban sendos abrazos para que se tranquilizara.

-          Estoy seguro de que Stiles te perdona, ¿verdad? – dijo Isaac con cierto retintín, y sobre todo con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas que aquello no era una suposición sino una orden.

Stiles estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda a Isaac por hablarle de ese modo, a lo que se añadía que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y le gustaría recuperar la costumbre, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando: Al igual que Patrick, Isaac sabía lo que era sufrir abusos estando en su propio hogar. Y al igual que Isaac, el que Patrick fuera un hombre lobo no iba a conseguir que todos los miedos adquiridos durante años desaparecieran por arte de magia.

Recordó lo que le contó su padre sobre Patrick. Cómo tuvo que marcharse de casa para no seguir sufriendo las palizas de su padre porque no aceptaba que fuera gay. Y solo por el modo en que estaba agachando la cabeza, como queriendo hacerse más pequeño, intuía que lo mismo le había pasado en el instituto.

 

Era en esos momentos en los que Stiles se alegraba de vivir en Beacon Hills. Puede que las posibilidades de morir fueran bastante superiores a la media del país, pero también era el lugar con mayor tolerancia del planeta… Y si no que se lo dijeran a Derek Hale: hombre lobo, bisexual y con una larga serie de antecedentes policiales a sus espaldas, pero al que nadie se le ocurría toser encima y que además era el Alpha de Beacon Hills.

-          Claro – se apresuró a decir Stiles, al ver que a cada segundo que permanecía en silencio el gesto de Patrick era cada vez más y más compungido – No pasa nada. Te perdono…

-          ¿De verdad?

Stiles miró de reojo a Allison y Lydia, como preguntándolas si estaban viendo lo mismo que él: ¡Cómo era posible que los tres hombres lobo del grupo fueran también unos cachorritos en potencia!

Recordó que con Derek pasaba lo mismo si tenías la suerte de conocerle más a fondo, con lo que Stiles decidió que debía ser cosa de licántropos: en luna llena se volvían más viscerales, pero el resto del mes eran como niñas en plena pubertad que se te podían echar a llorar a la mínima de turno…

Salvo con Peter claro. Con él debió romperse el molde.

-          Por supuesto – dijo un poco más animado, dándole incluso una palmadita en la pierna para terminar de relajarle – Scott y Isaac también intentaron matarme en su primera luna llena… Supongo que no puedes entrar en el grupo si no amenazas a un Stilisnki. Así que - se encogió de hombros – ¿Bienvenido al grupo?

La cara de felicidad de Patrick fue tal que Stiles sintió que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier instante.

 

Afortunadamente la conversación fue rápidamente a otros asuntos más amenos, y entre todos le contaron las novedades que se había perdido Stiles en los últimos días.

Parrish y el Sheriff habían conseguido cerrar el caso de las desapariciones, aprovechando que ellos fueron los únicos encargados de entrevistar a todos los supuestos desaparecidos, reportando que en ningún momento se había tratado de secuestros: En el caso de Samantha y Cynthia, fueron ellas mismas quienes se presentaron en comisaría, demostrando ser mejores actrices de lo que pensaba su ex representante, contando que se marcharon sin avisar para grabar un proyecto que se alargó durante semanas, y que en ningún momento pensaron que estaban siendo buscadas en Beacon Hills.

Con Patrick fue incluso más fácil, pues viniendo de un hogar con antecedentes de violencia doméstica, tan solo tuvo que decir que estaba buscando un sitio donde quedarse pero que no se sentía del todo cómodo rodeado de tanta gente, y motivo por el que podía haber dado la impresión de que había desaparecido… Y aunque aquella excusa sí que sonaba a excusa, con solo ver su cara de estar todavía aterrorizado, todo el que preguntó se tragó la historia sin problema.

En el caso de Cameron, viviendo en el refugio para gente sin hogar, simplemente dijo que se marchó unos días del pueblo sin decir nada porque no le dio la gana.

Y en cuanto a Megan se solucionó cuando ella misma aseguró, tras poner la denuncia, que tenía la sensación de que su ex pareja la estaba siguiendo, con lo que creyó que era más seguro alejarse por un tiempo del pueblo, y de ese modo proteger a su hija pequeña… Lo que además sirvió para endurecer la orden de alejamiento del hombre y que fuera él quien tuviera que dejar Beacon Hills.

Las novedades no dejaban de confirmar que Parrish y su padre habían hecho bien su trabajo, como siempre, y habían conseguido cerrar otro caso inexplicable de Beacon Hills como un incidente sin importancia… más o menos creíble.

Pero afortunadamente esta vez no había habido muertos, pues una nueva muerte a causa del ataque de un animal solo conseguiría que vinieran los del Gobierno a preguntar qué leches les pasaba a los lobos, coyotes y pumas de Beacon Hills, que eran tan agresivos.

 

Aunque esas no fueron las únicas novedades. Y fue con las _otras_ novedades con las que Stiles comprendió que, definitivamente, había estado demasiado tiempo apartado del resto del mundo.

Porque mientras él se quedaba en la cama lamentando su mala suerte, el resto del mundo avanzaba y para bien: Cameron había entrado en el cuerpo del Sheriff, convirtiéndose en el nuevo ayudante de su padre, aprovechando su experiencia como militar. Lydia les había dado a Cynthia y Samantha el contacto de un antiguo amigo de su madre dedicado a representar a actores y modelos, bastante más de fiar que los que habían conocido en el pasado, y ya tenían previstos algunos castings para el mes siguiente. No era nada seguro que consiguieran el papel, pero fuera como fuese tenían claro que se quedarían a vivir en Beacon Hills, alejados de la vorágine de Hollywood.

Y Patrick… Patrick era sin duda al que la vida le había dado un mayor vuelco: De marcharse de su casa aterrorizado, sin saber dónde iba a vivir, ahora tenía un hogar de verdad, ya que Cameron le había propuesto que se fuera a vivir con él. Al parecer tenía un hermano pequeño que murió en un accidente de tráfico hace años, con lo que quería retomar el papel de hermano mayor. Algo con lo que Patrick se mostró más que de acuerdo.

-          Deberíamos celebrarlo – propuso de repente Scott.

-          ¿Celebrarlo? – repitió Stiles, extrañado.

-          Sí. Fue lo que dijiste cuando estábamos intentando averiguar lo que estaba pasando, ¿recuerdas? Que si todo salía bien haríamos una celebración.

Stiles miró con desgana a Scott, incluso levantando una ceja.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro que fue como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal en el corazón.

-          La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de fiesta ahora mismo – admitió Stiles - Y tal y como estoy, solo conseguiría estropear el ambiente.

 

Scott asintió con pena, haciéndole ver que lo entendía, y cambió otra vez de tema para intentar animar a su amigo lo mejor que pudiera. Si era posible hablando de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con hombres lobo.

A estas alturas todos conocían que la relación entre Derek y Stiles no había llegado a durar ni un día, y que había sido el propio Stiles quien puso fin a la misma, preocupado por las consecuencias que algo así tendría en la gente que le rodeaba, especialmente su padre.

Pero lejos de juzgarle o llamarle idiota pese a que todos pensaban que estaba cometiendo un gran error, hicieron lo que mejor saben hacer los amigos: Estar a su lado y haciendo lo imposible para arrancarle una sonrisa, por pequeña que fuera… mientras conspiraban a sus espaldas.

Efectivamente, Scott solo necesitó cinco segundos para mirar al resto del grupo y confirmar que el plan para conseguir que Stiles dejara de ser miserable, seguía adelante.

*********

 

En el mismo instante en que los amigos de Stiles trataban de entretenerle y animarle para que dejara el pozo de miseria en el que estaba metido, Derek trataba de lidiar con sus propios demonios… A su modo.

 

Un modo que empezaba con silencio y soledad y terminaba exactamente igual. Porque así fue como transcurrieron los días desde que Stiles rompió con él: encerrado en su loft y recreándose en su propia miseria y soledad. Incluso Peter había desaparecido durante unos días, intuyendo que no estaba en sus mejores momentos y que le vendría bien un poco de calma.

Era por esos pequeños detalles por los que, pese a todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, seguía teniendo a Peter a su lado... Después de Stiles, él era la única persona que le conocía de verdad, y que sabía lo que necesitaba en cada momento.

 

Fue así hasta que, al quinto día, Derek comprendió que tenía que salir de allí o acabaría subiéndose por las paredes, tras destrozar los pocos muebles que tenía.

Decidió ir al bosque, confiando que el estar en contacto con la naturaleza le ayudaría a sentirse un poquito más humano, como de seguro _no_ estaba haciendo el pasarse las horas y los días encerrado en casa, sin apenas comer ni dormir, y por supuesto sin hablar…

Tal vez eso era lo peor.

En las últimas semanas había hablado más de lo que recordaba en años, con lo que volver ahora al silencio absoluto le estaba costando demasiado.

¿Quién le habría dicho hace años, cuando lo único que quería era estar alejado de todo el mundo, que llegaría el día en que odiaría el silencio con toda su alma?

 

Derek caminó por entre los árboles sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó al claro del bosque. No tenía intención de ir allí, pero tampoco le extrañó encontrarse de repente en la zona en la que se levantó en su día la mansión Hale, y que ahora no era más que una explanada desierta y llena de árboles quemados.

Lo que sí que le extrañó fue encontrarse con otra persona allí.

Para ser exactos, con otro hombre lobo.

 

Al ver a Parrish se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

Hasta que recordó que ya no era su enemigo.

-          Siento presentarme sin avisar.

Derek se aproximó al Alpha con gesto cansado. Puede que media hora antes hubiera matado por tener a alguien con hablar. Pero ahora que estaba con alguien la idea le repugnaba.

-          Nadie avisa nunca – dijo Derek situándose a un par de metros frente a él – ¿Qué quieres?

Al ayudante del Sheriff le chocó el ímpetu de la pregunta, siendo más una amenaza que una pregunta. No obstante, la última vez que se vieron había querido robarle su puesto de Alpha, y ahora había entrado en una propiedad privada donde en tiempos se levantó la casa de la manada de Beacon Hills; así que Parrish dedujo que Derek tenía muchos motivos para estar cabreado.

-          Estaba volviendo a casa cuando creí detectar algo extraño y… Vine a averiguar qué era.

Derek esperó a que Parrish se explicara. Cuando los segundos pasaron y no lo hizo, alzó una ceja… Y cuando nuevos segundos pasaron y Parrish no detectó la pregunta implícita en ese movimiento, Derek dejó los ojos en blanco al tiempo que resoplaba… Menos mal que solo estaba hablando con el ayudante del Sheriff Y Alpha.

-          ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era? - preguntó con retintín, dejándole claro lo que pensaba de su asombrosa capacidad de deducción.

-          Tu corazón. Late demasiado deprisa.

Hale no se esperaba esa respuesta. Lo que era peor: hasta que Parrish no se lo dijo, no fue conociente de lo rápido que, efectivamente, le estaba latiendo el corazón.

_“No tendría que haber salido de casa”._

 

Parrish estaba esperando a que le explicara lo que le estaba pasando. Pero Derek no tenía ningunas ganas de explicarse, muchas gracias… Aunque algo tendría que decirle para que dejara de mirarle con esa cara de cachorrito y que le estaba sacando de quicio.

-          Solo estaba haciendo un reconocimiento para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden – dijo Derek, cruzando los brazos – Está claro que tengo que hacerlo más a menudo para que no se repitan los errores del pasado.

Parrish asintió, mas no se le veía del todo de acuerdo con la declaración de Derek.

-          ¿Sabes? Viéndote ahora así, no sé cómo pude pensar que no eras un buen Alpha… Creó que no podría haber uno mejor.

 

Derek volvió a bufar y a dejar los ojos en blanco, pero esta vez por otro motivo. Ahora lo que menos quería y necesitaba era que el mismo Alpha que le quiso quitar el puesto, viniera a alabar su capacidad como líder.

Y que encima lo hiciera con esa cara de cachorrito perdido.

¿Cómo era posible que un gesto que le parecía adorable en Isaac, con Parrish le diera ganas de darle una patada en la boca?

-          Solo querías ayudar a esos chicos – sentenció Derek – Y pensaste que yo no lo estaba haciendo bien como Alpha. Creías que era lo correcto.

-          Pero yo…

-          Ya me pediste perdón – le cortó – No hace falta que lo hagas otra vez.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Parrish de repente, retomando su papel de ayudante del Sheriff - Te noto más taciturno que de costumbre.

Derek apretó los puños, obligándose a mantener la calma. _“Recuerda que es de los buenos”_ , repetía la vocecita en su cabeza.

Pero aunque lo fuera, seguía resultando exasperante.

-          Siempre he sido así.

Parrish le miró de arriba abajo y Derek luchó por no sentirse amenazado ante el gesto.

 _“Ya no es tu enemigo”_ le repitió su vocecita interior, que se parecía demasiado a la de Stiles _“Ahora mismo solo tienes un enemigo y ese eres tú mismo”._

-          No me lo pareció la primera vez que te vi.

Derek sonrió con ironía. Y aunque no quisiera, también con tristeza.

-          Las cosas han cambiado.

El ayudante del Sheriff asintió en silencio, observando unos instantes los árboles que les rodeaban. Tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-          Sé que no es asunto mío pero…

-          Entonces no te metas.

-          Pero… - siguió de todos modos Parrish – me he enterado que ya no estás con Stiles.

Derek fulminó a Parrish con la mirada, mostrando sus ojos rojos.

-          Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que…

-          ¿Qué? – le increpó Derek - ¿En qué te afecta con quién esté o no?

-          Porque tengo la sensación de que ha sido culpa mía – murmuró – Y que debo hacer algo para solucionarlo.

-          No puedes ayudar.

-          ¿Por qué no? Puedo intentarlo al menos.

-          No depende de ti...

-          Depende de Stiles – terminó Parrish por él - ¿Y qué pasa contigo? – preguntó, curioso - Si él no está cómo…

-          ¿Podré controlarme? – preguntó esta vez Derek - Ya lo tengo solucionado.

-          ¿Puedo preguntar cómo? Si Stiles era tu ancla…

-          Solo he tenido que volver a la del principio.

-          ¿Y es igual de buena?

Derek tuvo que tragar saliva y apretar los puños durante unos instantes para poder responder. Notó cómo el corazón se le aceleraba y se preguntó cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes. Probablemente llevaría días así. Desde el mismo instante en que abandonó el hospital.

-          Es efectiva.

La respuesta no engañó a ninguno de los dos.

Pero tampoco dijeron nada ninguno de los dos. Parrish asintió, dándole a entender que no presionaría más y…

Y por primera vez Derek le vio como alguien en quien podría confiar.

No en la persona en la que le gustaría depositar todas sus esperanzas, pues ese puesto solo podría tenerlo Stiles y ya nunca podría ser; pero al menos sí quien haría todo un poco más fácil.

No para él, pero al menos sí para el resto del mundo.

-          Dices que quieres ayudar – esperó a que Parrish asintiera - Te diré cómo puedes hacerlo – terminó de recorrer los dos metros que le separaban del hombre lobo – Sé tú el Alpha.

Parrish tardó en reaccionar.

Tardó tanto, que en un principio pareció que ni siquiera había oído la petición.

-          ¿Por qué me pides eso? Acabas de decir que lo tienes controlado.

-          De momento sí. Y confío en que será así la mayor parte del tiempo pero… - apretó los labios, odiando tener que confesar sus temores, pero no teniendo más remedio que hacerlo por el bien de todos… Siempre por el bien de los demás - No sería la primera vez que falla y quiero asegurarme de que cuando pase, esta vez tendré a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de la situación.

-          Pero no tienes por qué renunciar a tu puesto de Alpha. Ya te lo he dicho. Creo que eres el mejor.

-          ¡No puedo ser el mejor! – estalló Derek, liberando un poco de la rabia contenida - No sin…

El nombre de Stiles quedó suspendido en el aire.

-          ¿Stiles? – Terminó Parrish por él, intuyendo que aquel era un nombre al que Derek le costaba cada vez más pronunciar. Cuando el otro asintió, fue sin fuerzas – ¿Porque has roto con él entonces?

La sonrisa de Derek fue la más triste que Parrish había visto… Y eso que había estado tres años en el campo de batalla.

-          No fui yo quien le alejó de mí... No esta vez.

-          Lo siento muchísimo… - musitó el ayudante del Sheriff.

-          Es mejor así. Tiene razón. Se merece algo más… seguro.

-          ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo aguantabas tu impulso cuando no tenías a Stiles?

-          Me apoyaba en mi familia – respondió a regañadientes Derek. Siempre había odiado hablar de su familia… “ _Es por el bien de todos”_ , se recordó - Y cuando los perdí traté de aferrarme a su recuerdo.

-          ¿Y funcionó?

El Alpha Hale luchó por seguir hablando, aunque cada palabra le estaba costando horrores. Cuando estaba con Stiles, hablar de su familia le salía con naturalidad. No le costaba nada compartir sus recuerdos, como tampoco sus miedos.

Con Parrrish… Con cualquiera que no fuera Stiles, era como si le estuvieran arrancando cada palabra directamente del corazón.

-          Al principio… Pero hubo un momento en que solo pude recordar su pérdida y cómo murieron. Así que dejé que fuera la rabia por haberles perdido lo que me mantuviera humano.

-          No parece que sea algo agradable.

-          No lo es… - admitió con voz apagada - Pero funciona. Y es suficiente para poder seguir haciendo mi trabajo… - miró a Parrish a los ojos - Aunque a veces sea demasiado.

-          Derek. Te prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte – negó entonces con la cabeza - Pero eso no significa que vaya a quitarte un puesto que te has ganado por derecho propio…

-          No es verdad – negó sin fuerzas Derek - Yo solo soy el Alpha porque no hay otro Hale que pueda serlo.

-          No es eso lo que piensan tus Betas.

Derek apretó los puños y miró al cielo, tratando de calmarse.

 _“No tendría que haber salido de casa_ ”- se repitió.

-          No te entiendo – se quejó Derek - Hace una semana decías que era el peor Alpha que podría haber. ¿Y ahora te niegas a aceptar mi puesto cuando te lo estoy entregando?

-          Me equivoqué al juzgarte… No pienso cometer ese error otra vez.

Derek rió sin humor, negando su mala suerte.

Cuando por fin se atrevía a dejar atrás su último resquicio de macho Alpha, era solo para darse cuenta de que siempre sería el Alpha.

Quisiera o no.

-          Supongo que mi madre tenía razón – dijo al final, un poco más calmado pero con la voz igual de apagada.

-          ¿Con qué?

-          Decía que algunos Alphas, como ella, conseguían cuidar de su manada y proteger su territorio siendo felices. Creando una familia – negó para sí - Pero que a cambio, otros simplemente no podían ser ese tipo de Alphas.

-          ¿Y qué tipo eran?

El abatimiento de Derek llegó a su máximo punto.

No quería estar allí, hablando con un desconocido que le había demostrado que no era tan bueno como creía. Quería estar en su loft, metido en la cama y abrazando el lobo de peluche, imaginándose que Stiles estaba con él. Que siempre lo estaría…

 

Pero había cosas que, simplemente, no podían ser.

-          El Alpha solitario. El perro guardián que vigila en la distancia – respondió al final - Es el tipo de Alpha que me ha tocado ser. Y cuanto antes aprenda a aceptarlo, mejor para todos.

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras las reacciones del capítulo anterior, que supongo que continuarán con el de hoy, una pequeña justificación de la autora con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos: ¿Que no tiene mucho sentido lo que ha hecho Stiles? Pues no, para qué vamos a mentir. ¿Que parece que lo he metido con calzador solo para dar mayor drama?... Hasta cierto punto.   
> Sobre todo quería que por una vez fuera Stiles quien rechazara a Derek para podre plasmar algunos sentimientos que nunca he tenido ocasión de retratar en un fic, pues siempre es Stiles quien perdona a Derek da igual lo que haga, y creo que Stilinski se merecía también una ración de meteduras de pata, aunque en cierto modo esté justificado su miedo... Por eso no me arrepiento de haber jodido más a Derek, porque me ha servido de excusa para añadir unos cuantos capítulos con momentos que creo os resultarán interesantes ;)  
> Dicho esto, espero que os siga gustando el fic, y un millón de gracias por todos los comentarios que dejais <3


	20. Chapter 20

 

Isaac Lahey entró en el loft de Derek como Pedro por su casa. Aún tenía una llave de cuando vivía allí, que no pensaba devolver jamás.

Encontró a Derek frente al ventanal, apoyado en la mesa y observando las calles de Beacon Hills que empezaban a oscurecerse. Eran las siete de la tarde pero daba la sensación de que llevaba en esa misma postura todo el día.

 

No dejaba de ser el mismo sitio en que había visto a Derek infinidad de veces, casi desde que se fueron a vivir allí, y al que Stiles había bautizado como “el punto zen” del loft, porque algo tendría que haber para que Derek siempre estuviera en él.

Sin embargo, a Isaac nunca antes le había parecido tan triste verle allí, quieto y solo, sabiendo que llevaría horas no haciendo otra cosa que pensar.

 

Y que Derek Hale podía pasarse todo el día pensando, taciturno y en silencio, sin moverse, era algo que ya sabía desde hacía años… Pero después de haberle visto ofreciendo consuelo a Stiles cuando su padre había desaparecido, o dándole un beso y sonriéndole justo antes de pelearse con otro Alpha… No era justo que ahora volviera a ser el Derek solitario del principio.

 

Si él había sido capaz de proporcionarle un hogar y ayudar a un puñado de chicos que pasaron de ser unos parias a un grupo de amigos y que además eran héroes en sus ratos libres… ¿por qué no ayudarle ahora a que Derek fuera un poquito más feliz en su día a día?

Bueno… Para eso había dio Isaac Lahey allí.

 

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Derek sin moverse de su sitio.

-          Hablar contigo.

La respuesta consiguió el objetivo perseguido, y Derek se giró para asesinarle con la mirada.

-          Scott me dijo que iríais esta tarde a casa de los Stilinski. ¿Por qué no estás allí? – increpó Derek

-          He decidido no ir – comentó Isaac, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a su Alpha - ¿No quieres saber por qué?

-          No.

-          No estaba de humor – respondió Lahey de todos modos, bajando la voz todo lo posible e incluso agachando la cabeza – Hoy es el día que murió mi hermano.

Tanto la respuesta como la actitud de Isaac consiguieron que Derek dejara a un lado su propia imagen de perdonavidas.

-          Lo siento. No lo sabía.

-          Pensé que estaría bien si me quedaba un rato aquí – Isaac señaló el loft, poniendo cara triste y mirando directamente a los ojos a Derek. Le habían dicho que cuando hacía eso era cuando su cara de cachorrito resultaba más letal – Eres lo más parecido que he tenido a un hermano mayor.

La actitud y las palabras de Isaac, sin embargo, no terminaron de cuajar en Derek, que además de lástima hacia su Beta, sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo era una terrible incomodidad.

-          Estoy seguro de que Scott te vendría mucho mejor para estas situaciones. A él se le da mejor escuchar.

Afortunadamente Lahey ya venía preparado para una eventual retirada de Derek.

-          Pero él está muy ocupado ayudando a Stiles.

-          ¿Qué le pasa a Stiles?

Isaac tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo obsesionado que estaba Derek con Stiles desde el primer día en que le conoció?

Menos mal que ese gesto, acompañado de la mirada tristona que no pensaba abandonar el tiempo que estuviera allí, solo contribuyó a aumentar la impresión de que Stiles estaba tan hecho polvo, que su amigo estaba sufriendo solo de pensar en ello.

-          Pues que está deprimido. No quiere hablar con nadie. Apenas come y duerme. Es como un fantasma errante que…

-          Lo he captado – interrumpió la retahíla de Isaac con un gruñido, tratando de recuperar su imagen de que no le afectaba nada.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Isaac bajó la vista para disimular la sonrisita de victoria.

-          Scott lleva unos días intentando animarle, pero no tiene suerte.

-          No he preguntado.

El Beta no se dejó impresionar por el tono grave y cortante de Derek.

-          Por si acaso te interesaba.

-          No.

Isaac asintió, dudando unos instantes en qué hacer ahora. Ya había sacado a su hermano muerto y apelado a la debilidad de Derek por Stiles… Pero el cabezota había vuelto a su zona segura, que era el silencio y la quietud, con lo que las posibilidades de llevarle a donde Isaac quería eran cada vez más escasas.

 _“Con Derek la clave es la insistencia_ ” recordó las palabras de Allison en la reunión que mantuvieron antes de llevar a cabo el plan “Sacar las cabezas de Derek y Stiles de sus respectivos culos”.

 _“Si la primera vez no consigues que te escuche, díselo otra vez_ – había dicho Allison -. _Está pensando en ello, pero siempre tienes que dejarle un tiempo para que haga creer que en realidad no le importa”._

 

Así que Isaac, que si era algo era un buen Beta que haría lo imposible por ayudar a su Alpha, lo intentó otra vez. Eso sí, sin olvidar su cara de pena, y que era el motivo por el que él había sido el encargado de ir a hablar con Derek.

-          El caso es que pensé que me vendría bien ir con ellos. Pero entonces me he acordado del día que era y… Me he dado cuenta de una cosa. De algo que nunca pude hacer con mi hermano – Derek levantó una ceja, indicándole que estaba escuchando – Nunca tuve ocasión de tomarme unas cervezas con él.

-          Estás de coña – le salió a Derek del alma al ver el paquete de seis cervezas que Isaac estaba sacando de su mochila.

-          Sé que es ridículo. Pero de pequeño, cuando veía a mi padre beber cerveza con mi hermano mientras charlaban, yo me sentía excluido y solo quería crecer para poder compartir ese momento con ellos. Pero nunca pude… – dejó varios segundos de pausa, recordando las palabras de Lydia: _“un silencio en el momento perfecto es mejor que el discurso más sensiblero de todos”_ – Ni con mi hermano, ni con mi padre.

Derek se quedó mirando a Isaac sin tener todavía claro lo que estaba pasando. No había duda de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, pero siendo Isaac quien estaba con él, “raro” era lo normal.

Bufó y asesinó a Isaac una última vez. Y finalmente cogió la cerveza que Isaac le estaba entregando.

-          Sabes que no puedes emborracharte – señaló Derek a modo de insulto.

-          Eso es lo de menos – mostró una sonrisa triste - Espera. ¿No brindamos? – preguntó cuando vio que Derek ya se llevaba la cerveza a la boca.

-          ¿Es que quieres brindar?

Isaac se encogió levemente de hombros, pensando para sí que Peter estaría orgulloso por haberse camelado tan rápidamente a su sobrino.

-          Por las personas con las que compartir los momentos especiales.

Derek tragó con dificultad ante el brindis de Isaac, quedándose unos segundos quieto y sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando finalmente chocó su botella con la del Beta, para luego beberse casi la mitad de la cerveza de un trago, la sonrisa de Isaac era de victoria.

**********

 

Mientras Isaac hacía su parte, en casa Stilinski el resto de amigos hacían todo lo posible por cumplir con la suya y que todo saliera a la perfección.

Tras el fiasco de convencer a Stiles para que hicieran una fiesta de celebración, y que pensaron que sería la manera más fácil y segura de juntar a Derek y Stiles otra vez, no tuvieron más remedio que cambiar de estrategia.

Aquella fue sin duda la parte más complicada de todas: Se trataba de encontrar algo que consiguiera que los dos decidieran salir de su pozo de miseria y aceptaran sus sentimientos… El problema era que para ello necesitaban algo que les llamara suficientemente la atención a los dos para reunirlos de nuevo.

¿Y qué tenían en común Derek y Stiles, aparte de ser dos idiotas que estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero se negaban a aceptarlo?

Ayudar a la gente, por supuesto.

 

Pero una vez encontrado un punto de partida, por desgracia, siguieron atascados: ¿De dónde se iban a sacar algo o a alguien que necesitara ayuda tanto del Alpha como del humano más listo de la manada?

En el caso de Derek estaba claro que la respuesta era Stiles. Una simple mención a Stiles y Derek iría corriendo a verle, apelando si fuera necesario a su papel de Alpha para que no fuera tan evidente que lo hacía porque era Stiles y no porque era un humano de Beacon Hills que estuviera en peligro…

Pero con Stiles la cosa era más complicada. Pues con él siempre que ofrecía su ayuda, todo partía de alguien (generalmente Derek) explicándole que estaba ocurriendo algo y que necesitaba su ayuda para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

El problema era que esta vez, tal vez por primera vez en la historia de Beacon Hills, no estaba ocurriendo nada extraño que requiriera de la inteligencia de un Stilinski, o de la autoridad de un Alpha.

¿Dónde estaban los seres sobrenaturales asesinos cuando se les necesitaba?

 

Estuvieron horas pensando y planeando hasta que, finalmente, dieron con la solución perfecta.

Una solución a la que les costó muchísimo convencer…

 **********

 

Patrick estaba sentado en el sofá de casa Stilisnki con cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

Afortunadamente, gracias a la introducción que le habían hecho Allison y Scott, cualquier cara que pusiera Patrick solo iba a darle más autenticidad a su historia.

Porque su historia no dejaba de partir de una verdad (y esas eran siempre las mejores mentiras), que era que Patrick era un nuevo hombre lobo al que le estaba costando un poco hacerse a su nueva situación, con lo que le vendría bien estrechar lazos con el resto de integrantes de la manada.

Y motivo por el cual se habían presentado todos en casa de Stiles, después de que Scott le mandara un mensaje a su amigo, diciendo que necesitaba su ayuda para que Patrick terminara de integrarse en la manada

-          ¿Cómo te va, Patrick? – preguntó Stiles mientras le entregaba la soda que le había pedido el Beta. En el otro extremo del salón Scott, Lydia y Allison estaban hablando (o haciendo que hablaban) para que Stiles fuera quien atendiera a su invitado…

Un invitado que había sido más bien llevado a la fuerza, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Stiles.

-          Bien. Creo que cada vez me siento más cómodo… Sobre todo… Ya sabes.

-          ¿Con el ser un hombre lobo? Tranquilo, aquí puedes decirlo con calma.

-          Se me hace muy raro que tanta gente conozca algo que se supone es un secreto, la verdad.

-          Bienvenido al club.

De reojo Patrick captó la miradita de Scott, recordándole que no debía andarse por las ramas.

Así que el Beta bebió un poco de su refresco, temblando. Todavía no sabía cómo habían conseguido convencerle para que hiciera aquello, cuando nunca había sido buen actor.

-          La verdad es que Jordan me está ayudando mucho… Ayer quedamos en el loft de Derek para practicar el autocontrol.

-          ¿En serio? – Stiles asintió, pero tratando de aparentar después que aquella información no era tan relevante - Y bien, ¿no?

-          Sí… Derek nos explicó lo que debemos hacer cuando es luna llena. Que debemos buscar un ancla al que aferrarnos y… - de pronto captó un corazón aceleradísimo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nada. Perdona. Es que… Me acuerdo de la primera vez que oí hablar de esa famosa ancla… - Stiles dio un largo trago a su refresco, luchando por prestar atención al chico al que había prometido ayudar - ¿Y qué? ¿Ya has encontrado una?

-          Estoy en ello…

-          Poco a poco – le dio una palmadita en el hombro - Todavía quedan semanas para la próxima luna llena. Y ahora mismo tienes a cinco Betas y tres Alphas que te ayudarán a superarlo… Y créeme, si Scott pudo sin la ayuda de nadie, tú también podrás.

Patrick asintió y bebió de nuevo, terminando la lata.

Llegaba la última parte de su actuación:

-          Es que no sé si fiarme de Derek.

Stiles le miró de tal manera, con una mezcla de curiosidad y de “por qué cojones dices eso” que acojonó realmente al Beta.

En serio, ¿desde cuándo eran los humanos los que asustaban a los hombres lobo?

-          ¿Por qué dices eso? – el “cojones” no lo dijo en voz alta pero no le hizo falta para dejar clara su intención.

Patrick tragó con dificultad. De reojo vio a las tres personas que estaban atentas a cada movimiento suyo, sentados en el otro lado del salón.

-          Porque a veces tengo la sensación de que me odia…

-          ¿Y eso por qué?

El Beta se sonrojó.

-          Ataqué a su novio y al padre de su novio y…

-          Alto ahí, Patrick – le interrumpió - Derek y yo no somos novios.

-          Ah, ¿no?

-          No. Claro que no.

Patrick volvió a tragar, pero más confiado. Ya había soltado lo más difícil y Stiles se la había tragado. A lo mejor no era tan mal actor como pensaba.

-          Pero te vi besarle.

-          Eso… Eran otras circunstancias… - fue el turno de Stiles de sonrojarse - Y en ese momento estábamos tonteando pero… Pero ya no somos nada. Solo amigos…

-          No te he visto con él desde aquello.

Y el sonrojo de Stiles creció.

-          Somos amigos que no se ven tan a menudo como otros…

-          ¿Pero crees que debo fiarme de él?

-          Por supuesto. Sé que impone con esa pose y con esos movimientos de cejas tan hipnotizantes. Y cuando se pone en modo “yo soy el Alpha” puede llegar a acojonar… Pero en el fondo es solo un cachorrito.

-          A mi no me lo parece. Siempre está muy serio.

Stiles asintió, de repente muy serio.

-          Es que se toma muy en serio su papel de protector de la manada. Pero es de los buenos, confía en mí. Es del otro Hale del que no debes fiarte.

-          ¿El que me apuntó con una pistola? – preguntó con retintín - Sí, ya le tenía fichado. Y es precisamente eso lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puede tener a su lado a la misma persona que amenaza a otro hombre lobo?

-          No solo amenazarle – dijo por lo bajo, recordando a Laura Hale, pero decidiendo que no era buena idea comentarle esa parte de la historia de los Hale – Peter es complicado. Pero no deja de ser la única familia de Derek y… - se encogió de hombros – Supongo que Derek simplemente necesita lo que todo el mundo: tener a alguien a su lado.

-          Pues a mi no me lo parece – dijo muy serio. Tan serio que Stiles tuvo que preguntar.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?

-          Porque siempre está solo… Cuando fuimos ayer a su loft no había nadie con él. Y cuando nos fuimos no parecía que fuera a recibir visita. Y las veces que le he visto por el pueblo, siempre está solo. Observando desde la distancia… Me da miedo cuando hace eso.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, sintiendo que el nudo que llevaba días en la boca de su estómago apretaba cada vez más.

No dejaba de ser lo que ya sabía que estaba pasando, así que no tenía mucho sentido que de repente le afectara ahora que otro le recordara que Derek no estaba tan bien como le hizo creer cuando se despidieron en el hospital, y que poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el lobo huraño y solitario del principio…

Pero el caso es que lo hacía. Y mucho.

-          Aunque parezca extraño, esa es su peculiar manera de protegernos a todos y hacer su trabajo de Alpha.

Patrick asintió, sin tener que meterse esta vez en su papel. La pena de Stiles era tan evidente que también él sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-          Pues no parece que disfrute mucho con su trabajo.

-          ¡Stiles!

El grito vino acompañado del estruendo dejado por la puerta al golpear la pared, y que fue el modo en que Isaac y Derek anunciaron que acababan de llegar.

-          ¿Derek? – Stiles se levantó del sofá y se aproximó a la pareja - ¿Qué haces…?

-          ¡Stiles! – antes de que Stiles pudiera decir una palabra más, Derek le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, levantándole incluso del suelo - ¿Estás bien? Isaac me ha dicho que estabas deprimido.

-          ¿Isaac?

El Beta que acababa de llegar ya se había alejado de ellos dos, acercándose al resto del grupo que parecía muy interesado en lo que estaba pasando… Si bien lo que no estaba era sorprendido porque Derek y Isaac hubieran aparecido de repente.

Aunque eso dejó de ser importante para Stiles cuando Derek volvió a abrazarle, tras lo que le agarró de los dos hombros y le miró muy fijamente, robándole todo su espacio personal.

-          No puedes estar deprimido – dijo Derek - Tú eres la persona más alegre del mundo. Te prohíbo que estés deprimido.

-          ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Stiles era la más lógica a formular, viendo que Derek acababa de llegar y ya había agotado su cupo de palabras por día, ni más ni menos que después de abrazarle… En público.

Pero ante semejante prodigio de la naturaleza, y que pasaría a los anales de la historia de Beacon Hills, sucedió luego algo incluso más inaudito: Ver a Derek mirando a Stiles fijamente a los ojos, negando, y poniendo un puchero…

Sí. Un puchero.

-          No… No estoy bien.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? – las cejas de Derek estaban más bajas de lo que jamás las había visto Stiles - Dijiste que nada iba a cambiar. Que seguiríamos siendo amigos.

-          Y soy tu amigo. Claro que lo soy, Derek.

-          Entonces ¿por qué hace días que no te veo? – preguntó con voz apagada… Más apagada de lo que venía siendo costumbre en él - ¿Es que ya no quieres saber nada de mi?

-          Yo…

-          Porque yo sí que quiero. Quiero estar contigo… - giró el cuello para dirigirse al resto de presentes, y que se habían juntado para observar el espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar - Con todos vosotros. Quiero que me invitéis a salir con vosotros a los… sitios donde sea que vais cuando salís.

Y Stiles ya no aguantó más.

-          Está bien ¿Qué coño le pasa a Derek?

-          Te juro que no pensé que fuera a poner así – murmuró Isaac.

-          ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?

-          Que está borracho - Fue Lydia quien respondió, pues Isaac no se atrevía a confesar su delito.

-          ¿Qué? – Stiles miró a Derek, quien seguía con cara de pena - Derek no puede emborracharse.

-          Ahora sí – explicó Scott - Deaton nos dio un tipo de acónito que, aunque no es mortal, sí es lo suficientemente venenoso como para que afecte su comportamiento.

-          ¿Que habéis envenenado a Derek? – Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡Pero os habéis vuelto locos!

-          No le hemos envenenado… - se justificó Isaac, encogiéndose de hombros - Solo le di cerveza con un poco de ese acónito… No es culpa mía que bebiera más de la cuenta… Yo solo quería que bebiera lo justo para que se liberara un poco.

Esta vez fue la boca de Stiles la que se abrió, no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero cuando devolvió la atención a Derek, que estaba poniendo OTRO puchero y no había dicho una palabra, como si la cosa no fuera con él, le señaló con una mano mientras increpaba a sus amigos.

-          ¿Tú llamas a esto “liberado”?

-          ¿Cómo iba a saber que cuando Derek se emborracha se pone en modo depresivo?

-          Oh, claro – movió las manos, frenético - ¿Cómo imaginar algo así de un tipo que cuando está sobrio disfruta como el que más de la soledad y la miseria? En serio que no sé cómo seguís vivos.

-          No digas eso – se quejó Derek… O más bien lloriqueó - ¿Por qué quieres que se mueran? Yo no quiero que os muráis.

-          No lo decía en sentido literal, Derek…

-          Sé que siempre os estoy amenazando – interrumpió Derek. Su voz no tenía ningún rastro de esa gravedad característica y se parecía más al de un adolescente contando sus experiencias traumáticas - Pero no lo digo en serio… Me crees ¿verdad? – se dirigió a Scott, colocando una mano en su hombro y acercándose demasiado a él como para que Scott se sintiera cómodo – Todas esas veces que te he dado palizas, en realidad no quería… No me gusta pegarte – llevó la mano a su cuello, abriendo los ojos de par en par, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo muy importante y que nadie más podía saber - Porque eres mi amigo… NO, eres como un hermano para mí… Eres mi familia, Scott. Y no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi hermano. Y tú igual, Isaac – pasó a ocupar el espacio personal de Isaac – Siento haber sido tan cruel contigo cuando te conocí. O cuando te obligué a vivir en un vagón abandonado… Eso no estuvo bien… Pero sabes que eres mi Beta favorito. Siempre lo serás.

-          ¿De verdad? – preguntó Isaac con ojos brillantes – Tú también eres…

-          ¡Isaac! – gritó Stiles - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-          Él me ha preguntado

-          ¡No le animes encima!

-          No le grites – le amonestó Derek con otro puchero, volviendo junto a Stiles – No le gusta que le griten. Y no quiero veros discutir. Sois lo único que tengo y odio cuando os peleáis.

-          No estamos discutiendo, Derek – gimió Stiles, al que estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

-          Porque si os peláis os marcharéis cada uno por un lado – siguió Derek como si Stiles no hubiera hablado - Y yo me quedaré solo… Como siempre he estado…

-          Derek, no empieces otra vez… – suplicó Isaac, poniendo el mismo gesto de agotamiento de Stiles… Todo el camino del loft hasta la residencia Stilinski, cuando Isaac propuso que fueran a ver a Stiles para animarle y Derek no lo pensó ni un segundo, había sido exactamente igual.

-          Es verdad - protestó Derek… con bastante poca fuerza – Estoy solo. Mi familia ha muerto. Vivo en un edificio de cuatro plantas sin vecinos. No tengo trabajo. Y todas las novias que he tenido se han muerto, o me han engañado y luego se han muerto…

-          Vamos, Derek – pidió Stiles - No seas tan pesimista.

-          Vosotros no os vais a morir, ¿verdad? – miró a todos los presentes - No sé que haría sin vosotros… Prometerme que no os vais a morir.

-          Derek, vivimos en Beacon Hills – dijo Isaac – No podemos hacerte esa promesa.

-          ¿En serio estás intentando razonar… - preguntó Stiles - con un Derek BORRACHO?

-          Solo intentaba ayudar.

-          Ya has ayudado demasiado – le increpó Stiles, al tiempo que abría la puerta principal - Anda, ven… - se dirigió a Derek - Será mejor que te de un poco el aire.

-          ¿Me vas a echar de tu casa? – agarró la camisa de Stiles con las dos manos - Por favor, no me eches.

-          Derek, no voy a echarte…

-          Sé que me he comportado como un capullo y que me merezco que me eches a la calle como un perro. Por haberte pegado contra la puerta de tu habitación. Y contra el volante de tu jeep. Y contra tu jeep. Siento haber roto tu jeep…

-          Vale, Derek, lo he captado – el dolor de cabeza de Stiles era cada vez peor - No pasa nada.

-          Pero estuvo mal… Quiero que sepas que entiendo que me pegaras con tu bate. Me lo merecía.

Un murmullo de sorpresa general distrajo a Stiles durante unos segundos de Derek.

-          Es una larga historia – explicó a sus amigos, devolviendo la atención al Alpha - Y no lo digas así, como si hubiera querido pegarte…

-          Siempre te trato mal… Estoy todo el día insultándote y enseñándote los dientes… No debería ser así contigo.

-          No pasa nada, en serio – suspiró, agotado - Cada uno es como es.

-          No deberías hacer caso a lo que digo. Cuando te digo que voy a matarte… No es verdad – puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Stiles - No quiero matarte, Stiles.

-          Ehhh. Vale, eso ya lo intuía – Stiles deseó que la tierra le tragara - Pero está bien conocer tu opinión.

-          Eres la persona en la que más confío. Lo pensé desde que estuviste a punto de cortarme el brazo… Nadie había hecho algo así por mí…

-          Hmmm. Voy a obviar la parte de que cortarte el brazo es un signo de amistad para ti.

-          Lo digo en serio. Eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida… – se abrazó a él con desesperación – Por favor, no me eches…

Stiles aguantó quieto unos segundos, permitiendo que Derek le abrazara. Si por él fuera estarían así siempre, pues era lo que deseaba con más ganas.

La única otra vez que Derek le había abrazado, había sido porque Stiles estaba muerto de miedo pensando en lo que le podría pasar a su padre. No era justo que lo hiciera ahora porque borracho y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Así que Stiles se obligó a dejar las fantasías para luego y empezar a ser práctico.

-          Está bien – se apartó de Derek para poder mirarle a la cara - No te voy a echar a la calle. Te lo prometo. Pero necesitas tumbarte un rato hasta que se te pase la borrachera.

Y tan pronto como dijo la palabra, Derek se puso muy serio.

-          No estoy borracho.

-          No. Claro que no.

-          No lo estoy – repitió, cuadrándose incluso - Soy el Alpha. Los Alphas no se emborrachan.

-          De acuerdo, no estás borracho – le dio la razón como a los locos, intuyendo que si eso funcionaba con los humanos, con el hombre lobo la cosa no tenía por qué ser muy distinta - Pero yo sí he bebido más de la cuenta y… ¿Te importaría ayudarme a ir a mi habitación para que pueda echarme un rato?

El cambio de estrategia funcionó tan bien, que por un instante Stiles sintió vergüenza ajena por Derek.

_“Que eres el Alpha, por el amor de Dios”._

-          ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! – Derek empezó a moverse en el sitio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer - Lo que tú necesites. ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos como la otra vez?

-          ¿Otra vez?

-          No preguntes – amenazó a Scott sin dignarse a mirarle – No, Derek. No hace falta…

De fondo Stiles pudo oír las risitas de sus supuestos amigos.

-          Os odio a todos – les increpó cuando empezó a subir los escalones - Que sepáis que cuando solucione esto, empezaré a planear mi venganza.

-          ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de ellos? – Derek puso otro puchero al tiempo que subía torpemente los escalones - No puedes hacerlo. Si lo haces entonces no tendré a nadie. Y yo quiero que estéis a mi lado… Todos vosotros – miró hacia atrás - Porque os quiero a todos. Lo sabéis, ¿verdad? – gritó a sus Betas, cada vez con menos coordinación - Os quiero a todos.

-          ¡Por Dios, Derek! – Stiles cerró los ojos unos instantes - Cállate de una vez o jamás podrás recuperarte de esto.

 

El salón permaneció en silencio el tiempo que necesitaron para terminar de subir las escaleras.

Y en cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, un coro de carcajadas explotó.

-          Decirme que alguien lo ha grabado – pidió Isaac.

-          ¿Cómo va a haber grabado…?

-          Lo tengo – interrumpió Lydia a Scott - Y si queréis en un minuto ya estará en Youtube.

-          ¿Por qué nunca hicimos esto antes? – preguntó Allison, apretándose la tripa de lo mucho que estaba riendo.

-          ¿Porque no queríais morir? – preguntó escandalizado Patrick, quien no había sido capaz de decir una palabras dese que Derek llegó - ¿Sabéis cómo se va a poner cuando se entere?

-          Pero no va a enterarse – sentenció Scott, mirando a Lydia - Porque ese video no va a ir a Youtube y vas a borrarlo ahora mismo.

-          No sabía que fueras tan cobarde, Scott – le amonestó Allison.

-          No es ser cobarde – le defendió Patrick – Es querer seguir viviendo.

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La culpa de este capítulo lo tiene el mismísimo Tyler Hoechlin, que se le ocurrió decir cómo sería un Derek borracho, y desde entonces no he podido quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza XD


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De aquí hasta el final, cada capítulo tiene algo que le hace especial y por eso son de mis preferidos. Espero que también os guesten ;)

 

Mientras el grupo de amigos seguía discutiendo sobre qué hacer con el video de Derek Hale borracho, Stiles conseguía meter a ese Derek en su habitación con más o menos dificultades.

El esfuerzo de subir las escaleras debió eliminar parte del acónito que Derek tenía en su cuerpo, porque dejó de actuar como un borracho deprimido para ser simplemente un borracho cansado.

Solo por eso Stiles no tuvo ningún problema en tumbarle en la cama, aunque ello no impidió que Derek siguiera hablando.

-          Me alegro de verte – susurró Derek con modorra, nada más apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sin apartar la vista de Stiles.

-          Yo también me alegro.

-          Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

Stiles suspiró, deseando y odiando al mismo tiempo estar en esa situación, pero no pudiendo ser otra cosa que sincero con él.

-          Y yo también, Derek.

Derek cerró los ojos, dando la impresión de que por fin se había quedado dormido. Hasta que:

-          ¿Por qué no podemos tener esto? – preguntó Derek en un susurro tan bajo, que a Stiles no le quedó claro si había sido consciente de que había había hablado en voz alta, o simplemente se había quedado dormido y estaba hablando en sueños.

Stiles suspiró de nuevo, contemplando con lástima al hombre lobo que ahora ni siquiera parecía un hombre, menos aún un lobo, siendo el ejemplo perfecto de chico lastimero y deprimido que no entendía por qué tenía tan mala suerte en la vida.

 

El adolescente negó con rabia, comprendiendo que eso era justo lo que le pasaba, y no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse con él por haber acabado borracho y lloriqueando en su casa… Lo raro es que no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Aprovechando que Derek seguía quieto, si bien no tenía del todo claro que se hubiera quedado dormido, le subió las piernas a la cama, le quitó las botas con el mayor cuidado posible, y fue a la cocina a por…

-          No te vayas – protestó Derek al ver que Stiles iba a salir de la habitación.

Stiles se apresuró a volver a su lado.

-          Solo iba a por un vaso de agua. Pensé que te vendría bien para cuando despertaras, por si tenías resaca… - explicó - Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor es imposible que tengas resaca. Sería algo así como la autocuración pero del cerebro, ¿no? Tiene sentido. Si tardas minutos en recuperarte de un golpe, un corte o una fractura, pasa lo mismo con las neuronas que se mueren por el alcohol… Así que debería ser imposible que te despiertes con un dolor de cabeza terrible por culpa de la resaca – vio que Derek cerraba los ojos pero esta vez con más fuerza, al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido apagado - Perdona. Ahora soy yo quien te está dando dolor de cabeza.

El Alpha no respondió. Tan solo siguió con los ojos cerrados, llevándose una mano a la frente para intentar mitigar el dolor de cabeza.

-          Quédate, por favor – pidió con los ojos cerrados, recuperando un poco de su seriedad habitual - No me abandones.

Stiles sintió vértigo ante las palabras de Derek.

Comparado con cómo había llegado ya no parecía estar borracho, con ese impulso irrefrenable de pedirle perdón a todo el mundo… Pero todavía debía quedar el suficiente alcohol… o veneno en sangre, que le obligaba a ser brutalmente sincero.

 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, contemplando al hombre lobo.

-          No te he abandonado, Derek. Siempre voy a estar contigo – vio que Derek hacía un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos - Solo es que… Es complicado.

_Complicado._

Eso es lo que le dijo Derek cuando intentó explicarle cómo funcionaba el tema de las anclas… Entonces había pensado que no era más que una excusa absurda.

Pero ahora la estaba usando él.

 

Lo más triste de todo era que ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía intentando convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cuando quedaba claro que alejarse de Derek era lo último que quería hacer. En realidad era algo que le estaba matando lentamente, y que no solo él sino todo el que tuviera ojos podía ver.

-          No pienso marcharme – susurró, acariciando una mejilla del hombre lobo. Y cuando Derek se movió lo justo para que el contando fuera mayor, le sonrió con ternura - Ya te lo dije. Estaré siempre a tu lado, ayudándote cada vez que lo necesites y… Supongo que cuidando de ti en la distancia – llevó la mano hasta su pelo, enredando los dedos en la raíz del cabello azabache - Porque tiene que haber alguien que se encargue de vigilarte para saber cuándo no estás bien y…

Fue consciente de que Derek se había quedado dormido.

Y Stiles dudó sobre qué hacer.

En teoría ya podía marcharse: se había asegurado de que Derek se tumbara en un sitio cómodo para poder dormir la mona y que al día siguiente no se despertara con la espalda hecha polvo… Hombre lobo o no, había cosas que mejor hacerlas con delicadeza.

Pero ahora que ya tenía la seguridad de que estaba bien, podía volver con los demás y ponerles a parir por lo que habían hecho.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo.

Derek jamás se enteraría de que se marchó nada más se quedó dormido, pero no podía dejarle ahora… Tenía la sensación de que si salía de la habitación, sería como si estuviera abandonando a un cachorrito recién nacido en mitad de la carretera.

Y Derek era todo lo contrario a un cachorro, aunque a veces lo pareciera pero… Pero viéndole ahora así, todavía con la sonrisa que había aparecido en cuanto le acarició…

 

Stiles suspiró, acariciando de nuevo su mejilla.

-          No puedo creer que hayamos acabado así - le dijo pese a saber que no había nadie escuchando - Jamás me habría imaginado que un día llegaría a tenerte en mi cama, borracho y… Y yo sería quien te alejara de mí… - sonrió con melancolía - Dime, ¿cómo es posible que esté pasando esto?

Se quedó callado unos segundos, como esperando a que Derek respondiera. No le importó que no lo hiciera. Ahora mismo tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, que podría pasarse días hablando consigo mismo… De hecho, eso era justo lo que llevaba días haciendo.

-          ¿Sabes lo que nunca tuvimos ocasión de hacer? – llevó una mano hasta la de Derek, inerte sobre el colchón - Cogernos de la mano. - sonrió con vergüenza - Sé que es una tontería comparado con el millón de cosas que podríamos haber hecho pero… - apretó los dedos, deseando que Derek respondiera, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente - Cuando estuvimos en el zoo, por un instante estuve tentado de hacerlo ¿sabes? Y sobre todo cuando fuimos al centro comercial y aterrorizamos a esos testigos de Jehova, ¿te acuerdas? – la última pregunta se rompió por el sollozo que le salió sin querer - Tuve que luchar para no acercar mi mano a la tuya porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que eras lo mejor que podría tener en mi vida – apartó los dedos, temeroso de que pudiera despertarle, y le acarició de nuevo la mejilla con el máximo cuidado - Pero no era el momento adecuado… Todavía no te habías atrevido a dar ese paso y ahora… Ahora soy yo el que te aleja de mí.

A regañadientes apartó la mano del rostro de Derek, deseando que ese fuera el momento preciso en que Derek despertara y le dijera que no dejara de acariciarle. Siempre había hecho lo mismo: justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza Derek decía lo apropiado para hacerle ver que nada estaba perdido. Que nunca fueron imaginaciones suyas y que él le quería tanto como Stiles le quería a él, incluso cuando nunca llegó a decirlo en voz alta.

-          No sé qué hacer – suplicó al hombre lobo, apretando los puños mientras le veía dormir con calma… Con aparente calma porque bien sabía que desde hacía años los sueños de Derek nunca eran tranquilos - Dime qué hago, Derek… Por favor.

 

Derek no respondió. No abrió los ojos en el momento oportuno, recordándole que él siempre sería el Alpha y estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, aunque no lo pareciera. Y por supuesto no dijo lo que Stiles necesitaba oír.

 

Tras varios minutos, Stiles colocó una manta sobre el cuerpo de Derek para que no cogiera frío. Sabía que era absurdo pero también era superior a sus fuerzas. Necesitaba hacer algo que le indicara que esta vez era él quien estaba cuidando de Derek.

Una vez le hubo tapado, siguió sentado en el borde de la cama, viendo dormir a Derek en silencio, y terminando de crear esa falsa ilusión de que todo estaba bien… Si bien las lágrimas que caían mientras veía su rostro tranquilo y sin su ceño fruncido de siempre, no conseguían engañar a nadie.

**********

 

Stiles despertó con la luz dándole en plena cara.

Con el cuerpo dolorido por pasarse horas sentado en la silla del escritorio, se preguntó por qué demonios no había dormido en su cama.

 

Y entonces lo recordó.

Estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla al levantarse de un salto, solo para darse cuenta de que ya era tarde: Su cama estaba desierta y la manta que puso sobre Derek ahora estaba cuidadosamente doblada.

Todavía medio dormido miró el reloj en su móvil. Eran las 11 de la mañana. Derek podría haberse marchado hacía horas. Y a estas alturas su padre ya tendría que haberse enterado de lo que ocurrió anoche, con lo que ahora estaría que trinaba porque el hombre lobo al que menos soportaba de todos los hombres lobo que conocía (y en esa lista se incluía Peter Hale), había dormido en su casa, ni más ni menos que en la cama de su hijo.

 

Se sentó en la cama, sin tener muy claro qué hacer. Su primera alternativa habría sido ir a ver a Derek al loft, o llamarle al menos para preguntarle si estaba bien. Y no dudaba que, por mucho que hubiera bebido, la resaca no habría sido especialmente dura con él.

Pero era todo lo que había ocurrido después lo que más le preocupaba, y motivo por el que necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Por otro lado, si Derek no estaba bien ahora, al igual que no lo había estado anoche, era exclusivamente por su culpa… Y era esa culpa la que le impedía atreverse a hablar con él.

 

Por un instante deseó quedarse en su habitación, toda la semana a ser posible. Era la solución perfecta si quería olvidarse de los problemas hasta que estos desaparecieran solos… A fin de cuentas eso era lo que llevaba días intentando hacer.

Pero también era algo que solo había conseguido que el problema creciera hasta acabar con en un Derek borracho pidiéndole… no, suplicándole, que no le abandonara…

Así que ya era hora de que se sacara la cabeza del culo y solucionara las cosas de una vez.

 

Bajó las escaleras esperando encontrar a su padre, pero no estaba en el salón ni en la cocina. Y juraría que hoy no le tocaba trabajar…

Extrañado por la quietud de la casa, miró por la ventana para asegurarse de que el coche seguía allí, señal de que no se había ido a ningún lado.

Efectivamente, el coche del Sheriff estaba ahí, junto a su jeep y…

 

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en el porche de su casa.

Por si acaso no estaba viendo bien (las alucinaciones siempre eran posibles con él y más cuando llevaba días sin dormir en condiciones), Stiles abrió la puerta principal.

Y su boca se abrió un poco más.

 

Frente a él estaba Derek… O mejor dicho estaba el trasero de Derek, perfectamente prieto en esos vaqueros que le iban a estallar por la postura en la que estaba, inclinado sobre el capó abierto de su jeep.

Y cuando Stiles creía que esa imagen no podía mejorar Derek se incorporó, todavía de espaldas a él, para dejar ver esa camiseta de tirantes blanca que hacía mucho no le veía, con unas manchas de grasa en los sitios perfectos.

 

Pero ese día Dios debía haberse levantado con ganas de satisfacer todas las fantasías de Stiles porque, si no fuera suficiente que Derek estuviera arreglando su jeep con semejante vestuario, de repente se giró para coger otra herramienta y, ya de paso, se limpió la grasa de la cara con la camiseta… lo que dejó a la vista los abdominales más perfectos que existían sobre la faz de la tierra, perfectamente manchados de sudor y grasa.

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no salpicar el suelo?

 

El que habló fue el padre de Stiles, que en esos momentos estaba entrando en casa. Vestía sus vaqueros más viejos y una camiseta desteñida, que era algo así como su uniforme cuando hacía tareas de mantenimiento en casa. O, en este caso, cuando aparentemente estaba ayudando a Derek a arreglarle el jeep, como delataban las manchas de grasa que también tenía en la ropa y cara.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¡Que dejes de babear!

Stiles no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado en ese universo paralelo donde a su padre no le extrañaba que Derek estuviera allí y ademas hacía bromas a costa de su hijo; pero francamente le daba lo mismo. Por eso mismo tampoco sintió vergüenza al haber sido pillado infraganti, babeando ante el cuerpo de Derek.

Miró a su padre con descaro, tras lo que señaló con más descaro el culo de Derek

-          Si tuvieras mi edad y te gustaran los tíos, tú también estarías babeando.

El Sheriff abrió los ojos de par en par.

-          ¿Y así es como pretendes convencerme de que te deje salir con Derek?

Stiles no se achantó, ni siquiera consciente de las implicaciones de la frase de su padre, demasiado afectado todavía por la visión de “Derek mecánico”.

-          Perdona pero ahora mismo es la imagen perfecta de cualquier calendario donde lo de menos son los meses. Disculpa si por un instante no puedo pensar mucho con la cabeza de arriba…

Stilinski negó ante la poca vergüenza de su hijo. Después de todo se lo tenía merecido por haber sacado el tema.

Sin embargo, cuando Stiles siguió en su sitio, viendo trabajar a Derek, empezó a preocuparse realmente.

-          ¿A qué esperas?

Stiles le miró sin entender.

-          ¿Esperar?

-          Lleva horas trabajando en tu jeep mientras dormías… ¿Por qué no vas con él?

-          Porque… - se mojó los labios – Porque no creo que sea buena idea.

-          ¿Por qué no? El pobre va a pensar que solo estás con él para tener mecánico gratis.

-          Es que no estoy con él. Realmente nunca llegué a estarlo…

-          Stiles – le interrumpió de mala manera – Te juro que vas a volverme loco. No – señaló a Derek, al que cada vez le estaba costando más aparentar que no estaba escuchando la conversación de los Stilinski – Me vais a volver loco los dos.

-          Pero si no he hecho nada.

-          ¿Ah, no? – entrecerró los ojos, retomando el papel de Sheriff – La última vez que te vi con él le estabas besando, ¿y ahora resulta que ya no es tu novio?

-          Pues… ¿no? - resopló, sin saber cómo explicarse - Le dije que no podía ser.

El Sheriff se frotó la frente con gesto cansado, como le ocurría cada vez que se encontraba con un misterio que no era capaz de resolver.

-          Déjame repasar una cosa contigo, ¿quieres? Porque a lo mejor no me he enterado de toda la situación – esperó a que su hijo asintiera, si bien lo hizo con bastantes dudas - Resulta que ese chico que está ahí arreglando tu jeep y que esta noche, según me contó Scott, se emborrachó porque creía que estabas deprimido y te echaba muchísimo de menos y por eso acabó durmiendo en tu cama; es el mismo chico por el que llevas años colado ¿Me equivoco?

Stiles tragó saliva antes de responder.

-          No…

-          De acuerdo – levantó ambas manos - ¿Me puedes explicar ahora por qué, cuando se ha despertado esta mañana y le he pillado intentado irse por la ventana, me ha dicho que ya no estáis juntos y que no lo estaréis nunca?

El adolescente miró sus zapatillas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. No se atrevió a mirar a su padre mientras respondía.

-          Porque es mejor que cada uno esté por su cuenta… Porque cuanto más cerca esté de él más riesgo hay para ti.

-          ¡Qué!

-          No soy solo el amigo de Derek, papá. Soy su…

-          ¿Ancla? Sí, lo sé.

Stiles no tuvo muy claro qué fue lo que más le chocó: el hecho de que su padre supiera de la existencia de las “anclas”, o que usara ese término con toda la normalidad del mundo. Especialmente cuando su propio hijo era una de ellas, y ni más ni menos que del Alpha de Beacon Hills.

-          ¿Y te parece bien? – preguntó Stiles, sorprendido.

-          Le quieres, ¿no? – Stiles asintió, rojo como un tomate - Y él te quiere…

-          No es tan fácil.

-          Stiles, hijo – le sujetó de ambos hombros, sonriéndole y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos - Es lo más fácil del mundo – pero la expresión de su hijo le dejó claro que no le creía, con lo que insistió un poco más - Cuando creías que Derek no sentía nada por ti te dejó hecho polvo. Ahora estás hecho una mierda porque eres _tú_ el que se niega a estar con él. Y él ha vuelto a ser el tipo del principio, callado y con cara de asesino, y te recuerdo que ese tipo no me gustaba nada… ¿Por qué demonios lo complicáis todo tanto?

-          Yo solo quiero lo mejor para…

-          ¿Para ti?

-          ¡No! - protestó, señalando a su padre - Para ti.

El Sheriff Stilinski negó con la cabeza.

-          ¿Y qué hay de lo mejor para ti? – sujetó de nuevo los hombros de su hijo, esta vez para obligarle a entrar en casa. Una vez dentro le llevó junto a la ventana desde la que podían seguir viendo a Derek trabajar, dejándole claro al hombre lobo que era una conversación privada, con lo que no debía usar su oído de lobo para espiarles – Mírale… Y no solo como un tipo atractivo – añadió a regañadientes, consciente de que se lo estaba dejando en bandeja a Stiles - ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Stiles bufó con desgana. Aquello era una tontería.

Pero cuando su padre no le dejó marchar y contempló a Derek… realmente le contempló, las palabras salieron solas.

-          Veo a la única persona que es capaz de darme un ataque al corazón solo de pensar que algo malo le puede pasar, para a los cinco segundos después tenerme en una nube porque me ha escuchado o me ha sonreído… Y eso que Derek nunca sonríe. No de verdad. Aunque cuando lo hace es como si te quitara el aire y… - inspiró profundamente, viendo que se estaba dispersando - Veo a un tipo increíble que sigue siendo un misterio para mí y al que deseo ir descubriendo poco a poco, pero que en el fondo no quiero llegar a conocer del todo… Porque cada pequeño secreto que comparte conmigo es… es increíble, y con cada uno me doy cuenta de que es mejor de lo que creía. Y que cuando pensaba que solo era un tipo solitario que lo ha pasado fatal, resulta que lo ha pasado incluso peor y en realidad no quiere ser ese tipo solitario… Pero que está dispuesto a serlo por todos los demás – se limpió las lágrimas que se empeñaban en caer cada vez que recordaba lo miserable que llevaba siendo Derek desde hacía años - Porque en realidad ser el Alpha no es lo mejor que tiene, sino ese enorme corazón que le llevó a aceptar un regalo estúpido del crío que lleva años colado por él, cuando lo normal habría sido tirármelo a la cabeza y… - de repente se calló y, tras varios segundos en silencio, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su padre - Podría seguir así horas.

-          Lo sé… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-          ¿Que no me puedo callar ni debajo del agua?

El Sheriff rió, alabando el sentido del humor de su hijo, capaz de salir incluso cuando todavía había restos de lágrimas en su rostro.

-          Que estás enamorado de él.

Stiles ni siquiera intentó negarlo.

-          Sí.

-          Y por lo que me has contado y lo poco que he visto de él… a él le pasa exactamente lo mismo – esta vez Stiles no le dio la razón, pero Stilinski tampoco se dio por vencido - Stiles… Quieres estar con él. Y ahora tienes la seguridad de que lo tendrás, tan solo con decírselo. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Stiles suspiró de nuevo, vaciándose por completo y revelando su último temor.

-          No sé si querrá darme otra oportunidad…

La carcajada del mayor de los Stilinski fue escandalosa esta vez.

-          ¿De qué te ríes ahora? – protestó el adolescente - No tiene gracia.

-          ¿Realmente crees que si no quisiera darte otra oportunidad ahora estaría aquí? – le dio una palmadita – Anda, ve a hablar con él.

-          Espera. ¿Y qué pasa con las tres reglas? Derek sigue fallando en todas.

El Sheriff meditó unos segundos… O hizo que lo meditaba.

-          Digamos que los últimos acontecimientos han hecho que me de cuenta de que no me debo fiar de las apariencias – se encogió de hombros – Y por lo que he visto hoy, prefiero lo malo conocido - dijo antes de abrir la puerta para que su hijo fuera a hablar con Derek de una maldita vez.

 

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo cortito. Pero creo que la escena se merece un aparte de lo que está por llegar ;)

 

Derek esperó paciente a que Stiles terminara de decidirse a hablar con él.

No había escuchado la conversación con su padre, y que evidentemente era privada, pero tampoco era un idiota que no sabía sumar dos más dos.

Y en una conversación mantenida por dos Stilinski, siendo uno de esos Stilinski con el que salió tres veces pero solo en la tercera cita se atrevió a decir que era una cita, para que 24 horas después resultara que esa posible relación ya se había acabado; y siendo el otro Stilinksi el padre del primero y que le esposó en su propia casa por haber jugado con los sentimientos de su hijo… Como que estaba bastante claro que “Derek Hale” era el argumento de esa conversación privada.

Y ya le gustaba poco a Derek ser el centro de atención, por mucho que dijera Peter, como para encima ser por ese tema en cuestión… Especialmente cuando no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser el veredicto.

 

Lo sorprendente de todo era que, de momento, con el que sabía que contaba era con el apoyo de la persona que menos esperaba. Así se lo hizo saber el propio Shériff cuando le descubrió intentando marcharse sin ser visto, y que demostró a su vez que seguía sin estar del todo recuperado del envenenamiento de Isaac.

Así que Derek no tuvo más remedio que tener otra charla con el Sheriff, pero donde esta vez sí hubo más palabras y menos gritos y esposas de por medio.

 

-          Solo te lo preguntaré una vez – fue lo primero que dijo Stilinski tras haberle servido a Derek una taza de café en la cocina y que el hombre lobo aceptó de buen grado. Ya que iba a tener aquella charla quisiera o no, y encima tan pronto (solo eran las 8 de la mañana y eso era demasiado pronto para él), por lo menos que estuviera medianamente despierto - ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Stiles?

Al menos empezaba con una pregunta fácil, reconoció Derek.

-          Lo que había entre su hijo y yo se acabó.

O eso había creído Derek…

-          No te he pedido que me cuentes lo que había – Stilinski trató de no sonar demasiado intimidante, aunque le costó por la fuerza de la costumbre de todas las veces en las que había hablado con los Hale – Sino lo que hay ahora. Y por tu parte.

-          ¿Qué más da lo que yo piense? Si él…

-          Me gusta saber qué piensan de mi hijo sus posibles pretendientes. Tal vez sea algo chapado a la antigua, pero no puedo evitarlo… – ante el silencio del hombre lobo, el Sheriff dejó la taza de café en la encimera y se restregó los ojos con cansancio – Derek. Esta vez no te estoy amenazando. Ni siquiera llevo la pistola.

-          La otra vez tampoco la llevaba.

Stilinski apretó los labios para no empezar a insultarle… O para no echarse a reír.

Intuía que eso era de lo que siempre le hablaba Stiles sobre Derek y su asombrosa capacidad de querer matarle un segundo y al siguiente adorarle.

-          Solo sé sincero. ¿Quieres?

Derek apretó la taza de café que tenía entre las manos, luchando por no presionar demasiado y destrozarla.

Pensó que esta no dejaba de ser la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Y que si al final conseguía que Stiles quisiera volver a intentarlo con él, al que tendría que ganarse era a su padre… Y cómo bien le había dicho Stilinski, para eso tenía que empezar siendo sincero.

-          Le quiero – dijo seguro y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Pero el Sheriff no quedó muy impresionado por la declaración del Alpha.

-          Sí. Eso ya me había quedado claro – ante el asombro de Derek, se explicó – Lo que me encontré anoche al llegar a casa no dejaba lugar a dudas. Y además, hay un video muy interesante en Youtube que deberías ver… - luchó por mantenerse serio al ver la cara de pánico de Derek, pues todavía no tenía su respuesta – Lo que quiero saber es qué vas a hacer al respecto.

Llegado a este punto, tras haber sido humillado de la peor manera posible pero no sin antes hacerse una nota mental de matar luego a Isaac, Derek decidió seguir siendo sincero… Mortalmente sincero.

-          Si él me deja intentarlo otra vez, haré lo que sea necesario.

La declaración sonó más a amenaza que a una declaración de intenciones, aunque al Sheriff le pareció bien… No dejaba de estar hablando con un Alpha, y la falta de tacto era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

-          ¿Ves? Eso ya me gusta más – le dio una palmadita en el hombro que dejó a Derek completamente descolocado – No tengo ni idea de cuáles son las intenciones de Stiles. Si ya ha pasado página contigo o si nunca podrá hacerlo… Francamente, por lo que vi anoche cuando llegué, apuesto más por lo segundo. Pero eso es algo que solo él puede confirmarte – Derek asintió – Pero en el caso de que quiera seguir... o empezar una relación contigo, yo tengo tres requisitos.

Derek tragó saliva y asintió con seriedad.

Todavía le parecía increíble que aquel fuera el mismo hombre que le esposó hace semanas y que le increpó que no se hiciera el mártir con él. Aunque intuyó que un cambio de actitud era comprensible después de que le hubiera salvado la vida.

-          Le escucho.

-          Primero. La comunicación entre los dos, y me refiero entre tú y yo, va a tener que ser mucho más fluida. Y me da igual si es algo que te resulte incómodo. Si está pasando algo en Beacon Hills que yo deba saber, me lo cuentas. Siempre. Luego ya decidiremos si debo intervenir o no por ser algo sobrenaturalmente peligroso. Pero al menos quiero saberlo. ¿Estamos?

Derek no tenía ningún problema con esa petición. Tras los últimos acontecimientos y sus últimas meteduras de pata, cada vez era más partidario de compartir toda la información.

-          Sí.

-          Segundo. No tengo ninguna duda de que harás lo imposible por proteger a mi hijo o a mí si se dan las circunstancias, incluso a riesgo de tu vida… Pero ese es el problema.

-          No entiendo.

-          Que no me gusta el poco apego que le tienes a la vida, Derek – resopló el Sheriff – Y por mucho que para mi lo más importante sea mi hijo, lo que tampoco quiero es que él vuelva un día a casa destrozado, porque resulta que te has sacrificado por defenderle – entrecerró un poco los ojos, como hacía con Stiles cuando le estaba haciendo ver algo que era evidente – Estoy seguro de que no hace falta llegar a esos extremos con la facilidad con que tú lo haces.

-          Ya veo…

-          ¿Y bien? – prosiguió el hombre - ¿Va a suponer un problema para ti el no arriesgar tu vida cada dos por tres?

-          Si Stiles está conmigo, cada vez tendré más apego a mi vida.

El Sheriff luchó por mantener la expresión seria ante la respuesta de Derek.

Se suponía que seguía siendo el padre de Stiles y Sheriff de Beacon Hills, con lo que no era plan de comportarte como un fan de Derek Hale.

 

Por otro lado, hasta ahora no había tenido ocasión de ver al Derek que Stiles sí veía, y empezaba a entender por qué su hijo estaba tan emocionado con ese hombre lobo vestido de negro que nunca hablaba y que siempre aparecía en su lista de sospechosos.

-          Me parece estupendo.

-          ¿Y tercero? – preguntó esta vez Derek, tras terminarse el café – Decía que tenía tres requisitos.

-          Sí – Stilinski tomó aire. Aquella era la petición más delicada pese a ser, en apariencia, la menos importante - ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que encuentres un trabajo? – preguntó con gesto de dolor – Sé que no te hace falta pero… - se encogió de hombros – Si al final vas a ser mi yerno, algo tendré que decir sobre qué haces para ganarte la vida  y que no sea que “es el Alpha de Beacon Hills”.

Derek tragó con dificultad, quedándose muy quieto.

Oír la palabra “yerno” de labios del Sheriff había sido extraño… Y había conseguido que temblara de emoción solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

-          Nunca había pensado en esa opción, la verdad – confesó – Desde que volví no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el futuro y cómo ganarme la vida.

-          Pero algo tendrás que hacer. Aunque solo sea para no estar todo el día… ¿no haciendo nada? – preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro - ¿Es que no te mueres de aburrimiento?

A Derek se le escapó una diminuta sonrisa. En esos momentos el Sheriff era exactamente igual que Stiles.

-          Uno poco. Sí – admitió con cierta vergüenza.

-          ¿Y bien? – mostró esa sonrisa que era todo buena voluntad – Si hay algo que te interese a lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte. De algo debe servir ser el Sheriff a la hora de conseguir contactos.

-          Nunca me he considerado un experto en nada – aseguró Derek, un poco alicaído – Solo en… ser lo que soy. Y ni siquiera eso.

-          ¿Qué tal ser parte de mi equipo? – propuso Stilinski – Siempre me has ayudado desde fuera. Y si ya tengo dos hombres lobo en comisaría, ¿por qué no tres?

-          Stiles siempre me ha dicho que se me dan mejor los animales que las personas – respondió con cierta lástima – Creo que tiene razón. Preferiría seguir ayudando desde fuera y sin tanto contacto con… gente.

-          ¿Y por qué no trabajar en el veterinario de Deaton? – Derek torció el gesto y alzó una ceja como respuesta – Solo era una sugerencia.

De pronto la pequeña sonrisa que se le había ido formando a Derek durante la conversación aumentó y, lo más asombroso, no le pareció extraña en su boca.

-          Creo que tengo una idea de lo que podría hacer… - comentó, sin dar más detalles pues era una opción que acababa de ocurrírsele – Pero sí. Buscaré un trabajo.

-          Genial – le dio otra palmadita y terminó de beberse el café.

Y de repente el Sheriff se encontró con que ya no tenía nada más que decir.

Y con que Derek de seguro no iba a proponer un nuevo tema de conversación…

 

El Sheriff consultó la hora y descubrió que podían pasar horas hasta que Stiles despertara, salvándole del momento incómodo.

Se preguntó cómo podría soportar Stiles esos silencios, sabiendo lo mucho que le desesperaba estar más de un minuto callado… Mas un simple vistazo a Derek Hale, con una camiseta que parecía le iba a reventar, le dio unas cuantas pistas…

 

Stilinski se obligó a dejar de mirar al novio de su hijo como un trozo de carne, y hacer todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómodo. Si al final Derek se iba a convertir en su yerno, más le valía empezar a ser un buen suegro.

-          ¿Tenías algo que hacer ahora? – preguntó Stilinski, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que había sido una pregunta absurda.

-          No…

Al menos Derek tuvo la educación de hacer que se lo pensaba.

-          ¿Por un casual no se te dará bien la mecánica de coches?

 

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de mis capítulos favoritos de todos los fics que he escrito. Espero que os guste <3

 

Nada más salir de casa, tras haber necesitado un último empujón de su padre para convencerle de que fuera a hablar con él, Stiles avanzó hacia Derek, recorriendo con seguridad los metros que separaban su casa del lugar donde Derek estaba reparando su jeep.

Solo iba a charlar con él, se recordó Stiles. Era algo que, especialmente él, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer, con lo que no tenía por qué estar nervioso.

Pero entonces Derek se dio media vuelta… y la tranquilidad de Stiles se fue a la porra. ¿Cómo pretendía que actuara con normalidad ante semejante portento de la naturaleza?

 

Derek se estaba limpiando las manos de grasa con un trapo, en un gesto casual pero que apostaba era el mismo que hacían los modelos en las sesiones de fotografía con coches de por medio o, mejor aún, en las películas porno donde el protagonista era el mecánico de un taller.

Stilisnki tragó con mucha dificultad, recorriendo el par de metros que le faltaban cuando Derek alzó una ceja al ver que se había parado en mitad de la calle.

-          Hola – saludó al final, jurando que nunca antes le había costado tanto decir esas cuatro letras.

-          Hola – respondió al saludo Derek, bastante más relajado.

Stiles se concedió unos segundos para contemplar a Derek y, en base a su expresión corporal, intentar averiguar si estaba enfadado, triste, cabreado o _muy_ cabreado.

Aparentemente no era nada de eso, ya que se le veía de lo más tranquilo: No tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios más apretados de lo normal, y sus cejas no estaban haciendo ningún movimiento extraño.

No obstante, Stiles decidió ir a lo seguro… y empezar echando balones fuera.

-          Antes de que digas nada, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de anoche. Fue todo una encerrona de los chicos.

-          Lo sé. He hablado con Isaac.

Y como siempre ocurría, tan solo necesitó una palabra de Derek para que la conversación entre los dos fluyera con normalidad, todos los nervios desaparecidos.

-          ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-          ¿Aparte de que por favor no le matara? – mostró su sonrisa de Alpha – Que solo intentaban que habláramos, y que al parecer también contaron con la ayuda de Patrick – torció el cuello – Así que le he dicho a Patrick que a la próxima le arrancaré la garganta.

-          Vamos, que ya le has dado la bienvenida oficial al grupo – comentó, para nada impresionado. Se apoyó en el coche – Luego le daré la enhorabuena.

Derek negó, soltando un bufido mitad de fastidio mitad de cachondeo, antes de centrarse en el jeep.

-          ¿Cómo te ha convencido mi padre para que hagas de mecánico? – preguntó Stiles tras unos segundos viéndole trabajar.

-          Yo te abollé el coche – respondió sin dejar de trabajar - Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-          No sabía que fueras un experto en coches.

-          Solo sé lo que me enseñó mi padre – comentó mientras apretaba una de las válvulas del motor, tras lo que miró por encima del hombro a Stiles - ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí? – alzó una ceja en modo pregunta - ¿O vas ayudarme?

-          No tengo ni idea de mecánica… Todo lo que hago cuando se para el motor es darle golpes, esperando que uno sea el que haga que vuelva a funcionar.

El hombre lobo contempló al adolescente, dudando de si creerse o no las palabras de Stiles. Al final decidió que decía la verdad, con lo que señaló la caja de herramientas que había a sus pies.

-          Dame esa llave.

Stiles siguió la dirección del dedo de Derek y corrió a cogerla.

-          ¿Esta?

-          He dicho llave…

El sonrojo de Stiles no impidió que cogiera esta vez la herramienta adecuada, y aprovechó para contemplar con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo Derek.

 

Durante casi una hora, mientras Stiles aprendía más cosas de mecánica que en toda su vida y se regocijaba de un momento de calma al tiempo que hacía algo provechoso, no pensó en el que verdadero motivo por el que había ido a hablar con Derek, limitándose simplemente a disfrutar de las pocas ocasiones en que su vida era normal y perfecta.

Hasta que el coche quedó reparado, cuando Stiles arrancó el motor y rugió como apostaba que habría sonado cuando salió de la fábrica, y se dijo que ya era hora de sacarle un par y hacer la pregunta del millón.

-          ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó tras cerrar la puerta del conductor y colocarse al lado de Derek, juntó al capó del jeep.

-          Ya te lo he dicho. Yo lo estropeé y no me cuesta nada.

-          No. Me refiero a ¿por qué estás aquí?

Derek enarcó las cejas, mostrando sorpresa.

-          ¿Es que quieres que me vaya?

-          Claro que no – suspiró - Pero yo fui quien rompió contigo. Quien te dijo que no quería seguir y… - señaló el coche - Y ahora estás en mi casa, arreglándome el jeep y actuando como si no hubiera hecho algo horrible.

-          Es que no lo hiciste.

Stiles no podía estar más en desacuerdo.

-          Tenías miedo de que yo fuera tu ancla porque si me perdías todo sería peor para ti. Y eso es justo lo que ha pasado. Pero siendo yo el que se ha alejado de ti.

Derek terminó de limpiarse las manos para prestar toda su atención en Stiles.

-          Solo quieres proteger a tu padre.

-          ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién te protege a ti?

La sonrisa de Derek, pese a ser una sonrisa, era triste y melancólica al mismo tiempo.

-          Eso nunca ha sido importante.

-          ¡Y una mierda!

El repentino grito de Stiles y la seguridad con la que habló consiguieron que la sonrisa de Derek fuera más alegre esta vez.

-          Hace una semana tuvimos esta misma conversación. Por fin me atreví a decirte lo importante que eras para mí, y no solo por el hecho de que fueras la persona que me ayudaba a mantenerme humano… Y luego fuiste tú quien no quiso seguir porque tenías miedo de que tu padre resultara herido solo porque estuvieras saliendo con un Alpha. Desde entonces no ha cambiado esa situación. ¿Por qué te importa ahora quién pueda o no pueda protegerme?

 

Stiles podía haber odiado a Derek porque hubiera escogido justo ese momento para decidirse a hablar tanto. O que encima hubiera escogido precisamente ese tema, siendo probablemente la primera vez en su vida que era tan directo.

Pero no dejaba de ser la pregunta del millón que le correspondía hacer a Derek.

Así que Stiles inspiró profundamente, clavó sus ojos en los de Derek, y respondió:

-          Porque yo también me equivoco y merezco que me perdonen – susurró sin parpadear - Y está claro que me equivoqué, todavía no sé muy bien por qué. Tal vez fue miedo escénico o el pánico del momento en que vi a mi padre sangrando a manos de un chico al que no conocía y que se suponía era de los buenos y a los que había que proteger.

Derek asintió, indicándole que le escuchaba y que le entendía. Pero Stiles no quiso parar ahí:

-          Y puede que en ese momento me olvidé de todo lo demás. De lo que sentía cuando estaba contigo en tu casa a solas. O al pasear por el centro comercial e ir al zoo, cuando me contabas cosas sobre los lobos – se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta, sumido en los recuerdos - Durante tantos años soñé con tener algo así contigo, que cuando por fin estaban ocurriendo no me daba cuenta de que eran incluso mejores que en mis sueños. Porque en esos sueños era todo un absurdo cliché de citas con besos y muchos te quiero pero… Pero en realidad tú eres mucho mejor que eso. Y en vez de decirme que me quieres me dices cosas como que soy tu ancla, o me cuentas historias de tu hermana cuando eras pequeño y… Eso es lo mejor que podría desear y sé que quiero vivir eso contigo el resto de mi vida…

-          No hace falta que…

-          Pero la he cagado – no le dejó terminar - La he cagado en todos los sentidos… El que luego va del más listo. ¿Cómo puedo haber sido tan idiota de haberte dejado marchar? A ti. Al hombre de mi vida y…

-          Stiles… - le tuvo que agarrar de la muñeca para que dejara de hablar y le prestara atención. Y cuando por fin lo hizo tuvo que luchar por no besarle - Sí.

-          ¿Sí qué?

Derek cerró los ojos unos segundos, negando y sonriendo.

-          Sí. Te perdono.

Y Stiles reaccionó justo del modo contrario: abriendo los ojos de par en par y con cara de sorpresa. Como si eso no fuera lo que esperaba y deseaba oír.

-          ¿De verdad?

El Alpha entrecerró los ojos, un tanto contrariado.

-          ¿No es eso lo que querías?

-          No pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido.

-          En realidad llevas quince minutos sin parar de hablar – hizo una mueca de hastío - Pero no hacía falta.

-          ¿Ah, no?

Apretó un poco más la muñeca de Stiles, deslizando la mano para llegar hasta los dedos.

-          Si un hombre lobo puede equivocarse, ¿por qué un hombre cien por cien no?

Stiles no sabía si reír o llorar.

-          ¿En serio?

-          ¿Es que no quieres que lo haga? – repitió la pregunta, ya un poco ofendido porque Stiles estuviera TAN sorprendido.

-          ¡No! – levantó las manos, consiguiendo que el agarre de Derek se perdiera - ¡Digo sí! Claro que quiero que me perdones.

-          Bien – asintió, aunque más parecía que se estuviera asegurando de que había entendido sus órdenes - Pues ya está hecho.

-          Entonces. Significa eso que… - Stiles dudó - ¿ya estamos juntos?

-          Técnicamente lo estamos desde hace una semana. Pero sí, estamos juntos.

Stiles sonrió, aunque no con la intensidad que Derek esperaba.

-          Guay – dijo el adolescente.

-          Esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo, la verdad.

Y en ese caso Stiles estaba de acuerdo con él. Pero…

-          Es que ha sido todo muy rápido – se rascó el cuello - No sé. Me imaginaba que habría más gritos de por medio. Y frases en plan “me has hecho daño, no puedes pedir que te perdone ahora”, y yo “pero te quiero, Derek”, y cosas así…

Las cejas de Derek volvieron a la vida, quedándose en lo más alto unos cuantos segundos.

-          Ves demasiados culebrones.

-          Eso… - la protesta de Stiles murió antes de haber salido de su boca – Sí. En eso te doy la razón.

-          Y si yo no necesito decirte que te quiero para que lo sepas, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo tú? – medio protestó Derek.

-          ¿Porque yo no soy tan complicado? – se quejó Stiles, más luego se sonrojó - Aunque, técnicamente, acabas de decirlo.

-          Sí… - asintió con prepotencia, cruzando los brazos en el pecho - ¿Algún problema?

-          No. Claro que no – negó rápidamente, tras lo que miró fijamente a Derek, como si estuviera esperando a que dijera algo.

-          ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Derek, entre cansado y divertido.

-          Cuando se hacen las paces, después de los gritos, los insultos y los te quiero, lo normal es que haya un poco de acción.

-          ¿Un poco de acción?

-          Sí, ya sabes… - sonrojó.

-          ¿En serio quieres tener el “polvo de reconciliación” en tu casa y con tu padre dentro, cuando ni siquiera hemos tenido un polvo normal?

El sonrojo de Stiles creció hasta tal punto que Derek sintió pena.

-          No hace falta que sea… eso.

-          ¿Seguro? – no le dio tregua Derek. Era tan poco común que fuera él quien humillara a Stiles de aquel modo, que tenía que sacar provecho - Porque me ha dado la impresión de que justo era eso lo que querías.

-          No… Yo… Supongo que me conformaría con un beso.

-          ¿Te conformarías? – esta vez la ofensa de Derek no era fingida.

-          Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Contigo hasta lo más insignificante es increíble.

Derek se quedó callado de golpe.

La capacidad que tenía Stiles de estar horas sin parar de hablar y no decir nada, pero luego expresar tanto en apenas cuatro palabras y siendo esas las palabras perfectas, sería algo que jamás entendería Derek.

Pero también era algo que adoraba de Stiles (como todo lo que venía con Stiles) y de lo que pensaba sacar provecho toda su vida:

-          Eso está mejor – susurró un segundo antes de besarle.

Y esta vez fue un beso de verdad. No un beso que, por ser el primero, había que tomarse con calma incluso si no se quería porque lo importante era disfrutar de cada sensación que se experimentaba por primera vez. O un beso que por ser el último nunca iba a llegar a más porque, aunque fuera perfecto, también era un recordatorío de lo que jamás se repetiría.

 

Esta vez no había dudas ni temor. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en cómo debía hacerlo, y por ello Derek decidió que ese era el mejor beso de los poquísimos que habían compartido, por lo que no tuvo problemas en dirigir él toda la acción.

Apenas presionó sus labios sobre los de Stiles, colocó una mano sobre la nuca del adolescente para atraerle hacia él y que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente pegados.

Sintió el agarre de las manos de Stiles sobre su camiseta, pues había cerrado los ojos tan pronto como notó el calor de los labios de Stiles, por lo que solo sintió el calor de sus manos, que estaban logrando que deseara quitarse la camiseta del calor que había de repente.

Pero se recordó que no estaban a solas y que el padre de Stiles estaba cerca, tal vez incluso mirando para que la reconciliación no pasara de “para todos los públicos”, con lo que Derek se obligó a quedarse tal y como estaba, y usar tan solo sus labios para demostrarle lo mucho que quería a Stiles, y lo inmensamente feliz que era por tenerle de vuelta.

Y vaya si lo demostró: en cuestión de segundos el beso ganó en fuerza, atreviéndose en un momento dado a meter la lengua en la boca de Stiles, rozando la del adolescente.

El gemido de Stiles cuando se produjo el contacto, y que entró directamente en su boca, llegó también directamente a su entrepierna. Afianzó el agarre de la mano en el cuello de Stiles, dando un poco más de intensidad al beso, al tiempo que colocaba la otra mano en la cadera de Stiles para tenerle bien sujeto y que no se escapara.

 

Derek perdió la noción del tiempo, incluso la noción de dónde se encontraban. Ahora mismo lo único que existía en su mundo eran los labios de Stiles, y a los que podría estar besando durante horas.

Por ello no tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo pasó cuando finalmente fue Stiles quien rompió el beso, entre otros motivos porque necesitaba respirar.

No le extrañó que, nada más terminar el beso, Stiles dejara caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, un tanto mareado. A él no dejaba de estar pasándole lo mismo, pero en su caso ya estaba apoyado en el jeep y contaba con un punto firme al que afianzarse mientras las piernas seguían temblándole…

 

Y eso era, señoras y señores, lo que realmene implicaba ser un Alpha: usar todo lo que tenía uno a mano para hacer creer que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era nada del otro mundo para él, cuando estaba tan emocionado o más que el adolescente que seguía pegado a su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar la respiración y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo deliciosamente acelerado, y que era música para sus oídos.

 

Por fin Stiles se recuperó lo suficiente para poder hablar, tras tragar saliva un par de veces y recuperar la voz. No se separó de él. Levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a Derek a la cara, completamente pegado a su cuerpo.

A Derek le pareció perfecta la postura y miró hacia abajo desde la media cabeza de altura que le sacaba al estar Stiles todavía apoyado en él, apretando un poco más el agarre de la cintura, ya que no tuvo más remedio que apartar la mano de su nuca.

Al ver la expresión de Stiles, con las pupilas un tanto dilatadas pero cara de concentración, supo que algo le estaba rondando la cabeza.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con una calma inaudita. Tanta calma, que casi no reconoció su voz, pues lo normal era que hiciera aquella pregunta como si fuera una orden, y por supuesto jamás había sonreído mientras la hacía…

Supuso que eso era lo que significaba estar enamorado: Que no podías estar cabreado o serio ni aunque quisieras… Y a Derek le pareció perfecto.

Stiles respondió con otra sonrisa tímida, tras lo que se puso de puntillas para darle un cortísimo beso en los labios. Era superior a sus fuerzas el no hacerlo teniéndole tan cerca.

-          Estaba pensando en hace cuánto que podríamos haber estado justo así.

Derek dejó los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.

-          Es mejor que no lo pienses, créeme. Sería bastante humillante.

Stiles rió. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-          Supongo que si ahora decido ser sincero contigo, podré serlo sin temor a que me amenaces – dijo de pronto Stiles, a lo que Derek le miró con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

-          Siempre eres sincero conmigo.

-          Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora no tendrás por qué lanzarme esas miraditas asesinas.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          ¿Porque se supone que me quieres? – pregunto con la voz un poco más aguda – ¿Y la gente que se quiere no se amenaza?

El hombre lobo negó, divertido, tras lo que se inclinó un poco más sobre Stiles para susurrarle al oído.

-          ¿Y quién te dice que no hago eso porque sé lo mucho que te pone que te amenace? ¿O que todas las veces que te he empotrado contra la pared o golpeado contra tu coche, solo era porque no encontraba otra manera de tocarte?

Stiles tuvo que afianzar el agarre de sus manos sobre la camiseta de tirantes de Derek de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas, cuando Derek se separó y le miró desde lo alto con altanería y… y una seguridad en sí mismo que era normal que tuviera: Acababa de conseguir que estuviera a punto de correrse solo con haberle susurrado al oído.

Pero en defensa de Stiles, la voz grave de Derek debía estar impregnada de feromonas del sexo, porque esa voz no era normal… Nada de Derek era normal.

-          Por favor, no hagas eso – suplicó Stiles cuando hubo recuperado la voz, mirándole con una mezcla de pánico y de “por favor, hazlo otra vez”.

Derek rió, dándole un casto beso en la frente a Stiles, confiando en que de ese modo el adolescente se olvidara de otros pensamientos más impuros.

-          Dime. ¿Habrá algún día en que intente seducirte sin que me pidas que no lo haga? – preguntó Derek, fingiendo ofensa.

-          Claro que sí… Pero no cuando mi padre esté presente.

El Alpha asintió, pensativo.

-          Tomo nota… Ahora, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

-          Ah, sí – la capacidad de distracción de Stiles volvió a traicionarle…

Si bien, en este caso era completamente normal y no tenía nada que ver con su hiperactividad: Nadie con riego sanguíneo podría estar concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera Derek Hale cuando tenías a dicho Derek Hale a tu lado, pudiendo notar su cuerpo perfecto y el calor que desprendía ese cuerpo perfecto. Y encima cuando te estaba mirando con una mezcla perfecta de adoración, cariño y deseo…

_“Te estás distrayendo”_

-          Lo que quería decirte – volvió a tomar el control de sus pensamientos – es que deberías emborracharte más a menudo – la cara de fastidio de Derek le indicó que no estaba para nada de acuerdo – ¡Es verdad! Estabas adorable.

-          Estaba ridículo.

-          Vale – admitió con una carcajada – Dejémoslo en “adorablemente ridículo”.

-          No deberían haberlo hecho – se quejó pero sin la agresividad que solía haber implícita en las quejas de Derek.

-          Solo querían ayudar – apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Derek, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpo – Fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de que debíamos estar juntos.

-          Se les podría haber ocurrido otra manera que no fuera envenenándome…

-          Es que eres un Alpha muy duro – rió – Contigo las sutilidades no funcionan.

Derek asintió, pero luego miró a Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados, al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta el cuello de Stiles para jugar con su pelo.

-          ¿Entonces piensas que no debería castigarles? – preguntó con toda la intención del mundo.

La sonrisa malévola de Stiles le recordó que entre ellos iba a ser siempre así: que por un lado estaba lo que dijeran en voz alta, y por otro que siempre tendrían la capacidad de saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando el otro…

Lo comprobó cuando todos creyeron que Parrish le estaba dando una paliza en el sótano de su casa y Stiles fue el único en saber que era un farol; o días atrás, cuando fue capaz de detectar que Stiles estaba en peligro solo porque podía captar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, y al que pudo seguir como si de un rastreador se tratara.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, eran tantas las señales que indicaban que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, incluso a un nivel sobrenatural, que no entendía cómo habían tardado tanto en llegar a la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

Pero como le había dicho a Stiles, mejor no pensar en ello, a riesgo de sentirse los seres más estúpidos del universo.

-          Por supuesto que deberías castigarles – le confirmó Stiles, muy seguro. Pero al cabo de unos segundos torció un poco el cuello, dubitativo – Solo, intenta no ser muy duro con ellos ¿vale? Recuerda que eres el Alpha y que los buenos Alphas no se dedican a asesinar a su manada.

La carcajada de Derek resonó en las calles de Beacon Hills. Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto al oír el “eres el Alpha”. Pero es lo que era, y por primera vez en su vida, se alegraba muchísimo de serlo.

 

Mientras Derek seguía riendo y junto a Stiles planeaban su venganza contra la manada, a pocos metros de distancia el Sheriff cogía su móvil y les hacía una fotografía sin que se dieran cuenta. Nunca le había gustado espiar, y menos a su hijo cuando estaba teniendo una de las conversaciones más importantes de toda su vida… Pero había hecho una promesa…

Cuando hizo la fotografía la adjuntó inmediatamente a un mensaje de texto que envió al grupo de WhatsApp que habían creado expresamente para la ocasión:

_La operación “juntar al Alpha con su ancla” ha sido todo un éxito_

 

_tbc..._


	24. Chapter 24

 

Si le quedaban dudas a Stiles de que no había tomado la decisión correcta cuando retomó su relación con Derek, estas se disiparon tan pronto como le dio la noticia oficial a su padre.

El momento en que entró en casa con Derek cogido de la mano y le presentó como “su novio”, la cara de felicidad de su padre era una que nunca antes había visto en él. Y cuando el hombre procedió a darles la enhorabuena, dándoles sendos abrazos a los dos (el de Derek más corto, por supuesto, porque tampoco quería asustarle), Stiles no podía estar más conento… y más furioso consigo mismo, pensando en todo el tiempo perdido que podrían haber disfrutado de algo así.

Menos mal que para eso estaba la manada: Para hacer recapacitar a sus integrantes sobre los errores que estaban cometiendo (y si no se encargaban de mostrárselo a la fuerza), con lo que ahora solo debía quedarse con lo bueno.

Y si algo bueno tenía el que tu novio no tuviera un horario fijo, entre otras cosas porque tampoco tenía trabajo, es que nunca había necesidad de programar nada. Así que Stiles tan solo tuvo que preguntarle a su padre si Derek podía quedarse a comer y pasar el día en casa, aprovechando que era domingo, y todo estuvo resuelto…

 

Pero lo mejor de todo sin duda fue que el día compartido con Derek no sirvió solo para recuperar el tiempo que habían estado separados, sino también para que su padre empezara a conocer al Derek que Stiles ya conocía: No al tipo solitario y que siempre estaba serio, además de tener la propensión de rodearse de cadáveres y ser fichado por la policía; sino al Derek que de repente te contaba cualquier cosa con una cantidad de detalles asombrosa, recordándote que era mucho más que un cuerpo perfecto y una cara bonita. A ese Derek que te dejaba claro cuándo se estaba sintiendo a gusto y cómodo, pues era cuando más sonreía y menos uso hacía de su sarcasmo y sus cejas para comunicarse… bueno, lo último realmente nunca había pasado.

El caso es que poco a poco Stilinski senior aprendió a conocer al Derek que había fascinado a Stiles desde el primer día, y Stiles no podía estar más contento por ello. Aunque cuando, en un momento dado, Derek alzó una ceja para hacerle ver a Stiles que lo que acababa de decir era una tontería, y el Sheriff respondió a Derek comentando que “Derek tenía razón”, Stiles reconocío para sí que aquello había dolido, sintiéndose incluso un poco celoso: Se suponía que solo él podía entender el idioma “cejas Hale”.

 

Entre unas cosas y otras, y teniendo Stiles tal sonrisa de felicidad que sabía mañana se levantaría con agujetas en las mejillas, llegó la hora de despedirse. Mañana sí que había instituto y desgraciadamente Stiles seguía siendo un adolescente, por lo que tendría que irse a la cama y tratar de dormir al menos unas cuantas horas.

Derek no puso ninguna objeción, recordándole así a los dos Stilinski que era el novio y yerno perfecto, tras lo que se despidió de Stiles con un casto beso en los labios.

 

Cuando Stiles subió a su cuarto una hora después, tras haber tenido una charla Stilinski donde quedó claro que los dos estaban contentos con el avance producido en su relación con Derek Hale, cada uno desde su punto de vista particular; Stiles mentiría si dijera que estaba un tanto decepcionado: Desde que habían hecho las paces oficialmente no había vuelto a disfrutar de un beso en condiciones con Derek, entre otras cosas porque estaba su padre delante. Pero había confiado en que podría haberlo hecho cuando Derek se despidió de él, en la calle y estando los dos a solas.

Pero al final Derek había resultado ser mucho más caballeroso de lo que habría imaginado Stiles. Y partiendo de la base de que Derek era un ser sobrenatural mitad animal y que era capaz de arrancar cabezas usando tan solo sus garras y colmillos, ya era hablar de caballerosidad.

Stiles quiso pensar que el comportamiento de Derek, todo modales y nada de pasión, también era consecuencia de tener un ancla en condiciones que le ayudaba a mantenerse controlado y humano en cualquier circunstancia, y Stiles se sintió orgulloso de si mismo.

 

Nada más entrar en su habitación cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando oyó un par de golpecitos en la ventana.

Tuvo claro que era Scott, también muy dado a entrar por la ventana de su habitación (especialmente cuando había que tratar temas que no debía conocer el Sheriff), y corrió a abrir la ventana, dispuesto a darle las novedades lo más pormenorizadamente posible.

 

No era Scott McCall quien estaba llamando a su ventana.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a Derek, sorprendido por verle allí - ¿Y por qué no usas la puerta?

-          Para recuperar la costumbre de entrar por la ventana – explicó mientras se colaba en el cuarto - Y creo que si la idea es que tu padre no sepa que estoy aquí, lo mejor es no usar la puerta. Además… – miró de arriba abajo a Stiles, con bastante descaro - Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Sin avisar de qué era ese “algo” que siempre había querido hacer, Derek agarró a Stiles del cuello de la camiseta y le empujó contra la puerta de la habitación, obligándole a caminar marcha atrás.

Una vez le tuvo donde quería, sin soltar el agarre le besó con ganas. Devoró su boca a gusto y con toda la intensidad que pudo, dándole incluso un mordisco en el labio inferior cuando finalmente se alejó de él, dejando a Stiles con las piernas temblando y debiendo agarrarse a la pared para no caer al suelo.

-          Me ha dado la impresión de que te habías quedado con las ganas de este tipo de despedida – dijo Derek con una sonrisilla, contemplando con orgullo el estado en que había dejado a Stiles tan solo con un beso.

Stiles necesitó casi un minuto para recuperar el habla.

-          Me encanta que siempre estés atento a todos los detalles – confesó.

-          Por supuesto. Además, te echaba de menos.

La confesión de Derek fue tan directa y sin estar velada por el humor o el sarcasmo, que Stiles sintió otra vez que le fallaban las piernas… ¿Se podía ser más adorable?

-          Hace menos de una hora que te has ido. No te ha dado tiempo a echarme de menos.

-          En realidad solo he necesitado media hora para hacerlo. La otra media he estado haciendo compras. Pero cuando he llegado al loft me he dado cuenta de que quería verte…

-          ¿Has ido de compras? Es la primera noticia que tengo de que los Alphas hacen cosas tan mundanas como ir al supermercado – rió, y no se achantó cuando Derek le regaló una mirada de desagrado - ¿Y qué has comprado?

En vez de responder Derek fue junto a la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo para recoger una bolsa que había dejado en el tejado. Al entrar se la entregó a Stiles con un poco de zozobra, indicando que le estaba dando tanto corte como parecía.

Pero Stiles estaría loco si no se aprovechara de la situación.

-          ¿Qué es? – preguntó, recogiendo la bolsa - Aparte de una bolsa de plástico – rio cuando vio que había interrurmpido a Derek, tras lo que el Alpha le lanzó una mirada que no tenía nada de cariño - Lo siento, Mr. Hale – le dio una palmadita en el brazo - pero tendrás que ser bastante más rápido si me quieres pillar.

Por fin miró qué había dentro de la bolsa, y extrajo con cuidado la caja.

-          ¡Es un iPad!

-          Decías que no tenías – explicó Derek con calma, complacido por haberle sorprendido - Para poder leer la versión digital del Bestiario y que no tengas que cargar con el otro a todas partes…

-          Osea, que me has regalado algo para ayudarte en la búsqueda de seres sobrenaturales.

-          ¿No te gusta?

-          ¿Estás de coña? ¡Me encanta! Siempre me han gustado los regalos prácticos.

-          No es lo único que tengo – anunció el Alpha. Sacó de nuevo la cabeza por la ventana y cuando se dirigió de nuevo a Stiles tenía un bate en la mano - Te debía uno.

Stiles cogió el bate con cuidado, como si se tratara de algo muy delicado, y contempló en detalle la factura del mismo. La marca Combat, así como el acabado en madera, confirmaban que era el mejor bate que había tenido en su vida.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Derek cuando había pasado un minuto y Stiles no había dicho nada.

El adolescente dejó de contemplar el bate para fijarse en la persona que se lo había regalado… Y la mirada ilusionada no decreció.

-          Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir regalarme un bate porque el último lo rompi cuando te golpeé con él… Aunque en realidad fue tu cabeza la que rompió mi bate. Con lo que sí: me debías uno.

En agradecimientos por el regalo, Stiles recorrió el metro que le separaba del hombre lobo y le dio un corto abrazo, sintiéndose un tanto extraño. Con Derek había habido momentos incómodos y cortantes cuando no tenían ninguna relación, junto a otros muy intensos cuando la situación lo exigía. Pero hasta ahora nunca había compartido un gesto tan propio de simples amigos como un abrazo de agradecimiento, y a Stiles se le antojó insuficiente después del beso que acababa de darle Derek

-          Gracias – susurró, sonrojado - Me gusta que me hagas regalos, en plan papi sexy – abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Derek le asesinó con sus cejas - ¡Te juro que sonaba mejor en mi cabeza!

El Alpha negó, recordándose que estaba hablando con Stiles y que con él no debía tener en cuenta el ochenta por ciento de las cosas que decía.

-          No me costaba nada comprártelo…

-          Ya lo sé. Pero en serio, no hace falta que me regales cosas. El que estés aquí ya es más que suficiente.

-          Me alegro de que pienses eso, porque tengo otra cosa – explicó antes de coger por tercera vez algo del tejado… Stiles se preguntó cuántas cosas más habría allí, y cómo había sido capaz de subirlas todas sin que se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-          ¿Qué acabo de decirte sobre que no me regales nada? – se quejó cuando Derek le entregó un DVD. Pero al ver de qué DVD se trataba, miró a Derek con la boca medio abierta por la impresión.

-          Al final nos quedamos sin verla…

-          El Retorno del Jedi… - susurró Stiles acariciando la portada, tras lo que contempló a Derek con auténtica devoción – En serio… ¿Se puede ser más adorable?

Derek no respondió a la pregunta. Incluso se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de Stiles, lo que le hizo aún más adorable.

-          ¿Te apetece verla ahora? – preguntó el Alpha, tratando de distraer la atención de un Stiles que, acababa de comprobar, le encantaba verle pasar por momentos incómodos cuando alababa todas sus virtudes.

-          Por supuesto – abrió el reproductor de DVD de su ordenador - Aunque no va a ser tan espectacular como en tu loft…

-          Es la compañía lo que importa – susurró Derek, siendo esta vez él quien le contemplaba con devoción.

Sin avisar, le besó con calma y durante casi un minuto… Le resultaba imposible alejarse de esos labios cuando había pasado tanto tiempo deseando besarlos y sin poder hacerlo.

Cuando por fin dejó marchar a Stiles para que le diera al play, se sentó en la cama esperando a que el adolescente ocupara su lugar. Pero cuando Stiles se sentó en la silla giratoria de su escritorio, le miró como si acabara de hacer la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Hmmm. ¿Sentarme para ver la película?

-          ¿Así es como ves una película desde tu ordenador cuando estás solo?

-          No, pero… – se encogió de hombros, aproximándose a la cama sin saber muy bien cómo ponerse para que cupieran los dos.

Entonces Derek le agarró de la muñeca, le obligó a tumbarse en la cama, de lado y viendo la pantalla del ordenador, tras lo que se colocó justo detrás, pegando su pecho a la espalda del adolescente.

-          Vale. Sí… - susurró Stiles tan pronto sintió el brazo de Derek rodeando su estómago - No se está nada mal así.

**********

 

En un principio fue exactamente igual que la otra vez: comentando cada detalle y aprendiendo más el uno del otro con cada uno de esos comentarios. Solo que esta vez no estaban sentados a una prudencial distancia el uno del otro, sino pegados todo lo posible para sentir lo máximo de sus cuerpos. Un detalle realmente importante y que estaba consiguiendo que en realidad la película fuera lo menos importante.

Así lo indicaban las manos de Derek, que no estuvieron quietas ni un instante, dibujando líneas imaginarias en el pecho y estómago de Stiles, como si fuera incapaz de no tocar y acariciar su cuerpo. Y cuando no era eso, demostraba lo mucho que le alegraba estar en esa situación con castos besos que dejaba sobre la cabeza y cuello de Stiles, y que cada mísera vez conseguían que la piel de Stiles se erizara.

Cada una de esas veces Stiles se preguntaba si Derek se atrevería a dar un paso más, llevando las caricias por debajo de la ropa, o aumentando la presión e intensidad de los besos. Pero cuando en vez de eso Derek comentaba algo de lo que estaban viendo en el ordenador, como si realmente estuviera prestando atención, Stiles se decía que en el fondo daba lo mismo: Después de todo era la primera vez que hacían algo así, y tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para subir de categoría. Por él estaba bien que, de momento, todo se mantuviera a un nivel más casto e incluso ñoño.

Pero quién se lo iba a decir: si le encantó el Derek borracho y que le miraba con adoración (entonces fue vergonzoso y casi cruel, pero visto en perspectiva tenía su gracia) era lógico que también le gustara el Derek hiper tierno y dulce que ahora estaba con él… Le gustaba aunque solo fuera porque él era el único que podía ver esa faceta de Derek Hale.

Por ello, cuando Derek dejaba de acariciarle para comentar algo en susurros, era Stiles quien respondía, entrelazando sus manos y recorriendo aquella enorme mano con los dedos, disfrutando de su tacto y calor.

O al menos fue así durante la primera mitad de la película. En concreto hasta que llegaron a la luna de Endor y Stiles comentó algo de un muñeco de Ewok que su madre le regaló de pequeño.

Cuando Derek no hizo ningún comentario, Stiles miró por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

La molestia que debía haber sentido por haberse quedado dormido viendo un clásico (algo que le ocurría con Scott cada una de las veces que lo había intentado), fue sustituida por tal mirada de adoración, que se alegró de que estuvieran a solas, porque jamás se habría podido recuperar de algo así.

En su defensa era imposible no mirar con esa adoración a un Derek Hale que, siendo el mismo tipo atractivo, fuerte, inteligente y que era el equilibro perfecto entre mártir y asesino en potencia, por primera vez le veía con un chico de ventipocos años que había decidido colarse por la ventana de la habitación de su novio, para pasar la noche del domingo en su casa.

Era la primera vez que veía a Derek en una situación tan cotidiana, y lo mejor era que había decidido hacerlo ni más ni menos que con él…

Así que Stiles no se ofendió porque se hubiera dormido en mitad de la película. Después de lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas… Después de lo que había pasado en los últimos años, se merecía un descanso de verdad. ¿Y qué mejor descanso que el que se tenía sintiéndose seguro y a salvo junto a la persona que sabías que te quería?

Por ello Stiles ocupó la posición del inicio, procurando no moverse mucho para no despertarle, y procedió a ver el resto de su película favorita, sintiendo los brazos de Derek rodeándole, y con la respiración de Derek en su nuca, recordándole que estaba con él.

Si aquello no era el cielo, que bajara Dios y lo viera.

*********

 

Stiles despertó al sentir una mano enorme a la altura de su estómago, sujetándole con fuerza. En cualquier otra circunstancia ese hecho habría sido suficiente para que despertara gritando de pavor, pues significa que había alguien con él en la cama y que además le estaba sujetando. Pero no cuando tanto la mano como el cuerpo que había detrás de él, tan grande y duro, también eran increíblemente cálidos. A lo que se añadía que Stiles notó la respiración de la persona que estaba detrás suya, dando directamente en su oreja y cuello, y la caricia de una mejilla áspera por la barba.

Aquellos detalles fueron suficientes para que Stiles identificara a la persona que estaba en su cama, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras lanzaba un suspiro de placer, acabando de experimentar el mejor despertar del mundo.

Por él podían pasarse así toda la mañana, o incluso todo el día. A la porra que fuera lunes.

En principio ese iba a ser el plan y parecía que Derek estaba más que conforme con el mismo, hasta que de repente Stiles se recordó que, estando con quien estaba, la mañana de relax en la cama y en inmejorable compañía podía mejorar si tan solo hacía una cosa.

Con cuidado rodó en la cama, dejando que el brazo de Derek pasara de rodear su estómago a hacerlo por su espalda, y contempló un primerísimo primer plano de Derek Hale.

 

La sonrisa que ya llevaba Stiles aumentó si cabe al ver que Derek seguía dormido. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez que le vio dormir en aquella misma cama, esta vez no tenía el ceño fruncido e incluso los labios estaban ligeramente separados, en señal de estar completamente relajado, simplemente descansando.

Stiles se preguntó cuándo habría sido la última vez que Derek pudo dormir con esa tranquilidad, pero al final no quiso pensarlo. Tenía claro que había sido demasiado tiempo y ahora solo debía quedarse con lo bueno: que gracias a estar con él, ya no tendría que volver a dormir con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones, malos recuerdos del pasado y, lo que era peor, pensando que así seguiría siendo su vida por el resto de los días.

 

Hubo un instante en que Stiles tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una sonrirista de adolescente enamorado, regodeándose en el hecho de que estaba en la cama con Derek Hale y que había conseguido un imposible: que fuera Derek quien quiso estar en la cama con él.

Tan pronto como hizo ese gesto, una nueva idea llenó su mente de tal manera que sabía no sería capaz de quitársela de la cabeza hasta que no lo hubiera hecho… Y en fin: si él, su novio, no podía hacer algo así, ¿quién podría?

 

Así que Stiles no lo dudó y, muy lentamente para no despertar a Derek, acercó su boca a la del hombre lobo para besar con toda la delicadeza del mundo los labios carnosos y cálidos del hombre lobo. Disfrutó una vez más de su sabor, y sobre todo se sintió poderoso porque era el único ser de todo el planeta que podía hacer algo así… sin que el dueño de esos labios le arrancara la cabeza.

Stiles se recreó en los labios de Derek durante casi un minuto, comprendiendo de golpe que se había vuelto adicto a su sabor.

No le sorprendió lo más mínimo que Derek tuviera los ojos abiertos cuando tuvo que separarse para respirar. Derek había respondido al beso de Stiles pero a un ritmo pausado, con lo que podía ser muy bien que no estuviera todavía despierto y que simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por los labios de Stiles, permitiendo que ellos le guiaran.

Pero cuando Derek le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no había duda de que ya estaba despierto, y que indudablemente había sido Stiles quien le había despertado.

El adolescente le sonrió, avergonzado por lo que había hecho, y confiando en que no se tomara tan mal que le hubiera despertado, pues también acababa de recordarle que seguía estando loco por él.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

 

Derek apretó la mano que seguía en la espalda de Stiles, obligándole a recorrer la distancia que les separaba, hasta que de nuevo sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados. Nada más sintió el pecho de Stiles sobre el suyo, besó sus labios con la misma calma con la que Stiles acababa de hacerlo: posando primero sus labios sobre los suyos, recordando la sensación, y luego presionando lo justo para que el beso se intensificara al tiempo que lo hacía el latido de sus corazones.

Enseguida Stiles respondió al beso con ganas, al tiempo que llevó una mano hasta el hombro de Derek para afianzar más su agarre y, si cabe, dar más fuerza al beso.

Por primera vez le estaba besando en la intimidad y sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos: Ni un padre que no debía ver demasiado. Ni varias manadas de hombres lobo cuando estaba a punto de pelearse con otro Alpha. O simplemente en situaciones que convertían ese momento en el menos propicio para dar rienda suelta a la pasión, como era estar rompiendo su relación.

Ahora no había nada de eso. Estaban los dos solos y para mejorar más la cosa estaban en la cama, más a gusto imposible, y no solo por la comodidad del colchón.

 

Stiles no se cortó a la hora de demostrarle a Derek lo contento que estaba por estar allí, besándole sin vergüenza y sin nada que se lo impidiera y Derek… Derek hizo lo propio: Cuando Stiles agarró su hombro, queriendo fundirse con él, Derek se dejó hacer y buscó la lengua de Stiles para enrollarla con la suya, al tiempo que gemía de placer.

El gemido consiguió que Stiles se pusiera como una moto… más de lo que ya lo estaba, y quiso aumentar más el contacto con Derek. Pero viendo que ya estaban completamente pegados y que aun así le parecía insuficiente, procedió a encaramarse a él.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo, colocó una pierna en la cintura de Derek para sentir mejor su cuerpo.

Y oh, Dios mío, pero era mucho mejor así. De ese modo el contacto de su anatomía sobre la de Derek era aún más intenso, y lo mejor es que no era el único que lo pensaba. Porque de pronto Derek, gimiendo de nuevo en su boca si cabe con más placer, imitó la acción de Stiles y movió su pierna, pero en su caso colándola entre las de Stiles.

El movimiento consiguió que la presión fuera perfecta en cierta parte de la anatomía de Stiles, y esta vez fue él quien gimió de gusto, de paso que agarró con más fuerza el hombro de Derek, hasta que en un momento dado eso no le pareció suficiente y la llevó hasta el pelo del hombre lobo para agarrarlo con fuerza. Como si temiera que fuera a caerse o perder el contacto a causa del bamboleo que le estaba dando a sus caderas, y que estaba logrando que sintiera un vértigo increíble.

El agarre de su pelo consiguió que Derek gimiera de gusto, contento por lo posesivo que se estaba volviendo Stiles, y no quiso quedarse atrás. En un momento dado, tras haber devorado bien su boca, dejando incluso marcas rojas sobre la comisura de sus labios a causa del roce de su mandíbula áspera por la barba, Derek se separó del rostro de Stiles lo justo para proceder a devorar otra parte de su anatomía.

Pero no queriendo alejarse demasiado de él, pues también estaba restregando su entrepierna con la de Stiles como si de un perro en celo se tratara (menos mal que lo había pensado y no dicho en voz alta), Derek solo pudo llegar hasta el cuello de Stiles. Un cuello que nunca antes le había parecido tan apetitoso y que besó con gusto, primero con calma y ternura pero luego con más ansias. Hasta llegar a un punto en que no pudo evitar morderle con sus dientes humanos, queriendo ver la marca dejada sobre la pálida piel.

Lejos de quejarse por el mordisco Stiles gimió de placer, con lo que sonrió satisfecho antes de darle otro mordisco, y a continuación lamer la piel marcada.

-          Derek – gimió Stiles, quien sentía que con cada roce de los labios, lengua y dientes de Derek, iba a estallar – Dios mío, Derek...

-          Shhh – susurró Derek en su oído – No hables tan alto o tu padre nos oirá.

-          Oh, Joder – se tuvo que morder el labio para no gritar - Eso no ha ayudado a que me relaje – jadeó.

-          Lo suponía – dijo con prepotencia, pero gimió cuando Stiles se restregó de tal modo que esta vez fue la entrepierna de Derek la que tuvo el roce perfecto – Bésame y yo me tragaré tus gemidos – gimió él mientras mordía el cuello de Stiles una última vez, tras lo que siguió su indicación para proceder a devorar la boca de Stiles.

Y Stiles, que empezaba a pensar que en sus ratos libres Derek se dedicaba a escribir diálogos de películas porno porque eso no era normal, siguió muy bien el consejo de Derek y gimió con ganas cuando sintió de nuevo la lengua de Derek enrollándose en la suya, justo al mismo tiempo que el muslo del hombre lobo rozaba de la manera perfecta su entrepierna.

Desesperado por sentir más de ese roce exquisito, Stiles se restregó sin vergüenza.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control… Pero no podía parar.

En realidad no quería parar. Y, la verdad, estaba un poco harto de tanta obsesión con mantener el control.

Así que no se le ocurrió detenerse cuando comprendió que el roce de sus cuerpos le estaba llevando a las puertas del orgasmo, y tan solo jadeó un “Derek” para avisarle de que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Parecía que Derek estaba esperando la señal de Stiles, porque apenas dijo su nombre en medio de un ronco gemido, el hombre lobo giró sobre sí mismo hasta acabar tumbado encima de Stiles, apoyándose lo justo en las rodillas para no aplastarle… Aunque no parecía que aquello le importara mucho a Stiles, ya que fue sentir el peso del cuerpo de Derek y buscar su boca para morder su labio inferior, al tiempo que gemía de nuevo en su boca.

La combinación del gemido y el pinchazo de dolor terminaron de sacar el lado más posesivo del Alpha, quien sujetó una mano de Stiles por encima de su cabeza, mientras llevó la otra a sus caderas para dejar las huellas de sus dedos en la piel. Y todo ello devorando su boca y restregando su erección contra la de Stiles pese a estar ambas cubiertas por la ropa, buscando desesperado su propio orgasmo.

Era tal la excitación a la que habían llegado, que solo necesitó un par de embestidas para alcanzar el orgasmo más delicioso de su vida.

 

Apenas sintió que empezaba a eyacular, dejando un jadeo más apagado en la boca de Stiles, fue el turno del adolescente para alcazar su propio clímax.

Pero no queriendo quedarse atrás, y deseando sentirlo con la misma intensidad con la que estaba claro que lo había disfrutado su compañero, Stiles aprovechó el relax postorgasmo de Derek para empujar a Derek hasta quitárselo de encima, y esta vez ser él quien pudiera embestir contra las piernas abiertas de Derek.

Tan pronto le tuvo como quiso, bajo su cuerpo, esta vez fue Stiles quien mordió el cuello de Derek, temeroso de que si no lo hacía sus gemidos despertarían a todo el vecindario, y afortunadamente Derek se dejó hacer. Incluso sujetó las caderas de Stiles con ambas manos para que no perdiera el equilibrio, y ya de paso se impulsó hacia arriba para crear más presión y más de ese esquisito roce.

De pronto Derek sintió el pinchazo de los dientes de Stiles, cuyo mordisco en su cuello fue más fuerte que los últimos, y se apresuró a atrapar la boca de Stiles con la suya, sabiendo que por fin había alcanzado el orgasmo.

 

Efectivamente, de pronto Stiles sintió una explosión de placer asombroso, dejando de existir todo lo demás… Todo salvo los labios de Derek, que no abandonaron su boca el tiempo que duró el orgasmo, permitiéndole tener algo a lo que aferrarse mientras seguía disfrutando de la sensación de estar flotando.

Consiguió bajarse de esa nube un tiempo indeterminado después, con la sensación de acabar de correr una maratón de lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Pero también podía notar el ritmo del corazón de Derek al seguir encima de él. Y solo de sentir que estaba tan acelerado como el suyo, una sonrisita de satisfacción y orgullo se dibujó en su rostro.

Si bien la sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como se incorporó un poco, presto a besarle en agradecimiento por el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y se percató de los labios enrojecidos de Derek.

-          ¿Eso es sangre?

El hombre lobo arqueó una ceja, extrañado por la pregunta, y se lamió el labio.

-          Eso parece – confirmó, para nada escandalizado cuando captó el sabor metálico.

-          Joder. Lo siento.

-          No te preocupues. Yo también te he dejado unas cuantas marcas – comentó, acariciando con la llema de los dedos la piel enrojecida de su cuello.

-          No es lo mismo. Tú no me has mordido hasta el punto de hacerme sangre.

-          Más me vale – soltó una risita un tanto incómoda – No me gustaría tener que decirle a tu padre que he convertido a su hijo en un hombre lobo – la cara de asombro de Stiles consiguió que la carcajada de Derek fuera más espontánea - ¿No me digas que no habías pensado en eso?

-          Pues no – admitió, un tanto molesto por la pregunta - ¿Es que tengo que estar todo el día recordando que mi novio es un hombre lobo?

Derek entornó un poco los ojos, aunque no dejó de acariciar las caderas de Stiles.

-          ¿Me recuerdas por qué te elegí como ancla?

Stiles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-          Vale, perdona… Tienes razón – entonces fue él quien miró con ojos entornados al hombre que seguía estando debajo suya – Pero… No… ¿No vas a tener ningún problema? – se mojó los labios, incómodo - ¿Verdad?

-          No – le lanzó una mirada asesina, dejando claro lo que pensaba de las dudas de Stiles – El día que te convierta será porque yo quiera.

-          Me parece genial… Espera. ¿Qué significa que cuando tú quieras?

Derek luchó por poner esa cara inexpresiva que usaba siempre con Isaac cuando se estaba metiendo con él, pero no tuvo ocasión de hacer el comentario sarcástico del día.

-          ¡Stiles! – de repente oyeron la voz del Sheriff a voz en grito, proveniente del piso inferior – Iba a hacer tortitas para desayunar. ¿Quieres?

El corazón de Stiles se aceleró al recordar que acababa de montárselo con su novio a escasos metros de distancia de su padre.

-          ¡Vale! – se apresuró a decir para que por nada del mundo a su padre se le ocurriera entrar en su habitación - ¡Bajo en cinco minutos! – gritó quitándose de encima de Derek… y mirando su entrepierna cuando descubrió la actual situación de sus pantalones – ¡Mejor que sean diez!

Derek le miró con tal cara de asombro, que era como si de repente volviera a ser su “primo” Miguel y estuviera a punto de matarle porque Stiles acababa de decir su nombre por error.

Lo que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces…

-          Estupendo… - respondió el Sheriff, que parecía ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cuarto de su hijo. Hasta que: - ¿Tú también quieres, Derek?

 

Stiles sintió que el pulso se le disparaba, en una sensación solo comparable a un ataque al corazón. Pero Derek no sintió compasión alguna por su estado: En lugar de preocuparse por su salud, aunque solo fuera sujetándole para que no cayera al suelo porque de repente se había puesto muy pálido, negó para sí, disgustado por el comportamiento de su novio, y se levantó de la cama con calma para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-          Sí, muchas gracias – respondió al Sheriff, tras lo que cerró la puerta de nuevo y contempló a Stiles con la misma cara de disgusto, y casi vergüenza ajena - ¿Y bien? – preguntó cuando vio que Stiles seguía en el mismo sitio, pálido, pero al menos ya no se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a su vez Stiles, sin entender nada.

Derek cerró los ojos, como si le doliera la cabeza, tras lo que miró de un modo muy sutil su entrepierna.

-          Pues que a no ser que quieras que tu padre descubra que he hecho algo más que dormir contigo esta noche, más te vale que me prestes unos calzoncillos.

La explicación de Derek, que fue una de las más completas que Stiles había recibido en toda su vida por parte del hombre lobo, también fue la que llegó en el peor momento posible. Ya estaba empezando a recuperarse de la impresión de que su padre les hubiera descubierto, cuando Derek decía lo peor que podía haber dicho: “calzoncillos” y “hacer algo más”, lo que llevó a la mente de Stiles rápidamente a imaginarse otros escenarios... Como el tener a Derek Hale desnudo a su lado, ni más ni menos que poniéndose su ropa interior.

-          Ni lo sueñes – amenazó Derek, rompiendo el curso de los pensamientos de Stiles.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó embobado Stiles.

-          No voy a desnudarme delante de ti – le recordó Derek, pues al parecer los pensamientos de Stiles habían sido algo más que pensamientos.

-          ¿Por qué no? – preguntó en lo que solo podría definirse como un puchero.

Pero el puchero se transformó en satisfacción… y luego en riesgo de sufrir una combustión espontánea, cuando fue Derek quien abrió el armario de Stiles, rebuscó en él y sacó un par de calzoncillos.

-          Porque cuando esté desnudo, te aseguro que no será solo para cambiarme de ropa interior – le susurró de un modo más que sugerente. A continuación abrió la puerta, y le echó de su propia habitación tras entregarle los calzoncillos limpios – Ahora ve a cambiarte al baño. Nos vemos abajo, antes de que tu padre se pregunte por qué estamos tardando tanto…

Stiles no supo qué responder.

En realidad ni siquera sabía qué pensar, con lo que decidió que obedecer al Alpha era la mejor opción de todas.

 

to be end...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida... No se merecía menos el final de este fic <3

 

Tras haber sido presentados oficialmente como pareja a ojos del Sheriff Stilinski, las cosas volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad para Derek y Stiles.

Tan rápidamente, que en ocasiones parecía que nada había cambiado, pues Stiles seguía yendo a clase y la mayoría de las veces lo último a lo que prestaba atención era a la clase, y al menos una vez por semana seguía quedando con el resto del grupo en el veterinario de Deaton o el loft de Derek para confirmar que todo estaba en calma en Beacon Hills, incluso en los casos en que todo parecía que era normal.

Aquella era una nueva regla de la manada que se habían impuesto tras los nefastos resultados de la última vez, y siempre agradeciendo que Parris hubiera sido quien decidió dar una lección a la manada de Derek Hale, y no alguien mucho peor… como Peter…

No había duda de que todavía tenían mucho que mejorar como manada, como empezar a hacer un formulario de aceptación en la manada de Derek Hale, y donde la primera pregunta sería: “¿Has matado a algún miembro de tu familia para intentar convertirte en Alpha?”

 

Pero junto a esa normalidad recuperada, y a la que Stiles se habituó rápidamente, desesperado por un poco de calma, de vez en cuando había detalles que recordaban a todos que, en realidad, no todo era igual que siempre.

Detalles como la presencia de Patrick, que pese a ser oficialmente de la manada de Parrish estaba más tiempo con ellos a raíz de haberse hecho muy amigo de Isaac; o el hecho de que ahora, a la hora de hablar del Alpha, tenían que especificar entre Derek, Parrish y Scott, lo que no siempre era fácil… Hasta que Stiles se cansó de ser políticamente correcto y tener que decir Alpha Hale o Alpha Parrish (a Scott jamás le llamaría Alpha porque no era bueno que se le subiera tanto el ego, y porque sencillamente… no), y decidió referirse a Parrish como “el Alpha”, y a Derek como “nuestro Alpha”, “el Alpha de Beacon Hills” o, como ocurría la mayoría de las veces, “mi Alpha”… Claro que cuando eso ocurría, y que la mayoría de las veces era sin que se diera cuenta, tenía lugar ese otro detalle que había cambiado con respecto a antes, y que consitía en que las chicas de la manada le miraban y sonreían con ternura, a punto de vomitar corazones al verle tan enamorado, mientras que los chicos estallaban en carcajadas e iniciaban una interminable serie de bromas sobre qué se sentía al ser el novio del Alpha, y si eso le convertía a él en la mamá de la manada.

 

Y todas esas veces, aunque al principio Stiles se sonrojaba hasta el punto de ser asfixiante el calor que sentía, al final se encogía de hombros y soltaba un “qué mala es la envidia”, que dejaba a todos callados… durante cinco segundos.

En el fondo a Stiles poco le importaba ser el centro de las bromas, esta vez por su relación. Era feliz… Era muy feliz, y por primera vez él podía ser el chico que estaba estúpidamente enamorado y al que los ojos le brillaban cada vez que pensaba o veía a su chico, y que era algo así como las 24 horas del día, ya que cuando soñaba la cosa no cambiaba mucho.

 

Pero sin duda lo más curioso de todo aquello fue que se habituaron tan rápidamente a la normalidad y a como eran las cosas antes, que en ocasiones Stiles tenía la impresión de que ninguno de los dos era realmente consciente de que ahora eran algo más que amigos y que, por tanto, podían hacer _algo más_ que lo que hacen los simples amigos.

Tan pronto llegó a esa conclusión, una semana después de que Derek durmiera en su casa por primera vez, también comprendió que debía ser él quien se encargara de todo. Puede que Derek fuera el Alpha de la manada y eso le hiciera a él “la mamá” de la manada… pero en cuanto a temas de pareja, desde aquella primera cita que tuvieron en el zoo cuando tuvo el valor de pedirle salir a Derek, estaba claro que Stiles era quien llevaba los pantalones.

Así que el viernes por la tarde, cuando terminó la última clase del día, se encargó muy bien de dejarles claro al resto de la manada, con el mayor número de amenazas implícitas, que aquella tarde era solo para Derek y él, y que no quería que les molestaran bajo ningún concepto.

Y por si acaso, porque si algo eran sus amigos era de mollera difícil (o que pasaban olímpicamente de él), cuando llegó a casa y le dijo a su padre que aquella noche iría a dormir a casa de Derek, dejó el móvil en casa. Esa noche solo estaba para _su_ Alpha.

 

Una vez cumplida con esa parte, Stiles terminó de prepararlo todo y se presentó en el edificio de Derek a la hora prevista según el mensaje que le había enviado aquella mañana.

Derek ya le estaba esperando apoyado en su Camaro, consiguiendo que apareciera de golpe esa sensación de _deja vu_ al verle, y a la que que ya estaba empezando a cogerle manía… Estaba harto de sentir que su vida era como una serie de televisión, donde siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Pero entonces Derek le sonrió, nada más verle, y el _deja vu_ desapareció. Más aún cuando le besó, cuando todavía no le había dado tiempo de bajar del coche, y le susurró un “te he echado de menos” que rompió un poquito el corazón de Stiles. Y sí: en el fondo era algo bueno que tu novio te dijera algo así. Pero no cuando quien te lo decía era la misma persona que sabías se había pasado todo el día en casa, esperando a que alguien le llamara diciendo que había ocurrido algo y que necesitaban su ayuda...

No por primera vez Stiles se preguntó qué clase de vida era aquella en la que el Alpha, el más poderoso de todos, solo se sentía útil cuando alguien estaba en peligro…

Aunque para eso estaba él allí: Para dejarle claro que, al menos por su parte, le necesitaba todos los días del año y a todas horas.

-          ¿Estás listo? – preguntó cuando consiguió recuperarse de la impresión del beso de Derek… No, todavía no era capaz de tratar los besos de Derek como si fueran algo normal.

-          Todavía no me has dicho dónde vamos.

-          Es una sorpresa – le guiñó el ojo mientras se subía al asiento del conductor.

-          Antes de que arranques – Derek puso una mano sobre la que Stiles tenía en la palanca de cambios – Hay una cosa que quiero enseñarte.

Stiles se obligó rápidamente a no pensar en el doble sentido de esa frase, y que arruinaría por completo el momento del reencuentro. Desde aquella primera noche en casa habían compartidos algún que otro momento intenso, pero nunca se habían atrevido a dar el siguiente paso… Corrección: Stiles todavía no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Derek si quería dar el siguiente paso con él.

No sabía si era demasiado pronto (hacía menos de un mes le habían besado por primera vez en su vida), aunque no estaba preocupado por el hecho de que todavía no habían hecho nada… Otra cosa era, por supuesto, que no fuera un adolescente que tenía la inmensa fortuna de tener como novio a Derek Hale, y que en consecuencia pensaba en la posibilidad de tener sexo con él al menos una vez a la hora, las 24 horas del día.

Stiles se obligó a dejar de pensar en cosas que todavía no habían ocurrido, y prestó atención al sobre que Derek le estaba mostrando… Corrección: al sobre que Derek le llevaba mostrando desde hacía un buen rato, y que empezaba a cansarse de sostener a la espera de que Stiles lo cogiera.

-          ¿Qué es eso?

-          Un sobre – sonrió triunfal. Por fin se la había devuelto.

Stiles cogió el dichoso sobre, odiando su cabeza por meterle en esos líos, y sacó la hoja que había en su interior.

Apenas leyó las dos primeras lineas, miró a Derek con la boca abierta.

-          ¿Es de verdad?

-          Tu padre me dijo que debía buscarme un trabajo. Y creo que ese es el mejor que podría tener… Después de todo, siempre tuviste razón: se me da mejor tratar con los animales.

El chico tuvo que leer otra vez la carta de aceptación del zoo de Beacon Hills para contratar a su nuevo cuidador de los lobos.

-          ¿Significa eso que verás a Rick?

-          A Rick, a Jack y a todos los demás.  

-          Pero… ¿Y que pasa con la antigua cuidadora? ¿La han despedido?

-          No, Marion sigue trabajando. De hecho fue la que me recomendó cuando fui a hablar con ella para ver si había alguna posibilidad de que trabajara allí. Ahora va a tener mucho trabajo con la nueva camada de lobos que ha nacido.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Jack ha tenido cachorros?

-          En realidad ha sido Rick – soltó una carcajada cuando Stiles le miró con los ojos de par en par – Al parecer Rick recuperó la confianza en sí mismo y ello gustó a su Beta hembra. Pero no quiso deshacerse de Jack, así que ahora hay dos Alphas en la manada.

-          Dos Alphas… ¿De qué me sonará eso? – puso gesto pensativo, y de repente miró a Derek con gesto inquisitivo… Conocía muy bien la sonrisita que estaba poniendo - Ni hablar, eso no me convierte a _mí_ en la Beta hembra.

-          Es Scott quien te llama mamá, no yo.

-          Pero eso solo es porque se lo ha pegado Isaac – se quejó mientras arrancaba el jeep. No quería llegar tarde y a ese paso podrían tirarse horas hablando – Por cierto, ¿no ibas a castigarle por lo que te hizo? Todavía no lo has hecho.

-          No puedo castigarle.

-          ¿Por qué no?

Antes de responder Derek se inclinó sobre el chico para darle un beso en la mejilla, muy similar al que le diera por primera vez en el jeep pero hacía dos semanas, cuando todo era tan distinto pero en el fondo era exactamente igual que ahora.

-          Porque entonces jamás habría ido a verte, no te habría dicho que te echaba muchísimo de menos, y ahora no estaría aquí contigo.

Stiles giró el cuello para mirar a Derek, quien le estaba mostrando una sonrisa tímida, y cogió su mano para entrelazar los dedos, dejando sus manos unidas sobre la palanca de cambios.

-          Vale. Me has convencido.

**********

 

El trayecto fue más corto de lo que habría imaginado, gracias también a que su jeep ya no se paraba cada dos por tres, y en quince minutos ya estaban aparcados en lo alto del mirador de Beacon Hills.  

-          ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Derek tras seguir a Stiles, quien se sentó sobre las rocas desde las que se observaba todo Beacon bajo un cielo anaranjado.

-          Pensé en hacer algo romántico… Y de paso que fuera algo que nos recordara este lugar como un sitio agradable – se encogió un poco de hombros, cohibido - Siempre que hemos venido aquí era para vigilar que nada malo ocurriera, o para intentar cazar al asesino de turno. De este modo, la próxima vez que vengamos lo podremos recordar también como el sitio donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

-          ¿La primera? – Derek alzó las cejas - Creo que hemos tenido bastante más que una.

-          Pero esta es la oficial. La primera que tenemos aceptando los dos que somos pareja y… Y eso.

-          ¿Es que te averguenza decir esa palabra?

-          No, claro que no. Lo que me averguenza es pensar en lo idiotas que hemos sido…

-          Míralo por el lado bueno – inclinó un poco el cuello – Hemos tenido muchas primeras citas.

-          Ya te digo – sonrió, imitando a Derek y contemplando las calles de Beacon Hills, teñidas con el naranja intenso del atardecer - La verdad es que nunca me había fijado de lo espectaculares que son las vistas.

Derek asintió, contemplando la ciudad en silencio. Stiles se dio cuenta de que sus manos se estaban rozando, y esta vez no se negó a cogerle de la mano.

Y fue sentir los cálidos dedos de Derek entrelazándose con los suyos, y una sensación de alivio absoluto inundó su pecho. Por fin sabía lo que era hacer algo así.

Era el momento perfecto que había estado esperando.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Derek al percatarse de lo callado que estaba Stiles, si bien en esos momentos le estaba mirando a él y no el paisaje que se suponía habían ido a contemplar - Pareces nervioso.

-          Es que quería decirte una cosa pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Y eso que he estado todo el día ensayando para decirlo correctamente y…

-          ¿Es que te estás arrepintiendo de lo nuestro?

-          ¿Qué? – le extrañó el gesto de preocupación de Derek - Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Nada de eso, no te preocupes – se mojó los labios, un tanto abrumado - Aunque el hecho de que seas _tú_ el que tenga miedo de que le dejen ha conseguido que mi ego se suba por las nubes… - tragó saliva ante la mirada seria de Derek - Y eso está mal. Muy mal. Porque no se debe disfrutar con los sentimiento de pánico de tu novio.

El Alpha negó con astío.

-          Si no me dices de una vez eso que era tan importante, voy a empezar a replantearme lo de ser yo quien te deje a ti.

-          Vale, sí. Tienes razón… - tragó saliva un par de veces más, sacando valor - Yo… Supongo que solo quería darte las gracias.

Y Derek no entendió nada.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Por todo esto – apretó la mano de Derek que todavía no había soltado, y que no pensaba hacerlo en un futuro inmediato - Por estar ahora aquí, conmigo, y queriendo estar conmigo.

-          Lo dices como si estuviera siendo obligado.

-          Ya sé que no es así. Y precisamente por eso quería darte las gracias. Porque desde el día en que te conocí te convertiste en esa especie de sueño inalcanzable… Y no lo digo solo por lo evidente – le hizo un repaso visual de lo más completo – Si no por todo lo demás: Tu forma de ser, tu valentía, tu fortaleza… Y ese millón de pequeños defectos que tienes pero que combinados se convierten en algo perfecto – Derek tragó con dificultad ante la mejor y más apurada descripción que habían hecho de él – Jamás me imaginé que algún día podría decir que era un buen amigo tuyo y menos aún que era _algo más_ que tu amigo… Pero es así y… Tú decidiste convertirme además en tu ancla, y me siento increíblemente honrado por ello y te juro que estaré siempre a tu lado para lo que me necesites porque… - se mojó los labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas - Porque tú has sido el primero en mirar más allá de lo que se ve a primera vista. Y jamás te estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por haberme dado esa oportunidad.

Los labios de Derek estaban ligeramente abiertos cuando Stiles terminó de hablar. Vio que se había quedado callado, mirándole fijamente, como esperando a que dijera algo.

Así que esta vez fue Derek quien buscó las palabras adecuadas.

-          Te ha quedado muy bien – trató de no reír ni llorar pero al final le quedó una mezcla de las dos cosas. Aunque Stiles estaba igual, con lo que supuso que no pasaba nada.

-          Gracias.

-          Y supongo que yo también debo darte las gracias.

-          ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Stiles, sorprendido - Fuiste tú quien aceptó salir conmigo.

-          Pero fuiste tú quien tuvo que lidiar con ello. Y sé que eso no es siempre fácil, menos aún en las últimas semanas o… años – soltó aire en gesto cansado - Sé que soy complicado y que a veces entran ganas de pegarme con el bate – alzó una ceja de condescendencia - Intuyo que cuando no te quedó más remedio que hacerlo, no era la primera vez que pensabas en ello… Pero no te culpo. Y por eso te doy las gracias. Por no haberte rendido conmigo cuando viste que no era tan perfecto como te habías imaginado al principio.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Derek. Tenía claro que solo con él podría atreverse a decir algo así, y nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente lo increíblemente honrado que se sentía por tener ese privilegio.

-          La perfección está sobrevalorada – susurró al final.

-          Pienso lo mismo.

Durante unos segundos tan solo se miraron fijamente, dejando que los ojos marrones y verdes del otro fueran lo único que existía en el mundo, y sintiéndose fortalecidos al verse reflejados en los ojos de su compañero. El que sabían que estaría siempre allí para el otro. En lo bueno y sobre todo en lo malo.

Stiles sonrió con cierta vergüenza tras el beso de Derek que puso fin al momento silencioso.

-          Bueno… Y después del momento tierno del día… ¿Comemos? Tengo un hambre que me muero.

Derek no podía estar más de acuerdo con la invitación. Tal vez con el tiempo se acostumbraría a que alguien le dijera cosas como las que acababa de confesar Stiles sin que sintiera tal conmoción. Y tal vez con el paso de muchísimo tiempo podría escuchar aquellas palabras como si no fueran nada del otro mundo… Pero ahora, cuando estaban dando los primeros pasos de su relación y pese a todo lo vivido juntos, era algo tan novedoso y… tan maravilloso y terrorífico al mismo tiempo, que dudaba mucho pudiera actuar con la calma exigida para ese tipo de situaciones.

Así que Derek buscó cualquier excusa que le ayudara a dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente afortunado que era, y poco a poco consiguió que su corazón latiera a un ritmo menos acelerado.

Pero cuando se sentó junto a Stiles en la pequeña manta que había llevado consigo, y vio que estaba tan o más nervioso que él, no dudó en coger su mano para darle un pequeño apretón y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Indicándole con ese simple gesto que sí, que los dos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, y que no, no era malo estar asustado por ello. Menos cuando tenían justo al lado a la persona con la que sabían que podían solucionar cualquier problema que se interpusiera entre ellos.

 

Por ello el momento incómodo del día, si bien también había sido el momento romántico y el que ya era hora que compartieran, se marchó tan rápido como había venido.

De ese modo, en cuestión de minutos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre que hablaban de todo y de nada y que no sentían remordimientos cuando sacaban a la luz sus mayores meteduras de pata, con algún que otro insulto tipo “es normal que seas un lobo tan amargado, porque no debe ser fácil vivir teniendo tanto pelo en ciertas partes del cuerpo” o “no entiendo cómo no te han hecho ya algún experimento por ser la única persona del mundo incapaz de callarse ni cuando le va la vida en ello”…

Lo único que cambiaba era que esta vez, después de las amenazas, los insultos y las historias compartidas, había algún que otro beso que les recordaba que algo sí había cambiado entre ellos.

Aunque solo fuera la libertad de poder hacer lo que siempre habían querido.

**********

 

Ya habían terminado de cenar y los tonos anaranjados del cielo se habían convertido en una capa oscura estrellada, cuando Derek quiso alargar más de lo normal el último beso que inició.

Estaban tumbados en la manta, disfrutando de una noche para nada fría, con lo que tan solo llevaban los pantalones y camisetas.

Había iniciado el beso como uno más de los cientos que ya habían compartido en las últimas horas, muchos de ellos sin venir a cuento, tan solo porque los labios de Stiles estaban cerca y era absurdo no aprovechar la ocasión.

Pero esta vez quiso que fuera un beso distinto del resto.

 

A diferencia de cuando le besó en el cuarto de Stiles, no fue la pasión y el ansia por dominar a Stiles lo que caracterizó aquel beso, sino todo lo contrario: la calma y el deseo de recrearse en sus labios, como si quisiera descubrir cada detalle de ellos y de paso explorar todo su cuerpo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. El beso en seguida se alargó, abarcando todo lo posible de aquella deliciosa boca, tras lo que ladeó un poco el cuello para poder llegar a la garganta de Stiles, besando con dulzura los lunares que marcaban la piel.

 

Stiles ronroneó de placer y Derek sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo, antes de cambiar de posición. Se incorporó un poco para, colocándose de rodillas, levantar la camiseta de Stiles lo justo para desvelar más de esa pálida piel que le fascinaba.

Apenas la tuvo a la vista, no pudo contenerse: dejó otro beso justo en el ombligo y luego un par más a cada lado del mismo, sintiendo los abdominales que se escondían bajo la piel. El ronroneo de Stiles fue un poco más agudo esta vez y de reojo vio que Stiles agarraba la manta con fuerza, casi como si estuviera sufriendo. Pero al no decir nada, menos aún que parara, Derek siguió.

Poco a poco fue dibujando una hilera de besos por el estómago del chico, subiendo lentamente la camiseta y agradeciendo que Stiles fuera propenso a llevar camisetas más grandes que su talla, pues de lo contrario le habría tenido que pedir que se levantara para poder quitársela. Y Derek prefería tenerle justo como estaba ahora, tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los labios y besos que le estaba regalando.

 

Acabó con la camiseta subida hasta el cuello, lo justo para poder ver en condiciones aquel cuerpo tan asombroso, agradecido porque ya no hubiera rastro de las marcas que le hubiera dejado con sus propias garras, y que sin duda habrían estropeado semejante visión.

Desde la primera vez que le vio había ganado mucho músculo. Y aunque no era ni mucho menos comparable a los de sus amigos, siendo todos ellos hombres lobo, Derek mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba ese cuerpo: no porque fuera especialmente fibroso o incluso hermoso, sino simplemente porque era el cuerpo de Stiles Stilinski.

Sintiéndose poderoso por ser ahora mismo la única persona de la faz de la tierra que estaba besando el cuerpo de Stiles, quiso hacer algo más que besarle. Y aprovechando que tenía justo en frente sus pezones erectos, no perdió el tiempo en lamerlos con la punta de la lengua, y a continuación succionar con fuerza solo para terminar besándolos con dulzura.

La combinación de la lengua y labios de Derek sobre aquella parte de su anatomía, consiguió que el ronroneo de Stiles se convirtiera en un jadeo en toda regla, y que la mano agarrara el pelo de Derek en vez de la manta.

A Derek no le importó el agarre. Sonriéndole pícaramente, besó sus labios con un poco menos de ternura esta vez.

-          ¿Quieres que siga? – preguntó Derek tras casi cinco minutos de un beso que había conseguido que los dos empezaran a sudar por la intensidad del mismo.

-          Por favor – pidió Stiles, sus pupilas clavadas en las del hombre lobo y con la respiración entrecortada.

El Alpha no pudo negarse al ruego de Stiles y le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta para hacer luego lo propio con la suya. Iba a volver a la tarea de marcar cada milímetro de piel con su lengua, cuando un olor característico inundó todos sus sentidos: el olor del deseo y la lujuria.

Miró hacia abajo y no le sorprendió ver que Stiles tenía la vista fija en su pecho, y que se estaba mojando los labios de lo que se le había secado la garganta. Contempló al adolescente con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión… Y de orgullo propio, para qué mentir. No iba a ser ahora un hipócrita y decir que no estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo.

-          Pensé que ya me habías visto sin camiseta – susurró Derek con prepotencia – Más de una vez.

Stiles asintió sin atreverse a parpadear, no fuera a desaparecer aquella visión.

-          Pero nunca había estado tan cerca…

-          ¿Sabes que ahora puedes hacer algo más que mirar? – preguntó al extrañarle que Stiles siguiera quieto. Pero cuando el adolescente siguió embobado, rio por lo bajo antes de agarrar una mano de Stiles y llevarla hasta su pecho – También puedes tocar – se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, y ya que estaba allí lamió con gusto el lóbulo de la oreja.

La combinación de ambas cosas fue lo que necesitaba Stiles para salir del atontamiento en el que estaba, y antes de que Derek se diera cuenta ya estaba acariciando, agarrando o incluso arañando unos músculos que, en opinión de Stiles, no debían ser legales de lo perfectos que eran.

 

Satisfecho por el ritmo que estaba tomando la cosa, Derek se dejó tocar a gusto mientras retomó sus besos y lametones por cualquier milímetro de piel de Stiles que tuviera al alcance. Y cuando recorrió todos los milímetros del pecho, brazos y rostro de Stiles, quiso ir a la siguiente parte.

Stiles protestó cuando Derek se incorporó, pues había perdido el contacto con sus abdominales que acababan de convertirse en su parte favorita del cuerpo de Derek… más de lo que ya lo eran antes. Pero cuando vio el motivo por el que se había apartado Derek, que era desabrocharse el pantalón y empezar a quitárselo, el quejido de protesta se convirtió en un gemido lastimero a causa de haberse quedado sin respiración… Y sin riego sanguíneo.

De prnto el Alpha captó el cambio de ritmo en el corazón de Stiles y paró en el acto.

-          ¿No quieres que lo haga? – preguntó, confuso – Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo. Y el que me quite la ropa no significa que tenga que pasar nada más. Solo… - se encogió un poco de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente – empezaba a tener mucho calor.

Stiles se mojó los labios, dudando durante unos segundos.

-          No es que no quiera – susurró – Yo…

-          Tranquilo – Derek se tumbó a su lado, dándole un corto beso – No tenemos por qué hacer nada más, ya te lo he dicho.

-          No, no es eso… - se sonrojó a medida que hablaba – Es que yo también quiero lamer tu cuerpo…

 

El corazón de Derek se paró durante varios segundos. Si hasta ahora había tenido calor pese a ser de noche y estar al raso, lo de ahora era un auténtico infierno… Un infierno que no quería abandonar jamás. ¿Quién le habría dicho que el adolescente que cuando le conoció le pareció tan patoso, ahora podía conseguir que se corriera solo diciendo lo justo?

Así que cuando Derek consiguió recuperar el control de sus neuronas, terminó de quitarse los pantalones (si no lo hacía ahora luego no tendría capacidad para ello), y procedió a ayudar a Stiles a hacer lo mismo, hasta que acabaron los dos solo con los calzoncillos.

-          ¿Mejor así?

Stiles no respondió. Ahora que le miraba fijamente, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera parecía incómodo por estar prácticamente desnudo junto a él, lo que tampoco tenía mucho sentido: cuando le confesó que él había sido la primera persona que le besó, Derek había dado por hecho que era virgen, con lo que ahora tendría que estar cuanto menos nervioso… Pero en vez de ello estaba quieto, observándole como si estuviera contemplando su próxima cena.

Y aunque Derek nunca había sido partidario de que le trataran como a un trozo de carne, en el caso de Stiles estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

 

Así que se tumbó cuan largo era en la manta, junto a Stiles, tras lo que arqueó una ceja y le mostró esa sonrisa que había usado en contadísimas ocasiones, siempre con él: su sonrisa de flirtear.

-          Adelante. Soy todo tuyo.

Stilinski no se lo pensó. Y aunque comenzó besando la zona de Derek Hale que ya conocía, que era su boca, enseguida ganó confianza para bajar por su cuello y llegar a los hombros. Le dio un par de mordiscos juguetones que fueron muy del agrado del Alpha, tras lo que fue a por su premio y lamió con auténtico placer uno de los pezones de Derek.

Derek jadeó de placer, lo que no hizo sino envalentonar a Stiles más de lo que ya lo estaba, bajando rápidamente por el pecho y estómago del hombre lobo. Al llegar a la parte baja del estómago, rozando con la lengua la tela de los calzoncillos, Stiles miró a Derek y alzó una ceja, como pidiendo permiso.

Y Derek no supo qué hacer: si aplaudirle por empezar a usar las cejas de la manera correcta, o llamarle idiota por parar a preguntarle algo cuya respuesta era evidente.

Aun así, se recordó que se suponía que él era el adulto de los dos, al menos en cuanto a edad, y que se suponía que también era el Alpha, con lo que debía asegurarse de que todos los miembros de su manada, incluyendo su propia ancla, realmente estaban haciendo lo que querían, y que no se estaban viendo coaccionados en ningún momento.

-          Solo si tú quieres – susurró con voz ronca, pues la garganta se le había secado solo de imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Stiles volvió a usar las cejas para expresar su opinión, y que podría traducirse como algo del estilo “tú eres imbecil si crees que voy a parar ahora”.

Para remarcar su opinión Stiles cambió de posición, colocándose entre las piernas del Alpha, y con mucho cuidado le quitó los calzoncillos.

 

El nerviosismo lógico del momento contagió a Derek, especialmente cuando Stiles se quedó quieto cual estatua, contemplando su erección al descubierto. Y aunque al principio no quiso cebarse con el descaro de Stiles, que estaba mirando su cuerpo como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual, pues Derek tampoco era hipócrita en ese sentido y sabía que no era precisamente pequeño; el paso de los segundos sin que la posición de Stiles cambiara, hizo que perdiera la paciencia.

-          Solo es un pene, Stiles – gruñó – Es lo mismo que tienes tú.

Y aunque Stiles tenía ganas de recordarle que Derek era único para decir cualquier cosa en medio de gruñidos, incluso frases tan absurdas como “solo es un pene”, optó por lo que realmente pensaba.

-          Sí, claro – dejó los ojos en blanco – Lo mismito.

Derek no tuvo tiempo de replicar a la contestación de Stiles, pues de pronto la boca de Stiles estaba en una parte muy concreta de su anatomía, y que se convirtió en la única parte de la que era consciente.

El jadeo de Derek fue respondido por un gemido de satisfacción de Stiles… de satisfacción y también de placer, pues pese a ser la primera vez que lo probaba, el miembro de Derek que ahora tenía en su boca era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

El gemido de Stiles llegó directamente a la erección de Derek, quien tuvo que agarrar con fuerza la manta sobre la que estaba tumbado, tratando de controlarse para no embestir contra aquella deliciosa boca.

Pero Stiles no se contentó solo con gemir. Exploró en profundidad la nueva parte del cuerpo de Derek que acababa de serle revelada, y la lamió, beso e incluso mordió con caricias de sus dientes, logrando arrancar gemidos extasiados con cada uno de ellos.

Stiles jamás se había sentido tan poderoso.

 

De pronto notó una mano de Derek en su pelo y sintió satisfacción al ver que había conseguido que Derek mostrara su lado dominante. Pero cuando no agarró su pelo, como realmente estaba deseando que hiciera, sino que tan solo dejó la mano ahí, jugando con su pelo, se extrañó. Más aún cuando susurró un “para” que no esperaba oír.

Stiles dejó salir la erección de su boca y miró al hombre lobo que seguía tumbado frente a él, con una mezcla de extrañeza y dudas.

-          ¿Es que no te gusta?

La carcajada de Derek fue suficiente para dejarle claro que no, que ese no era el problema. Así que cuando Derek bajó la mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, y después le agarró del cuello para obligarle a acercarse a su cara, Stiles solo pudo dejarse hacer.

Tan pronto tuvo frente a él la boca de Stiles, le besó con ansias y una fuerza desmedida. Como si llevara años esperando ese momento y no llevaban toda la noche haciendo lo mismo.

El beso duró tan solo un minuto y de repente Stiles se vio girando, obligado por el propio cuerpo de Derek, hasta que acabó tumbado y con Derek encima suya.

-          Creo que es mi turno – susurró.

Antes de que Stiles fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Derek ya le había quitado los calzoncillos y estaba devolviéndole el increíble tratamiento que acababa de darle… Y si él había sido tan bueno como lo estaba siendo Derek ahora mismo, pensó el adolescente, era sin duda el mejor novio del mundo.

 

Los jadeos, gemidos y algún que otro grito de Stiles llenaron la noche de Beacon Hills y Stiles nunca había estado tan agradecido de que el pueblo estuviera rodeado de bosque, pues dudaba mucho que alguna vez pudiera estar a solas con Derek haciendo algo así, en mitad del vecindario, sin que avisaran a su padre por escándalo público.

Así que, entre lamida y lamida de Derek, y que estaban convirtiendo su cuerpo en un auténtico volcán, decidió que luego le preguntaría a Derek si había pensado en reconstruir la antigua morada Hale y que sería un excelente lugar para irse a vivir juntos.

Pero se lo preguntaría más tarde, cuando su vida no dependiera de la boca de Derek y lo que esa boca sabía hacer, que estaba consiguiendo que se aproximara al orgasmo a pasos agigantados.

Hasta que en un momento dado a Derek no se le ocurrió otra cosa que presionar con sus labios la cabeza de su pene, creando la succión perfecta, y Stiles gritó un “Derek” que dejaba bien claro lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y de pronto esa maravillosa sensación desapareció…

 

Stiles parpadeó varias veces, pensando que a lo mejor el orgasmo había sido tan intenso que directamente había perdido el conocimiento y no había llegado a sentirlo… Lo que sería una auténtica putada, la verdad, porque significaba que jamás disfrutaría en condiciones de los orgasmos proporcionados por Derek Hale.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Derek se había puesto de rodillas entre sus piernas, y que la erección de los dos estaban igual que antes. Es decir, necesitando urgentemente descargarse.

Y entonces comprendió que lo que había pasado era que Derek había parado.

-          ¿Por qué has parado? – preguntó Stiles escandalizado.

-          No tenía muy claro si querías que siguiera.

-          Pero tú eres idiota o qué. ¿Cómo no voy a querer que sigas? – de pronto pensó en un hecho en el que hasta ahora no había recapacitado, y se incorporó hasta acabar sentado frente a Derek - Espera… ¿Tú no querías seguir? Joder, perdona. No había caído en que a lo mejor tendría que haberte preguntado antes si no tenías problemas en… ya sabes – se sonrojó - ¿Tragar?

La expresión de Derek pasó de mostrar sorpresa a comprensión, y de ahí a cierto enfado.

-          No es eso… - murmuró antes de cruzar los brazos para dejar claro que estaba ofendido - Pero sí, ya que lo dices, no habría estado mal que te preocuparas un poco en averiguar lo que yo pienso al respecto y hasta dónde estoy dispuesto a llegar.

-          Perdona… Como tú eres el experto pensé que no haría falta, y que directamente solo harías lo que tú quisieras.

El Alpha tardó un segundo en responder, descruzando los brazos, no del todo seguro de si había oído bien.

-          ¿Qué significa que yo soy el experto?

Y Stiles tardó en responder, pero en su caso porque dudaba mucho de las intenciones de esa pregunta.

-          ¿Que tú eres el experto? – hizo un aspaviento cuando Derek le asesinó con la mirada, dejándole claro que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír - Lo siento, Derek, pero hay veces que me pones muy difícil el no llamarte idiota.

-          Eso es algo que tenemos en común – dejó los ojos en blanco, resoplando - Pero volviendo al tema que nos importa realmente – señaló sutilmente su erección, y que con tanta charla había disminuido - ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que piensas que ya he hecho esto?

Esta vez Stiles no dijo lo primero que pensó, sino que se obligó a pensar detenidamente las palabras de Derek. Y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-          Espera… ¡Eres virgen!

El hombre lobo gruñó.

-          Gracias, Stiles. Ahora ya lo sabe todo Beacon Hills.

-          ¡No puedes ser virgen! – le recriminó más que preguntó – Ya has estado con mujeres.

-          Exacto – movió sus cejas en la posición de “eres idiota” – Y que yo sepa tú no eres una mujer – miró con descaro el miembro de Stiles, y sonrió con malicia cuando consiguió que Stiles se sonrojara.

-          ¿Entonces nunca has estado con un hombre?

-          Repetiré la pregunta: ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo tan difícil de creer? Y ya que estamos, no entiendo a qué viene eso de que tengo más experiencia. Quitando a Paige conoces a las dos únicas mujeres con las que he estado en mi vida.

Stiles se rascó el cuello, dudando en decir lo que estaba pensando.

-          Pero cuando te marchaste de aquí con tu hermana, estuvisteis un tiempo en Nueva York, ¿no?

-          ¿Y?

-          Y allí podrías haber estado con… mucha gente.

La sorpresa de Derek fue tal, que esta vez no había cejas suficientes para expresarse sin palabras.

-          ¿Acabas de llamarme perro en celo?

La carcajada de Stiles fue tan brutal y espontánea, que hubo unos segundos en que se quedó sin respiración. Al final fue la expresión escandalizada de Derek la que le obligó a recuperar la compostura, si bien luego fue él el escandalizado.

-          No me mires así, ha tenido su gracia – comentó para señalarle luego en gesto amenazante - Pero te recuerdo que solo _yo_ puedo hacer chistes de perros.

-          Te estás distrayendo del tema.

-          Vale sí – se mojó los labios, tratando de concentrarse - Entonces… Nunca has estado con un hombre – Derek negó, para nada dispuesto en malgastar palabras en algo que debía haber quedado claro hacía horas – Pues no lo parecía por lo que me estabas haciendo antes, la verdad.

-          Lo mismo digo.

Stiles se sonrojó por enésima vez, reconociendo que Derek tenía razón, pero que eso no iba a significar que lo fuera a decir en voz alta.

-          La verdad, ya ni me acuerdo de por qué estábamos hablando de virginidad… - confesó Stiles - O más importante todavía, ¿por qué has parado?

-          Porque quería asegurarme de si querías correrte en mi boca – sentenció Derek sin remilgos, cansado de tanta palabrería - Lo que, ya de paso, responde a tu pregunta de antes si tengo problemas a la hora de tragar. O si preferías hacerlo dentro de mí.

Derek esperó a que Stiles dijera algo.

Pero cuando el adolescente siguió en silencio, mirándole con la boca abierta y asombrosamente quieto, bufó con cierta rabia. No entendía por qué se quejaban tanto de que no se expresara con palabras, si cuando lo hacía el resultado era el mismo y nadie se enteraba de nada.

-          ¿Stiles? – preguntó con cierta preocupación al final, pues ya llevaba más de un minuto quieto - Te he hecho una pregunta.

-          ¿Es que quieres que sea yo quien…? – no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-          Para estar a punto de acostarnos resulta un poco ridículo que te de vergüenza usar las palabras adecuadas… - se mofó Derek - Especialmente siendo tú.

-          Oye, no es lo mismo. En mi caso la mayor parte de mis neuronas siguen tratando de aceptar el hecho de que tengo a Derek Hale desnudo y a mi lado, y que me acaba de hacer la mejor mamada de mi vida… - entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de su error - ¿La única mejor mamada de mi vida?

-          Vamos mejorando – resopló - Y respondiendo tu pregunta. ¿Es que tú no quieres hacerlo?

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¡Que si quieres follarme, Stiles!

El grito de desesperación de Derek no fue respondido por el chico como habría esperado.

-          No vuelvas a decir algo así sin avisar, o acabaré corriéndome.

-          Al menos sería una novedad para uno de los dos – murmuró para sí el Alpha

-          Si te soy sincero, siempre me había imaginado que serías tú quien… ya sabes…

-          ¿Y quieres que lo haga?

-          ¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

Derek ya estaba más que harto de tanta tontería y tanta palabrería. Sabía que con Stiles tendría que usar el diálogo más veces de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero aquel no era precisamente el mejor momento para mejorar su uso en la comunicación verbal.

-          Mira Stiles, voy a ser muy claro para que lo entiendas – dejó brillar sus ojos de Alpha – O en los próximos cinco segundos me dices quién folla a quien y lo hacemos de una vez, o me largo.

-          Tú – respondió Stiles corriendo - Tú, hazlo tú… Fóllame tú, pero por favor no me dejes así después de lo que me acabas de decir.

Derek miró al cielo estrellado unos instantes.

-          Por favor, recuérdame ¿por qué estoy contigo?

 

Era una pregunta retórica y ambos lo sabían. Pero tras llevar una insultante cantidad de tiempo hablando y casi discutiendo, en vez de aprovechar el hecho de que estaban los dos desnudos y en mitad del bosque, disfrutando de una perfecta noche para acostarse por primera vez; Stiles decidió recompensarle un poco por ese tiempo perdido.

Por ello, sin decir una palabra, agarró la muñeca de Derek y le obligó a sentarse en el suelo. Y tan pronto lo hubo hecho, mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos, se sentó en su regazo, apoyando las dos manos sobre los hombros de Derek, y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir cuando sus dos miembros se rozaron por primera vez.

Las pupilas de Derek estaban tan dilatadas como las de Stiles. Sin ser realmente consicente de lo que estaba haciendo, pues en esos momentos solo podía sentir el peso de Stiles sobre su cuerpo y su miembro tocando el suyo, besó los labios de Stiles, queriendo morderlos esta vez él.

Cuando se separó de él para poder respirar, la mirada de superioridad de Stiles solo se equiparaba a la de excitación.

-          Buena argumentación – le dio la razón el hombre lobo.

Derek no quiso perder más tiempo en cháchara, y aprovechando que tenía a Stiles encima suyo y sin ninguna barrera entre sus cuerpos, le abrazó para que estuvieran más pegados que nunca, pudiendo notar el propio sudor de Stiles en su piel, mientras le besaba casi con desesperación.

Era como si no tuviera suficiente de él, y con cada roce de sus labios o sus lenguas necesitara mucho más de ese contacto que ya sabía querría experimentar toda la vida. Y lo mejor era que la ansiedad de Stiles era equiparable a la suya, habiendo agarrado de nuevo su pelo para mantener el equilibrio mientras se movía adelante y atrás sobre su regazo, queriendo aumentar si era posible el roce de sus anatomías.

 

Derek tuvo claro que si seguían así no tardaría mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, sin necesidad de que Stiles le tocara, chupara o, mejor aún, se abriera de piernas para que pudiera entrar en él. Y lo cierto es que estaba de acuerdo con esas tres opciones, o incluso con correrse tal y como estaban ahora, llenando la noche de gemidos y el ruidos de sus bocas devorándose y nada más que eso.

Pero después de haberse imaginado entrando en Stiles, llenándole y sintiendo por primera vez un contacto tan íntimo con él, no quería esperar más.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió separar sus labios de los de Stiles, si bien le resultó imposible no aprovechar la ocasión para lamer el sudor que se había formado en el cuello y garganta del adolescente, y que consiguió arrancarle un gemido ronco. Todo ello sin parar de mecerse entre sus pierns, logrando que el contacto de sus erecciones fuera perfecto y constante, incluso hasta el punto de que varias gotas de semen ya se habían escapado de los dos.

 

Derek mentiría si dijera que no era el hombre más afortunado del mundo ahora mismo: no solo tenía como compañero a un chico inteligente, gracioso (a veces demasiado gracioso) y fuerte como pocos, sino que además estaba demostrando ser todo un vendabal a la hora del sexo… Y eso que no habían hecho más que empezar.

-          ¿Estás listo? – preguntó cuando tuvo que respirar de nuevo, apoyando la frente en la de Stiles mientras recuperaba un poco de resuello.

Stiles no respondió. Tan solo asintió con una mezcla de nerviosismo y anticipación, pero donde sus ojos marrones también dejaban ver la confianza que tenía en él, sabiendo que nada malo podía pasarle.

Teniéndole allí, sobre su cuerpo con la luna iluminando su piel perlada de sudor, y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y pecho a causa de la excitación, Stiles jamás le había parecido tan deseable como lo estaba siendo ahora.

Pero se obligó a ir despacio. No solo por el bien de Stiles, a quien lo último que querría sería hacerle daño, sino también por el suyo propio, que quería disfrutar cada segundo de aquella primera vez.

 

El Alpha se metió un dedo en la boca, dispuesto a humedecerlo bien. Si hubiera sabido que acabarían así se habría encargado de comprar lubricante, pero llegado a este punto no pensaba parar para ir a comprar, con lo que tendrían que improvisar. Porque lo que no pensaba hacer era entrar en él con el riesgo de hacerle daño. Así que se metió el dedo índice en la boca para dejarlo bien húmedo, ante la atenta mirada de Stiles, cuya pupilas no podían estar más dilatadas.

Pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos, fue el adolescente quien sacó el dedo de su boca para metérselo en la suya propia y lamerle el dedo como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo.

Derek gimió ante el roce de la lengua de Stiles, y jadeó cuando la mirada de Stiles se volvió depredadora. Parecía mentira cuando iba a ser él quien entrara en el cuerpo del chico, pero era como si fuera Stiles quien estuviera al mando…

A quién estaba intentando engañar, pensó Derek: Stiles siempre había estado al mando. Al menos en lo que respectaba a él.

 

Estuvieron un buen rato así, tan solo mirándose a los ojos mientras Stiles jugaba con el dedo de Derek e iniciaba aquel bamboleo sobre el cuerpo del Alpha, como si le estuviera cabalgando, y que Derek intuía acababa de convertirse en una de las mejores posiciones de Stiles. Derek mataba por poder hacer exctamente lo mismo pero estando dentro de él.

Fue el propio Derek quien sacó el dedo, indicando que el tiempo de preparación había terminado, y con cuidado ayudó a Stiles a bajarse de su regazo y tumbarse sobre la manta. Sintió el viento meciendo las hojas. Había empezado a refrescar, con lo que no era lo más recomendable estar desnudos y a la intemperie. Pero ahora no podía parar para buscar un lugar más cálido y tenía la certeza de que en cuestión de segundos lo que sentirían sería calor… Muchísimo calor.

 

Cuando tuvo a Stiles tumbado y con las pierns abiertas, ofreciéndole un primer plano del lugar donde estaba apunto de enterrarse, Derek sintió una especie de vértigo. No solo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino por lo asombroso que era ver a Stiles dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo con esa tranquilidad.

Se tumbó junto a Stiles acariciando su pecho y bajando por su estómago, hasta llegar hasta su erección. El gemido del adolescente fue música para sus oídos.

-          No tienes ni idea de cuánto te deseo – susurró en su oído Derek, acariciando el miembro de Stiles – Cuanto te quiero.

El “quiero” fue la señal para meter el dedo en el cuerpo de Stiles, casi hasta la mitad.

En el acto dos roncos gemidos resonaron en la noche, seguidos de respiraciones entrecortadas. Durante un instante Stiles lo vio todo borroso. Aquello era demasiado intenso: la presión del dedo de Derek dentro de él y sobre todo saber que era el dedo de Derek el que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, después de haberle dicho que le quería… Era, simplemente, demasiado.

 

Derek, por su parte, estaba experimentando lo mismo: tan solo era un dedo en el cuerpo de Stiles pero el calor y la presión que estaba experimentando era sin duda lo más asombroso que había sentido jamás, y no podía esperar a que fuera su polla quien estuviera enterrado en él.

-          Derek – gimió Stiles, tragando con dificultad.

-          ¿Te hago daño?

-          No. No… Es… - giró el cuello para estar más cerca de la boca de Derek, estando los dos tumbados, y le besó con desesperación. Como si aquel beso pudiera expresar lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras. Y Derek lo entendió perfectamente.

Cuando Stiles rompió el beso, casi ahogado por la falta de aire, miró a Derek con tal adoración que el propio Derek sintió que no se lo merecía.

-          No sé si lo haré bien – susurró, cohibido, pese a que ya habían dejado claro ese punto – Nunca…

-          Tranquilo – Stiles tuvo que tragar para acallar el gemido que estaba a punto de salirle, pues seguía teniendo el dedo de Derek dentro de él – Da igual lo que hagas, será tú… Será increíble – Trató de poner su mirada fanfarrona para demostrarle que estaba tranquilo, pero salió solo a medias porque _seguía_ teniendo un dedo de Derek dentro de él – Además. En el caso de que no sea todo lo increíble que cabría esperar, siempre podemos repetir…

 

La seguridad de Stiles, y sobre todo el hecho de que estaba diciendo una gran verdad, consiguieron que los nervios de Derek desaparecieran.

Le besó una última vez, esperando que pudiera expresar tanto en ese beso como lo había hecho antes Stiles con el suyo, y movió el dedo índice, tratando de llegar a todos los rincones posibles del cuerpo de Stiles.

Fue hacerlo y Stiles perdió el control de su propio cuerpo: Tan pronto estaba relajado cuando Derek rozaba las paredes de su ano, como gemía y se retorcía de placer cuando trataba de llegar lo más dentro posible. Y viendo que no había dolor por ningún lado, el hombre lobo no tardó en introducir un segundo dedo, seguido de un tercero…

La presión del cuerpo de Stiles era increíble y lo mejor era que Stiles no parecía estar sufriendo la intromisión. Si acaso, lo que sentía eran ansias por no tener más. Así se lo hizo saber cuando, en un momento en que los movimientos de Derek habían ganado en velocidad, confianza y precisión, llegaron a rozar la próstata de Stiles, y el cuerpo del adolescente se elevó un palmo del suelo.

-          Derek – gimió – Por favor.

Derek sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pidiento, pues no dejaba de ser lo mismo que él necesitaba. Asintió, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y sacó con cuidado los dedos para posicionarse entre las piernas de Stiles.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, dejando que Stiles sintiera el peso del mismo, y ambos gimieron cuando su miembro rozó el ano del adolescente.

Incapaz de contenerse, besó a Stiles, tragándose un nuevo gemido, y con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir estando en esa situación, entró lentamente en él.

La presión, el calor y la suavidad al mismo tiempo que experimentó de golpe Derek fue tal, que por un instante temió que fuera a desmayarse. Si no lo hizo, o si no se dejó llevar del todo por aquella sensación tan increible, fue solo porque primero tenía que saber que Stiles estaba bien. Así que se obligó a concentrarse solo en la persona que tenía bajo su cuerpo, y la misma que estaba recibiéndole de una manera indescriptible.

De pronto sintió la mano de Stiles sobre su cuello, antes de oír su voz.

-          Estoy aquí – gimió Stiles con un toque de dolor. Pero, indudablemente, también había placer – Por favor, no te pares.

Extrañado por la petición, Derek tuvo que mirar hacia abajo, donde sus cuerpos se unían, para darse cuenta de que no había entrado del todo en él, habiendo parado casi en el mismo instante en que sintió aquella exquisita presión.

-          Estoy bien, Derek – susurró Stiles. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo del corazón acelerado, y tenía el pelo pegado a la frente a causa del sudor. Pero quitando eso parecía estar en la gloria: Le estaba sonriendo, con una mano sobre la cintura de Derek, y sus pupilas seguían dilatadas. Tanto, que apenas se veía el marrón de sus ojos – Te lo suplico, no pares ahora.

 

Derek no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo obedecer.

A un ritmo asombrosamente lento para que la sensación de enterrarse en él durara el mayor tiempo posible, penetró a Stiles de una única embestida.

El momento de tocar fondo fue casi agónico, y durante unos segundos los dos permanecieron quietos, imposiblemente pegados, dejando que experimentaran en todos sus detalles la nueva sensación. Hasta que Derek no pudo estar quieto más tiempo, necesitando sentir más del cuerpo de Stiles y sabiendo que, en esta ocasión, debía ser él quien dirigiera toda la acción. Principalmente porque seguía estando encima de Stiles, quien en esos momentos solo podía dejarse hacer y gemir.

Pero apenas se movió un milímetro, reculando para dar una nueva embestida, inició una especie de reacción en cadena: En cuanto Stiles sintió la erección de Derek, rozando su ano en los puntos exactos, el placer máximo que creía haber experimentado hasta entonces, creció y creció. Y con cada punzada más de placer, los gemidos de Stiles se fueron volviendo más agudos y rápidos, y como respuesta las penetraciones de Derek se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes, acompasando los gemidos de Stiles por otros más graves. Más graves y más altos, hasta un punto en que los gemidos y jadeos era lo único que resonaba en la quietud del mirador, intercalados de vez en cuando por sus nombres, pronunciados como si fuera un lamento agónico más que una petición de que no disminuyera el ritmo.

Fue así hasta que Derek ya no pudo penetrarle más fuerte y Stiles ya no pudo exigirle más rapidez, y los dos pronunciaron a la vez el nombre del otro… y alcanzaron el climax.

Derek no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Stiles si quería que se corriera dentro de él, pero sabía que no hacía falta. Tenía claro que si fuera al revés (cuando fuera al revés, porque quería sentir lo mismo que Stiles), él no tendría ningún problema en recibir el semen de Stiles, e intuía que Stiles pensaba lo mismo. O, en caso contrario, tenía más que claro que Stiles se lo habría hecho saber de algún modo.

 

Pero si quedaban algunas dudas de que Stiles aprobaba que se hubiera corrido dentro de él, la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en los labios cuando Derek fue plenamente consciente de lo que había a su alrededor, le dejó claro que por su parte no había ningún problema.

-          Te quiero muchísimo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – susurró Stiles sin haberse recuperado del todo de su orgasmo.

Derek se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, apoyando la frente en su pecho.

-          Por lo que me has dejado que te haga, me hago una idea – rio antes de salir con cuidado del chico, usar una servilleta limpia de la cesta para limpiarse lo mejor que pudo, y tumbarse a su lado.

Nada más se hubo tumbado Stiles se apresuró a colocarlse de medio lado para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y dejar una mano sobre su pecho sudado. Nunca antes había hecho algo así con él… ni con nadie, pero le resultó imposible no estar así, como si fueran una pareja de toda la vida que después de acostarse siempre se abrazaban.

Y por la reacción de Derek, que sin decir nada abrazó a Stiles por la espalda para que estuviera más pegado a él, tuvo claro que pensaba lo mismo.

-          No puedo creer que esto sea real.

El susurro de Stiles, más serio de lo que se imaginaba Derek, esta vez si sorprendió al hombre lobo. Le miró de reojo y odió ver sus ojos tristes.

-          Ey, ¿a qué viene esa cara? – se movió un poco para acabar tumbado de lado y tener frente a frente a su chico – Se supone que este es un momento de relax, y de disfrutar de lo que hemos hecho.

-          Y lo hago, claro que lo hago – besó a Derek en los labios para que le quedara claro ese punto – Pero estuve a punto de evitar que pasara esto y…

-          No pienses ahora en eso – acarició su mejilla – Odio cuando estás triste.

-          Ya somos dos – sonrió con tristeza y le dio otro beso igual de corto que el anterior – Pero me cuesta creer que desde que te conocí siempre quise esto: estar entre tus brazos y que tú fueras el centro de mi mundo… Y hace menos de un mes tuve que aprender a quitarte de ese centro porque si no me moriría de pena, y luego fui yo directamente quien te apartó de mi mundo…

-          Creías que era lo correcto – esta vez fue Derek quien besó sus labios, y de paso se bebió la solitaria lágrima que había caído por la mejilla de Stiles – Sabes que nunca te he culpado por ello.

-          Yo lo sé… - suspiró hondo, y su mirada recuperó un poco de la alegría acostumbrada – Perdona. No es el mejor momento para ponerse melancólico.

-          Tranquilo – Derek retomó la posición inicial, tumbado boca arriba, dejando que Stiles apoyara la cabeza en su pecho – Sería absurdo que yo me quejara de ser melancólico.

Stiles rió, más relajado que hacía unos segundos, y durante casi un minuto no dijo nada. Tan solo disfrutó del pecho de Derek bajo su cabeza, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acompasado. Y del tacto de su piel cálida. Y del espectáculo que era contemplar el cielo estrellado sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

-          Me ha gustado mucho – susurró tras un rato en el que solo se oyó el ulular del viento – Gracias.

Derek besó su frente.

-          Sabes que no te voy a cobrar, ¿verdad?

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?

-          Porque lo has dicho como si hubieras contratado mis servicios y estuvieras dando tu opinión… Como cuando vas a un restaurante.

-          ¡No es verdad! – dijo escandalizado.

-          Es verdad… - rió Derek - Siendo tú me habría imaginado un “ha sido increíble. No, ha sido más que increíble. Ha sido lo mejor del mundo. No hay nada comparado a esto. Ahora ya puedo morirme feliz”.

Stiles se incorporó lo justo para mirar con reproche a su novio.

-          Ahora entiendo por qué eres el Alpha – negó – No hay quien te gane a egocentrismo… Y solo trataba de ser educado.

Derek le agarró de la mano para obligarle a ocupar su posición inicial.

-          Stiles – susurró, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y tuviera que decirle algo muy importante – Todavía tienes mi semen en tu culo… No creo que sea el momento de ser educado.

-          Menos mal que mi padre no conoce esta faceta tuya… – cerró los ojos en gesto de dolor - porque si no dejarías de estar en ese pedestal que te tiene.

-          Y eso lo dice el chico que se ha abierto de piernas en nuestra primera cita.

-          Pero qué gracioso te vuelves cuando has echado un polvo – Stiles le dio un puñetazo en el pecho que no consiguió abolutamente nada - Si lo llego a saber lo habríamos hecho mucho antes – se movió para tumbarse encima del Alpha y poder mirarle fijamente a los ojos - Y para que quede claro, ha sido más que increíble. Tanto, que todavía me tiemblan las piernas de lo bien que me has follado – alzó una ceja “a lo Derek” - ¿Está mejor así?

-          Mucho mejor – le besó, más que satisfecho con la nueva posición de Stiles – Y yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa de felicidad de Stiles ante su declaración fue tal que Derek tuvo que luchar por no echarse a reir… Y luego por no echarse a llorar.

-          Nos merecíamos esto – susurró Stiles cuando dejó de temblarle todo el cuerpo al haber oído por primera vez aquella palabra - Desde hace muchísimo tiempo – se apoyó en el pecho de Derek, buscando el calor de su cuerpo - Estaba harto de resolver tanto misterio y no recibir ninguna recompensa a cambio.

Derek acarició la espalda de Stiles, disfrutando del tacto de su cuerpo.

-          Olvidas que eres tú el que siempre está buscando un misterio que resolver.

-          Ese no es el punto – suspiró - Ahora me va a dar rabia volver al mundo real y tener que compartirte con el resto del mundo.

Las caricias de Derek sobre la espalda de Stiles pararon de pronto.

-          ¿Qué clase de relación de pareja crees que tienen los hombres lobo? Porque te aseguro que la monogamia es la única opción.

-          No me refiero a eso, bruto. Quiero decir que ahora estamos los dos solos, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo… Y es perfecto – levantó la cabeza para besas sus labios - Pero el lunes tendré que volver a clase y tú tendrás que volver a hacer de Alpha… Y no quiero compartirte con el resto de la manada.

-          Tú también formas parte de la manada – le recordó - En realidad eres el integrante más importante.

-          Eso solo lo dices porque te la he chupado.

Derek dejó que sus ojos de Alpha brillaran, aunque no quedó del todo claro si era porque le había excitado que Stiles le recordara lo que había hecho, o porque no le gustaba que pensara que para él el sexo era lo único importante.

Al final no importó el verdadero motivo, pues la expresión de Derek cambió y miró a Stiles con curiosidad.

-          ¿Cuándo terminan las clases?

-          En dos semanas, ¿Por qué?

-          ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos un mes de Beacon Hills? Tú y yo solos.

Stiles abrió la boca de par en par y se incoporó hasta acabar sentado sobre el estómago de Derek.

-          ¿Lo dices en serio?

-          ¿No querrías? – preguntó a su vez el Alpha, sujetando la cintura de su ancla.

-          Claro que sí, pero… ¿Y qué pasa si ocurre algo?

-          Tu padre es muy capaz de solucionar cualquier problema. Ya lo ha desmostrado siendo él quien descubrió lo que estaba ocurriendo… Y en el caso de que sea algo más complicado está Parrish. Él podría hacerse cargo también de la manada el tiempo que no estemos.

-          ¿No te da miedo que te quite tu puesto?

-          No – respondió sin dudar - Y aunque fuera así, ya me encargaría de recordarle quién es el que manda cuando volvamos - dijo con un deje de prepotencia que, en opinión de Stiles, no podía quedarle mejor - Por una vez que puedo disfrutar de mi estatus, no voy a perderlo por un ex militar guaperas.

-          ¿Guaperas? – preguntó con retintín - ¿Es que te gusta?

-          Tranquilo – afianzó el agarre sobre la cintura de Stiles - Nunca dejaría que Parrish me follara. En cambio tú… - el sonrojo de Stiles provocó tal carcajada en Derek que necesitó casi dos minutos para recuperar el habla - ¿Y bien? – llevó una mano hasta la espalda de Stiles para obligarle a tumbarse, y le abrazó en condiciones después de colocar una parte de la manta sobre sus cuerpos. Pasada la vorágine del sexo empezaba a notar el frescor de la noche y no quería que Stiles cogiera una pulmonía - Aún no me has respondido.

-          ¿A irnos de vacaciones? – besó sus labios - ¿Y dónde iríamos?

-          Había pensado en algo tranquilo. Coger el coche e ir de motel en motel, sin nada organizado.

-          ¿Cómo un roadtrip? – recapacitó la idea - Suena genial… Aunque no sé si mi pobre jeep podría soportarlo. Ahora está bien, con el arreglo que le hiciste. Pero sigue siendo un coche muy viejo.

-          Podríamos ir en el Camaro. Solo somos dos. En el maletero habría espacio de sobra.

-          ¿Un roadtrip con un deportivo negro? No es muy apropiado.

-          Te dejaría conducirlo.

-          Vale. Sí. Me parece genial… - le besó una última vez - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

 

 

                                                                          FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un millón de gracias a todos por leer, comentar, retuitear, odiar y amar este fic. Después de la sequía que tuve de Stereks ha sentado muy bien volver, tanto por la historia como por los ánimos recibidos.  
> Pero el próximo fic tardará menos en llegar!!  
> De hecho, ya estoy trabajando en él y espero daros novedades pronto. De momento solo puedo decir que será (al menos es lo que estoy intentando) el fic más oscuro que he escrito hasta ahora...  
> Besos


End file.
